Rescue me
by Impala67-Ilana
Summary: Dean and Sam are trying to save as many seals as possible, without dying. But what if some fate decides they get someone to look after and this girl makes fun of Dean and Cas's relationship, as well as she tries to set up Sam with Gabriel. And where would be the fun if heaven and hell wouldn't decide to lay their hands on her. rated T for use of Dean's language and some reference
1. You got to be kidding me

****So my first Supernatural fanfiction, which so far will not include any romance or so.

There is an Oc and is not really following the plot of the story, so i'll use some cases of the seasons but i won't follow the plot actually

(might have hinted Destiel and Sabriel in later chapters)

Everything belongs to the producer of Supernatural except for Pascal and all about her.

enjoy yours Impala67-Ilana

**She ran through the building, shouting her lungs out, calling for anyone just someone to hear her.**

**The grip tight around the broad sword, she slayed through two other people attacking her with knifes, what had she gotten herself into?**

**1-1**

Pascal was a young girl with long black hair and black eyes, she was 21 years old and technically a student at an art university.

But this was just how her life went, when she wasn't doing jobs for her grandparents, whom owned a huge Guarding service company.

She was the second head to the Guarding division, which included fights and protection of famous and rich people who paid for her and her division.

Her cellphone rang and she motioned for her best friend to keep quite for a second, "Yeah, mhm... alright... I'll be there... give me an hour... yeah... okay... bye" she said and pushed the call end button.

"Another odd job?" her friend asked her and she nodded, "Sadly yes... see you tomorrow" she took her coffee to go and went for her car.

It was an hour drive to her families company, as she arrived she was greeted by many people who respected and liked her, for the great work she had done.

She reached the lift and pushed the button for 6, as the lift moved up to the sixth floor she thought just for a second what her life would be like without all that, but the thought vanished as she was faced with her secretary.

She hated the guy who put loads of work on her shoulders, blamed her on files gone wrong or on the bad mood her grandfather was in. He also blamed her for all that she wasn't able to do, for all she wasn't ... especially for not being a guy.

But a secretary was a secretary so he had to shut his big mouth and just bad mouthed her among the company employees.

Those who were loyal to her didn't give a shit about a damn word and those who never talked to her or didn't like her tried to be against her.

Failed and were reduced to a crying baby who rather would like to be sitting in his/her mamas lap, instead of working with her again.

"What's it this time?" she asked annoyed and walked past him, pulling out her keys and unlocked the door of her office.

She sat down behind her desk and looked through some files, she had already signed and needed to be taken care of, she handed him those papers and he stuffed them away.

"Your new job is to protect some young girl, her father fears she's going to get killed by some assassin... no really information as to why she's targeted... Just a bunch of money you got transferred beforehand. The rest you get, when she survives the weekend." he said and put the file on her desk and walked out of the office.

She was thankful that he wasn't staying till she had read the whole information and watched her how she prepared, this guy just gave her the creeps.

Pascal went to the safe and opened it, taking out something really big wrapped in a beige soft fabric, which was held together by a long ocean blue ribbon.

She strapped it on her shoulder with another ribbon which was already tied perfectly to fit on her shoulder.

Then she took out two guns which she put in her holster beneath her jacket, a small silver knife went inside her boot.

Then the black haired put on her earphones and made "Journey" blast through, she smiled and relaxed a bit to "Wheels in the sky"

On her way to the next job, she remembered the key moments of her life, when she met her friends, the man she loved, the family she had built around herself, consisting of people more then friends.

It was like a chant, she knew she would be safe remembering the ones she loved, she knew she was safe to know that those she loved the most lived and were happy.

The task was done and she was happy to be home again, she could already take in the scent of home made pie and she smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, welcoming her.

She drove around the corner as suddenly she heard a high-pitched, lost control of her car and doubled over, last thought she had was that it was a quite crappy way of dying.

**-0-**

"HEY! WAKE UP" someone called and she automatically calmed down, she could feel that someone was hoovering over her, body heat radiated from the person and the scent a musky one told her he was a guy.

Pascal didn't know whether the guy was strong, a geek or a sportsman neither did she know if she could kick him and he would let go of her.

Her weapons were still at place that's what she could feel and she also could feel that she was not injures so far.

Though she should've been injured or dying since she had been in a car crash a few seconds ago, "Hey! You're alive?" the guy asked his voice was deep.

She lifted her leg and her leg met with his stomach hitting him and making him fall to the side, she rolled away from him and stood up, taking out her gun.

The guy was fast and stood already on his leg, himself lifting a Smith and Wesson pointed at her head, "You drop your gun, I drop mine" he said and she looked at him, "Who are you?" she asked but didn't put down the gun.

"Who are you first?!" he shouted at her, this was going no where, she believed to have seen the guy somewhere but she couldn't pin point.

"I'm Pascal and you?" she asked and lowered her gun, "I'm Dean Winchester" he said and lowered his own, that name though struck something inside of her.

"Wait THE Dean Winchester?" she asked and scanned through her cellphone, not caring anymore whether he was going to shoot her or not.

"What do you mean with THE? You're a hunter?" he asked but she didn't reply she kept looking at her cellphone till she held up a picture to him.

"You're that guy?" she asked and he nodded after seeing himself standing next to Sammy, it looked rather forced as if someone had made them stand like that.

"Look this can't be real... you're an actor called Jensen Ackles... and i need to phone someone... I had a car crash and my boyfriend is awaiting me..." she said and freaked out.

"Calm down, what do you mean I'm an actor?" he asked and she stopped looking at him nervously, "My best friend she loves this Series you're acting in. It's called Supernatural i think... You're one of the main actors.. Jensen Ackles... Quite the freaky name that's why i still had it in my head" she explained and the guy took out a flask and threw some water at her.

She looked at him and rose an eyebrow angrily, "What was that for?" she asked and he replied, "Could have been a demon or ghost..." he said and now he threw salt at her, she rubbed it from her arm and looked at him disbelievingly.

This guy was nuts in the head, "I don't know why you're doing this... but damn get a psychologist to get your brain scanned..." she hissed and looked around for her car or anything.

She found her bag a few feet away and the beige fabric wrapped thing, strapping it at her back again and looking over to Dean.

"You have a cell phone? And where am I... if i may ask you" she looked at him and he replied "Yeah and you're in California" her eyes got huge like saucers and she tried to grasp that she wasn't in Germany anymore.

"I'm in America? I was in Germany a few seconds ago! Damn it I'm German... you might hear my accent..." she said and took the offered phone.

"You're not having an accent..." he said smiling and she thanked him, "The number you dialled is not given" the mechanic voice on the other side said and she blinked.

This could not be true, the number had functioned a few hours ago and her boyfriend had no reason to change the number...

"What's happening here!" she said and even though she was strong and she never let her emotions get the best of her, this was just to hard to shrug it off.

"You said your name was Pascal and you're from Germany... You were in a car crash and you don't know how you've come here..." he summarized and she nodded.

"One last test... and then I'd say i help you..." he said and pulled out a silver knife, she looked horrified at the knife and he gave it to her, "Slit your arm or palm i don't quite care... Just make a small cut" he replied and she nodded.

She slit her arm a little and a few blood droplets run down her arm, nothing else happened and Dean nodded.

"You'll have to come with me... I was out buying something to eat for my brother Sam and me..." Dean said and lead her to his car, she wasn't quite a fan of riding cars of strangers, but she was a good one in fighting and no one would do something in a moving car, right?

They arrived at a motel and she told Sam what she already had told Dean, "So you really believe there is a universe where our life is a series on TV with seven, close to eight seasons around our life?" he asked and she nodded.

"Can you prove it?" he asked and she shook her head, "My best friend watched it told me a bit of stuff, but i never watched it... i had no time to... though wait..." she said and looked through her bag, pulling out two DVDs.

"This is the first season the first two discs, i was about to watch it with my boyfriend..." she said and handed them to Sam.

"you could've told me" Dean muttered and she shrugged, "I was freaked out and honestly? I'm still freaking out" she said and sat down on a chair.

"Dean ... this wraps up everything we both did up to the things with those Insects...the native American curse" Sam said and zapping through the DVD on his Laptop, he clicked on the bloopers and watched as Jensen and Jared had fun on the Set.

"Well this would explain... her part of the story... about being from another dimension..." Dean said and she tried a smile, that's when suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed that one throwing the person on the floor.

"Cas!" Dean shouted and helped his angelic friend up, she looked apologizing at the man and then at Dean, "Sorry you took me off guard... " she said and Cas nodded.

"That's why i tell you to keep your space to people, you know... personal space and so" Dean said brushing his hand through his hair.

"What brings you here Cas?" Sam asked and the angel sighed deeply and pointed at Pascal, "She's the slayer..." he said and made Dean and Sam raise an eyebrow, whilst Pascal furrowed hers.

"The slayer?" she asked and looked from the guy to the two brothers, "What do you mean and who are you?" she asked.

"Castiel an Angel of the Lord" he replied, she burst into laughing fits, "Yeah sure and I'm Queen Elizabeth the second."

"You're not" he said serious and made her nearly choke on her laughter, "He's serious... This Castiel is an angel... and he has no sense of humour" Dean said, but she still didn't quite believed it.

"I have no time to deal, with someone believing or not... It's your duty to protect her Dean and Sam" he said and vanished leaving the three with loads of questions.

"Is he doing this kind of appearing and disappearing often?" she asked and got a nod and a "trademark of his" from Dean, before he kicked off his boots.

"This calls for something stronger then beer" the older Winchester said and the other two couldn't deny that they had thought the same, though they both didn't like whisky or vodka for that matter.

They drank a bit with Dean just to calm some nerves and made themselves ready, with Sam using the bathroom first and then Dean, leaving the only girl to use it last.

Since hey, with girls you never knew, they could take forty hours in there for all they knew.

Hope you liked it, it's not beta-read yet and english is not my mothertongue(?) i hope you liked it and will leave some comment, whether it's good or bad~

xxx yours Impala67-Ilana


	2. The slayer

_****So here is the second chapter, i hope you like it and will read on ^^°_

_© for Supernatural and the characters Erik Kripke and co._

_© for Pascal everything about her and the story here, by me ;)_

_have fun **xxx Impala67-Ilana**_

**Chapter: 2**

"You can sleep in my bed... Sam tosses and turns in bed... I'll sleep in Baby" Dean said and Sam raised an eyebrow as Pascal looked at him questioningly.

"Baby is his car..." Sam replied and she looked at Dean with an 'Are-you-serious?' expression plastered on her face.

"No badmouthing my baby or you can walk to where ever" he said and she shrugged, "But seriously... you're sleeping in your car? I'm not going to bite..." she replied and just for a second she thought she had seen a glint of confusion in Deans eyes, before he laughed and said.

"You might not, but i never keep the promise to keep my hands off" he said and made her start laughing, "As cute as that sounded Casanova, I know how to handle guys like you... So if you don't mind making me feel less guilty about everything, would you be so kind and move your butt to the bed?" she said and Sam tried to stifle a laughter.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Dean asked ignoring his princess of a brother, "Because i have no money or so to pay you, for the car rides, the food or anything at all... and aside from that an angel appeared telling you both, your duty is to take care of me... without even asking for your consent" she replied and now Dean let out a full blown laughter.

"That guy's like that, he drops in with something we have to do and then zapps out... Besides... well we're practically deceiving banks and all, or cheating in poker to get money. So nothing you have to thank us for." Dean said before he slipped under the blanket and lay down, his back facing her.

Sam had given Pascal his spare toothbrush with the words "I always have a spare, no one knows when Dean decides to drop one of mine in the toilet", so she made herself read for bed and lay down.

She kept a bit of space between her and Dean and slept her back facing his, she didn't know why but she knew she could trust those two men.

The young female found herself waking up in the middle of the night, to someone tossing next to her, she opened her eyes waited a few seconds, to adjust them to the night and looked for her cellphone.

She touched the screen and the display lit up lightly, she moved it over Dean and saw him sweating and tossing around, one of his hands grabbed the blanket tightly, nearly ripping it.

"Dean..." she whispered not trying to wake Sam, "Dean come on..." she whispered again and shook his shoulder lightly, she was suddenly pulled at her right arm and thrown on Deans side of the bed, him sitting on her holding a knife at her throat.

"Dean... calm down.. It's me.. Pascal" she whispered and the Winchester blinked a few times, lowering the knife and putting it back under his pillow.

"I'm sorry..." he said in a low voice, he had noticed she was whispering and took in that Sam was still sleeping.

"It's okay..." she said and waited for him to get down from her, but he didn't move and she looked questioningly.

She wondered how often she would have this look on her face and sighed, "Dean... you're quite heavy" she whispered and he looked at her once more, before apologizing and getting down.

"No worries..." she replied and sat up, "You had a nightmare?" she asked and he looked from Sam to her and then again to Sam.

"How about a night walk? Sometimes fresh air helps" she offered and he nodded taking his jacket and slipping on his boots.

She followed suit closing her leather jacket, over her black sleeping top and put on her knee high boots, covering half of her pajama bottoms.

They walked over to Deans Baby and he leaned against her, whilst Pascal just sat down on the ground, not really caring if the asphalt was dirty or not.

"So you had a nightmare..." she said and lead back to the happenings of the room, Dean didn't answer his mind seemed to be far away.

"You don't have to talk about it, it's your nightmare anyways. But you know it's just a nightmare... it's nothing more than that ... And as long as you keep fighting against what you dream, it's okay right?" she said and he looked back at her, first something seemed to gleam in his eye, but it was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Why do you even bother talking to me about it? I don't know you, there is no reason for me to go all hugs and tears with you" he said and she nodded.

"Yeah... but probably this is the best you're getting? I can't pity you, no i won't pity you... because frankly? I don't care... whatever you have been through, you have to get a grip on it... since your brother and your feathery friend need you" she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You seem like you've been through some deep shit yourself" he remarked "Dean Winchester, no one lives a thoroughly carefree life" she let out and jumped to her feet, walking back to the motel room, followed by a Dean who asked himself how he ended up with looking after her.

The next morning Sam got a call on his cell phone and strode over to wake up Dean and their newest addition the young woman with the name of a guy.

Sam still couldn't figure out why someone would give his daughter a boys name.

He had to hold back a laughter as seeing Dean and her cuddle like the other one was some huge teddy bear.

"Come on you two, wake up! Bobby called" Sam said and nudged Deans foot, he jumped up and fell from the bed, taking the blanket with him.

This in return made Pascal squirm on the bed cause the warmth was gone, the reason she opened her eyes and glared at everyone in the room, including furniture.

"Good morning Pascal" Sam said and smiled, she made an disapproving noise and crawled towards the bathroom, her bag in one hand, whilst Dean sat on the bed and talked with Sam about the phone call.

She came out fresh and ready for the day, "How come you have spare clothes but no toothbrush?" Dean asked and she shrugged a smirk plastered on her face.

"On my last job i forgot my beauty case, I called the hotel and they said they'd make sure to send it to my apartment."

"A friend of ours Bobby called, he said he's having a few leads on the term "The slayer"" Sam explained and she nodded.

"It's close to a two days ride... make sure you have all you need and didn't forget anything in here" Dean said after finishing in the bathroom.

Both Sam and Pascal ready to leave, waited for Dean to stuff his things in a bag and got into the car and as soon as Pascal had two hours of ride behind her, she knew why Castiel zapped himself.

Those two bickered and insulted each other on a level, which was comparable to a seven year old.

She was close to kissing the asphalt when Dean pulled over at an old salvage yard, the black haired jumped out of the car and took in the fresh air.

"Hey Bobby" Dean said and raised a hand, this made Pascal look towards the elderly man walking up to them.

He looked like Pascal imagined truckers to look like, he had a grumpy look on his face and lit up a little seeing the brothers.

"Ya two idjits, brought someone with you" he said and Sam nodded, "This is Pascal Bobby, she's what Castiel called "The slayer"" Sam said and Bobby nodded towards the girl.

"I'm Bobby Singer and who ever survives a car ride with those two idjits is a friend of mine" he said and made her smirk.

"Nice to meet you Sir" she said and got weird looks from Sam and Dean, who weren't used to politeness among Hunters.

"No reason to be Polite, the world is ending and you might help stopping that" Bobby said and walked back to his house, the three following suit.

Bobby handed all three a beer and three shots of Whisky, Pascal didn't seem to mind the shot of Whisky which made Bobby relax.

"Bobby has Holy Water in his shots of Whisky" Dean explained and Pascal nodded, though she still couldn't say what that Holy Water issue was.

"So I had a bit of help in this from an old friend and practically, you shouldn't exist" he said pointing at Pascal who raised an eyebrow.

"There is a legend amongst angels, which says there is one to come and to slay the evil. Purifying the world two Angels on her shoulders and two soldiers at her side. Swinging the sword that will bring Paradise upon the world" Pascal blinked and so did Dean and Sam.

"You want to say that, whatever shit is happening here, it rests on my shoulders to end it?" she asked and tried her best to not burst into laughter.

"Exactly what he wants to say" a female voice said and made all three heads whip around towards the door, except for Bobby who already knew who it was.

A young woman with fiery red hair, wearing a green jacket, a white top and faded jeans entered the living-room.

"Anna nice to see you again" Sam said and she smiled at him, "Nice to see you too Sam" she replied and then her eyes lingered on Dean.

And Pascal could tell those two had history, maybe one involving lots of nudity and naughty stuff, but they had some bound.

"And it's nice to see you too Dean..." she addressed the older Winchester making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Hell can't say I didn't miss you" he said smirking and the red haired lips moved into a smile, "You must be The slayer?" she asked and Pascal just shrugged.

"Or you just call me Pascal" she still didn't know who this woman was and how come she didn't hear her enter the house, but she couldn't care less.

In a world where close to nothing made sense, she couldn't try and read a sense in everything that was happening.

"Anna is an angel, whom we helped getting back her angel mojo." Dean said and Pascal nodded, she already felt sorry for Sam and Dean, whom had to explain each and any bit of thing happening to her.

"Kiddo why don't you go and show her the books, make her read as much about killing the shit out there as possible?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded, guiding Pascal to the study-room.

**-1-**

Bobby had billions of books and papers flying around in his study-room and Pascal had to admit she was amazed as to how many antic ones there were.

"Bobby has the biggest collection one can find and to be honest, he saved our asses more then just once" Sam said and took out a few books and lay them on a stack of papers, motioning for Pascal to sit next to him, he opened the first book.

It was about how to destroy ghosts, the book said to find where the body of the ghost was buried to salt the body and burn it.

"In most cases this helps, but we often had problems with people who had burned the remains and yet the ghost had remained. Those ghosts are tied to something, a strand of hair, a t-shirt, a photo anything can be of importance." Sam explained and she nodded.

"But how to get the ghost before he gets you. I don't think they'll let you burn their remains calmly" she asked and Sam blinked, she was thinking of possible problems to eliminate them.

"I was taught that you have to know all weaknesses of your opponent otherwise he might overpower you." she added and waited for Sam to explain, that iron or rock salt were a good method to keep a ghost at bay.

"Okay so basically one keeps the ghost distracted and the other salt and burns it...To protect oneself it's best to have rock salt patrons and anything made of iron. And you have to burn the remains or something the ghost is bound to. Which means in return, a hunter is just as good as his research is" she summed up and Sam nodded.

"Basically the first step to any of our jobs is research and everything is built upon that" she nodded and Sam took another book into his hands.

One that was thicker and larger and was protected by many seals, she could tell as much, since Sam had showed her some seals and charms.

"This one here is about Demons and how to destroy them, though there are just a few methods known. One you can send them back by reading a prayer in Latin which exorcises the demon. Works on the low demons, for the harder calibre you can only use the colt or a knife which is made to kill demons. Angels however don't need any weapons..." she nodded again to show she had understood.

**-2-**

"So you basically say, i should manipulate her to go against heaven and hell to work for us?" Dean asked not trusting his hearing.

"Kind of... it's the only way to protect everyone you love and the whole world... and she doesn't suffer,she was made to fight this battle... she can't die..." Anna said, but Dean wasn't all too sure of that. It felt like she was holding back some information and as she left, with a flutter of wings he walked over to his brother and the young woman.

She was leaning over one of the books, listening to Sam talk and nodding here and there or asking questions.

He hoped that they could just stop the rising of Lucifer, so she could go back home without having to face two archangels with sticks up their asses.

_**as far as it is now, do you like it? something wrong or stupid? tell me ;) i won't bite**_

_**sorry for any grammar or spelling fails... i'm new to the whole posting here and **_

_**still haven't it read beta~**_

_**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**_


	3. cooking, castiel and archangel

And here is the third chapter *^* and oh my god i have follower (yeah i'm just simply happy with that :D) and a favourite *-* (sparkling eyes)

anyways here you go!

again _© Supernatural and it's characters by Erik Kripke and co._

_© for Pascal and the whole story by me *-*_

have fun reading** xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**

**Chapter three:**

It was late the evening when Pascal woke up on the coach to find a book slipping from her chest and landing on the floor with a soft thud.

She looked around and found a note on the table next to her,

_"Hey, _

_we went into town, hitting some bars... it's so boring to stay at the house. Convinced Bobby and Sammy, wanted to ask you too, but you were asleep... Anyways don't count on us_

_Dean"_

She read and chuckled, no matter which dimension, boys or men seemed to never change and had to get drunk nearly once a week.

Pascal looked up and walked around the house to find the bathroom and get a bit water on her face, to feel fresher.

After successfully finding the bathroom she entered the kitchen and started with cleaning the mess in there, she knew that Bobby had his hands full with helping the boys.

And she also knew that when the rise of Lucifer was close, no one really cared about small matters, like cleaning dishes right?

Sam and Dean had told her a bit about Lucifer the fallen Angel in Hell, Lilith who tried to break all the seals keeping Lucifer in his cage.

Dean had also told her what the Angels planed with her and that heaven as well as hell were after her and her sword. He also had told her she had to decide which side she would choose, but she was to bring one side Victory and she couldn't really tell what was more terrifying.

That she started to like Dean, Sam and Bobby or that everyone seemed to promise himself victory with her on their side.

No one seemed to think about the possibility that she was just some mere human, who tried his best to get back to where she had come from.

Or that it was just some legend and there was more phantasm than real facts.

She had told Dean and Sam what she thought, that she couldn't do anything but she would try her best to help them.

And Sam had laughed, while Dean had ruffled her hair and both had said the same, "No matter what happens, we'll try to kill as many Sons of bitches as we can" Dean had said, whilst Sam just had phrased it with less insults.

"We might be just humans, but hey we changed more than any of them could"

Pascal dried the dishes and put them away, searching for some ingredients for a pie and googled up on her cellphone, which surprisingly had internet connection, how to bake a pie.

She knew Dean wouldn't accept any cake except for pie and she also knew that drunken people tend to get hungry.

She grabbed a bottle of beer and hoped that Bobby wouldn't mind, that she had invaded his kitchen

and used it to her hearts content.

It was when she turned around to grab the flour, that she let out a scream in surprise and nearly dropped the found item.

"For the love of god! You need a bell or something" she said and took in a deep breath to calm herself, Castiel was standing at the other side of the table and gave her a best I-don't-know-what's-wrong glance.

"Castiel... the way you appear and disappear makes people seriously freak out! And if you're having bad luck and an old man is going to die on a heart attack with that..." she tried to explain to the angel, but his face didn't change, so she assumed there was something else.

"Castiel?" she asked and he nodded signalling he heard her, "What's wrong?" she asked and he pointed at the salt in her other hand.

"Are you going for a hunt?" he asked and she smiled brightly, "No I'm cooking" she said and his face still looked questioning.

"You know we humans have to eat?" she asked and he nodded, "And now I'm cooking dinner for the three who went out to drink something..."she continued and saw a slightly different questioning gaze, which probably meant, Why-do-you-bother-to-cook-for-drunks.

"I was bored and there is not much to do, so i thought before touching any of Bobbys research or cleaning up the rooms. Where he probably has his own order, i thought the kitchen might be less dangerous for cleaning and while i was at it i thought i could cook something"

"Humans are complicated" he said and she let out a chuckle, "So are angels" but he shook his head firmly.

"No, angels don't need any sleep,food or medical treatment. To whereas humans seem to need all of that and a lot of attention" she raised an eyebrow and pointed at the chair.

Castiel tilt his head to the right side and Pascal stopped questioning herself why Dean was so frustrated when it came to Castiel.

This guy just seemed like a robot or humanoid weapon, but not like some living creator, "Sit down and spend a bit of time with me... I bet you're waiting for Dean anyways." he nodded and sat down, though somehow awkwardly and non relaxed.

She kept on cooking and baking the pie, whilst talking to Castiel, she didn't know why but this angel, kept her calm and somehow gave her a feeling of safeness.

"Dean is my charge, I was the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition" Castiel explained to her, after she had asked why he bothered with Dean, when it seemed to clearly frustrate him.

And with that said, her eyes went wide, "What do you mean?" she asked and Castiel explained in his slow and somehow horse voice.

"Dean was sent to hell, after making a contract with a crossroad demon, to bring back Sam from the dead. He was in hell and i brought him back and pieced his body together, hence the hand print on Deans shoulder." Castiel explained and she dropped the spoon, which she had used to stir up the soup she had made.

"You can do that?" she felt stupid for asking, but it seemed that those angels were more powerful than thought.

"My father gave me the power to do so and the permission." he said and the girl nodded, lifted the spoon from the floor and washed it in the sink.

"Castiel do you mind if I sing a bit whilst cooking? I used to do it often together with my boyfriend" Pascal said and smiled a sad smiled, thinking about the blond man with the same blue eyes as Castiel, whom she had to leave.

"Go ahead..." he said and she nodded, it was a calming silence and she raised her voice just a little above a whisper and started to sing the lyrics off Adele's song "Set fire to the rain".

The pie was already in the oven and the soup was also simmering away, so she could tend to the rice and the salad.

She went on from "Set fire to the rain", to "Wheels in the sky" and "Rolling in the deep", she just sang what came into her mind and knew exactly that she wasn't embarrassing herself in front of Castiel.

Since he seemed to not know anything about singing or the songs she sang anyways.

It was about ten o clock that Dean and Bobby stumbled in supported by Sam and looked at Pascal and Castiel sitting in the kitchen.

"Whatcha doin' there? Flirtin'? Ya kinky son of a bitch... she's thousands of years younger than ya" Dean slurred and Bobby let himself stumble to the coach and dropped on it, the instant his head met the couch he snored and was fast asleep.

"Dean you're drunk..." Castiel said and stood up from the chair, leaving the slice of pie and the salad, Pascal had offered him untouched.

"No shit Sherlock" Dean muttered and Sam helped his older brother in sitting down, Dean slumped forward and his head hit the table.

"Let me guess, he just put his head under the beer barrel and let it pour?" the black haired asked and laughing lightly.

"Kind of" Sam answered and smiled, Pascal turned around grabbing a plate from the counter and put a bit of rice and salad on it, then she grabbed a bowl and filled it with soup.

"Thought you might be hungry, after looking after those two" she said and Sam gave her a thankful puppy like smile, she could tell women would give Sam anything, if he looked at them like that.

"So Cas you wanted to talk to Dean I assume... You see he passed out..." Sam said and Castiel didn't seem to care all that much, he put his hand on Deans head and after a few seconds, Dean looked up.

He was completely sober and not happy at all with that, you don't go out drinking to come back home sober.

"Whoa... Cas that's totally uncool..." Dean said and glared at his angelic friend, "You know people get drunk to just be smashed the next day" he said and made Castiels frown deepen.

"What Dean obviously meant to say is, that he loves to have a hangover..." Pascal said sarcastically, which made Castiel not less wondering, why people liked to feel hurt.

"It's a way of saying he wants a bit of normality Cas and if he can't get drunk and have a hangover the next day... there is definitely too much Supernatural going on" Sam tried to explain, which seemed to work in a bit and Castiels double frown, got a single frown.

"Back to business, what is it that you want Cas?" Dean asked and Castiel got back to his serious expression.

"There is a nest of demons, we want you and your brother to take care of it. We also want you to take her with you and test her of her abilities." Castiel said without any hint of emotion, he also used the plural which made Pascal wonder.

"Whatever, where to find them?" Dean asked and it was then that he found he made a great mistake in asking Castiel.

**-0-**

"Wow... I feel like throwing up" Pascal voiced and held a hand above her mouth looking around to find herself, Sam, Dean and their things in an alley of a small town.

"CAS! YOU SON OF A BITCH! STOP JUST ZAPPING US SOMEWHERE!" Dean shouted, Pascal wondered if someday Castiel would smite Dean for his sailor-like swearing.

"So how do we find a couple of demons?" the black haired asked and shouldered her sword (again wrapped in beige fabric, people would freak out seeing it) and grabbed her bag, to shoulder it as well.

"Well demons react to the word of God, maybe saying Christi, while passing the people here?" Sam suggested and Dean nodded, there wasn't much else they could do anyways, without any information.

The three looked for a motel and checked in, Dean pretending that Pascal was his younger daughter and Sam his brother, resulting in him being her uncle.

"Really? DAD?" she said putting emphasis on the word "dad".

"What? You don't like it? Sorry to say but you do look at least 20 years younger then me" Dean said and she pouted, before an evil gleam stole itself in her black eyes.

"Which would make your trench coat wearing boyfriend, my step daddy?" she said and looked as Dean paled and then scowled.

"I don't know what you're going at little girl, but you're grounded" he said and she rose an eyebrow, "You asked daddy? I bet he'd say you should take me with you dad~" she chirped and Sam couldn't hold back the laughter anymore.

"Oh yeah very funny Uncle moose" Dean muttered and went into the bathroom shutting the door, rather loudly.

As he came out again muttering insults and cursing everything he knew under his breath, he saw Castiel standing next to Sam and Pascal pointing at a street on a map, Sam had laid out.

"Look dad! Daddy arrived and he gave me permission to go out!" Pascal couldn't help, but tease Dean, which made Cas look around in the room confused.

"Your dad is certainly not here and Dean isn't" he said his voice monotone and low, "I know Cas... it's okay... Dean understands" Pascal had gotten more familiar with the angel and used the nickname Dean had given him, after asking Castiel for permission that is.

**-1-**

"So basically we go in there, slay them one by one and get the hell out?" Dean asked and seemed seriously freaked out.

"You still do know they're humans? They're possessed!" Dean said angrily not raising his voice, to prevent from getting caught, sneaking in.

"Their bodies are already broken to a limit, no one can heal... They're walking corpses used by the demons" Castiel explained and Pascal wondered if that guy had any other emotion then the "robot" one, as she had labelled it,

"So we count to three, and then storm in? Doesn't that just sound like a suicide attempt?" the only girl in the group asked and got shrugs from the men, except for Castiel.

"Not our first time" Dean said and she sighed, there was no arguing about something Dean had his mind set on.

They stormed in and got smashed against the next wall, by a demon who had seen them coming, "Great plan Dean, though i would like to ask. WHY THE HELL ARE WE PRESSED AGAINST A WALL" Pascal shouted angrily and tried to free her arm.

"the Winchesters how nice to meet you..." a demon snarled and walked up to Pascal, grabbing her face and pulling it to his direction.

"And you brought a girl with you, got to say you have taste Winchester" the demon said and Dean snorted, "You son of a bitch, this just sounded so paedophile".

"Well I'm not the one screwing a celestial being, though you know that just got you another hundred years hell?" another demon said, possessing the body of a girl with blond hair.

/If i could just reach my sword/ the young girl thought and tried to free right arm, but it was impossible like some invisible force pinning her back.

Now an angel would come handy, but Castiel had vanished the moment they had entered the building and it seemed like the angels, really wanted to see the three get their asses beaten.

Dean was swearing at the demons, whilst Sam tried to find a way to get out of the mess and the demons? They just kept talking about some nonsense no one seemed to be interested into.

/Yo kiddo, if you'd tell me where the hell you're, I'd come and lend a hand/ a voice in Pascals head said and she looked nervously around, to see the demon distracted bickering with Dean, whilst the other bunch of female demons, tried to strip Sam.

Whatever they wanted to achieve by stripping Sam, Pascal would rather be rescued before seeing any body parts, she might have her eyes bleached out because of.

/I don't know who you are and seriously if you try to kill me the high ups in heaven will smite your ass. But we're in some kind of warehouse in the outskirts of Pennsylvania/ she thought and hoped that guy, with the mocking voice would really lend her a hand.

Oh well if he was a demon and had invaded her brain, then to the hell with it, there were already a handful of them there.

It was close to a second after the thought had been voice, that a blinding light filled the warehouse and everyone had to shut their eyes.

A young man, a bit shorter then Dean stood there, wearing dark jeans a red shirt and a green jacket, his eyes were amber and his hair was a light brown, close to gold-brown.

"I suggest you let the girl go... And well the boys for the matter" the guy said and Pascal could hear Dean and Sam swearing.

"Who are you?" the demon who had pinned them against the wall snarled and tried to pin the man too, but he seemed to not be able to.

"You know there is no need to tell someone, who's first of all not cute and who's going to die anyways" and with that the man took out all fifteen demons, within a blink of an eye.

The force was gone and the three humans slumped down the wall, whilst Pascal just sat there and looked at the man, Dean and Sam jumped to their feet, dragging out their guns.

"Trickster!" Dean hissed and the young man held up his hands, "Got me, Sam... Dean nice to meet you again" he said mockingly.

"So you over there are what heaven and hell is searching for..." he said and ignored Deans comments, to keep away from her.

"You are the guy who talked to me?" she asked and he smiled, snapped his fingers and stuck the lollipop which had appeared into his mouth.

"The young girl wins the million" he replied and she smiled in return, she somehow liked that guy, he reminded her a lot at Sam.

"What's he talking about?!" Dean was close to freak out and she wasn't the one who wanted to bear with it, for the rest of the time she had to spend with Sam and his brother.

"That guy there... he talked to me in my head... told me he'd lend me a hand" she said and looked between Sam, Dean and the "Trickster".

A flutter of wings interrupted the four and they saw Castiel standing there with four other angel.

One of them, a black man who seemed to emit too much of self-confidence, she'd learn that she'd hate him.

"Dean Winchester, his brother and The slayer together with an ex-angel, paints a nice picture. Don't you think so?" the black man said and Pascal already had the feeling, she'd like to shove her sword up his ass, if the idea didn't gross her out that much.

"Ex-angel?" all three humans turned around to look at the Trickster who had snapped a Twix-bar and was shoving it in his mouth.

"Dean... this is the archangel Gabriel..." Castiel said in his monotone voice and made Dean as well as Sam gasp, whilst Pascal just shrugged her shoulders.

"We were tortured by a son of a bitch from heaven?" Dean growled and was glared at by the man with too much self-confidence.

"Watch your mouth human" he spat and Pascal wondered if all of the guys up their were dicks, well Castiel was an exception and that Gabriel seemed funny.

"Well i left home for a long time... and it tends to get boring here..." Gabriel said and another Twix-bar appeared.

"You know, you can get diabetes from so much sugar?" the young woman said and got a Cheshire grin in return.

"Angel can't get diabetes..." he said and looked over to the other angels, "So what exactly is it you want Uriel? Or do you like to just slack off from work?" Gabriel said and his smirk widened when he saw the black man, called Uriel getting angry.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you betrayed heaven and fled" Uriel burst out, as a result close to each and any thing made of glass burst, washed Dean, Sam, Pascal and the angels in a shower of glass.

"You know, who you're talking to?" Gabriel said didn't move, heck even his expression didn't change, but Uriel was thrown through the next best wall, leaving a huge hole in there.

"I think it's best when you all calm down... you angels seem to never like to talk things out..." the only human girl tried to calm both fronts down, but was pushed aside by Uriel.

"Shut up human, no matter how important you are in this war. You're not allowed to get in between this" he hissed and she glared at him.

Somehow she felt obliged to help Gabriel in this, as he had lent a hand to help her when she was pinned against that wall.

Though she knew very well he didn't need any help to take them all out in a blink of an eye.

She took her sword down from her back and walked slowly in between Gabriel, who just had his smirk plastered on his face and a new lollipop in his mouth and Uriel who was about to explode.

"Two things you might want to know. First of all, you always ask Dean and Sam to help out, so we "humans" can't be that bad, right?" she said pointed the tip of her swords blade at him, " And second, i know Dean and Sam have some story with Gabe here, but he saved my ass from a paedophile of a demon. Which is a favour i have to return... Touch him and you'll have to ask your daddy, for a new pair of hands" she muttered and Dean had to say, she had some good ways of making people fear her.

"You think you can go against me?" the angel growled and was held back by Castiel, "Uriel you're going against the orders of our father, which is blasphemous... I don't think you'd want that... Besides she's "The slayer" which makes her stronger then you and me..." Castiel said and Pascal nodded in agreement.

"See it, idiot?" she added and Castiel turned towards her, "You're spending too much time with Dean Winchester" she had to snicker and replied, "It's your fault, for making me stay with them".

"So since we are all so happy and friendly. It'd be best, if you take our brother here away and I explain to the cutie and her two bodyguards what's happening... How does that sound little brother?" Gabriel suddenly said and Castiel nodded.

He was wise enough to not go against an archangel, no matter where he had been, he was still a soldier of god and one of his strongest.

**-2-**

"Well i don't like standing in this rundown thing here, so let's see another scenery." Gabriel said and snapped his fingers, moving them all to the beach, sun going down and a warm breeze blowing.

"We just skip the hugs, kisses and chick-flick shit... what the hell is going on here?!" Dean growled and sat down on one of the chairs, Gabe had snapped.

"Basically? I'm an archangel who took the body of Loki and messed with your heads to teach you some lessons. Then Lilith was freed and started breaking seals, someone threw you in here cutie and made you The slayer. And you were meant to stop all this seal breaking..." the last sentence was directed at Dean and Sam, who both sighed in unison.

"So nothing we don't know already, but as I guess you left heaven and you're practically hiding...Why do you show up now?" Sam said and proved them all to be the brains of the group.

"I don't think that Michael and the other angels, are so happy to know their brother turned his back on them... Especially not now, where they need anyone they can get..." Sam added and made Gabriel grin at him.

"I never knew why you got mad when Dean died, you're seriously intelligent enough to move on... But your right, my older brother won't be too happy to know I'm stepping in... But this girl over there, she's my charge and bam... here I am" Gabriel replied and his smirk widened at the horrified look Dean was giving him.

"So you're her guardian Angel?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded, "Sort of, you know she doesn't really need one, she's protected from Angels and Demons... but that's only half of what's running around here... Besides i got my orders from my father himself. Protect her and whatever decision she makes follow her."

"You must be kidding! I have to share my baby with sugar addicted adult who's mind works like a seven year old ones?" Dean spat and made Pascal and Sam roll their eyes, it wasn't like Dean behaved any different...

"But there are a few things i don't quite get..." Sam suddenly interrupted and Dean as well as Pascal looked at him questioningly.

"Well it makes sense to protect you, since you're deciding this war... but I still don't quite get, why you're travailing with us... you could just zapp in... Like Castiel does..." Sam said Pascal really started to get the creeps, Sam Winchester was too intelligent for her taste.

"You really got the brains..." Gabriel muttered and replied then, "I'm bored... nothing more nothing less and maybe I like to torture Dean a bit..."

But Pascal couldn't loos the feeling, that there was more then just boredom to the archangels decision.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

so here it is chapter three and i hope you liked it and that it wasn't all to boring and so...

i wanted to make sure to get all my characters set, before i jump to the real story in all this and before anyone asks

**I LOVE GABRIEL** and he's an **IMPORTANT** part of this story...

thanks for the following and reading of this story *-* makes me so happy

**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**


	4. It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester 1

Wow it's already the fourth chapter *-* and i'm happy as to how it's going on... well this is one of the Seal episodes altered and i hope you'll like it~

Thanks for those following and favouring my fanfiction! It really makes me happy~

_**©for Supernatural Erik Kripke and co.**_

_**©for Pascal and the story me~Impala67-Ilana**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**

**Chapter 4: It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester part 1**

It was warm and sunny outside and none of the traveller thought about something bad, as seeing the scenery of green fields and flowers.

They believed that what they saw came close to Paradise and the children in the travelling group,

ran around picking a few flowers to present them their moms.

Smiles plastered on the faces of the women, as they took the much appreciated flowers and praised their little angels.

The older siblings of the small children, either played with them or listened to music,

whilst laying on their backs looking through sunglasses up to the sky.

None of them knew what was happening around them, none of them knew how close they were to the end of the world.

And what none of them also knew is, that there were two brothers fighting for their lives,not even knowing their existed and not getting anything in return.

**-0-**

It was close to four weeks, in which they had slayed Demons, Ghosts and other creatures named in the books, whilst Gabriel had watched them.

"You know, If you're not going to lift a finger anyways, you could always go... No one's holding you back" Dean muttered and made Sam as well as Pascal sigh, he had tried picking a fight with the archangel, since he had entered the car.

"You know we all now understood you'd love to kill Gabriel if you'd be able to... but let's face it he was sent to help us.."

Pascal said from the backseat and tried to stop Dean from exploding in the drivers seat.

Whilst Sam just looked through his phone, to see if he could find something Supernatural in some articles about the small town they're driving through.

Gabriel didn't say anything he seemed to sleep, though Sam had explained to Pascal that angels didn't sleep as Castiel had once told them.

So he faked sleep or he made himself slip in one of his weird worlds, which Sam had told her about, he had a lot of powers.

Sam had sounded like a fan girl in her ears, he had talked about how much power an archangel possessed, how he wasn't able to kill him together with Dean, how he had created a time loop in which he had killed Dean endless times. How he had altered Reality creating an Alien and punishing dicks, as Sam had phrased it.

He also had told her that archangels were one of the most powerful forces, next to God and the Death of course.

"You know... what i don't get is... why need me? When you have soldiers who could just smite the hell outta that Lilith girl..." Pascal suddenly said and she could see Gabriel tense a little on his side of the car, behind Sam.

"Maybe the old man likes to play with us... Or he just lacks humour like those sons of bitches calling themselves angels" Dean snarled and automatically the drivers seat window shattered into pieces.

Gabriel didn't move one finger, but he Pascal was sure as hell had done that, "Don't talk like that about my family... They sure as hell made mistakes, but so did your family..." Gabriel said and made Dean shut up in an instant, Sam paled and Gabriel snapped his fingers, repairing the car window.

"What does he mean?" Pascal asked but got no answer, not from Dean, not from Sam (who normally was willing to answer any questions) and not from Gabriel.

She sighed deeply, took out her I-pod from her leather jacket pocket and turned it on, scrolling through the menu with her finger, till she found Kerrie Roberts song "Rescue me" which she pressed play on and plugged the earphones in.

They didn't want to talk fine with her, she wasn't going to talk either... Some secrets one didn't need to know...

**-1-**

Bobby called Sam and Dean once a week to cheek up on his idjits and the young girl, he really was some kind of father figure to the boys.

And Pascal had to laugh each time Bobby shouted at Dean through the phone, for doing something utterly stupid or reckless.

Gabriel meanwhile had made it his personal assignment, to drive Dean over the edge.

He kept snapping Candy or other sugary things, kept changing the music, so Dean would rather stab his eardrums then listen.

Or when he had a super good day, change Deans outfits or whatever Dean had to say.

One day he had just censored whatever Dean had said, which resulted in Dean charging at Gabriel andPascal as well as Sam trying to keep him away from the archangel.

"You know I'm a big fan of your Pranks, really i loved the pink button up shirt... and the "Call me maybe" song change...

but really... he's going to find a way to kill you..." the black haired said and yawned behind her hand.

"Well i don't care for that..." Gabriel replied stuck an newly snapped lollipop into his mouth and seemed happy with himself and the world.

"Gabriel... just stop... none of us is going to bear Deans bickering and your laughing anymore..." Sam said and as weird as that sounded, Gabriel seemed silent for the rest of the car ride.

It was two days before Halloween and Dean and Sam headed for a small town, in which a man died on swallowing razorblades.

"Maybe he was fed up with his wife?" Pascal suggested, since she couldn't see the supernatural in one dying out of razorblades, there were a handful of teenagers slicing themselves with those and none seemed to see something supernatural in that.

"He swallowed them and coughed them up..." Sam said and took out two black suits and two fake ID's, "Well sorry Pascal, but you look to young to be an FBI Agent and it's best when Gabriel stays with you..." the younger Winchester said and Pascal shrugged, she didn't really care, research wasn't her strongest part and she wasn't very good with handling emotions of victims.

After Sam and dean left, Gabriel had vanished and Pascal found herself alone in the motel-room, the two Hunter gone to investigate.

_/You could've gone earlier you know... kept Dean tense and all that.../_ Pascal thought and was very well aware that Gabriel was hearing her.

_/It was fun, I have to do some research... don't get yourself in any problems... And watch out for the two idiots.../_ Gabriel replied and she raised an eyebrow.

Something was definitely going wrong, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she could say it involved Sam and Gabriel and she was sure about one thing... She would find out...

**-2-**

"Now how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked the wife of Luke Wallace, whilst his brother was looking around in the kitchen.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat" she replied shifting her baby from the right side to the left, she felt uneasy.

And Sam couldn't blame her, she probably had to tell this story more then once, to the police, the parents of her husband, her own parents and god knows who asked as well.

"He swallowed four of them – how is that even possible?" she asked Sam suddenly tears in her eyes, but the younger Winchester couldn't answer, couldn't tell her he suspected something supernatural, she would think he'd gone crazy.

Instead of replying Sam looked at Dean who was kneeling beside the oven, the woman was confused, she never had put the candy in there and that's what she told the two FBI agents.

"We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace" Dean replied and Sam took over asking, if the Police had find any razors in the rest of the candy.

"No- I mean, I don't know... I don't think so" she answered and shifted the Baby again, which just kept making little noises then and there.

"I just can't believe it," the widow said "You hear urban legends about this stuff, but ... it actually happens?"

"More then you might imagine" Sam said and noticed Dean holding out a hex bag, looking resigned, he had found it behind the fridge, after seeing scratches on the floor.

Turning to the wife, Sam asked her about enemies her husband might have had, "Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies? Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?"

The confusion never left the single moms face as she asked back "What do you mean?", "Co-workers. Neighbours. Maybe a woman?" Sam explained and she gasped.

"Are you suggesting an affair?" Sam never looses his calm, which surprised Dean each and any time they'd had done investigations, "Is it possible?" he asked.

"No! No, Luke would never…" she looked away. "I'm very sorry, ma'am, we just have to consider all possibilities," Sam said quickly. "If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor blade in a piece of candy he MIGHT eat?" she said angrily.

**-3-**

The two arrived at the motel and threw their suit jackets on some chairs, Pascal fast asleep, didn't seem to notice them coming in.

"You know... we could've been serial killer or some rapist... and she sleeps there as if the world is at peace." Dean said and sighed, "Well for all you know, I look asleep... doesn't mean I am asleep" she replied and made Dean close to jump.

She got up from the laying position and asked if they had something, Dean nodded and held up the hex bag, "Look what we found" he said and sighed heavily.

The black haired raised an eyebrow, normally Dean would love to find a clue to a monster and slice it then, but he seemed to not like hex bags.

"Witches..." Sam said and she furrowed her eyebrows, "Are worse then anything we've hunted so far why?" she asked.

"I hate witches. They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere..." Dean exclaimed and Sam sighed, "Pretty much"

"It's creepy, y'know... it's downright unsanitary!" he added and Pascal just nodded, trying to keep the laughter inside.

Over the few weeks she had spent with Sam and Dean she had seen more then just blood, she had been drooled at by some Monsters, she had been thrown into mud, splattered at by werwolf blood and some of Vampire gore, when Dean had taken one out.

And here he was Dean Winchester who probably had 'em all, being engrossed about some bodily fluids of witches.

"Hey, get your ass up we're doing some investigation on Luke Wallace" Dean suddenly said and nudged Pascal who was still laying on the bed.

"I thought you guys went out to do exactly that" she said and looked at Dean, he remembered this look, Sam used to put it on, when he didn't want to get up.

He laughed inwardly, this girl over there she was like Sam, when he had been younger and depended on Dean.

The older Winchester couldn't quite place why, but he felt like he had to protect her not to mention from her guardian Angel, who was some psycho in Deans opinion.

"I'll buy you something, if you get up..." Dean lured her and she looked up at him eyes sparkling, she had developed some addiction to hot cocoa.

"Alright... do I have to wear a suit?" she asked, but Dean shook his head, "We're just going to look into a bit of police files and all"

It didn't take the two long to come back, Dean chewing happily candy whilst Pascal was drinking hot cocoa through a drinking straw.

Sam was busy reading books.

As Dean walked in he looked up and raised an eyebrow "Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" he asked and Dean just replied "It's Halloween, man" Pascal snickered and sat on the bed next to the couch, whilst Dean perched on the arm of the couch next to Sam.

"For us, every day is Halloween" the younger Winchester said , Pascal and Dean both replied with "Don't be a downer".

"Found anything interesting?" the black haired asked and played with the straw in her hand, nibbling at it.

"Well we're on a witch hunt, that for sure" Sam replied, "But this isn't your typical hex bag" he added and pulled it over so Dean and Pascal could take a look.

The youngest couldn't tell why not and Dean seemed to not be able too, since he said "Hm... no?"

"Gold Thread and this herb here? It's been extinct for 200 years. And this is Celtic- or some New-Age knock-off" he explained and went on picking up a coin out of the bag.

"It looks like the real deal, 600 years old..." he looked over at Dean who handed Pascal the last thing which was in the bag.

"And that is the charred, metacarpal bone of a newborn baby." Dean made a face and Pascal put it down quickly. "Ew, gross." both said.

"Relax, both of you, it's at least a hundred years old," Sam said, picked it up. "Yeah, like that makes it better?" Dean replied and the black eyed one nodded.

"Witches, man, they're so friggin schemey." He got up and sat on one of the beds.

"Yeah well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together," Sam said "More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you, you find anything on the victim?" "This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla he made vanilla seem spicy," Dean replied. "I can't find any reason why someone would want this guy dead."

Pascal watched the two brothers, without interfering their conversation, they made the perfect team, it was like what ever they did, they made it together and perfectly.

They bickered and insulted each other, but they respected and loved each other in a way Pascal had never seen anyone.

"I can understand why people mostly think you two are gay" she remarked and went into the bathroom, "Hey!" Dean exclaimed and Sam laughed, he couldn't say he was offended, there were just too many people thinking that and he totally didn't give a damn about what people thought, he was just happy to have Dean back.

It took the young girl close to an hour, when she popped her head out of the bathroom "I'll kill whoever is going to look..." she muttered and held the towel in a tight grip around her body.

"Don't blame us, you came out without wearing anything..." Dean said laughing, whilst Sam just kept his gaze glued to the Laptop.

"That's so not funny, with all the hunting and all one tends to forget you know" she said and run her hands through the bag.

"Then I'll be next showering, no peeping darling" Dean said and passed her laughing, she growled at him and found her underwear and jeans, as well as a T-shirt showing the old movie horse.

"Sam..." she said, but the younger Winchester understood and took his Laptop and his mug of coffee, sitting outside of the motel-room, waiting for her to change.

"Thank you Sam!" she said louder so he could hear her outside, she could hear him laugh and smiled.

Whilst changing she kept an eye on the bathroom door, that she trusted Sam to not come in, till she said he could, did not make her trust Dean though.

She took the T-shirt into her hand and looked at it, she was already wearing her bra and Jeans, only left was the shirt.

_~Flashback~_

_"I don't like birthday parties!" a young blonde girl said, holding the hand of a young man with golden hair and blue eyes._

_"I know honey, but you're not getting twenty all the time" he replied his voice was deep and had something mysterious about it and she loved every single word he said._

_"How come i can't be angry with you, are you casting a love spell on me?" she said jokingly, let go of his hand to look at a T-shirt in the window._

_"Oh it's the Movie Horse!" he said laughing, she nodded her eyes sparkling, she really wanted that shirt, she loved the horse._

_It had something majestic about it and she couldn't quite tell why, but she fell in love after seeing it appear before the old movie of her mom had started._

_He ruffled through her hair and pointed at the Cafe, "Let's drink a coffee and you tell me about you, despising your birthday" she nodded and took a hold of his hand once more._

_It was the next day that she was greeted with her best friends and her love, when she came into the living-room._

_It was decorated with balloons and paper streams and a huge banner was hung up saying "Happy Birthday Princess"_

_She scowled a little but laughed, when she saw all the happy faces, especially the one with blue eyes and the smile with dimples._

_"So here are your presents" her best friend said and gave her an envelope which said, "50€ to be used in our Bookstore" she kissed the cheek of her best friend and thanked her._

_The turn went around and the last package was the present of her love, "I love you" was written on the package and she smiled towards him._

_Mouthing "I love you too" and opening the package she looked at the movie horse, on the black T-shirt, the T-shirt she had wanted so much._

_~Flashback end~_

Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't help, but to press the shirt against her face.

She missed him, she wanted to see him, to feel him close to her, to know he was there to protect her though she know she could protect herself very well.

"What's that on your back?" Deans voice caught her off guard and she looked around to see him stare on her back, he was out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"Nothing" she replied and put on her shirt, the marking on her back was nothing she would talk about, it was her secret and Dean had to respect that.

She hadn't press the matter about the failures his family had made, which Gabriel had mentioned, either.

She went to the door and letting Sam in, she smiled at him and thanked him that he had waited outside, he told her it was okay.

And that he could understand that it wasn't easy with, two and sometimes three men in one room.

Dean pressed them to go hit a bar, since he was bored and there was nothing much, they could do without any further information on the case.

They had agreed, as they knew Dean was right and there was nothing much one could do without anything at hand.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**

So i took the episode** "It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester"** and used it as one of the Seal saving attempt... i don't know it might take up to three chapter to stop the seal from breaking...

I hope that this chapter was good as well and that you guys keep reading ^^

comments are much appreciated, so i can see what's going wrong and what's going good~

As to the** Destiel** and **Sabriel** fans out there, no worries... there'll be a lot of moments coming ~

**_xxx yours Impala67-Ilana_**


	5. It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester 2

And here is chapter five~ *damn this ff' actually is the very first in which i put that much effort and try my best to upload as soon as possible... and yet i want the ff to be awesome~

and again **© for Supernatural with Erik Kripke and co.**

** © for the ff and Pascal Impala67-Ilana**

have fun reading~

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo**

**Chapter 5:** _It's the Great pumpkin, Sam Winchester part 2_

They weren't sitting for long in the bar, as two girls and one boy came by and stopped chatting to Sam and Dean,whilst Pascal just turned around ignoring the flirting boy.

She wasn't about to go cheat on her boyfriend just cause he wasn't around and she did consider flirting as cheating.

"So are you guys coming to our party?" the girl said and slid her arm down Sams, Pascal watched the younger Winchester who seemed, uneasy.

Dean shamelessly flirted with the other girl, whilst the boy had given up on Pascal and searched for another girl to ask.

"I'm sorry, but we're having loads of work..." Sam said and pointed at Dean and Pascal, she nodded agreeing on what Sam said and could've slapped herself, when Dean just waved him away.

"Well we might have some time for a little party..." he said grinning.

"But big brother! You promised to help Sammy and me with our projects" the black haired suddenly said and looked at Dean with a close to perfect Puppy look, though no one would ever throw Sam from his thrown, as the king of Puppy eyes.

"Guess... I have no choice then, right?" Dean muttered and glared at the younger, who laughed and took a swig from her beer bottle.

**-0-**

It was one day before Halloween that Dean and Sam went to a crime scene, leaving Pascal once again in the motel-room. She looked out of the window and waited for something to happen, boredom was a thing she never could handle.

"You could go for a walk" someone suddenly said and made her jump, she turned around so fast she thought she could hear her neck snap.

"Castiel you gave me a heart attack!" she said gripping the T-shirt, where her heart was.

He gave her a confused look, "That's just a saying... someone who got scared by someone" she explained and he just nodded.

"Well you'd like to join me for a walk?" she asked and he nodded again, she didn't know how angels business worked, but it seemed she had gotten Castiel on his free day.

Pascal grabbed her leather jacket and her gun holster, she put both on and put the silver knife back in her boot, she knew that Castiel could probably kill anything that might want to harm them, but she felt safer with protecting herself.

She took out a pen and a small piece of paper, from Sams research material and wrote down in a neat hand writing.

"_Gone for a walk with Castiel, if you're back and I'm still gone... don't worry and Dean i know you miss me :* _

_Hugs and kisses and lots of chick-flick for you two_

_xxx Pascal"_

She smiled to herself and tugged it under Sams Laptop, after she had opened the window a light wind was blowing and she didn't want it to blow away the note.

As the two got out of the motel, they walked down the street till they got into a park, with a few benches.

She motioned for Castiel to take a seat and sat down herself, she looked at the children playing and a sad smile got on her lips.

"I don't know much about humans... but most people are happy seeing children play... well except for those who don't like children..." Castiel said matter-of-factly.

"I am happy... I'm alive... i should be happy right?" she said and Castiel just tilted his head to the left side, he couldn't understand the emotions humans expressed, to him it was a mystery.

"I suppose..." he replied and she could tell he was overcharged , "Can I ask you something?" her black eyes were fixed on the children.

"I don't know if I can give you an answer... But you can ask..." his blue eyes were fixed on her in return and it made her a bit uneasy.

"Do Angels fall in love?" silence reigned and Pascal looked up, to see Castiel thinking, his eyebrows were pulled together in a thinking manner and a frown was visible.

"I don't think so... We don't have any emotions... since we're supposed to be Soldiers" he suddenly said and she nodded, "But how do you breed?" she asked and this made Castiels frown deepen.

"I don't know... It never involved me... I was send to the earth with my garrison, a long time ago..." he replied and she nodded.

"I'm sorry for talking your head off..." her black eyes softened as a small red ball with white dots, stopped rolling in front of her foot.

A small girl with blonde pigtails and ocean blue eyes, came running towards the ball, that Pascal had picked up.

She tripped over her own feet, but was caught by the older woman and smiled brightly, her little fingers reaching for the ball.

"Here you go... you have to watch your steps better..." she said smiling and the little girl motioned for the nice lady to come to her height.

Then she placed a kiss on the lady's cheek and made squealing noises, "Lizzy!" a young woman came running up, she apologized for her daughter and how she might have caused problems.

"It's okay, you've a beautiful girl there, god bless her..." Pascal said, kissed the little girl on her chubby cheeks and turned around to leave with Castiel, who had already vanished into thin air.

"Angels..." she muttered and walked back to the motel-room alone, just to find Sam and Dean back.

**-1-**

Dean and Sam headed down the stairs, the cops were already in the basement, they took pictures of the apple-bobbing tub and stuff. Dean saw the cops talking to the blond cheerleader and stopped Sam.

"I got this one," he said.

"Two words. Jailbait" Sam said quietly.

"I would never," Dean said seriously, but Sam walked off, not really convinced.

Dean smirked and followed his brother, "It was so weird!" the girl said.

"The water in the tub wasn't hot. I'd just been in there myself!", "Your friend didn't happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?" Dean interrupted the interview.

"Agent Segar, FBI" he held up his badge, "Uhm, who's Luke Wallace?" she asked and Dean told her that he was the guy who had died yesterday.

"I don't know who that is." she said and Dean nodded, then he looked over to see Sam holding up another hax bag, which he had found under the couch cushions.

"We'll leave the rest to you guys" Dean said and the police officer nodded, Sam and him left the house and walked over to the Impala.

They drove in silence when Dean suddenly pulled over and looked at Sam, "She's got loads of secrets Sam" he said and Sam waited for him to continue.

"I know we do too... but Yesterday... I saw this scar on her back... half of it was tattooed over... but it looks horrible Sam..." he said and Sam nodded, "I saw a glimpse of it, when she pulled her shirt down...once..."

"I don't think she should go all hugs and tears... you know! No chick-flick... but... it creeps me out to see, that someone could do something like that... to a girl..." Dean said and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"We saw lots of bad things... our life practically revolves around Dramas..." Sam said and waited for his brother to explain himself.

"I don't know... it feels like she's family... weird ain't it? She's barely a few weeks with us..." he said and started the engine again driving back to the motel.

"Well... we don't have much around anymore..." Sam sighed and smiled, as Dean turned up the volume and Metallica tried destroying Sams eardrums.

Back at the motel they noticed that Pascal was gone, a small note was lying on the table pushed under Sams laptop, so the wind blowing from the open window, wouldn't blow it away.

"_Gone for a walk with Castiel, if you're back and I'm still gone... _

_don't worry and Dean i know you miss me :* _

_Hugs and kisses and lots of chick-flick for you two_

_xxx Pascal"_

"This girl..." Dean muttered and took of to get a shower and throw himself into research, there wasn't much to do anyways and they needed to stop that bitch...

**-2-**

"Where have you been?" Dean asked still on the laptop and doing research, Sam was laying on one of the beds and read a book.

"I was out for a walk with Castiel.. he seemed to have a day off or so... And what happened with you two?" she asked back and took off her jacket, the holster and the knife.

"A girl was cooked in an apple-bobbing tub... Her friend said she had done it before the girl and nothing had happened... then her friend dove in and well got cooked..." Dean replied and threw the hax bag into her direction, she grimaced and put it down on the table.

"I'm telling you, both of these vics were squeaky clean" Dean suddenly said and sat back in his chair, brushed his hands through his hair and stretched his arms.

Pascal took two beer bottles out of the fridge and gave Dean and Sam one, for herself she took out an orange juice bottle, she was fed up with alcohol on daily basis.

"There was no reason for wicked-witch payback." he said, "Maybe because it's not about that" the genius of the group announced and had full attention from the other two.

"Wow Insightful" Dean mocked "Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge, maybe they're working a spell" Sam replied and pointed at one of the books.

Pascal came over to the bed and sat at one corner, whilst Dean took the other.

"Check this out. Three blood sacrifices over three days. The last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic calendar – the final day of the final harvest is October 31st", "Halloween" Pascal said.

"Exactly" Sam replied, "What exactly are the blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked, looking at the book Sam had in his hands.

There was a picture of two people standing before a grave and a strange man with horns climbing out, "If I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon" Sam said.

"And not just any demon. Samhain" Pascal and Dean looked at Dean, whilst Dean voiced what they thought.

"Are we supposed to be impressed?", "Dean, Pascal, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween" Sam told the two.

"The Celts believed that October 31st was the one night of the year, that the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead. And it was Samhain's night, I mean masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved in the pumpkins to worship him"

The two hunter and the dimension traveller, saw a picture of the horned man holding up a human head, "He was exorcised centuries ago", "So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition still holds" Dean said.

"Right. Except now instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy, and costumes," Sam replied. "Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Pascal questioned. "You two, this is serious," Sam muttered

"We're serious!" both said, "We're talking heavy-weight witchcraft," Sam goes on.

"This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years." "And the six-hundred year marker rolls around…" Dean began. "Tomorrow night," Sam finished.

"Naturally," Pascal voiced. "That sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon." "That's cause he liked company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own," Sam explained. "Raising what exactly?" Dean asked his brother, Pascal nodding in agreement.

"Dark, evil crap, and lots of it," Sam answered. "And they follow him around like the frickin pied piper." Dean muttered "So we're talking ghosts," Pascal said. Sam nodded. "Zombies?" Sam nodded again. "Leprechauns?" Dean asked. "Dean," Sam began. "Those little dudes are scary! Small hands," Dean said and Pascal had a hard time to keep the laughter in, this was a serious matter.

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls," Sam said seriously. "If this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every evil thing that we've ever seen. Everything we fight. All in one place." Dean blinked and Pascal gulped. "It's gonna be a slaughterhouse."

**-3-**

The 31st Halloween had come way to fast and Pascal found herself, to hate the Date, she actually had liked Halloween, but after the Samhain talk, she wasn't to sure about this anymore.

"So what do we do?" she asked and Sam nodded towards Dean who grabbed his car keys, "He's going to observe the wife of Mr. Wallace, someone had to plant those hax bags and this someone had access to both houses" Sam said and she nodded, "You wanna come for a ride, kid?" Dean asked and she looked at him annoyed.

"Hell yes, can't see the motel-room for too long...And i think Sam can do research better then me.." she said and put her sword in it's shoulder holster, then she put on the gun holster and her knife, Dean eyed her one eyebrow raised.

"With you two, one can't be safe enough" she replied he nodded, smirking she was right and left together with the younger the motel.

They sat there for hours, whilst Dean was eating candy and dropping the wrappers on Pascals lap, she didn't complain, in the end it was his car, she would stand up and drop the wrappers on the car seat.

He groaned and held his stomach, as the phone rang and Pascal picked it up.

"Hey" she said and opened it "How's it going?" Sam asked, "Aside from Dean getting diabetes? Awesome we talked to Mrs. Razor Blade again. And then we've been sitting out in front of her house for HOURS and we've got a big steamy pile of nothing..." Pascal said and Sam could clearly hear, she spent definitely too much time with Dean, it was like a younger version of his brother talking to him.

"There's gotta be some king of connection" he said and she nodded, "Yeah well I hope we find it soon cause I'm starting to cramp like a...son of a bitch..." Dean said and Sam could hear him through the phone, the last of the sentence was muttered though.

Pascal followed Deans gaze and saw a blonde girl walking up the stairs to Mrs. Wallace's house. "What?" Sam asked and Pascal described to him what she saw, Dean then took the phone from her and told his brother.

"No Sam, I mean son of a bitch", then he watched with Pascal as Mrs Wallace opened the door and handed her baby to the young girl.

Pascal entered the motel room throwing the door and car keys on the table, Sam looked up confused as to why she was having the car keys.

She pointed at Dean who held his stomach in agony, "I told you he had more in common then he knew with Gabriel, but he wouldn't listen..." she said sighing, handing Dean a pain killer and a bottle of water.

"So? Our apple-bobbing cheerleader?" Sam asked leading back to the topic, Dean had filled Pascal in on who Tracy was.

"Tracy? The Wallace's baby-sitter" Dean said "She told me she'd never even heard of Luke Wallace" he added and Pascal shrugged, witches were witches none said they weren't lying.

"Hm... interesting look for a centuries-old witch..." Sam said, "Yeah well if you were a six hundred year old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader?" Dean said, sitting down.

"I would" Sam and Pascal rolled their eyes and saw Dean looking dreamy.

"Well Castiel is thousands and billions of years old and he looks sexy as well" Pascal remarked and got the attention of both Dean and Sam.

"Well for Cas it's a vessel, someone he uses so he can communicate with us... some kind of meat-suit" Dean replied, as if that would be a major difference.

"Well, Tracy isn't as wholesome as she looks," Sam again lead back to the topic.

"I did some digging – apparently she got into a 'violent altercation' with one of her teachers. Got suspended from school." He hands Dean the laptop, and Dean sees a picture of her, though somehow Pascal saw that Deans "drool-gaze" wasn't actually reaching his eyes, she wondered why...

**-4-**

They had decided to go talk to the teacher who had this 'violent altercation' with Tracy and hoped for more information on the witch.

This time though Sam and Dean took Pascal with them, they would have some use for her they knew for sure, she had been an art student in her dimension, could come in handy.

Dean walked into the art room, he looked around and saw all kinds of hand-made masks on the ceiling, drying. There was a certain red one which drew his attention, he suddenly heard strange screams in his head, memories of Hell.

He stared at it uneasily as Sam walked up behind him, "Brings back memories?" he said and looked at the mask, Dean had been starring at.

"Whaddya mean?" Dean asked, "Being a teenager, all the angst," Sam replied, whilst Pascal watched Dean relax a little and answer an "Oh".

"What'd you think I meant?" Sam asked and Dean just shrugged and added a "Nothing", Pascal looked around to see a middle-aged man enter the room.

"You gentleman wanted to talk to me?" he asked "Ah, Mr. Harding," Sam said and held out his hand.

"Oh,please Don," he said smiling, "Even my students call me Don", "Yeah we get it, Don" Dean replied and somehow Pascal knew the tension from before hadn't left Dean.

She sighed, "Uh, I'm Agent Geddy, this is Agent Lee and this young girl is Miss Taylor- we just had a few questions about Tracy Davies", the mans eyes landed on Pascal who shook his hand lightly, "Aren't you too young for an Agent?" he asked and she nodded, "I'm not an Agent.. I'm studying arts and Agent Geddy is my Uncle... he said we were about to see a talented arts teacher and that i could join in... i hope that you don't mind" she answered.

The man smiled at her, "That's a lot of praise Agent... and sure i don't mind... i could show you around later, if there is a bit of time" he said and Pascal smiled, "That's if Uncle Geddy is okay with it"

"So we heard you had a bit of problems with Tracy?" Sam said and lead the conversation back to the main topic, as Dean he didn't like how the teacher eyed their youngest.

"Ah yeah, Tracy. Bright kid, loads of talent – it's a shame she got suspended," Don said.

"You two had a – uh – violent altercation?" Dean said. "Yeah, she exploded," Don answered. He told them, that if the principal hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would've clawed his eyes out. "Why?" Sam asked. "I was only trying to rap with her about her work," Don shrugged, "It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing." "More disturbing than… those guys?" Dean said, motioning to the masks hanging on the ceiling. "Those are imitations of the Nimba-masc, which is the most known African mask and can weight up to 132.27 lb. It resembles fertility. And is used mostly for harvest season" , "That's right... you're very talented young lady... But no... She would cover page after page with these bizarre, cryptic symbols" Don said and smirked at Pascal, who tried a smile and felt she failed.

"And then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings. Gory, primitive… and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating." Don added.

"Symbols, what kind of symbols? Anything like this?" Sam held out the Celtic coin from the hex bag. "Yeah, yeah – I think that might've been one of them," Don said. "You know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked. "I would imagine her apartment," Don replied. "Her apartment?" Dean repeated. "Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone," Don said. "As I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like."

"So if that's it... shall i show you around?" Don asked and smiled towards Pascal, but Sam and Dean stood in front of her and Dean just said two words, which made the man suddenly utterly busy.

"Jail bat."

**-5-**

Dean pulled up the Impala and got out, Sam and Pascal walked across the parking lot to meet him.

"So?" he asked, "So Tracy was nowhere I could find... And Pascal couldn't find her either" Sam answered and asked his brother, if he had had any luck with her friends.

"Ah, luck is not our style. Her friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch popped a broomstick" Dean said as their head back to their room.

"She could be making the third sacrifice...any time" Sam said "Yes thank you, Sam" Dean replied, just as a chubby kid dressed up as an astronaut approached them.

"Trick or treat!" he said, Dean raised his eyebrows and motioned for the motel sign, "This is a motel".

"So?" the kid asked and made Sam and Pascal laugh, "So, we don't have any candy for-" Dean said and was cut off by Pascal, who handed the young boy a few candies.

"Don't listen to Uncle meanie, it's Halloween, go have fun and watch out..." she said and smiled, the chubby astronaut stuck his tongue out on Dean and smiled brightly at the nice Candy-lady. With that he ran off, leaving Sam laughing his ass of at his brother and Pascal chuckle softly at the happiness of the child.

"you know children are our future... you should be nicer to them..." she said and Dean looked at her with pursed lips.

"Definitely not my future and if this bitch of a witch doesn't bite the dust, neither your future" he said and she nodded sighing heavily.

Sam opened the motel room and instantly drew out his gun, but as he saw it was Castiel accompanied by Uriel, he lowered his gun.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel said "Why?" Dean asked "Dean, have you located the witch?" Castiel asked instead of answering Deans question.

"Yeah, we've located the witch," Dean answered. "And, is the witch dead?" Castiel asked.

"Hey you two, as much as i love it, when you two get time to flirt. But we here don't understand what's going on... Castiel mind explaining?" Pascal asked, not caring for Uriel tensing up at the way she talked to the captain of his garrison.

"We know who she is..." Dean said to easy a bit of the tension in the room, but Castiel seemed to not get it "Apparently the witch knows who you are, too," the angel said and crossed the room, picking up a hax bag from the table.

"This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or the three of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" "We're working on it," Dean said. "That's unfortunate," Castiel replied.

"What do you care?" Dean slowly got furious with his feathery friend.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the sixty-six seals," Castiel replied, still calm as ever.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer," Dean realized. "Lucifer is no friend of ours," Uriel barked and Pascal thought he had a lot in common with a pit bull.

"It's just an expression," Dean said uneasily. "Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs," Castiel seemed to not care for any tension or bickering.

"Okay, great. So now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her, and everybody goes home," Dean said and his anger seeped through his voice.

Castiel told the group that, the witch was powerful and that she had cloaked even the angel's methods, "Okay, we already know who she is, so if we work together..." Sam began, but was cut of by Uriel.

"Enough of this!", "Why did you bring him with you Cas?" Dean asked and ignored Uriels outburst.

"He's some kind of specialist... " Castiel replied.

"What kind of a specialist?" Dean asked but got no answer and he couldn't quite loose the feeling that it was nothing good.

"You're going to smite the town, right?" she asked and shot Castiel a withering look, "You're going to kill a thousand humans... children, women, old , young... just everyone..." she said as realization hit her.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die," Castiel said. "The seal must be saved." "There are a thousand people here!" Sam intervened. "One thousand two hundred and fourteen," Uriel shot.

"Thanks smart ass... Couldn't have lived without the exact amount of friggin' dead people" Pascal lost it, she couldn't understand how calm those bastards could be, talking about killing innocent people.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam gaped. "This isn't the first time I've… purified a city," Uriel replied and the three humans could see something like pride glistening in his eyes.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable," Castiel tried to rescue the situation. "We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already." "So you screwed the pooch on some seals and now this town has to pay the price?" Dean asked angrily. "It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion, there's a bigger picture," Castiel tried to justify their action, though he didn't know why he tried.

It wasn't like Dean could stop him, even if he wanted too, but he felt like he had to... Like he needed Dean to understand.

"Right. Cause you're bigger picture kinda guys," Dean retorted. "Lucifer cannot rise," Castiel repeated.

"He does, and Hell rises with him. Is that something you're willing to risk?"

Dean couldn't say a thing to that, he knew how hell was... how it felt like and he sure as hell didn't want that on earth... not with people like Sammy and Bobby... Ellen, Jo, Pascal or his other friends around... not with Lisa and Ben on this planet...

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone! Your seal won't be broken, and no one has to die!" Sam tried to convince the angels.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel interrupted. "I'm sorry," Castiel said.

"But we have our orders." "No, you can't do this," Sam said. "You're angels. I mean aren't you supposed… you're supposed to show mercy!" Uriel chuckled. "Says who?" "We have no choice," Castiel said. "Of course you have a choice," Dean replied.

"I mean come on, you've never questioned a crap order? Huh? What, are you both just a couple of hammers?" "Even if you can't understand it," Castiel began, he started to look angry and Pascal was sure, this reaction was thanks to Dean.

He was probably the only one to get a 'human' reaction out of robot-Cas.

"Have faith. The plan is just." "How can you even say that?" Sam said incredulously. "Because it comes from Heaven," Castiel replied, turning to look at him. "That makes it just." "It must be nice," Dean said, "To be so sure of yourselves." "Tell me something, Dean. When your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel said. Dean stared at him.

"Okay you know something? I'm getting fed up with you! With all of you! This whole manly order-crap! I don't care if either of you never disobeyed Daddy's orders, but here come some news... There are children out there collecting Candy, there are mothers watching over those kids. Daddy's walking along their children and a lot of people giving those chubby kids sweets. And if one of them dies, because i let you asshole smite them. I'll personally walk up to heaven and smite the hell out of you all!" Pascal said and pointed a finger at Uriel, "I'm totally disappointed by you Castiel" she said and didn't use his nickname.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel said, smirking. "No," Dean said, walking towards him, "But if you're gonna smite this whole town? Then you're gonna have to smite us with it. Because we are not leaving. See you went to the trouble of busting me out of Hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You wanna waste me? Go ahead. See how he digs that." "I'll drag you out of here myself," Uriel said. "Yeah, but you'll have to kill me," Dean said. "Then we're back to the same problem. I mean come on. You're gonna wipe out a whole town, for one little witch? Sounds to me like you're compensating for something."

"Okay before I'm getting some serious brain bleaching, thanks to you Dean... I think we could use some great help here right?...Gabriel... it'd be nice if you'd come here for a second" Pascal said, she was fed up with all the angel crap and she seriously was fed up with Castiel and Dean fighting or Uriel talking...

The archangel appeared a lollipop in his mouth, he smirked around the candy looking at Uriel's red face and Castiel who was clueless to what to do.

Surely he and Uriel could try dragging Dean and the other two out of town and then smite it, but

going against an archangel... they wouldn't survive it.

"I don't see a problem here brother... those three found the source and know a way to get it done... so let them handle it... and if they can't you smite the town before Samhain can rise and i drag those three out of the mess..." Gabriel said and snapped Twix-bar chewing happily on it.

"Castiel, you do not let these people…" began Uriel, but Castiel stopped him. "I suggest you move quickly," he said to Dean.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

So this is the second part of **_"It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester"_** i altered it so it would fit my fanfiction and i hope you guys liked it... - *though i don't know... am not quite satisfied with it *

Anyways next chapter witch-bitch get's killed and well~ i'll put a bit more into it then necessary :D

thanks for reading it and as always reviews are much appreciated~

_**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**_


	6. It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester 3

And here the last part of "It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester" hope you'll like it and that it's not too much of... drama?

And again sadly **© for Supernatural with Erik Kripke and co.**

** © for Pascal and the fanfiction Impala67-Ilana**

have fun reading

xxx yours Impala67-Ilana

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 6:** _It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester part 3_

The angels vanished and Dean kicked a chair, whilst Sam thanked Gabriel who had intervened, "Well i don't like Uriel that much..." he replied.

"So... let's go find that witch-bitch, before the asshole really gets off on smiting this city" Pascal said and ran out of the motel-room.

She was angry, she couldn't believe that the God she had prayed to, she had believed in, was willing to kill innocent people.

Angrily she leaned against a light post, as seeing the Impala was covered in splattered eggs.

Dean and Sam came rushing after her, just so Dean could discover his Baby smeared with eggs, "ASTRONAUT!" he yelled and slammed the door shut after entering it, Sam and Pascal following suit.

He glances at Sam who was quiet and looked at the girl through the rearview mirror, a scowl plastered on her face.

"What?" he asked, "Nothing" Sam and Pascal replied, Sam was holding the hex bag, "I thought they'd be different..." he muttered and Pascal sank deeper into the seat.

"What, the angels?" Dean asked, "Yeah" his brother replied, another look into the rearview mirror, the black haired nodded.

"Well, I tired to tell ya," Dean replied. "I just… I mean I thought they'd be righteous," Sam went on, Pascal snorted at that.

"Well… they are righteous. I mean, that's kind of the problem," Dean replied and again Pascal made a disapproving noise.

"There's nothing more dangerous than some asshole who thinks he's on a holy mission." Sam nodded, "But I mean this is God? This is Heaven? This what I've been praying to?" Pascal cut in, her voice laced with anger.

"Look you two, I know you're into the whole God thing," Dean said.

"Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that… just cause there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel is rotten. I mean for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick, but baseball is still a beautiful game." Sam smiled and even Pascals lips curled into a small smile.

Sam then looked back at the hex bag, picked up the baby's bone and realization rained down on him.

"Well are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" Dean asked, starting the car.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Dean?" Sam asked and Pascal raised an eyebrow at that

"No," Dean admited. "A lot. I mean, more than a fire, or some kitchen oven," Sam told him and slowly Pascal got the hint of what Sams' been trying to say.

"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked "It means we make a stop," Sam said and Pascal could've slapped herself.

"Guys... I don't want to spoil the "We found it out" mood, but where the heck is the guy with sugar addiction?" she asked, Sam snickered at that and Dean let out an unnerved sound.

"He said, we're good as we are and he would come if we're about to die..." Sam said and could clearly remember how Gabriel, had pissed Dean off with his lollipop Twix-bar consuming.

**-0-**

They stopped in front of the school and the three got out, walking up to the building.

"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean asked and this time Pascal slapped the back of his head.

"Come on Dean... The hax bag turned up in our room not after we talked to Tracy..." she said and Dean got what she meant to say.

"After we talked to the teacher" he remembered, "Hey" Sam said pointed at a locked cabinet, there was nothing Dean loved more then smashing things.

So he took a mallet and smashed off the padlock, opening it to find a little bowl of bones.

"Oh God..." Pascal breathed, "Those are all from children" Sam said, "I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog..." Dean added and got an eye roll from both youngsters.

"You know what I don't get?" Pascal asked and Sam nodded for her to go on, "Why all the leads went for Tracy... and suddenly it's the art teacher..." she said.

Sam had exactly the same thought and Dean couldn't deny that it was quite strange, since to both first murders Tracy had been the only one to get access to.

The third one didn't count it was a break in, put hax bag in wall and then run off thing.

**-1-**

Castiel and Uriel stood on a street filled with small children walking by in costumes.

"The decision's been made" Castiel said and Uriel chuckled.

"By a mud monkey", he god a head tilt and a confused look by Castiel, "You shouldn't call them that..."

"That's what they are," Uriel said calmly.

"Savages. Just plumbing on two legs."

"You're close to blasphemy," Castiel replied.

"There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here." He sighed and sat down next to Uriel on the park bench, the one he had been sitting on with the dimension jumper.

He could still remember the sad look on her face as she saw the children play, the questions she had asked him and how she had been happy with the small girl called Lizzy.

"At any rate, it's out of our hands." Castiel broke the silence "It doesn't have to be," Uriel said.

"And what would you suggest?" Castiel asked and raised an eyebrow, head still tilt to the left.

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here, then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map," Uriel said firmly.

"You know our true orders," Castiel replied. "Are you prepared to disobey?"

**-2-**

Night came quickly and soon the streets were filled with little children in costumes, smiling and babbling to their parents about how they want candy.

They pause at one house, but as no one answers the door they continue walking.

Their dads following at a distance, keeping check on their little children.

Unseen to the children and their Dads is the flicker of light, in the basement of the house.

"You're not going in!" Dean said and slammed the door of the Impala shut, Pascal came out slamming the door as well, Sam sighed.

"Why not? You always keep me out of the hunts, just making me barely see what you hunt. The werwolf last time was close to bite my head off!" she argued, "Close... that's it... you're not going to hunt with us some witch-bitch! Those are disgusting and sick!" he replied and got louder.

"Oh you really thing so?! News for you DEAN WINCHESTER!WE BARELY HAVE ANY TIME LEFT!" she shouted and now both had red faces and looked at each other angrily.

"How about, we let her come with us... Gabriel said he'd protect her... so there shouldn't be any worries right? Everyone is afraid of the angels... and he's an archangel..." Sam said and tried to loosen the tension around them.

"That's not the point!" Dean said and was even more angry, his brother just had to stab him in the back!

"The point is, that you'd love to order me around! But you might want to know something! I'm so fed up with it!" she said hotly and tapped her foot on the ground.

Dean bit his lip angrily and brushed his hand through his hair, "Okay fine, you want to take part? You better not come under my fire." he said and took out his gun from his waistband, Sam did the same whilst Pascal took down her sword.

Dean picked the lock and opened the house door motioning for the rest to follow, they caught sight of the light in the basement.

Dean again motioned for them to follow him and they nodded, slowly opening the door and walking down the wooden stairs, slowly as to make no noise.

The art teacher, Don Harding, was chanting in Latin, while Tracy was strung up by her hands, he finished and walked over to her, touched a knife to her chest, over her heart.

He raised the knife, that was the moment Dean needed to shoot him, he fell to the ground.

Sam and Dean rushed over, as Dean cut the girl down and Sam checked the teachers' pulse, but somehow Pascal had a bad feeling about the cheerleader.

"He was gonna kill me!" Tracy said, pulling out the gag.

"That sick son of a bitch. I mean did you see what he was doing, did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was? My brother always was dim."

Pascal wanted to slay her with her sword, holding it up, at the same time Dean was about to shoot her, as she threw out her hand.

Pascal lost her sword and Dean his gun, as the three were flung backwards onto the floor, all three held their arms around their stomachs in pain.

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice," Tracy went on.

"His idea. But now, that honour goes to him. Our master's return… the spellwork's a two man job, you understand. So for six-hundred years, I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing. Unbearable." She crouched and took out a cup, and began filling it with his blood.

"The whole time I wanted to rip his face off. And now, you get him with a gun. I love that."

She stood up and head back to the altar. "You know, back in the day, this was the one night you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is." She began chanting in Latin.

The three were still doubled up on the floor, but Sam pulled himself over to Don's body, and put his hand in the blood, then wiped it on his own face. "What – are you doing?" Dean managed to get out. "Just follow my lead," Sam replied, wiping blood on Dean's and Pascal's face as well.

As the witch continued chanting, a crack appeared in the floor, and black smoke flew out of it. She smiled as it came out of the floor and disappeared into her dead brother's mouth.

His eyes turned a strange blue-grey colour, and he slowly stood up. She turned around and smiled as he stumbled closer, then kissed her. "My love," she said.

Pascal was ready to vomit, a six hundred year old witch and some monster who had been living in hell, what a nice lovey-dovey scene.

"You've aged," he said, held her face in his hands.

"This face…" she said.

"I can't fool you?"

"Your beauty is beyond time," he replied, then broke her neck in one swift motion. "Whore."

/Wow, I'd call that a quickie/ Pascal thought and lay there not moving, she even tried to calm her breathing down, so it'd be not that obvious she was still alive.

Samhain turned around, he paused as he saw Pascal, Sam and Dean, but they lay silently on the floor, their faces bloody.

He considered them dead, and moved on, he had better to do then to take care of three dead hunter, though he had liked the idea to torture Dean a bit.

Dean opened his eyes and rolled over, "What the hell was that?" he said "Halloween lore," Sam replied.

Pascal stood up and rubbed the blood from her face disgusted,"People used to wear masks to hide from him. So I gave it a shot." the younger Winchester said "You gave it a shot?" Dean asked incredulously and for the billionth time Pascal rolled her eyes.

**-3-**

Samhain walked down the street, he had his destination, small children walked past him and squealed about the candy in their little bags.

"How're we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked as his brother and he rubbed off the blood from their faces and headed for the car.

"Well where would you go to raise all the dark forces of the night? Sam asked, "The cemetery" Dean realized, "Yeah" Sam said, "Great now, we're playing Buffy?... Just awesome" Pascal muttered and all three ran off to the Impala, Dean drove off in full speed.

"So this demon's pretty powerful" Sam said as they drove, "Yeah" Dean said with a bit of a snort, "Might take more than the usual weapons" Sam said carefully.

In the backseat Pascal was still siting, raising her eyebrows on the two hunters in the front seats, who were talking.

Dean was confused, as much Pascal could tell, whilst she was sitting behind Sam and could see half of Deans face, then he seemed to realize something.

"Sam no. You're not using your psychic whatever" he said and Pascal wondered the more, what the two were talking about.

"But..." Sam began, "Don't even think about it, Ruby's knife is enough" Dean went on, the black haired wondered who Ruby was, since she hadn't met anyone with that name, on their hunting trips.

She still wondered what Dean meant with 'psychic whatever' she'd made sure she'd get them to talk to her, after this Samhain shit.

"Why?" Sam asked, "Because the angel said so for one..." Dean replied and Pascal sighed on the inward, her opinion on the angels had changed a lot, since the scene in the motel-room.

"I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics," Sam countered,"Well they happen to be right on this one," Dean said quickly, he glanced once into the rearview mirror to see Pascal starring back.

"I dunno Dean, doesn't seem like they're right about much," Sam argued.

"It's not the time, nor the place to discuss it, just please don't... Sam, please..." it was the very first time that Dean pleaded for something and Pascal wondered how much of pain it cause Dean, that Sam used those 'psychic whatever' thing.

Sam took the knife silently and looked out of the window, she was sure as hell he had the most pained look one could find on some cute puppy face, such as Sams.

**-4-**

It was again a Halloween party, that would be a showplace for another horror scenario.

A bunch of teenage kids, within them Justin who had witnessed the death of Tracy's 'friend', were partying.

As he suddenly heard footsteps, he shushed the others, fearing it might have been the police, but as he sees Mr. Harding enter, he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Harding?" he asked, but hence Samhain was in the body of the dead teacher, he didn't reply.

He just closed the gates and locked them, so the kids couldn't leave, sliding his hands over the gate, he slowly walked away.

"Uh, don you looked us in, "Just called after his art teacher, as suddenly the crypts all around them began to rattle.

As one of them falls open, an arm reached out grabbed Justin's leg and pulled the poor boy inside, screams were heard and blood splattered out of the crypt.

As the others finally realize that this is no kind of show and that Justin was actually dead, by the amount of blood splattered everywhere, they began to scream and ran for the gates, shock them frantically.

The three ran down the steps, "Help them!" Sam shouted, but Dean wasn't at easy leaving his brother alone to face Samhain.

"Dude, you're not going off alone!", "I'll go with him, no worries Dean!" Pascal shouted and she rann off with Sam.

"Hey... stand back, I'll help you out there!" he shouted and shot off the padlock, letting the afraid teenagers out.

Once they're gone Dean stood inside and watched as one of the crypts fell open and a body slowly came out from inside.

"Bring it on, stinky" Dean said holding a silver spear at the ready, he felt a bit like in one of those Zombie movies, with one difference he sure as hell was hotter then those teenagers!

**-..-**

Sam head down the hall together with Pascal, looking for the demon in the meat-suit, somehow she had started to like the word Dean used.

They found him, in front of a stained-glass window, the moment they head forward Samhain turned around and blast a while light at the two.

Whilst Pascal rammed her sword between herself and the white light, closing her eyes but yet feeling unharmed she saw Sam just walk forward unaffected.

"Yeah. That demon ray-gun stuff? It doesn't work on me" Samhain charges at Sam, but the younger Winchester caught him with an uppercut, knocked the demon backwards.

They began to fight, and Pascal couldn't see how to help Sam, that was when Samhain got the upper hand and clawed for Sams throat.

She just made it in time, pushed Sam away and now was faced with Samhain and his hand around her throat.

He began to choke her and she knew she wouldn't stand long and in this position she couldn't even think nor cry out for Gabriel.

"Sam..." she managed to say, as she felt her lungs begging for the well needed oxygen, Sam plunged the knife forward and caught Samhains arm, he threw Pascal aside, her back hitting the wall.

**-...-**

Dean finished up with another zombie, pinned it to the ground with a spear. He saw some feet stop beside him and quickly jumped up, but the dead woman disappeared and reappeared behind him.

And threw him against the wall, then disappeared again, "Zombie, ghost orgy! Huh!" Dean said angrily, "Well that's it. I'm torching everybody!"

**-...-**

Samhain took out Ruby's knife, unaffected by it and threw it away, he went for Pascal again, who could barely hold herself up.

She felt like she might have had a few ribs broken, and her spine felt pretty bad too, she couldn't reach her sword in time and she knew Sam couldn't kill Samhain.

As suddenly the demon stopped, Pascal saw Sam holding up his hand.

The demon started to struggle but kept coming closer to the black haired, though he was slower a lot slower then before.

Black smoke oozed out of the bullet holes in his chest, but he wasn't gone yet, he kept coming closer it seemed like he was fighting some invisible barrier.

Pascal's eyes widen at the sight and she saw Sam behind Samhain, who struggled and was shaking in effort.

Still the demon walked forward, though more black smoke oozed out of him, his lips close to Pascals ear.

"You think I'm the worst? You don't know whats... coming at you... That's a real monster..." he chuckled and Pascal couldn't help but she felt fear creeping up her body.

Behind Samhain, Dean ran up and watched in horror Sam continued, put a hand to his head in pain. Finally black smoke started to come out of the demon's mouth., Pascal slid down the wall and watched in horror as the smoke went out of Don's dead body.

Sam's nose started to bleed from the effort, but finally Samhain collapsed, and the demon disappeared into the ground.

Sam panted for air, he looked up to see Dean next to Pascal helping her up, his expression was crushed and Pascal kept her gaze on the floor, he saw tears dripping on the floor, forming dark spots on the stone.

**-5-**

Pascal was alone in the Motel, she had still stuff to pack and Dean and Sam had both went for a walk, she still couldn't believe her eyes.

She had seen Sam exorcize this monster, with no Latin words, no holy water, no salt or devils trap, he just exorcized him with will-power.

"That's what was bound to happen, when Sam got demon blood into his system. Close to 26 years ago" a voice said and made her jump, she turned around to face Uriel sitting on the couch.

"You know this is domestic disturbance?" she asked and progressed in packing her bag.

"You think you're funny right? But fun has an end... and messing with angels, will definitely be your end" Uriel said and got up, she turned around to face him, her bag fully packed.

"Well you might figure out one day, that i started to not care..." she replied, "You mud-monkeys think you can mess with the holy power? The will of God? You were brought here by our father and he decided your fate, as well as the fate of the two accompanying you.

And here you three are ungrateful, disobeying him" he growled and she flinched.

She was sure that she had felt something hot burning her skin, but as she looked down she couldn't see any damage done to her arms.

"You think we don't know who you were? You killed innocent people for money, you never disobeyed the commands of your grandfather. You had a double life, lying to your boyfriend and friends... But you're here to atone for your sins and this is an ultimate chance for you. Because apparently your list of fails and sins is as long as the list of dead people of the second world war." Uriel said scornful and she flinched, she knew she had not been an angel.

She also had known that what she had done was wrong, but she never felt the strength to obey those cold brown eyes, she felt she never was able to go against his will, which was laying over hers.

"Bite me..." she spat, as she felt herself cornered, "You think I'm afraid of the runaway archangel? But guess what? He ran away not being able to watch our brothers fight, he ran away from heaven, leaving us in a fight between Michael and Lucifer. He's a runaway and he'll never stay by your side, if you find yourself up against us, heaven. He'll leave your side, as all of those did who knew your secret..." She bit her lip and looked away from the angel, she hated Uriel and she knew he was right, there was no one you could rely on.

She knew if it was about her life or Sams, Dean would choose Sams and other way round, she knew if it was her or the rest of the world, it would be the rest of the world. She knew if it was her or the angels, Gabriel would choose his brothers and sisters...

"You know what? I know that already, all of it and guess what? I don't care... I'm not from this dimension i was brought here, to fight, to help and then to return back home... That's why you can go and get stuffed! Just shut your damn pie hole and get out of my sight!" she said and tried to sound as sure, as she tried to feel.

The slap that followed had been unexpected and her head flew to the left side, she could feel the pain spread from her cheek over half of her face.

"You are just scum, like the other mud-monkeys. Scum that can't wield a sword and who'll never be able to protect those she loves... One day you'll find out, that you won't have any choice..." he spat and vanished.

She looked at the spot he had been and bit her lip again, till it drew blood, he was right... she couldn't wield her sword... she couldn't even feel the strength to hold it.

It was like she had felt lost, with all that was happening, with all she didn't understand, with all the secrets and problems.

And for the very first time she had arrived in this dimension she felt lonely and overwhelmed by the fear of being left alone.

She slid down to the floor, sobbing and burring her face into the leather jacket, she had once gotten from the one she loved more then herself.

**-6-**

Sam leaned against the Impala, waiting for Dean and Pascal to come, both had said they had something to do.

Though Sam couldn't forget the expressions both had had when they had seen him exorcize Samhain, he felt worse then ever.

"You know sometimes... we see no alternative... No matter if Angel, Demon or Human" Sam didn't need to turn around, to know that it was the gold-brown haired archangel sitting on Deans Baby's roof.

If the older Winchester was back to witness, Gabriel would be dead, no matter how much angel mojo he had.

"Reads?..." Sam said, he felt in no mood to put up with the trickster/archangel, "Reads, that you had no choice in that very moment... Samhain is one of the few things, this knife can't kill and he was about to kill the young girl... You had no choice... Which doesn't mean I'm justifying your choice... but i kind of understand you..."

"Wow... that's awesome... no offence or so... but a trickster slash archangel, who tried to kill my brother over a million times... understands me? Not really what i wished for..."

"I did that to teach you a lesson... You should've lived on... instead of that you got yourself pumped full off demon blood... and you're even using the powers you despised the most..."

"What do you even care for? You ran away from all this shit and now you are back? To do what? To atone for what you have done?" Sam asked and got angry, he wasn't the kind of guy to go like a train on such a conversation.

But the build up stress, the need for blood, the need for revenge on Lilith for putting his brother through hell and the disappointment of the angels, it all just pushed him forward.

"You know... you're different then me, in every possible way... and you... once you are confronted with the decision... I hope you're going to decide for the right thing..." Gabriel said and vanished, Sam could tell as he heard the flutter of wings.

After that talk he even felt worse then before, it was like he knew the archangel was right and yet he kept convincing himself that he had done, what needed to be done.

**-7-**

Dean sat, watching kids play on the jungle gym and slides, when Castiel appeared next to him.

"Let me guess" Dean said "You're here for the I-told-you-so", "No" Castiel replied.

"Well good, cause I'm really not that interested..." Dean said, "I am not here to judge you, Dean" Castiel continues in his monotone voice.

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked and eyed his angelic friend, "Our orders..." Castiel started, "You know I've had about enough of these orders of yours?" Dean interrupts him.

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to," Castiel said unaffected by Deans cut in.

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" Dean repeated, slowly there was no more sense in whatever those angels and God did.

"It was a test. To see how you would perform under… battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch," Dean said.

"Not the Tet Offensive." Castiel laughed a little and Dean felt like this was the friend he had began to like... the one who had helped them oh-so often...

"So I failed your test, huh?" Dean guessed, "I get it. But you know what? If you'd have waved that magic, time-travel wand of yours, and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. See I dunno what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. But what I do know is that this, here, these kids, the swings, the trees – is still here because of my brother and me."

Castiel nodded, "You misunderstand me, Dean. I'm not like you think, I was praying that you would choose to save the town."he said and smiled a little upon seeing a few small children helping each other building a sandcastle.

"You were," Dean said disbelievingly and again the angel nodded.

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art. And yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken. And we are one step closer to Hell on Earth for all creation, and that's not an expression, Dean. It's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means."

He watched his charge for a second then he said, "Can I tell you something, if you promise not to tell another soul?"

"Okay," Dean said and raised an eyebrow awaiting something hard to handle.

"I'm not a…hammer, as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore – whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months, you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Dean looked away, and when he looked back, Castiel was gone.

He stood up and strode towards the Impala, finding Sam leaned against the car, "Where's the kid?" he asked as casually as possible.

"She's still in the motel-room..." Sam said as he had a good view of the motel-room door and no one had entered or left the room.

"Let's get her out of there... there are jobs awaiting us..." Dean said, Sam nodded and followed his brother, both knocked at the door.

No one answered and Dean found the door to be unlocked, so he opened it to find Pascal sitting with her back tot he door, on the floor.

"Hey Pas... you okay?" Dean asked, she turned around smiling brightly, "Sure... sorry for the wait, let's go!" she said, she avoided eye contact with the two and took her bag, halfway running out of the motel.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

So this was the last part of **"It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester"** and i hope you liked it, i had to really stay close to the plot this time . *damn so bad in this *

anyways the next few chapters will evolve around **Sams, Deans and Pascals thoughts** about the rise of lucifer, the angels and all that...

and hopefully you'll read the other coming chapters as well~ comments are much appreciated anyways :D

**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**


	7. I tell you about me, tell me about you

And here it is Chapter 7 (oh my god already 7 chapters) this is about memories and feelings and I hope it's quite okay...

and again sadly **© for Supernatural is with Erik Kripke**

just Pascal and her story and this fanfiction belong to me **© Impala67-Ilana**

have fun reading ~

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 7:** _I tell you about me, tell me about you_

It was silent in the Impala, there was no rock music, no bickering, no arguing, just silence.

They just had stopped at a diner and at an art stuff store, Dean had gotten his pie and Sam his salad and Pascal had bought a few pads, with different paper thickness, and a few pencils with different leads.

Since then she kept listening to music and drawing, she didn't talk and when she talked she gave lukewarm answers.

"Okay I'm fed up!" Dean exclaimed and stopped at the next best motel, checking in and not caring whether Sam or Pascal were agreeing with.

He took both keys and went into the motel-room, Sam and Pascal following him, both not really caring what they did.

He opened the door led both in and locked the room, then he called for Castiel, who appeared with a flutter of wings.

"Hello, Dean" he said in his monotone-robot voice, "Sam, Pascal" he said and nodded towards the other two, who gave a nod in return.

"Take those keys and keep them, till i tell you to give them back... and is it possible for you to make us unable to leave this room?" He asked and Castiel nodded, confusion on his face.

But since his charge had asked him to do it, he was sure Dean had a reason to do so, so he left with a flutter of wings, keys in his hands.

"Dean this is just...insane! Lilith is breaking Seals! And we're locked in a motel-room!" Sam said and threw his hands up, Pascal kept silent and watched the two brothers.

"Exactly and we can't fight against that bitch, if we aren't honest with each other" Dean shot back and Sam looked at him like a hurt puppy.

Pascal didn't see a reason for herself to get involved into their "brotherly" conversation, so she took out her pad and pencils and wanted to draw, as Dean took them away from her.

"Oh no, you're meant as well" he said and she looked at him, if looks could kill, Dean would've died a billion times.

"Okay one thing! You're arguing with your brother because he keeps secrets from you? Fine! Don't get me involved in all that Family drama shit! If you're finished call me..." she snapped,ran off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locked it and lay herself in the bathtub.

"OKAY I'M COUNTING TO THREE, YOU COME OUT THERE OR I'LL KICK IN THE DOOR!" Dean shouted banging at the door of the bathroom.

"GET LOST!" she shouted back and that was enough for Dean, who liked to kick in doors as we have to mention here, to kick in the door of the bathroom and dragging Pascal out of the bathtub and shoving her on the bed.

"Oh great! Really this is sexual harassment!" she growled, "It's not because i didn't try to rip off your clothes." Dean retorted.

"Actually it is, you touched her without her consent..." Sam mixed in and got glared at by Dean, "Thanks Alan Shore"

"You really watched Boston Legal?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"..." Dean kept silent and glared at his brother some more.

"You want to come clean? Well then I'd suggest you start Mr. Smartass, you tell us about whatever happened down there and we tell you about whatever made us mad..." Pascal said and hit a nerve, she knew Dean would rather bite off his tongue then talk.

Sam had tried a hundred times to talk him into telling, but he always had snapped at him or changed the topic.

He wanted to talk? He sure as hell could start with talking.

**-0-**

Dean took in a deep breath and rubbed both his hands through his face, before he sat down on his bed and nodded.

"Okay... the whole truth? ..." and again he took in a deep breath, Pascal looked at him, tried to figure out as to why Dean was willing to talk.

"Dean, I'm damn curious, But if you don't want to talk about Hell, then I'm not pushing you..." Sam said and Pascal nodded.

She was curious too and she still was unsure about all this thing around her, but she could clearly see how Dean struggled with talking and she knew the feeling of not being able to.

She didn't want to force him into talking, though she had snapped at him, she slowly started to regret it.

Pascal moved from the bed to Deans bag and just brazenly took out the whisky bottle handing it to Dean, who took it and drank a fair amount.

"It wasn't four months, you know..." he said and Pascal tilt her head to the side, "What?" Sam asked.

"It was four months up here, but... down there... I dunno time is different..." Dean went on, "It was more like forty years..."

Pascal gasped and held a hand over her mouth, she wasn't the classy girl who was all tears and hugs, but this made her eyes teary.

"My God..." Sam said quietly.

"They sliced, and... carved, and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then suddenly, I would be whole again. Like magic. Just so they could start it all over. And Alastair, at the end of every day... every one - he would come over, and he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack, if I put souls on. If I started the torture. And everyday, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For thirty years I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy." Dean choked up, tears came into his eyes.

And for the very first time she had been travelling with the boys, she saw the Dean behind all of the macho, the Dean that took all this pain, so his brother could live.

So his brother who had died too young, could have another chance, a chance which took it's tall on Dean.

"I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off. And I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls." Dean was crying now and Pascal wished to hug him, to tell him it was okay, but she knew Deans pride wouldn't let her.

"The things that I did to them..."

"Dean... Dean look, you held out for thirty years. That's longer than anyone would've," Sam said gently.

Dean shook his head, then ran a hand over his face, still crying. "How I feel... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

She was speechless, she didn't know what was more terrifying, that Dean was crying from just remembering Hell, or that she couldn't say a word about anything, because she knew all that she had to tell was nothing compared to Hell.

And she had made that stupid comment, oh how she was ashamed of herself for even talking like that to this man in front of her.

The man who had to deal his whole life with monsters, just so they could take him in the afterlife and torture him.

The man who took all upon himself, just to keep his brother alive and safe, a man with so much love for his own flesh and blood, that she couldn't help the tears spilling.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't want to..." she chocked out and couldn't help herself again, to cry even more as guilt washed over her.

Sam on the other hand was silent, he couldn't say anything his hate for Lilith growing, oh how he hated the bitch who had had the contract of his brother.

Who took his brother down to hell and made Alastair torture him.

**-1-**

"I guess then I... I should tell you too..." Sam stuttered and looked guiltily at his brother, before he sat down, took the bottle from his brother and took a swig himself.

"Why do you trust her so much?" Dean suddenly asked, wiped the tears from his face and looked at his brother, Pascal had a pillow pressed against her face, but she was listening.

"She saved my life..." he replied and Dean raised an eyebrow, "After you had been taken, I was attacked by a demon, Ruby had gotten her body back and killed the guy, before he could kill me.

She made me drive to god knows where, trying to talk to me... tried to convince me not to give up. But you were dead and I was fed up with it all, so I told her to stick it where the sun shines, as you did with Alastair... I told her to leave the body of the secretary she was staying in and if she wouldn't, I would send her right back to hell. I also told her I had no use for her, if she couldn't bring you back." Sam said and took in a deep breath and drank some more.

Pascal really wondered how much alcohol the two men could drink, without getting drunk, but it seemed as if this business, required alcohol to forget the horror they'd witness each and any day.

"Then she came back, in another body, you saw her... She had taken a coma patient, whose soul was gone already.

She told me she couldn't bring you back, but she could give me something in return, Lilith.

I was willing to do whatever to get revenge on that bitch, but as Ruby told me she was going to jump start the apocalypse, I was sure as hell I had to stop her.

So I took Ruby's offer in teaching me and she taught me what I needed to know" Sam said.

"So? What did she teach you?" Dean asked, "Well, the first thing I learned? I'm a crappy student." Sam continued.

"She made me exorcise people, those whose bodies were already on the point, that nothing could heal them.

People who were practically dead, she kept the demons in devil's traps and I had to exorcize them with my powers.

At first I had headaches, my nose was bleeding and the demons weren't getting out of the body.

I was going insane, it was to slow and you're gone... I felt miserable and she was there, she told me she still felt human.

That she knew how it was to loose someone and I didn't want to hear it, I refused to deal with your death.

That's when Ruby offered herself to me, told me it was okay, that I needed someone and that she was there for me.

We kissed and then.. I pulled off her shirt and she pulled off mine and the kiss got deeper..."

"Sam..." Dean cut in and Pascal was more then thankful behind her pillow, she really didn't want to know how the sex with ruby went.

Sam looked at Dean, though Pascal couldn't see that, "Yeah?" he asked "Too much information" Dean said.

"I told you I was coming clean!" Sam replied, "Yeah but now I feel dirty" Dean replied.

"Okay well uh-brain stabbing imagery aside, for all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who screwed you, played mind games with you and did everything in the book to make sure you went bad"

"Yeah well there is more tot he story" Sam said "Just skip the nudity, please" Pascal mumbled behind her pillow.

Sam nodded blushing, he just remembered he wasn't alone with Dean, but was having Pascal in the room as well.

"Pretty soon after that, we put together some signs... Omens" Sam went on, "Saying what?" Dean again interrupted, "Lilith was in town" Sam replied "And I wanted to strike her first...Ruby tried to convince me that I wasn't ready and she was right I wasn't. But this wasn't about killing Lilith or revenge and she soon realized I just wanted to die.

I didn't want a life where my brother was not by my side, where my brother had traded his life for mine... Which wasn't worth a penny, next to his...But I didn't care, so I shoved her aside and went for Lilith" Sam took another swig of the bottle.

"It was a trap and the child in there was not Lilith, but a human child taken hostage by two demons. Ruby came in helping me killed one of the demons and made me rescue the girl.

Whilst she was in serious problems, the demon ready to cut her into pieces.

I came back and exorcized him, my nose still bled, but I was able to stand and did not have any headaches.

I had tried changing place with you! I had tried to get into hell instead of you... I'm tainted but you? You didn't deserve to be in hell... But no crossroad demon would.

They told me they needed you down there, I don't know why or for what... Ruby came back for me... Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More then that, she got through to me. What she said to me... it's what you would've said..." Sam finished and Pascal couldn't help but understand Sam.

Neither Dean nor Pascal said anything to this and the young girl was consumed in her thoughts, when Dean poked her with the bottle of whisky.

**-2-**

"We spilled our guts, here you go" he said and she sighed, took a swig herself and coughed for the burning sensation in her throat.

"And before you two make any comments, I shouldn't drink at all... In my dimension I'm really religious no drinking, no sex... yeah Dean I'm still virgin..." she said as she saw the look of horror on Deans face.

"I was born into a strict family and my father was the first born.

Which automatically made his first born child the heir to everything. But sadly instead of a pretty boy, my mommy gave birth to me.

And believe it or not, my Dad hated me the moment I came out of my mom. And how my grandparents hated me... I was not a boy and they had no use for a girl.

My dad wasn't pleased with my appearance I was black haired and black eyed, I looked like a baby demon to him.

So I was given to my grandparents and they trained me from three years up, determined to use me like they could use a boy.

Ignoring my gender and putting me through, what they would've put the son through.

I wasn't allowed to have any friends was home tutored and had to learn from hand to hand combat, down to using a gun everything.

There were moments, where I would just give up from exhaustion...

And my grandfather would make sure to punish me for giving up, I would be beaten and he would continue with the training.

I learned to read and write, when I became four. I was a pretty quick kid, could speak fluently with two..

I tried my best to please the two, to be better then any boy... to be better then any adult." she said and buried her face into the pillow again, this time her face sideways, so they could hear her clearly.

"I kept fighting against my instincts, to just run away...

Oh how many times I dreamt of a life far away, with those picture book parents who loved me and cared for me.

Till I got six years old, neither my mom nor my dad had contacted me.

And when I was about to go to school my mom took me back to Germany.

My grandparents had made sure that I had learned German and so I had no problems with interacting language wise, but I had no knowledge about talking to people correctly, my language would always be to polite.

I didn't play with the kids, cause I didn't know how and I couldn't participate in sports, cause I was too afraid of hurting someone. And soon I got the freak of the school..." she took in a deep breath.

And when I had become eight my grandpa wanted me too meet my new bodyguard, there had been two assassinations against me, which failed thanks to the guard of my grandparents.

But they were afraid, that it would be too conspicuous if I had two big men in black next to me, wherever I walked..."

"Wait you were about eight, when you got your very own bodyguard... What were you Barack Obama's Child?" Dean cut in and she huffed.

"No but for the countries where my grandparents came from, it was just normal to assassinate those who were the heir to the empire build by the family.

So no one could take over, once the old ones die... And I tell you I couldn't care less, if any of them died on the spot.

But this is nothing to concern yourself with... I got my bodyguard and he was just six years older then me...

We got friends and even something close to family.

He read to me books, Alice in Wonderland was my favourite, he told me about his siblings and his family.

And eventually I met them once or twice and I fell in love with them, they were what I pictured a family had to be like.

When I was about fifteen, I met his brother who was always abroad, he was perfect.

And I don't talk about this shitty Vampire sparkle thing perfect or this I'm-wearing-pink-googles-and-live-up-on-cloud-nine perfectness.

But the perfectness to accept me, with knowing what a crappy family I had, we got friends and I soon developed a love for him which was annoying as hell.

I wasn't able to draw anything, but thinking about him, heck I even wrote poems..." she continued and could clearly hear Dean whisper "Chick-flick".

"But all good ends right? And it ended when I forgot to put away my diary.

My grandfather got it into his hands, thank his secretary for it, this bastard hated my guts.

And always found a way to punish me, because he was just a secretary and I was the heir.

But I seemed to not give a damn, and I really didn't.

So my dear grandpa got my diary and he punished me, I was about seventeen at this... My grandpa called me to his office and I had this bad feeling in my stomach... You know the Omen that something was definitely fishy ..."

"And let me guess, you still went to see him?" Dean asked and she nodded, "Yeah..."

"I was lead into the basement,where we normally would train and he told me to take of my t-shirt so I was standing just in my bra there.

I was uncomfortable with the situation, but I feared him more then anything on this world and so I just did what he wanted.

I took off my T-shirt and he motioned me to go lay down on a table, we used for medical treatment, you know the one with the handcuffs, so you couldn't trash around? He made me lay down face down and cuffed my hands, I started to panic, but he didn't care.

He phoned someone and soon my whole division I worked with, was assembled and I couldn't say what was more humiliating... My division seeing me like this, or what my grandpa did next..." she said and Dean made a noise of horror, whilst Sam let out something between a growl and a hiss.

"This is inhuman!" Dean growled and Sam nodded in agreement with his brother, Pascal looked up her eyes had something, which told them she was playing it over in her head.

"No it is life, the weak ones pay the price and I was damn weak..." she said, "I lost count on how many times the whip came down on my back, I lost count how many cigarettes he had put out on my skin, or how many times he took the iron and heat it up, just to put it on my flesh.

I cried, I yelled, I shouted and begged him to stop and soon I found myself unable to say anything.

He told me over and over again, to break the contact to the guy and to never mention him again, to not let myself get tainted by him.

That I was born to obey the family wishes and that I only lived to serve the family.

But he was the only good thing in my life and I didn't want to loose hope in the good, so I kept hold of the memories.

My division was speechless, they wanted to help me but knew, as soon as they intervened they would just make it worse for me.

But my will was always my strong point and I kept telling him no... like you did with Alastair or you with Ruby... I told him to stick it where the sun shines... And it got worse... I don't know how often the doctor tried to save my life, I was always walking a thin path. And then it stopped, it all stopped the torture, the pain... everything.

He had gotten bored and he knew I wouldn't break... he said I could've the boy and I should see how far it'd bring me...

But if told him about anything that had happened, or about my jobs he'd make sure we both wouldn't see the sunrise ever again"

Dean and Sam were at a loss for words, they couldn't say what was more horrible, that she had been barely a teenager, or that she had survived it all.

"I got this wings tattooed as soon as the scars were fully healed and weren't hurting anymore... I didn't want him to see the scars and unless you know what you're looking for I hoped you wouldn't see them. I kept doing jobs for my grandparents... guarding rich snobs who paid for it and eventually I had to kill to survive... But I had to, cause the man I loved, with the ocean blue eyes and the golden hair and the dimples in his smile was awaiting me."

"Is that why you don't want to show your back? Because you're afraid of people questioning you?" Sam asked and she shook her head.

"no... I'm afraid that people would see what a weak low life I was... and I was afraid it'd disgust people.

He was the only one I loved and still love, the only one I ever wanted... and now... I'm here and he's there and I don't know what he's thinking... If he's searching for me... or if he's actually glad I'm gone.." fresh tears streamed down her face and she found Sam hugging her and Dean holding her hand.

"It's okay... he'd be stupid to not want you back..." Dean said and looked away embarrassed, "That guy... he better look for someone else, cause it might be that Dean and I decide to keep you... We always wanted a younger sister... right?" Sam said and smiled, "Sure as hell man..." Dean agreed and she still wasn't sure.

"But i killed..." she whispered, "To keep yourself alive, which is as far as I can think, self protection..." Sam replied, Dean nodding.

"We're some crappy group huh? We could make the perfect TV-show... wait, we're already one..." Dean said and both Sam and Pascal had to laugh...

**-3-**

"You know i think i look quite sexy, in that episode" Dean said and pointed at the TV, they had put in the DVD's Pascal had gotten from her friend.

She still had them and Dean and Sam had wanted to see how they looked on TV.

"Well in that dimension it's Jensen who looks quite sexy" Pascal replied and Dean frowned, "What a weird name... Your dimension sure has weird people..."

"Well i think the actors and all that stuff, it's pretty good isn't it? Looks quite realistic..." Sam said and Dean nodded, "Though this woman in white? She was a bitch"

After they had watched the DVD and the Winchesters commented whatever was happening, they decided to shut the TV down.

"Hey guys, how about a little game?" Pascal asked and Dean agreed, he liked games especially when they involved alcohol.

"What about you Sam?" the girl asked and he agreed sighing, he didn't want to be the spoil sport, not this night.

"So what's the game you want to play?" Dean asked and Pascal explained the rules, which were quite simple.

One started with a question, everyone had to answer, no answer meant alcohol, lying meant alcohol as well.

"And how would you know that I'm lying?" Dean asked and she laughed, "You'd be surprised what I can notice about people. And really Dean, as soon as alcohol is involved you talk of your own accord." she replied.

"Okay then I'd say Sam starts" Pascal said and put the half empty whisky bottle on the table, whilst Dean took out three other bottles he had had in his bag.

"Okay, the strangest thing you've ever seen" he said and smirked, "Oh come on! Our life is now filled with strange things!" Pascal said and had a hard time to remember what had been the strangest moment.

"When I saw myself... You know the doppelganger..." Dean replied, "Could take on your appearance after touching you..." Sam explained to Pascal.

"Okay the strangest thing I saw was... Cas... Well he's an angel... but he looks like a tax accountant..." she replied and Sam and Dean burst into laughter.

"That's cause his vessel might have been a tax accountant..." Sam said between laughter.

"To me the strangest I've ever seen was... I'd say that guy who was close to turn into this monster... The long pig guy..." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Oh yeah... there was once a case, there was a guy totally normal, close to boring. And then one day he started to eat inhuman amounts.

Got even that far to eat raw meat and then he was close to eat his wife... that would've turned the guy into the monster, his Dad had been... But he didn't... never saw someone with so much self-control..." Dean explained to Pascal this time.

"You guys sure see a lot of things..." she said and looked quite impressed.

"Okay my turn, what's the most disgusting thing you've seen so far..." Pascal asked, Dean shook his head in disgust and muttered "Witches... sons of bitches...", Pascal laughed a little and Sam thought for a second.

"That girl... the one who had been abused by her dead, gave birth to his child, died and the kid lived in that house and tried to survive... had eaten rats and that stuff... total psycho..." Sam answered and Dean shuddered at the memory.

"A guy bathed in acid, you could see his skin flack off from his face and various parts of his body..." Pascal answered and Dean and Sam had a disgusted expression.

"Okay guess it's me now... Hm... the worst Date you ever had" Dean said and both Sam and Pascal rolled their eyes.

"Mine was...the first Date with Jess... I made a complete fool out of myself... stuttered, was shy and all that..." Sam explained and Pascal raised an eyebrow.

"But you look quite good... how come you were like that?" She asked and Sam took out his wallet, showing her a picture of Jess, "She's damn pretty" Pascal replied and Sam nodded.

"And Sam here had height issues..." Dean laughed a little and got glared at by Sam.

"What about your date?" Pascal asked Dean and he got a dark look on his face.

"It was when Dad and I went for hunting without Sammy here... And Dad went missing for a few days, I was drunk and I didn't really care. And before you start complaining, this is my definition of a date... I got wasted and i found myself in a motel room with this hot babe.

And then she suddenly called someone and another guy showed up, the two were married and got off on seeing their partner with someone else... that was utterly ... shitty." Dean muttered and Pascal couldn't hold back a laughter.

Sam though pressed his lips together and tried his best to not laugh.

"Then what about you Miss virgin?" Dean asked and she shot him a glare, "Mine... was... I... " she got barely over a whisper and Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I had a date with a cross-dressing girl..." she said, this time Dean doubled over with laughter and Sam couldn't help himself and laughed too.

"How did you get yourself into that?" Dean asked now, gasping for air, "A friend set me up for a blind-date and we talked and "he" was so nice, until "he" said "he" was lesbian!" the girl explained and made Dean laugh harder.

They sat there, like a group of friends talking about old times, drinking here and there, the game totally forgotten just in the moment of being normal.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo**

So some kind of filler chapter and I know Sam and Dean actually told their stories differently, but as I said I'm not quite with the plot, just here and there.

I wrote parts of Pascals past, with a friend of mine... who actually told from memories... And i had to say I somehow was close to tears.

Since i watched Dean talk about Hell on YouTube... just can't see him cry -

hope you liked it and as always comments are much appreciated.

**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**


	8. none of us deserves redemption,cause

A rather short Chapter as i think... but here it is chapter 8 and i don't know but it's a less convincing chapter then the ones before~

Anyways have fun reading it~

as always © for the characters is with Erik Kripke and co~

© for Pascal and the story though is with me Impala67-Ilana

xxx~

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8 : And none of use deserves redemption, cause

Dean, Sam and Pascal were driving down a long road, listening to Dean singing along with Led Zeppelin.

It was around afternoon, that the archangel had zapped himself into the Impala, startling the young girl and the two men.

"It'd be nice to have an angel bell... or this spider-sense..." Pascal said and sat back into the car seat, "Not our fault, you can't sense us..." Gabriel said, the ever so present lollipop in place, "What do you mean sense you?" Pascal asked, "Well a few people can sense us..." he replied and she nodded.

"So where are you heading to Dean-o?" Gabriel asked and Dean flinched, grabbed the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't think he likes his nickname..." Pascal said nibbling at a bagel she had bought at the diner earlier that day, "I don't think I care..." the ex-trickster replied, biting a big piece out of his new lollipop.

"We're heading to Rock Ridge, Colorado a girl died after the final performance of the school theatre" Sam answered the gold-brown's question.

"No wonder Dean-o has his pants in a twist, young girl dies... Still after the High school panties?" the archangel mocked and Dean slammed his foot on the break.

Throwing Pascal forward, crashing her head against the back of Dean's seat, whilst Sam pushed his hand against the dashboard, to cushion his spin forward against it.

Within mere seconds Dean was at the passenger seat of Gabriel, behind Sam and pulled the door open, just to find the seat empty.

"He's just trying to get under your skin and you always give him plenty of chances" Pascal yawned and looked at Sam who just rolled his eyes.

Dean got into his drivers seat, just to get a lollipop thrown at his lap, well some kind of peace offer.

They arrived at Rock Ridge half an hour after the accident and threw themselves directly into work, the first step as always was to get some background information on the victim.

Stacy Miller had been a sweet and shy girl, the theatre performance was something big to her, since she had finally developed some self-confidence. But after the third performance, they had found her, dead on the bed of the theatre

This time Dean, Pascal and Sam were FBI agents once again, it somehow was one of the most used identities of the three.

"Mrs. Miller, we're Agent Being, Agent Flinch and Agent Swift, we're here to get some information about the death of your daughter." Sam said, smiling his heart warming smile, all three flashed their FBI badges.

"Agents, I told all I knew the police already..." she said and wiped away tears, her eyes puffy red and Pascal couldn't help but feel compassion for the older woman.

"We work in different patterns..." Pascal explained and smiled, "Aren't you to young to be an FBI Agent?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"I'm from Germany our ways of becoming Agents are different and it's a trainee year for me in America." Pascal explained.

Sam and Dean tried to go with the story and hoped the woman wouldn't question them anymore, but it seemed like the woman was in question mood.

"Oh wirklich? Dass ist sehr schön, Ich komme auch aus Deutschland"[1] Mrs. Miller said in fluent German, which surprised Pascal.

"Endlich jemand der meine Sprache spricht... Ich habe mein Abitur bereits mit 15 bestanden und etliche Klassen übersprungen.."[2] Pascal replied in equal fluent German, smiling.

The woman nodded and lead them into the kitchen, Sam sighed in relief inwardly and Dean couldn't help himself to relax a bit.

"Would you mind telling us what happened the day Stacy died? Don't leave any details out, no matter how weird they might sound" Sam asked and Mrs. Miller nodded.

"It was a rather cold day and the whole family had gathered to see the performance of our little angel, god bless her soul. The performance went like the last two and there seemed nothing wrong, we awaited our star of the show, backstage for the after show party. As her sister my older daughter Mary came running, screaming that something terrible had happened in Stacy's cabin. We went to see and..."

Mrs. Miller faltered, Pascal moved next to the woman and put a hand on her back moving it in soothing circles and reassured her they would find who ever did it to her daughter.

That's if she would help him, with all she knew.

"She was lying on the bed, that had been used for the final act of the performance, not breathing anymore. Her clothes were gone and... the doctor said after the autopsy, that there had been a sexual intercourse... But she was virgin!" she said and sobbed, Pascal continued in her movements, encouraging the woman to keep on talking.

"How do you know? For all you know, she could've not told you..." Dean suddenly said and Sam as well as the girl could've slapped themselves, Dean was such a flatliner.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Miller, my partner Agent Flinch, is rather effected by this case... since..." Pascal trailed off, left the sentence open and bit her lip.

Sam put on his best puppy-understanding look and Dean just looked away, "Stacy was a good kid... no one understood her at this school... but she was such a good kid. She used to help the handicapped kids in that clinic down the street" the mother said and again, tears welled up.

Pascal took one of the tissues out of the box on the table and handed it to the woman, "Stacy sounds like a great kid..." Pascal assured and glared over Mrs. Millers head at Dean.

"Thanks a lot for your time Mrs. Miller, we'll let you know, if we know something knew." Sam said and the three 'agents' got up and were lead to the door.

**-0-**

"I wish you'd drop dead!" the girl shouted at the boy on the front door, tears were streaming down her face and the boy held up his hands, as if to say 'What shall i do?'

"You cheated on me!" she shouted again and he sighed, he had never meant for her to find it out that way, but he had slept with that girl to get some experience.

He had wanted to make it special to his love... and now she had found out and she was leaving him, he'd do anything to make her happy again.

"I'm sorry Maisie..." he said, but she had already slammed the door shut, he stood there like an idiot, still looking at the closed door.

"I'd do anything... just to make you happy again..." he whispered, unknown to him a young girl stood at the side of the street, "As you wish" she whispered.

It was late night when the same boy, who had cheated on his girlfriend went for a late basketball training.

He always trained a bit alone, at that abandoned park with the few basketball hoops, since the town wasn't that big, there was nothing to fear in the night.

Besides he was a young men and could defend himself, of that he was sure.

"Hey, are you here often?" a young soft voice asked and the boy turned around to see a young woman with shorts and a tank top.

"Uhm... yeah... you're knew aren't you?" he asked and she nodded, "Just moved in." she replied, "You shouldn't be walking around at night.. You're a girl it's to dangerous" he said.

"You sound like my dad..." she countered and laughed a little, he laughed as well and threw another basket and turned towards the young woman.

"What's your name?" he asked, "Madison and yours?" she asked back, "Jason" he replied.

They threw some baskets and played a bit of a two man game, as Madison suddenly tripped and both were laying on the ground.

"I think you look very good Jason" Madison suddenly said and her hands wandered to the hem of his shirt, "Whoa what are you doing?" he asked and she smiled, "Fulfilling your wish" she replied and the last that was heard from Jason were screams of terror.

**-1-**

"Mr. Welsh, what happened the night Jason died?" Sam asked and looked at the grieving father in front of him, Pascal was sitting next to him, comforting the father.

"It's okay Mr. Welsh, these men want to help..." she assured the man and he nodded, ran his hand over his face.

"I work as a lawyer, it's normal for me to come home late. My wife died right after Jason's birth... that's why i had to love him more then most parents would. I had to replace his mother and be his father in one... It was normal to come home, to find him has cooked the dinner and waiting for me.. But this night he wasn't home. And there was no note...", "So Jason always wrote where he'd go?" Sam asked.

"Depends... he normally would go to the abandoned park, there were forgotten basketball hoops and he liked to train... therefore he never left a note... But when he went to other places he left notes... I assumed he had gone training again... But he hadn't..." the father trailed off and it was hard for him to continue.

"What happened then...?" Sam asked, his voice filled with empathy for the dad, "His girlfriend Maisie called, crying and telling me my son had killed himself in front of her door..." he answered and Pascal tried to comfort him to her best abilities.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Welsh... we'll keep you informed, if there is any news on this case." Dean said and Pascal nodded.

"He would never kill himself... therefore he loved life too much..." the dad added, before he closed he door after the Federal Agents.

"This is just weird... a girl who dies after a glorious performance, a seemingly happy guy dies on the front door of his girlfriends house..." Pascal couldn't read any sense to this whole misery and loosened the tie around her neck.

"Well... it's not a ghost or demon... no sulphur and i checked the school and the front door of the girl with the EMF..." Dean replied and Sam sighed heavily.

"What if there is nothing supernatural behind it?" Sam asked and Pascal nodded, "It makes no sense... I would've said Trickster... but there is only one and as far as i know, this one is now in Bali..." Pascal added and suddenly she was hugged by Sam and halfway lifted from the ground.

"Eh... I like you too Sam?" she said smiling awkwardly, patting Sam's back, "Dude this is embarrassing let her down" Dean said and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a genius! Do you know that?" he said and didn't even react to Dean's sentence, "Okay? Thanks i guess?" she said.

"If it isn't a trickster, it must not necessarily mean it's not another 'God'..." Sam said and Dean groaned... he did not like more of that stupid wannabe gods.

"Then how to find out?" Pascal asked and Sam shrugged, "Let's first get to the motel and then we'll see..." he said and she nodded.

Dean got into the car and drove them to the motel, made them get out and drove away, without answering any of the questions, Sam and Pascal had.

"He's gone mad?" she asked, "Well i just assume he's fed up with trickster stuff... who can blame him? He's been killed close to a thousand times" Sam answered.

"135 times to be exact. Though the dog and the piano had been my favourite" Gabriel said and made the two humans jump.

"BELL!" Pascal shouted and ran for the motel room, key in her hand, she had enough of those 'I just appear randomly to give you a heart attack ' appearances.

She breathed in and out, inside of the motel room, her back pressed against the door, her eyes closed to calm her.

"Hello Pascal" the sudden voice of Castiel, interrupted her attempts in calming down, her eyes shot open and she looked at him furious.

"OUT!" she shouted, the angel didn't seem to understand, he tilt his head to the left side, but she didn't care, "OUT! OR SO GOD HELP ME, I'LL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU BASTARDS" she shouted and with a flutter of wings, Castiel had vanished.

She felt bad for yelling at the poor angel, but she had enough of this appearances and commands, of those 'things' thinking they were all mighty and that they could do whatever they thought was right.

**-...-**

"She's in no good mood, yelled at poor Castiel..." Gabriel said smirking an looked at Sam who was just speechless.

"Don't you have any archangel work?" he asked and raised an eyebrow, "Well as my friend Uriel said, I'm an ex-archangel... what ever the ex- shall say... Since I can still do whatever I please..." Gabriel said and as if to demonstrate it he snapped two beers and a Twix-bar out of thin air.

Handing Sam one of the beers and taking a swig of his own, whilst biting a rather large piece out of the chocolate candy.

"You still keep secrets from them..." he stated and kept his gaze fixed on Sam, who felt uneasy.

"I can't..." he started and was cut off by Gabriel, "Because you think, that they would see you as a monster... But this is your brother... and no matter what... family will always forgive..." Gabriel said, he had left Pascal out on purpose, she hadn't been honest with the two either.

"It's that easy? Then why don't you go back to heaven, why don't you help Michael end this whole shit?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Because what I do are the orders of God... my father..." Gabriel replied and knew he was throwing wood into a fire, that never had entirely gone off.

"THEY'RE YOUR BROTHERS!" he shouted and couldn't help the anger seeping through his voice, Sam didn't want to, but he knew he was putting all his pain on Gabriel.

"WHAT GOOD IS THERE WHEN YOU'RE ALONE IN THE END?! WHAT GOOD IS THERE WHEN THE WRONG PEOPLE DESERVE FORGIVENESS AND LOVE, WHILST THE ONE WHO TRULY DESERVE IT, ARE TREATED WITH PAIN AND PUNISHMENT?!" he shouted and Gabriel kept silent, let Sam put all his pain and anger on him.

He couldn't tell why, but he knew that the younger Winchester was important, he had importance in this whole thing.

Not only to save Dean and Pascal's sanity, not only to stop the apocalypse, not only to prove that humans had worth, but also to tell him the archangel Gabriel, something he had long forgotten.

"You think you didn't deserve what Dean did to save you? That he shouldn't have brought you back?" he asked and Sam gave him a look that could've killed everyone and everything.

"Since I was a baby I was tainted, my mother was killed ,because of me. My family had to live a life on the road, because of me. Dean had to give up his own life and childhood, because of me. Jessica had been killed, because of me. My dad was killed, because of me and then Dean went to hell, because of me." he pressed through

his gritted teeth and looked anywhere but at the archangel.

"No one can help you, but yourself... one day you'll see..." Gabriel said and vanished, leaving Sam wondering what he had done.

He had talked to the being that had killed Dean endless times, that had punished people on a whim, a being he should have hated...

But there was no hate, his cell phone rang and he saw Ruby's number on the display.

He didn't answer the call, it felt like he didn't need it, like the craving for demon blood wasn't there for now, as if it had been turned off for now.

**-...-**

"You know for shouting at my superior i should drag you to hell and hang you up, where Dean had been." Uriel snorted as he appeared in front of Pascal.

"Why don't you leave me alone?!" she said and held her head, tugging at her hair in a desperate attempt to get rid of the images floating into her mind and Uriel's voice in her ears.

She felt like someone was burning her from within, like someone had set her on fire and watched her burn, laughter filled her ears.

"Oh it started... It's going to be fun, when you'll join our ring..." Uriel said and she could hear the cold hatred in his voice and the soundless laughter.

His cold breath against her too hot skin, she didn't want him close.

She wanted to run, but her legs felt heavy, as if they didn't belong to her, as if she wasn't the one in command over her own limbs.

"Leave me alone..." she pressed through her teeth and tugged at her hair, tried to get rid of the images, she doubled over and hit her head on the floor.

The black haired girl, heard the laughter getting louder, piercing her ears and she could feel her own blood dripping from her ears.

It felt like her eardrum had exploded on both sides of her face.

There was so much blood, blood that wasn't hers, blood that was hers, blood that was important to keep someone alive, an amount of blood that could kill.

She got to her feet, stumbling through the room, Uriel gone, she fell face first on the bed, her body contracting in pain.

"It's what you did, you're getting payed back" a cackling voice said, her ears hurt, she couldn't bear the sounds.

There was more blood, she was laying in blood, but it wasn't hers and she knew she had to help the one whom that blood belonged to.

She got up, still pain in her head and saw her hands covered in blood, her body splattered with thick drops of the living liquid.

Her sight was blinded, by something sticky and warm dropping down the side of her head, could it be more blood? Her own blood?

On the floor, no there was no floor anymore, it was dirt and rocks... and on this dirty path there lay Sam and Dean, Castiel and Gabriel, Bobby and her boyfriend, her best friends and humans she hadn't met yet, but she knew she liked.

She saw feathers, black, white, golden, silver tainted by blood, she saw smoke black thick smoke, swirling around lighting bolting through it.

Here friends were cut open, dead and bleeding, she could see flesh torn open, she could see organs shredded to pieces lying around and she could see what she had never wanted to see.

A scream tore itself from her throat and another and another, till she was screaming, shouting, blindly voicing her pain.

Her throat felt hoarse from screaming and she felt that her throat had gone dry, a lump forming and trying to prevent her from screaming out her agony.

But she tried, she didn't care if she coughed up blood, if her ears, her eyes and mouth started to pour blood, she didn't care if she was dying, because it was all her fault.

That's what she knew for sure.

**-...-**

"Another" Dean pointed at his shot of Whisky and the bartender filled up again, it was the only thing Dean knew to keep away memories of Hell.

Alcohol was the only thing to numb the pain of memories, of hell and the carving and the punishment he had to live with everyday.

He had told Sam and Pascal what he had been through in hell, but to tell it and to be able to live with it were two different things.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel's voice broke through Dean's thoughts and the Winchester just took calmly that Castiel had appeared from thin air.

"You're getting drunk, again..." the angel stated and Dean gulped down the shot and took another.

"You're oh-so clever..." Dean slurred and couldn't help to giggle, at the sight of the confused angel.

"What are you doing here Dean?" he slipped on the bar chair next to Dean and looked at the variety of alcohol, that was displayed on the glass shelf.

"Getting drunk, obviously... maybe you're not so smart? But for what would an angel of the lord need a brain? You're just following orders, therefore no brain is needed..." Dean muttered and knocked back

another shot, waving for the bartender to fill up again.

"I think you had enough..." Castiel said grabbed Dean's hand, before he could down the next shot, the grip was tight and Dean couldn't move his hand.

He felt how his fingers started to prickle and it signalled him that there was no blood reaching them, he didn't care.

"We're leaving..." Castiel announced, Dean huffed in annoyance and threw some bills on the counter, enough to buy half of what stood there in the showcase and again he couldn't care less.

Castiel led Dean firmly out of the bar, he had noticed how the fingers of Dean's left hand had gotten paler, and he also noticed how tight his grip on the hunters hand had been.

He loosened it a bit and put a hand around Dean's waist to keep him up, so he could lead him to the Impala.

"I'll drive you back to the motel..." he said, but his charge shook his head firmly, "Go to hell" he mumbled and opened the unlocked car door of the backseat.

He slumped into the backseat, leaving Castiel there an arm outstretched and his hand in a supportive angle.

"This is no solution Dean, your brother and the young girl will worry..." Castiel said and lowered his hands to his sides.

"And as we all know, you dicks up there have the solution to everything!" Dean muttered and buried his face into the leather seat.

"I guess you're insulting heaven again..." Castiel said and didn't move from his point, he didn't even breath.

"I called you and heaven a penis" Dean answered and looked up to see Castiel not moving from the spot, "Get into the car, it's cold..." he muttered and threw himself, further into the car hitting his head on the window.

"Why did you call us a male genital?" Castiel asked and Dean frowned, rubbing the back of his head, where he had collided with the window.

But Dean didn't listen, he was to occupied with feeling the bump on the back of his head and trying not to sleep.

Castiel couldn't handle drunk Dean and so he did the only thing he knew, he made the poor hunter sober, with the touch of his middle-and forefinger.

"Cas... you are an asshole..." Dean said now completely aware of everything, the bump gone as well, "You keep calling me parts of the human body, why?" Castiel asked and had the confused expression plastered on his face.

"It's to ... offend you... That's what we humans do, when we get angry..." Dean explained, the confused expression didn't leave Castiel's face.

"It's... forget it... why are you here Castiel?" Dean asked and ran a hand through his hair, Castiel had noticed that Dean did that often, when he didn't know what else to do.

"Pascal shouted at me... I think she is angry... and Sam shouted at Gabriel... which leads me to the same thought..." Castiel answered and Dean sighed a heavy sigh.

"What... is wrong with you?" He asked and cut in before Castiel could even take a breath, which was definitely not needed, to answer.

"You don't care whatever happens to innocent people, you want me to fight a war, which i don't even give a fuck about and you threaten my brother and me... And now you are here because two people shouted at you or your brother and I'm getting drunk. WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" Dean had started out in a low voice and had gotten louder at the end.

"Why are you angry?" the celestial being asked and Dean could only groan, he got out of the car and walked around to the drivers seat.

Leaving Castiel in the backseat, he got the car started and drove down the road, back to the motel room, Castiel still seated in the backseat, starred questioning holes into the back of Dean's head.

-...-

"DEAN! CASTIEL! HELP!" Sam shouted as soon as he saw the Impala, parked and Dean halfway out, with the Angel behind him.

Dean ran up to his brother and saw Pascal on the floor jerking like someone who had been treated by a defibrillator.

"Have you called an ambulance?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, tried to keep Pascal down, without hurting her, Castiel's eyes were fixed on something behind Pascal and Sam.

Something neither Dean nor Sam could see, something from which the angel knew, the young girl might be affected.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

And here it is chapter eight, damn... i have so many ideas and have to sort them out, but this one is necessary and it's also necessary that all three have their demons to fight and no it won't be all easy and cute... but a bitter fight and maybe one has to loose something, to see something new...

stay tuned for chapter 9

thanks for the views, visitors, favourites, reviews and followers~

it all makes me happy :D

xxx yours Impala67-Ilana


	9. we are the ones who

So here it is after three or four days, of nothing and no idea... - (well i had an idea, but i needed to put it in the words... _)

hope you'll like it and sadly as always **© for Supernatural by Erik Kripke**

and **© for Pascal and story by Impala67-Ilana** (the picture for the FF as well :D)

here you go guys xxx Ilana~

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 10: **_we are the ones who..._

Sam run his hand through his locks of brown hair and watched the young girl in the hospital bed.

After the ambulance had come, they had given her tranquillizer, to keep her calm.

She was wearing those white shirts and blue pants, one wore in the Hospital, Sam could remember how Dean had worn them.

The same machines, The exact same tube in mouth and nose , the same way the doctor seemed to be indifferent, the same pity speeches the nurses gave.

The memory of his brother in the hospital bed, how much he had prayed to god, that his brother would survive.

How many seconds, minutes and hours he had spent in fear off his brother not waking up or dying...

And now this young girl, who had travelled with them, who had made them accept her as a part of their family, lay on that bed.

The exact same way Dean had laid there two years ago.

And again Sam was praying in his mind to god, to give her back and again he was fearing that someone they liked would die.

It was weird how little time they had spent with her and how little they knew about her and yet here they were looking for a way to get her back to normal.

"What did the doctor say?" Dean asked as he entered the room, with two cups of coffee and handed Sam one.

"They don't know what's wrong..." Sam said and sighed deeply, Dean took the seat next to his brother and looked at the bed.

They had cuffed her hands and legs, so she couldn't kick around and she was drunk to the gills with tranquillizer.

"They're useless..." Dean muttered and Sam nodded, "What did Cas say?" the younger asked and Dean turned around to face him.

"He's looking into something... said he'll tell us, if he knows something..." Dean answered and Sam nodded.

**-...-**

It was a weird situation for the two Hunter, this time none of them was laying in this bed, none of them had any injuries and yet both looked quite whacked.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sam asked suddenly and Dean just rubbed his Hand through his face, "I don't know man..."

"She's like this for three days now... and no word from Cas so far..." Sam avoided to look at the young girl, who had a tube in her mouth and nose, to provide her with the much needed oxygen.

"I would say let's find some hoodoo priest who could lay a mojo on her... But i somehow doubt, he'll be able to do something..." Dean muttered and took a sip from his still hot coffee.

"And if we ask Gabriel?" Sam asked and Dean rose an eyebrow, "Do you have some heavy case of Alzheimer, that I don't know of? That sugar addicted bastard, tried to kill me about 1000 times! Then he trapped us in some TV-Land and now you want to call him?" Dean exclaimed and Sam rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhm... well he was against us... But i bet he'd do anything to help her..." Sam tried again to convince his brother of the plan, there was an archangel and he probably could help, why not try it at least?

"Call him, but i don't want to be in the same room..." Dean said and stood up, ready to leave the room when Castiel appeared, "We're going to the Cafeteria..." Dean snapped at the Angel and dragged him out of the room, the confused look again on his usual place in Cas's face.

As soon as the door was thrown close, Sam put his hands together and looked around the room, to make sure there was no one to watch him.

"I don't know how to pray to you... Well there might be some, special words or so... But I have to make it quick and Dean doesn't even believe in this... Wait okay back to the beginning, I'm praying to you Gabriel... your charge Pascal, she needs help... we're at the Hospital... in Rock Ridge... Room number 425..." Sam said and opened one eye, to see nothing.

He opened the other one and still saw no one in the room, he wanted to sigh in defeat as a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Well here I am... Sammy-o" the archangel said and again a Lollipop was in his mouth, he walked around Sam's seat and stood in front of Pascal's bed.

"Let me guess, not you nor Dean had anything to do with this?" he asked and Sam nodded, "Hm... this looks like Poena's work..." the angel mused.

"Poena? The goddess of punishment?" Sam asked and the angel nodded, "God gave you way to much brain... to get it wasted on hunts..." Gabriel added and Sam blushed a little.

He couldn't tell why he had to blush, but to be praised by an angel, someone he had believed in with his whole being... though Gabriel wasn't quite what he had expected... it kind of felt good...

"How much do you know about Poena?" Gabriel asked and Sam thought for a moment, finger at his lips in a thinking manner.

"I'd say, she was the Greek goddess of Punishment on mostly concerning murder or manslaughter. She's often referred to as spirit, but in the books of older greek mythology it is said she was a goddess...To summon her you need to things to be granted, first that the offer to the goddess shall be equivalent to the punishment that shall be done. Second that there is something to be punished for, which is given in the humankind anyways. We seem to always do at least one thing wrong, though we try to do good..." Sam said and looked at the angel in front of him, who had nodded to the little speech.

"You summed it up pretty good, so there are practically two ways to get kiddo here, out of this state..." Gabriel started and Sam cut in.

"We can find out why she's being punished and somehow convince her that she has no reason to be punished... Or we find the guy who summoned Poena and somehow turn her against him..."

"Exactly..." Gabriel snapped his fingers, Dean and Castiel appeared, Dean holding a sandwich and Castiel halfway in talking.

"Brother..." he said and nodded towards the archangel and straightened his back, "Great..." Dean muttered.

"I'm happy to see you again, too Dean-o" Gabriel smirked and snapped a chocolate bar again out of thin air.

"We have two ideas... Well actually only one might work" Sam said and explained both plans to Dean and Castiel, Dean nodded and had a thoughtful expression on his face, Castiel though didn't move and the stoic expression didn't leave his face.

"Both ideas might work... Sammy you still remember the sleep-walker?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, back then they had a guy who had killed in Dreams.

Some plant or so had given him the ability to visit people's dreams and kill them in those.

"you think we shall get into her head? She's not dreaming... this is some kind of soul-deep problem... though the idea itself isn't bad..." Sam said and both were interrupted by Gabriel once again.

"You know I start to get the obsession everyone has with you two. Dean your idea isn't that bad... though you don't need some plant... but some angel-mojo... As we visit your dreams, I bet little bro' over her has done it plenty of times, with you Dean" Gabriel said and smirked as he saw how Dean had a horrified look on his face.

"No pervert thinking about my brother Winchester, I probably could enter her soul... I'm not just an angel, but an archangel" Gabriel continued without letting Dean interrupt him.

"So who enters her mind and who chases after the bastard?" Dean asked instead, he didn't know why people kept assuming there was something between him and Castiel.

They were close right, but he was close with Sam and Bobby too and heck even with Ellen and Jo.

Castiel was something like family to Dean and sure as hell he'd trust Cas with his life, so where was there the Romance people kept seeing?

"I'd say Sammy-o and I visit pretty girls mind and you and my brother go chase the bastard" Gabriel replied and got a raised eyebrow from Dean.

"You really think I'll let you enter her mind, or take my brother with you? How should I believe you're not just tricking us into something..." the older Winchester, didn't trust the ex-trickster, why should he? The guy had killed him! And he tricked them more then once and to the heck with tricking, TV-Land was enough! Messing with his favourite TV-show or his Baby?! No freakin' way was he going to forgive that, that easily.

"First of all, this kid is protected by GOD himself, my father gave me orders to protect and save her, this experience, i could've stepped in between and believe me I wanted to, but God kept me away. He told me that this was something she had to go through. To be on the level of strength on which you apparently are already. The shadow you saw Castiel, this was me... but i couldn't step in.. now I am allowed... And secondly you don't have to trust me... But if you want her back, you should start to believe in changes and in people learning from mistakes..." Gabriel spat and the light flickered in the Hospital room, Sam was afraid that angering Gabriel more, could lead into serious damage and he didn't want to shower, Pascal in glass.

Not after she was in this bed, whilst him and Dean hadn't been able to protect her, he felt as useless as he had felt with Jessica...

"I think we should trust in the good..." Sam suddenly said and put a hand on Gabriel's arm to keep calm him down, he hoped for Castiel to catch the hint.

And it seemed as if the angel himself, feared the anger of his brother, so he took Deans Arm and both were zapped out.

"I think we should start..." Sam said and smiled an awkward smile towards the still furious angel, he and Dean would have many arguments till they would reach a level of "friendship" Sam believed.

"There is not much we need, just a moment of silence and for you to not throw up" Gabriel smirked a devilish smirk and suddenly Sam lost his footing.

**-...-**

She kept running,the gun on her right hand and a small child on her left, "Don't leave my side..." she said and let go of the small child's hand to fire her gun.

As she heard the two guys sinking to the floor, with a loud thud, she took the small hand again and checked on the two men.

She took their guns and the left overs of bullets and ran down the corridor, the small child stumbling behind her.

Pascal had not much options left, half of her division had been killed, and of the half another half was injured to a point where they weren't able to fight anymore.

She had to get out of the building to get the kid out and safe, the rest she would bother about later, a bullet grazed her upper arm and she shoved the kid behind a pillar.

"Stay behind it..." She shouted, ran forward, there were only two options and if she was going to get killed anyways, she was going to fulfil her task beforehand.

She took out the knife from her boot and sliced the throat of her opponent open, then she turned around just in time to place a nice bullet into the head of the other.

"Come over here, hurry..." she shouted and the small child ran towards her, she scooped it up, though it was far to heavy to be carried all the time and her right arm hurt like a bitch.

"Hey God, some help wouldn't be bad here..." Pascal said frustrated with all the stuff around her, it's not what she had wished for, when she had opened her eyes, to find she was back in mission.

"Here is the special god helping team" a real familiar voice said and soon, Pascal was thrown over a shoulder and the little child was carried by someone.

"What the freakin' fuck is going on her?" she shouted as she recognizes the one to carry her was non other then Sam Winchester.

"We thought you might need some help here..." Sam said and she could tell he was smiling, "Well i do, but I thought you were just dream-figures my tired mind had made up..." she replied and Gabriel who was carrying the small child snorted.

"Really? Thanks for being so nice to make me up... in all my sexiness and smartness.

"Where are we headed to anyways?This is your world!" Sam shouted as he saw, to people with guns approaching them.

"The left!" Pascal tried to navigate them, but behind Sam and with only one arm, to fire a gun at one of the approaching guys, from behind wasn't that optimal.

"Put me down Sam, I can walk by myself, plus only me has guns" Pascal pointed out and Sam put her down, as soon as they had rounded the corner and dashed to the left side of the building.

They got into a room and Gabriel as well as Sam helped, Pascal to barricade the door with tables, a wardrobe and a few chairs.

"So what brings you two into my world?" she asked and both looked at each other, Pascal swore those two had something going on, then they seemed to have decided on Sam telling.

"So you say Poena put her punishment spell on me and now I'm punishing myself with this shit here, till I die?" she asked and Sam nodded, Gabriel just shrugged.

"Okay how do we get out here?" she asked, "We have to find out, why you think you deserve to get punished. Then we try to get you, to believe the opposite and we're back in reality..." Gabriel said cheery.

**-...-**

"How do we find an asshole, who keeps punishing people?" Dean asked, as Castiel suddenly held up a hand.

Dean raised an eyebrow and was damn sure it would freeze in that position from overuse, one day.

"I can hear him praying..." Castiel suddenly said and Dean raised his other eyebrow as well, an idiot who punished random people and prayed?

"I know where to find him" Castiel said and wanted to zapp them, as Dean held up a hand to stop him, "No way! I was zapped to often for my liking! Now back to the roots and none angel-mojo, we're taking baby" Dean said and lead the angel to his car.

"Why do you keep calling your car, baby? Isn't that the human definition for a living being, younger then three years old and still depending on the mother and her providing of milk?" Castiel said and Dean got a mental image of him feeding his, Baby some Car oil with a baby bottle.

"Baby can also be said to a really hot girl or so and to my car is the closest to a girlfriend..." Dean tried to explain, but Cas confused face made him just wave Castiel off and start the engine.

They drove about half an hour, when they arrived at a small family house, which was painted white and had a black roof.

The front garden was neat and nothing pointed towards, "P-G-B" living there, as Dean had labelled the guy, "Punishment-God-Believer.

"He's still praying... though it's quite the different pray..." Castiel said and put on his confused look again, Dean was quite sure that this head tilt and confused look made Castiel look like a toddler, if it wasn't for Jimmy's 30 year old body.

Dean picked the lock and they went in, he was holding his Smith and Wesson ready to shoot the guy, should he be doing something stupid, whilst Castiel just stood behind Dean and watched his charge.

As the Winchester deemed the kitchen empty he climbed up the stairs and stood in front of the door, that said "Matt's room", he counted to three in his head and braced himself for whatever there should be waiting behind, then he kicked in the door.

**-...-**

"There you go... mommy and daddy are waiting for you" Pascal said and gave the girl to her parents, who were awaiting her, the man gave Pascal a cheque without even looking at her.

Whilst the mother just walked away, the girl at her hand, "Thanks Auntie!" the girl said and turned halfway around, Pascal waved smiling.

But the kid was dragged away and the little group could hear the mother scolding the child, "Don't talk to her, they say the devil lives in her eyes! She's no soul in there... you might end up like her!"

"Don't worry Boss! Those are dickheads! Have the bills up their ass" A guy said he was broad shouldered, bold and rather tall, close to Sam's 6'4.

"Thanks Tony... We know how they are don't we?" she said and highfived the guy, as more of her division came out, highfived their boss and walked to the medical car, to get their injuries treated.

"You did it..." A guy said he was brown haired shorter then Sam about a head and his skin was lightly toned, he seemed to be nice and as he looked at her a smile plastered on his face, showing dimples.

"Maison... didn't see you in there..." she replied and seemed surprised to see him, "Well i wasn't... I just arrived..." he said and she nodded.

"Who are those two?" he asked and smiled at Gabriel and Sam, "They're knew and friends of mine... Sam was at the Navy and Gabriel here worked for the FBI..." she replied and the two were amazed how fast she had came up with the lie.

"Ah okay... Nice to meet you two, I'm Maison... the one keeping young princess here sane~" Maison said and she elbowed him.

"Not funny dude, not funny" she said and he rubbed his side, "A little" he gave back and she just glared at him.

"You two won't ever stop fighting will you?" another voice said and the two who were occupied with a glaring contest, turned around.

"JACK!" the young girl said and ran towards the guy, threw her arms around him and pressed her face into his neck.

"Woah... Pascal...I missed you too..." he said his voice was so calm and filled with love, that Sam could clearly understand why she had been so insistent to go back.

He could clearly remember himself, how he had missed Jessica the days he had been with Dean and how he had wanted to drive back, as soon as possible.

"Gabriel, Sam... this is Maison's brother Jack and my boyfriend..." he shook their hands and greeted them himself.

"Those are Sam from the Navy and Gabriel from the FBI, the newest addition to my Team" she explained to him, their fingers interlaced.

"Darling would it be asked too much, to let those two sleep in our apartment... they don't have anything yet and i don't want them to sleep in some hotel..." she said and looked at Jack with something that was able to compete to Sam's puppy eyes.

"Sure they can.. we have plenty of space..." he said and smiled at the two men, "Any luggage gentlemen?" he asked and both shook their heads, "Our things got lost in the airport and then we were asked to help out here.." Gabriel explained and Sam nodded.

"Oh... well i might have something in your size... but in yours I'm not quite sure..." Jack said and seemed to think very hard, "It's okay ... I'll go buy something for them to sleep and wear for this week... and then I'll come home..." Pascal said and Jack nodded, "Sad... though i wanted to fetch you and go out for dinner..." he said and hugged her once again, he planted a kiss on her cheek and let her go, so she could go shopping waving her hand at him and sending him a kiss.

"That would be so chick-flick in Dean's opinion" Sam said and earned an elbow from Pascal, who chuckled lightly, "Perhaps..."

The moment they sat in the car, Pascal looked behind her and then rolled down the window, she threw out the cell phone and worked on the dashboard, she took out some little electronic things and threw them out of the window as well.

"Hey mind putting those into your ears for a moment?" she asked and the two men, just eyed her with a confused look, but followed her wish and plugged in the earplugs

And soon a sound that reminded Sam a lot at the true voice of Castiel, that one time they had heard it, sounded in the car, just slightly different and through the earplugs.

"Mind telling us, what's going on here?" Gabriel asked and took out the uncomfortable devices.

"I'm being watched and apparently we got busted!" she said and made a sharp U-turn, getting honked by other drivers.

"Shit..." she muttered as she found herself in front of other cars blocking her way, behind her as well cars blocking her way, they had known what she had been up to.

"Put those on, don't ask and don't speak no matter what..." Pascal said and threw handcuffs on the backseat, both men gave her the Do-We-Look-Gay-To-You look, but she had no time to pay any attention to it, as she got out of the car.

"Put the guns and the knifes down..." a voice said, which was doubled in sound by a megaphone, yet the voice sounded cold and calculated.

"As you wish, Sir" Pascal said and put down two guns, from her holster, two from her waistband of her jeans and four knifes, all had been put in her boots.

"Who is in the car?" the man asked, "Two guys i got hostage... I got bored from the Mission and wanted to play..." she said.

"Let them get out." he replied and she opened the car, grabbed the chains of the cuffs, and yanked both man out, though she had to sigh in relief as both just stumbled out of the car, without any resistance.

"And now make them stand where i can see them..." the man said and she sighed, "Mind climbing on the hood of my car? Don't come down, without me saying" she said and slipped the key to the handcuffs into Sam's hand, before she turned around to the man on the roof of a limousine.

"And now I want you to fight those ten men, without your guns... hand to hand combat as i taught you. This is YOUR punishment, for doing what YOU think is right. There is no YOU! There is only the Family." the man yelled into the microphone.

"Yes Grandfather..." she replied and he glared at her, "Yes, Sir" she replied again and walked over to back of her car, where the middle of the circle was.

She fought better then expected, Sam saw how she kept avoiding getting hit by any of the men blows' and kicked and hit back, but without any weapons, she was good to fail.

Ten were just to much, that's what he thought, when he saw how fast she suddenly moved, she had kicked a guy in the gut and knee headed him, as he flew to the floor, unconsciousness.

She turned around to kick the heel of her boot into the chest off another guy, to then deliver a blow with her fist, which sent the second one to the floor.

She readjusted her gloves which were fingerless, and sidestepped the attack of the third guy, to grab the back of his collar so she could hit him with the side of her hand in the neck, he fainted in mere seconds.

The fourth was calculating and had told the rest to attack with him, six on one was mean and close to unbelievable.

Those guys seemed to not care, that she was a girl, about ten years younger then them and alone, they seemed to fear the guy with the megaphone much more, then their own conscience.

But she had been prepared, with in a few minutes she had taken out another two guys and , hit her fist into the face of the sixth guy.

Which left four guys to deal with, two had pressed her to the car, whilst the other punched her face, Gabriel wanted to interfere, but she gave him a warning look, the fourth had sneaked out.

With a knee into the genital of the guy delivering the blows, she was able to get him away from her so she could wrap her legs around his neck.

With her legs around his neck she pulled herself halfway up, to grab the back of her car, she yanked her legs up with a lot of effort and smashed him through the window at the back of the car.

Then she brought herself up with a backflip and stood on the trunk of her car, another kick went into the face of the one on the left, breaking his nose, but she knew this wasn't enough to make him pass out.

So she grabbed the back of his head and smashed it against the trunk, then she turned around and elbowed the other guy into the face, which seemed to work as he fainted and flew back on his backside.

That left one guy, who had sneaked out and she feared he was probably the one, that had the brains in the group.

She looked around to find the guy sneaking up behind Gabriel and Sam, her knife in hand, she ran up the trunk of her car and the window, slithering down the front window, she got the legs of the guy and kicked them away underneath him, which wasn't quite the best idea she ever had in her lifetime.

The guy flew forward and pierced her shoulder with the knife in head, she had quite the problems not to black out, as she whacked the side of his head to get him away and then kicked him pretty hard, so he wouldn't get up again.

She yanked out the knife of her shoulder and put her hand on the wound so it would stop bleeding, "So did i pass? Can i go home?" she asked and there was no response, as her grandfather had already left.

"Is that how your family functions?" Sam asked and used his Shirt as an aid to stop the bleeding of her shoulder.

"He was really pissed today...Though I don't know why... that never happened since i think five years ago..." she said and bit her bottom lip.

"So what do you think your punishment would be? As we are here, but we need to get out, before you die..." Gabriel asked and found out, his angel-mojo -Yeah they started to use Dean's word- didn't work in this Soul-World of her's.

"I honestly don't know, from murder down to lying i did it all... I'm probably the worst shit, your father could've find to make me bring piece to your world..." Pascal muttered under her breath.

This should turn out to be quite the wonderful mission, Gabriel just hoped that Dean and Castiel had more luck then them.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry, this chapter took me so long and then this bad one.. _ **shame upon me _  
**

but i still hope you liked it somehow, please tell me if yes or no, what shall i change, improve? Keep up?

**Anyways hope you stay tuned for chapter 10**

**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**


	10. sined

So this is Chapter 10 and many thanks to **aLoggedInReader**who commented so nicely *-*

and also **thanks to the ones following my fanfiction!** Or are **favouring** it *-*

**© sadly with Erik Kripke and co. for Supernatural**

**© for Pascal with me Impala-Ilana67**

have fun reading xxx Ilana~

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 10**: _sinned~_

Dean had kicked in the door and was greeted by the sight of a teenager naked in a bed, with a woman who looked quite exotic.

"Don't shoot me please! I don't have any money and my parents are out..." the young boy shrieked and looked horrified at the weapon in front of him.

The young boy was the stereotype geek, he was short and thin, had messy black locks and blue eyes, he wore glasses and had a rather strong acne.

Dean just thought back to his own teenage times and couldn't recall ever to have had acne problems... or any body problems.

Which was probably thanks to the training John had his boy going through, so he could protect Sammy thoroughly.

"I'm not going to shoot you, if you put on clothes this instant" Dean muttered and turned around to prevent any more eye or brain damage.

Castiel on the other hand seemed to be unfazed, he just kept starring at the woman, who was also naked and didn't see any reason in getting dressed.

"Dean this is Poena" Castiel stated and Dean nodded, "Wait if he had sex, how was he praying?" Dean suddenly asked and Castiel looked at his charge.

"First he was praying, said thanks to god for punishing those who hurt him... and then he started repeating "Oh God!" in a desperate way." Castiel replied and Dean looked like he wanted to throw up.

Castiel surely sometimes had it good, with not being able to understand all the human-crap, saved him lots of brain-bleach moments, Dean thought.

As the young boy was finally dressed and the woman starring holes into Castiel's head, Dean decided to speak up.

"You have to stop this man, or we'll stop you..." He said and the boy still wore the mask of horror and shock.

"But I did nothing..." he said and looked around to find something, which might give him the upper hand here, but he seemed to understand that Dean was someone you better not pissed off.

"Do you even know the one who is screwing you is the goddess of punishment and she has our friend under a spell?!" Dean shouted at the kid and the boy seemed close to tears.

Wonderful, just freaking fucking wonderful, he had a cry baby who was bound to a goddess, made the situation really better!

"I like you... share my bed..." the woman suddenly said and pulled Castiel's tie, which made Dean look at her disbelievingly.

"I think the proper term here is, I'm sorry, but i don't screw people i don't know and don't pay?" Castiel asked Dean, who raised an eyebrow at his angelic friend.

"I spend a lot of time watching you and learning from you..." Castiel explained, which made Dean shiver in some weird way.

He would someday ask Castiel what "Watch you" included, that is when someday one stopped trying to screw the world over.

"I don't care... I'll take you both..." she said and pointed at Dean, who wouldn't have denied an offer from such a beauty, yet in his mind he had to keep that Sam was together with some trickster-angel mix and Pascal in the soul of the girl.

Who was maybe dying in that Soul-World, "Look Lady, no offence normally i would take you on that offer, but geek here... He's gut my friend under your spell and i need her back in one piece." Dean answered and Poena furrowed her eyebrows.

"The young black haired girl?" she asked and Dean nodded, "She's quite the beauty" the woman said and Dean sighed in frustration.

"Let's stay on business okay? I want you to break your spell and you to stop screwing her, get a real life" Dean said and put back his gun.

Castiel seemed to study the room of the boy, not fully paying attention to the undressing glances of the goddess, who seemed to have liked Jimmy's body.

**-...-**

"Give me your car keys, I'll drive us to your apartment..." Sam said, but Pascal shook her head, biting her lip from the pain in her shoulder.

"We can't... Jack doesn't know about all this... he just knows a minimum... I don't want to get him involved... Drive down this street... on the right must be a hotel.. we'll check in there..." she replied and Sam nodded, took the keys and started the engine.

Gabriel sat in the backseat with the wounded and tried to cushion the bumps they were driving over or some holes in the asphalt, which might have made Pascal bump into the back of the seat, with her wounded shoulder.

"Thanks..." she whispered and leaned a bit against Gabriel's chest, she was dead tired and her shoulder hurt like a bitch, not to forget the graze wound on her right arm.

"There is nothing to thank for, as we are friends!" Sam said and drove a bit faster, yet keeping the speed limits, who knew what a police officer would say, when he pulled them over and would see the young girl.

"Okay we can't just go in there with you like this, think you can fake sleep?" Sam asked and Pascal nodded her head bobbing to the side, Gabriel helped her lean against Sam's shoulder in a better way.

"mhm..." she whispered and breathed against the neck of the Winchesters, Sam shivered and smiled awkwardly.

Gabriel snickered as he looked at the younger Winchester, who seemed to not be comfortable, with a young wounded girl breathing on his neck.

They walked up the small way to the receptionist's desk and Sam handed the girl, the credit card Pascal had given him during the car ride.

"A room for this week please..." Sam said and the young woman smiled at him, "Sure, king-size bed, Sir?" she asked and Sam blushed a deep crimson red.

"Could you add one bed? My friends and I would love to share the room" Gabriel stepped in and flashed her a flirty smile.

"Sure, Sir" she said and looked at him underneath her eyelashes, she seemed to be under Gabriel's flirty-spell.

It didn't took the woman long, to give them three key-cards and gave them back the credit card, Gabriel took all three things and lead, Sam to the right room.

"We should've asked for three single beds" Sam said and put Pascal down on the king-size bed, she was asleep from the exhaustion.

"It would've looked weird and she probably would've thought we were some rapists or so... This way she thinks you two are dating... no problem in itself right?" Gabriel said and looked through the basket which was filled with fruits, candy and some drinks.

"You can't use your angel-mojo and heal her injury?" Sam asked, "If I could, I would've prevented it from happening... " Gabriel answered deadpan.

"Sorry... I guess we're used to Cas being able to heal everything and all..." Sam replied and pealed off the shirt from the wound of Pascal, his over shirt soaked in blood.

Thank god he had decided that day to wear a t-shirt underneath of his shirt, which made it less awkward in the hotel.

"But the difference here is, we're in a soul-World and not the real one... that's why no mojo can be used..." Gabriel stated.

"You know what's crazy? They didn't even seem to notice, that she is injured..." Sam mumbled and Gabriel nodded, "It's her soul... i bet she influenced it without knowing... Problem is without my "mojo" and Cas and Dean-o hurrying... we won't get out here alive..." Gabriel said and sat down on the single bed in the room.

Sam started treating Pascal's wound with the first-aid-kit he had found in the bathroom of the hotel-room.

"I kind of feel powerless..." Sam suddenly admitted and Gabriel just shrugged, "Well can't be always in control of things, can we?"

**-...-**

"Okay... so you say your friend got punished, because i slept with P.?" the boy called Matt asked and Dean nodded, "This means that I killed, Stacy and Jason?", "Yes"/"Not necessarily" Castiel and Dean answered and Dean growled at Castiel's lack of "people skills".

"I didn't want to kill anyone...I just wanted them to stop hurting me ... and to accept me..." Matt stuttered and Poena just shrugged, still naked leaning against the Kitchen door.

"There is always a prize for something..." she said and Dean felt like punching her, though it would be hardly affective, since she was a goddess.

"Is there a way to get her out of your spell?" Dean asked and Poena thought for a few minutes, "Well if you can give me someone else instead..." she mused and Dean stood up, was held back by Castiel though.

"Is there any other way to get her out of your spell?" Castiel asked and Poena thought once more, "Well she'd have to accept the fact, that she's the one punishing herself... and that there is no reason for being punished"

"You son of a b-" but Dean didn't get to finish his sentence as Castiel just zapped him back into the Impala.

"It's not wise to anger the goddess, who has apparently your brother, mine and Pascal under her spell" Castiel said and Dean tried to calm down, he wasn't sure if he could keep his cool.

"We have to stop the guy, he's going to be the next in line, if he doesn't stop screwing her" Dean said and Castiel nodded, wanted to zapp them back, but Dean once again held him back.

"No dude... I'll use my legs.." he said.

They went back into the apartment and found the guy, still sitting on the kitchen table, not knowing what to do.

"All my life I've been the underdog... and now... i find out being the awesome guy, makes you still be a bad guy..." he murmured and hid his face behind his hands.

Dean couldn't care less about the feelings of this guy, but it seemed he felt really sorry and Dean knew this "Defeated" look from Sammy.

"Hey listen up... You're still young... I was the same way you were ... but you have to do something... Make sports to build up muscles, go to the doctors cause of your skin and all... If you don't do something to improve your situation... nothing will change..." Dean muttered and hated Sam for leaving him in this fucked-chick-flick-emotion-scene.

"Ah and change your clothes... they suck" Dean added and took Poena at the arm, lead her out and into the Impala.

Castiel was already sitting in the passenger seat, he looked at Dean and the hunter could see a faint movement on the angel's lips.

It could be counted as a smile, since Castiel only moved his lips to say something, never to smile or do other expressions.

"You did good in convincing the young man... though i can't recall you've ever been in the same situation as him..." Castiel said and suddenly the ever so present frown was there.

"Come again?" Dean said and started the engine, Castiel already used to this phrase, replied "I know you far longer then you believe Dean..." then he looked up in confusion and left with a flutter of wings.

"This leaves me and you, naughty boy" Poena whispered suggestively and smirked, Dean just sighed deeply.

"I know this is punishment right old man?!" Dean muttered and made a small memo in his head, to stop calling god names... would probably lessen stupid situations which could've been avoided.

**-...-**

"We have to make a plan, somehow... we can't just run into one mess from the other..." Sam said and Gabriel agreed on that, "Though we need princess awake here, since well as you might have seen this world belongs to her..."

Just on cue Pascal's eyes fluttered and she opened them, gasping for ear and sitting up, regretting it immediately, as a pain shot down from her shoulder and her arm.

"Easy... you got stabbed!" Sam said and helped her sit back, as he pushed a few pillows behind her back to make her sit upright, he noticed a few old scars on her bare shoulder.

"What shall we do now?"Pascal asked after she was sitting upright and could see they were in a hotel-room and that she was laying on a king-size bed.

Gabriel sat across from her on the single bed, his legs in a lotus position and a candy bar in his hand, "Can use your mojo again?" she asked and Gabe made a face, that could've been one of Sam's bitch faces.

"Don't you think i would've healed you already?" he asked and she tried to shrug, but hissed in pain, " Any plans on getting out here?" she asked and Sam sighed deeply.

"It's up to you... if you do know what the reason is, you are here... then we can help you... or get out of here... but as long as you don't know... i fear we're stuck in here..." Sam replied.

"That sucks" she sighed and leaned back, as suddenly the scenery changed and the three were sitting on the floor, behind a thick pillar.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked and Pascal looked quite confused, "It wasn't me..." she replied, "Damn right young girl..." a woman behind the three said and all three turned around.

"I'm Poena... it seems that you got under my spell and your brother promised me to satisfy me, if I'll assist you a bit..." she said and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"Then assist me?" Pascal said and it sounded a lot like a question, "I already did, this is all i can do, i pushed you to the part of your soul, that felt the need of punishment... You're going to re-live the moment of your feel of punishment... And if you find out why... you're free to leave... though young girl... i don't understand the ways of humans... and i certainly don't understand your feel for punishment..." the goddess said and vanished.

"Dean promised her sex, for help? Isn't that something like prostitution?" Gabriel asked and got an elbow of Sam, "That's not..." he replied.

"But in the hunger games, there was this guy and...", "Guys... as interesting as Dean's pay methods and the hunger games, you really read that?... are... we need to get back to the topic... of escaping my head..." Pascal said.

"Ehm.. right" Sam said and the three tried to make out where they were, "Does it look familiar to you?" the archangel asked and she nodded.

"I was about five back then? Or maybe six... This is the room of my grandfather... i had a nightmare and was afraid of the dark..." she mumbled and tried to blend out the pain in her shoulder.

Voices interrupted the small groups whispered conversation.

"_She's a girl... a god damn girl... There is no use for a girl..." the voice of an old man said and an equally old but female voice replied, "You could always raise her as a boy"._

"_She has no discipline... there is no way she could be a proper boy." anger seeped through his voice and there seemed movement._

_Since they could hear fabric ruffling._

"_Then teach her discipline... Make her fear you, as all of your employees do... As long as she fears you she'll do whatever you want.." the woman said and one could feel practically the smirk in her voice._

"_As soon as she has no use for me, I'll give her back to her useless mother... We won't tell him... How could i let my son take this shame upon himself... this disgrace that shares our blood.."_

Gabriel could see from the corner of his eye, that someone was standing behind the doors, but the person moved and one could hear faint steps.

"That was me..." Pascal said and hissed in pain, as she stood up slowly, she needed to get Gabriel and Sam out of here.

She knew she was behaving like a baby, running from her own fears and dramas, though they had far more problems.

The world was closing on, on it's end and she was probably one of the few people to help prevent that from happening. She probably was about to die in the process, but if that meant to save a world and stabilize the dimensions, she was sure to do what she could.

/This is not only about you, this is also about him... if you want to protect Jack, stand up.../ she scolded herself in her mind and tried to push herself up more.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, worry in his voice as he saw the blood seep through the bandages and that she was clearly in pain.

"I'm going to do, what i should've done already years ago... I should have been as brave as you and Dean... but i needed you two to understand... There is only myself to change everything that i want to get changed... I can't expect others to help me!" she hissed an stood trembling from exhaustion.

She walked around the pillar and stood in front of her grandfather and her grandmother, she had pulled out her gun from her waistband and was pointing it at them.

"You know i was sick and tired from all this, for about as long as i lived... I had to follow your wishes, i thought i was worth nothing... And maybe I am still worth nothing... but i won't excuse myself anymore... I want to change and I want to do it now!" she said and her grandfather smiled an evil smile and looked at her with cold eyes.

"Then shoot me..." he said and she laughed, "No i won't I'm not like you... I never was... and i never could be... You call me weak? I am weak.. and it's okay..." she replied and lowered the gun.

She had started to accept her sins and she knew there was only one way to change all that...

Not by punishing yourself, but by trying to change it all and by getting your own way of life.

She knew very well the path she was walking on, was a path filled with pebbles and rocks and maybe mountains, but she hoped she could manage to walk this path.

She hoped that no matter how wrong a decision could be, that she could still make the best of it, it was then that she accepted it all and the scenery changed once again.

**-...-**

"SAMMY! SAM!" Sam groaned and held his head as he watched Dean hovering over him, looking worriedly at him and sighing in relief.

"What happened?" Sam asked and saw, that Gabriel was lying a few feet away from him.

"Where is Pascal?" Sam asked as he couldn't see the girl anywhere, "She's on the bed with Cas... he's trying to heal her... what happened?" Dean asked and both stopped as they heard Gabriel groan.

"God finally in reality?" he asked as he looked around, Dean nodded and Sam pointed at the bed, Gabriel stood up to see Castiel trying to heal Pascal.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked his younger brother, as he saw the face Castiel was making, didn't indicate everything was going fine...

"She's not healing..." he replied and showed Gabriel the bloody wounds on her shoulder and the one close to her stomach.

"This one wasn't there..." Gabriel said, but was interrupted by Sam, "The grandfather in the soul-world... he had fired his gun... i think she got shot, before we returned..." Sam replied and Gabriel's eyes widen.

"There is no way we can heal a soul-deep wound" he said and sank down to his knees.

"WHAT?!" Dean shouted and Gabriel ran his hands through his hair, "What shall we do..." Sam asked and tried to find a solution in their problem.

"There is an angel, we could ask... he's a specialist on the field of medical treatment... he could rescue her..." Castiel suddenly said and caught Gabriel's and the humans attention.

"Balthazar could help her..." Castiel explained and Gabriel's eyes widen, "I thought he died..." he said and Castiel shook his head.

"Then call this Balthazar guy!" Dean said and jumped to his feet, taking the keys of his Impala, "Where are you going Dean?"

"Going to buy some food and rent the room for a bit longer, who knows what will happen to her..." Dean said and slammed the door behind him.

"That's his way of handling situations..." Sam said and looked at Castiel who had his eyes closed, he seemed to do this angel-messenger thing.

"I swear Castiel, if this isn't important, I'll find a way to smite your ass" a blond man said, who was wearing dark jeans and a black jacket, together with a cashmere scarf.

"Oh Gabriel... You decided to drop the disguise as a trickster? And Sam Winchester... what are you doing a celebrity party without me?" the man called Balthazar said and Sam could tell the vessel was British, due to the accent.

"This is the medical specialist?" Sam asked, Gabriel nodded, "What do you need me for?" Balthazar asked and Castiel showed him Pascal.

Within seconds Balthazar was at her side, he studied the wound on her shoulder and the one close to her stomach.

"Soul-World?" he asked after putting two fingers close to the wounds, Sam nodded and Balthazar took of his jacket and the scarf.

"I'll need you two to leave, Sam Winchester you stay here... she'll need someone she knows or is used to when I wake her up right now. And i believe you know a few more sentences to calm down someone, then Castiel does." he ordered and Sam nodded.

Whilst Castiel and Gabriel left the room, after Gabriel assured he would kill Balthazar should he not help Pascal in any way possible.

"I hope you're not one of those silly virgins... I'll take off her shirt..." Balthazar said and snapped away the shirt, left her Bra on and started working his grace on the wounds.

"Sam?..." she whispered in a haze, as she could slowly make out Sam sitting next to her holding her left hand.

"Shhh... it's okay..." Sam whispered in a soothing voice and held her hand tighter, that was when she saw Balthazar and squirmed away from him.

"No..." she whispered her throat felt rough and dry, "It's okay Pascal... this is a friend of Cas..." Sam tried to calm her down, but she still trembled under the touch of the man.

Then his grace worked into her flesh and started to repair the muscles and veins of her body, she felt the grace also calm her down.

A warmth spreading through her body and she swore she could see pure white wings, spreading out from the back of the man, who's hands were now bloody from her wounds.

"He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and looked at her silently, she could see piercing blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Jack?" she asked and Sam remembered that was the name of her boyfriend, "You have to go... you're going to die here... this world hurts..." she mumbled.

"I'm not your boyfriend young girl... and i assure you... that sadly you're right... but you're not going to die today..." and with that he put two bloody fingers on her forehead, making her sleep.

"She'll sleep and I'll come back to treat the rest of the wounds... Don't move her, don't touch her with any other angels grace and don't get into any demon fights... This woman here has to rest and her wounds have to heal..." Balthazar said and vanished, along with his jacket and the scarf.

"Thanks?" Sam said into thin air and hoped Balthazar has heard it, though he didn't know what he should think about the blonde angel.

"Balthazar is gone..." Castiel stated and startled Sam, who was still holding the hand of Pascal, "Yeah he said he'll come back... to do the rest, no one shall touch her with any grace and no fights and no movements..."

"He healed her with his grace?" Gabriel said disbelievingly, "I guess?..." Sam answered and Gabriel vanished again, one day he'd buy them all bells.

This vanishing and appearing was just crazy... in some way...

"I'll tell Dean, that Pascal is fine..." Castiel said and was gone as well, "Leaves us two alone right?..." Sam said and his gaze went over Pascals face once again.

She seemed so peaceful since Balthazar had healed her wounds, Sam was thankful for the angel and his great work.

His cellphone rang and Sam looked at the display saying "Ruby" he looked at the devise his head full with the happenings and the young girl holding his hand.

"What shall i do Pascal?" he asked, she still was asleep and didn't answer, he looked at her and for a mere second he thought, what if?

What if this all was just some stupid nightmare? And he'd wake up next to Jessica, still in Stanford, his mother still alive, his father still alive and his brother at his side...

But there was no what if and the demon blood in his body made him feel that more then ever, he stood up let go of her hand and drew a devils trap on the floor and the ceiling, he then put salt in front of the door and the windows.

"I'm sorry Pascal" he said and left the room, to answer the call of Ruby.

How often would this happen, till he would see what was wrong and what he should do instead?

Gabriel shook his head, he stood on the side of the motel and looked how Sam ran down the street to meet the demon-woman.

He couldn't do anything, this was what god had given the human kind, a free will and he wished he could make Sam not do it.

Oh how he wished for Sam to not be addicted to this demon blood, but he wasn't allowed to interfere and he had to obey god's wishes...

He sighed deeply as he vanished into thin air, nothing indicating he had been there~

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

a short chapter and i somehow just like the part with Balthazar... but hey... hopefully chapter 11

will be better

**xxx yours Impala-Ilana67**

comments are much appreciated.


	11. About blood and grace

Well here is chapter 11, it's a bit of everything :3 and somehow just a bridge to the upcoming things~ but well i hope you'll like it

**© for Supernatural sadly with Erik Kripke and co,** (otherwise there would be more hot scenes~)

**for Pascal and this story with me Impala-Ilana67** (obviously that's why there is Sabriel and Destiel ~

thanks to **aLoggedInReader** and **Words You've Spoken** or commenting so nicely! Thank you :*

xxx yours **Ilana **have fun~

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 **

**Chapter 11:**_ About blood and us~_

Pascal looked around, she was not in the motel room, she had woken up to Sam holding her hand and a friend of Cas fixing her wounds.

She was lying on the floor, around her feathers and beneath her as well, her hair was out of it's tie and spilled over her shoulders and her back.

The waves of black curls were longer then usually, she kept her hair normally chest length, enough to do something with it and short enough to not be in the way.

But this mass of hair, was like meters of hair, spilled around her and like a black sea around her, she noticed she was naked and tried to cover everything embarrassing as good as possible.

"What for heaven's sake are you doing here?" a voice with British accent said and she turned around still covering herself with her hands and hair.

"Excuse me... where am I?" she asked back and her cheeks were red from embarrassment, "You are in MY part of heaven" he said and she blinked.

"I'm dead?" she asked, "No... you're alive... The problem is, you should be in this sleep state i had put you in, so your wounds could heal... but you are here... mind explaining?" he said and sat down on a white chair, she hadn't seen before.

"I don't know? I woke up here..." she replied and bit her lip, this was so embarrassing, naked in front of the one who saved your life, in HIS part of heaven.

"No need to be embarrassed, you're not the first woman i saw naked, there are way prettier out there and we angels aren't interested into humans and their bodies." he replied and she blinked.

"Did you call me ugly?" she asked and he shrugged, "I merely said you're not the prettiest out there..." , "Well there were hotter vessels around... " she replied and slowly lost the feeling of uncomfortableness.

"So how did i end up here?" she asked and he looked at a painting on a wall, that's when she found out she was in a bedroom, he seemed to not like the picture and snapped another on it's place.

"Would i have asked, if i knew?" he replied and she sighed, "Then how can i get back?" she asked, "Well try with going back to sleep... I'll look at your wounds once more and snap you awake... Oh and don't try to snoop around... there are things you don't want to see believe me" he said and vanished, she sighed and growled somethin that sounded awfully lot like "Damn angels and vanishing"

She lay back into the feathers and found them comfortable and somewhat soothing, she snuggled up into the soft touch.

**-0-**

"Sammy? Where are you? Alright... okay... yeah buy me some pie... I know... i forgot... just get the damn pie..." Dean muttered and shut the cell phone, putting it back into his leather jacket pocket.

"He was hungry... went for some food... but he secured the room..." Dean said and Castiel nodded, "She'll wake up soon..." he said.

He sat down where Sam had been sitting and looked at the young girl on the bed, Gabriel had filled him and Castiel in on the happenings in Soul-World.

She had taken him and Sam as examples to stand up against her own fears, against her own inner demon and she paid a prize...

"It's not your fault, that she got hurt" Castiel suddenly said and Dean met the gaze of the angel, holding it.

Just when he was about to comment on that, the door was unlocked and Sam walked in, holding a plastic bag.

"Got your pie~ cherry flavoured.." Sam said and held up the bag in which the pie was, "Thanks Sammy... You got some blood on your shirt... should go wash yourself... I'll keep watch" Dean said and pointed at Sam's shirt.

For just a mere second Sam froze in his movement, but he caught himself fast, "You're right, I won't take long, so you can shower as well..." the younger replied and took his bag with him into the bathroom.

He locked the door and leaned against it, sighing heavily.

Sam Winchester was lying at his brother, he was hiding and he hated himself for it, if it was good why was there the feeling of guilt?

"Because it's not good..." and Sam got startled again, but he still kept his eyes closed, knowing that the voice belonged to Gabriel.

"Don't you think it'll sound weird, to hear us both in the bathroom?" he asked the archangel.

"I made it soundproof... Why do you keep doing it, if you're feeling guilty?" he replied and questioned the young Winchester.

"I save people Gabriel... I can exorcise the demon within them, without hurting the body..." Sam said and looked with his hazel coloured eyes at Gabriel, the archangel was speechless for a few minutes.

This boy really didn't see the wrong in his doing, it was like he believed with every fibber in his heart, that he tried doing good.

"Sam she's a demon... there are reasons why demons are down there... and not up in heaven..." Gabriel replied, "But Dean was in hell too and he didn't deserve it..."

"He sold his soul... that's the prize you pay... And you did not... why do you intend to make everything harder on yourself?" the archangel asked and he felt how Sam tensed.

"What do you care?! As if you do really care for us! You just want us to stop the apocalypse!" he shouted at Gabriel, who just sighed deeply and vanished into thin air.

"You don't know anything... about me or my brother..." Sam whispered and got into the shower, scrubbing his skin, as if he could scrub away his sins and his guilt.

He still could feel the touches of Ruby, how her hand slid down his arms, how she had kissed him before she had cut open her wrist.

He still could feel her skin on his lips, as he had sucked out the blood...

Who was he fooling? He had enjoyed drinking her blood, he had enjoyed the warmth her blood was leaving in his mouth, the way the liquid burned in his throat.

He had enjoyed the power that had come with the blood and how he had felt, like he could take on anyone...

And he still could feel his body tremble with excitement, just by the thought of exorcizing those demons, with the power he had.

He wasn't the little helpless brother of Dean anymore, he wasn't the one to be protected anymore, he could protect Dean now.

He could take revenge on Lilith, for dragging his brother down to hell and he would prevent the apocalypse from happening.

Sam's thoughts wandered to the young girl in the bed, She had been dragged here, to assist either heaven or hell, but she had decided for them.

And now she had suffered because of them, because neither Dean nor him had protected her.

Sam could still remember how she had been disappointed with him, as she had seen how he had exorcized Samhain.

But she treated him as always, kept her respect towards him and kept believing in him and Dean, she had heard how broken they were.

How Dean was still thinking about the torture in hell and how he had been desperate after Dean had been gone.

Yet she kept her respect towards them, yet she kept believing in them and she had taken them as heir role models.

She stood up against her own fears, to help them and to be like them...

And Dean? He fought against his memories of hell, he kept trying to be as he always was.

He kept trying to fight in a war that was close to eating them alive and without any special powers Dean had managed so much, that it made Sam sick to think about how weak he actually was.

He needed special powers to be as strong as Dean, though Dean was strong without any powers, he had his will and his way of handling anything... just with the want to handle it all.

**-1-**

"Wow today is like the red carpet huh? First i get to see Gabriel, then Sam Winchester, then i get to heal the Slayer and now Dean Winchester... I should be asking for an autograph..." a sarcastic voice said and Dean turned around gun already in hand.

"That's Balthazar... the one who treated the wounds of Pascal" Castiel explained to Dean and he lowered the gun.

"Thanks i guess..." the Winchester said and just in time Sam came out of the bathroom, still drying his hair.

"I'll wake her up now... she'll be confused and a bit out of it... but i think she'll get it together very fast" Balthazar said and once again, took off his jacket and the cashmere scarf.

He took off the blanket and Pascal only in her bra was exposed to the eyes of the other males in the room, though Castiel seemed to not care, Dean averted his gaze and Sam, kept his eyes on the window.

"Seems as if her wounds have healed half way..." he put his fingers over the wounds and let his grace pour in some more, till the wounds closed.

"Hm..." the black haired blinked and saw directly into two blue eyes, that were starring back, she held his gaze and stretched out her hand to touch his cheek, but felt she couldn't.

"It's the grace... it'll feel heavy for a few hours, but you should be alright..." Balthazar said and Pascal nodded slowly, though it felt like hard work.

"We need to talk..." Balthazar suddenly moved up, took his jacket and scarf and dragged Castiel out of the room, with a flutter of wings.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked and Pascal tried a weak smile, "Peachy..." she replied, "How are you guys?", "Fine" Sam replied, he had guilt written all over his face.

"Whatcha doing with that face on?" she asked and Sam walked over sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry..." he said and she tried to laugh, though her throat felt dry, "You think this is your fault?" she asked and he looked away.

"You're stupid... I got stabbed, because i was to slow and i got shot because i was stupid enough to believe he would be unarmoured... And come on... as if one gets out unharmed in your dimension anyways..." she said and coughed, speaking was really quite troublesome.

She felt unbelievably tired and her eyelids felt heavy, a lazy smile graced Pascal's lips, as she sank deeper into the pillow and sighed relieved.

"She's asleep again?" Dean smirked, it was funny how she had been looking like she had smoked something.

"Why is it that everyone we care for get's hurt?" Sam suddenly asked and Dean sighed, "Well for one, close to everyone we know are hunters themselves... you know the job brings a guarantee for getting hurt with it."

"But Jess? Andy?Ash? and what about Lisa and Ben? Everyone we got to know and love or care for gets hurt... or involved..." Sam muttered and Dean bit his lip.

"That's how it is Sammy... but we try our best to protect them and we try our best to make this world save, so Ben can grow up, with Lisa by his side... So the sacrifices weren't for nothing... I think Jess, Andy, Ash and all the others who died, they died believing in something good... and they tried their best to help..." Dean replied.

Sam wanted to ask Dean why he was holding onto him, why he believed in him, why he was by his side, though he knew Sam had those monster powers.

But he couldn't he knew, Dean wouldn't say anything or avoid the topic, his brother had never been one to talk about feelings.

He mostly avoided those topics or distracted Sam with something else, it was like Dean tried his best to keep his cool.

To be the big brother, he thought Sam needed badly and Sam couldn't say that he didn't need Dean.

He did and he sure as hell needed the way Dean treated him and how Dean had always been there for him, strong and independent...

**-2-**

They stood there in silence, Castiel thinking about the whole happenings, Balthazar devoured in his own train of thoughts.

"When i asked you, what she is you never answered..." the blonde man suddenly asked and Castiel turned around to face his angelic friend.

"She is what we call 'The slayer'..." Castiel said and Balthazar's eyes widen, "She?" he asked and Castiel nodded.

"She's just some brat!" Balthazar snapped, "Apparently God sees more in her..." Castiel stated unfazed by the other angels outburst.

"But i don't understand why you are this angry, you always chose to not get involved into heavenly matters anymore..." the angel in the trench coat said and his blue eyes fixed on the other angel.

"She feels weird Castiel... she's not part of this world and she should've never been in the first place..." he murmured and didn't even await the other angel to reply, as he vanished and left the dark haired to his thoughts.

"something felt off about you Balthazar..." he murmured to himself and went back to see how his charge was doing.

**-3-**

"Hello Dean..." Castiel said as he arrived at the motel room, Pascal was awake now and Dean had helped her sitting back, behind her pillows.

"It's good to see, you're doing well Pascal" he said, "Thank you Castiel~ It's thanks to Balthazar, was his name? He patched me up, Dean told me" Pascal replied.

"Where is my brother?" Castiel asked, "The douchebag or the sugar addicted douchebag?" Dean asked, Castiel gave Dean a pointed look.

"If you're talking about Gabriel, he went with Sam to investigate about some case... could be a seal or so..." Pascal replied and smiled.

"Thank you..." and with that Castiel vanished as well, "He's kind of ... weird?" Pascal said and tried to summarize everything Castiel was in a word.

"Well... he's not used to any human things..." Dean replied and she nodded, she still could remember Castiel's reaction to her cellphones ring tone.

She had tried to explain to him, why she had chosen different songs for different people, so she could tell when who was phoning and whether to pick up or let it ring.

"That makes no sense, why would you give someone your number, if you don't want them to call you" he had said and she had tried to explain that she sometimes just wanted alone time, therefore she would ignore anyone, even Dean or Sam calling.

He didn't understand and stuck with himself, not needing a cell phone or a ring tone and that the angelic methods were less complicated.

Though they were more life threatening, as one always got half of a heart attack with them just appearing and disappearing.

"You should teach him a few things... it might come in handy one day..." she said and Dean shrugged, "He's an angel... he lives up there most of the time anyways..." he replied and she nodded, that's when she remembered to ask Dean about her dream.

"Dean... have you ever been in Castiel's part of heaven?" she asked, "No... why should I? You'd have to be dead, to be up in heaven..." Dean replied.

"Just curious you know...", "You hungry? I bought some Chinese food..." Dean said and handed her a plastic bowl filled with noodles and vegetables and chopsticks.

"Thanks, mind turning on the TV?" she asked and he shook his head, pushed the button on the TV and handed her the remote.

"It's rare for us, to have just one normal day... so why not watching TV... I hope you don't mind", "I don't just watch whatever you want... not that I'd know any of that shows..."

She zapped through the program and stopped at a cartoon series, as Dean would say, it was about a group of Pirates and Dean found out the childish stupid guy with the straw hat, was apparently the captain.

"I used to watch this with my little brother... one would say it's childish and stupid... but you know their captain... he'd do everything for his crew... and he's kind of cool... fighting and all" she commented and moved a bit to the left side of the bed.

"You can sit with me here... not like I'm going to bite... and the bed is rather big...", Dean kicked off his boots and sat next to her, though sitting he was still taller then her, she leaned against him and sighed heavily.

"Sam told me a bit about your Soul-World..." the older Winchester suddenly said and she looked up, "Yeah?"

"He said you took us as your role models... stood up against this son of a bitch that shot you..." he said and she nodded.

"Why?" he suddenly asked and she blinked a few times, "Why, what?" she said,though she knew what he meant.

"Why did you took us? We told you how screwed up we are... the hell we didn't even tell you close of everything that happened around us..." he replied.

"Because I'm far from good... You know... what you did, you did it to help... What i did... was to save my sorry ass..." she bit her lip, a habit she had picked up from Dean.

"We all did things, we shouldn't have..." Dean murmured and both glued their eyes back on the TV, it was awkward for Dean to talk about feelings.

He had been taught to be a soldier, had been taught to keep an eye on Sammy to protect his younger brother, to be haunter and that feelings were in the way.

His task for life was to ensure Sam's safety and that's what would always come first, he didn't care should the world end, as long as Sam was save and sound.

Though he would have to save the world, so Sam would have something to live on, mentally he sighed about himself.

How complicated it all got, from just haunting what was in the dark and killed or tortured innocent people, down to save the earth from a psychopathic bitch called Lilith, who tried to revive the devil himself.

Pascal had her eyes on TV, but her thoughts were far away, her thoughts were with Jack and Maison, with Tony and her division.

With her best friend and her cat, with the job and live she had going on, whilst she sat on this bed, patched up next to Dean Winchester.

She had no romantic feelings towards Dean or Sam, she loved her boyfriend far too much as to go for some romance in another world.

But she felt like she wanted to belong to their two-man-bound, she felt like she wanted to be part of it, like she wanted to have a family.

Her mind was telling her that, that was an impossible task, as Dean and Sam were brothers and they would do anything for each other.

But a small part of her, wanted to be protected as they protected each other, a small part of her wanted to be taken care off and to be loved like a family member.

Inwardly she sighed another heavy sigh and kept her eyes on the TV, though Dean had changed the channel and was watching some show that was about pulling date pranks on their best friends or so.

**-4-**

"What is that important that you had to make up a lie about a seal?" Sam asked annoyed and leaned against a light pole.

"You have to stop drinking this demon blood..." Gabriel said, this time there was no smile on his lips, no sad expression on his face, or understanding just plain anger.

"We talked about that..." Sam said and searched for something, that would give him a lead as to why the usually playful angel was angry, but there was nothing in his voice, his eyes or facial expression.

"As you said, I don't know anything about you and your brother... Yeah i heard you Sam..." he said after seeing Sam's eyes wide.

"But what i do know is, this is wrong and you'll have to stop... you do it yourself, or I do it..." Gabriel said and took a step closer to Sam, who backed away.

"What are you talking about? Are you going to kill me? Then go ahead, not like i could stop you" Sam snorted and Gabriel shook with anger, and Sam didn't see the punch coming which send him back on the asphalt.

Before Sam could get up, or rather calculate his chances of getting away or drawing an angel banishing sigil, Gabriel was already sitting atop of him

"Why are you so insisting on killing yourself!" he said and grabbed the shirt collar of Sam's shirt and dragged him as much up as possible, with himself sitting on him.

"You know exactly what it's doing to you and what are you doing? Drowning yourself in it!"

Sam didn't understand, why this angel always had to pop out and mess with him?!

"I tried to convince you, that when Dean dies you have to rely on yourself... That a haunter has Death written on his back! But you wouldn't understand! Instead you jumped on the revenge train and not enough on that one, no you start revenge on Lilith! You want revenge? Go get it, but not in being just another demon on the road!" Gabriel hissed and Sam's hazel eyes were locked with his golden ones.

"Why do you care?" he asked the archangel, and the golden eyes got a sad edge, "Because this is not what you were meant for Samuel Winchester... You were made for great things... not for being a junkie on demon blood..." he said his voice filled with sadness and pain.

**-...-**

_Sam looked around, there was lots of blood on the floor and he couldn't tell where he was, he was still wearing the clothes he had worn a moment ago._

_He could clearly remember the eyes of the archangel,filled with fear, angst, guilt, sadness and a hint of something Sam had never seen._

_But to be completely honest, he had never seen any of these emotions in those golden eyes anyways, mostly it was mischief, a hint of laughter and something that really made him look like a trickster._

_Sam walked around the building and found more blood, still no one he knew or someone at all._

"_HELLO?" he called into the empty building and got no response, "Great... just Great! GABRIEL! Get me out of here! Or Dean will find a way to smite your ass!" Sam tried, yet no response._

_He looked around for something to fight with, the ghost town with Ava and the others had been a great lesson, to never be unarmed._

_He found an iron bar and took it, climbing up the half broken stairs, to the next floor, hoping to find someone... just some soul to tell him where he was._

_Yet the next floor was like the one before, no body just blood everywhere, as if a massacre had been done in this building._

_Sam got up another floor and saw a body with the back to him, black hair pointing at his direction, from the figure he could tell it was a woman, a woman covered in blood._

"_Hey! Are you okay?!" he asked and got closer, the iron bar still in his hands, as he rounded the figure his whole body tensed._

_On the floor blood pouring out of the wound on her stomach, lay Pascal she had her right hand on her stomach in a failed attempt to stop the bleeding._

"_PASCAL!" he shouted she blinked, yet unfocused and Sam could tell she wouldn't be able to make it, "Gabriel! Castiel! Someone please! She's dying..." he said desperately, "Sam... you came... back?" she whispered and a thin line of blood dripped down from her mouth over her chin._

"_What?" he asked and she coughed, "You... She killed them... killed Gabriel and Castiel... Sam you were... gone... and Dean... he was so... sad..." she coughed some more._

"_Pascal where is Dean?!" Sam asked her, tried to keep her awake, she couldn't die, not now... not in his arms._

"_Hurry... she'll kill him..." she coughed and then closed her eyes, her head bobbing to the side, Sam could feel a cold hand wrapped around his heart, pressing hard on the organ, as pain shot through his body._

_But his brother was around and he needed to stop whoever it was, from killing his brother._

_He lay Pascal down and ran towards the stairs once again climbing them up, the iron bar again in his hands, as he reached the roof._

_He was just in time to see his brother turn around, Deans forest green eyes lit up and then were filled with pain, as the point of a blade was sticking out of his chest._

"_NO!" Sam shouted as he rand towards his brother, what was happening?! Where did Gabriel send him and why did his brother had to die?!_

_Sam caught Dean, before he hit the floor of the roof and looked around to see Ruby standing next to a blonde woman, Lilith._

"_Why?!" he shouted angrily at her as he saw the blade she had rammed into Dean, she was still holding it as she handed it back to Lilith._

"_Why? Why i tricked you? Why i killed the others? Why i killed Dean? Or why you believed me?" she asked mockingly and Sam's anger rose._

"_First because you were so easy to manipulate, different from your brother... second, because it was so much fun, third because it hurt you, fourth because you never believed your brother. We're demons Sam, we exist for a reason..." Ruby said and laughter filled the air._

"_You really believed there are demons, who are still human? Who feel pain and regret? We're sinners down there, we're their for many reasons, but manly because were less human then anything on this planet... Even werewolves have a human side, we have none..." Lilith said and again laughter filled the air, whilst Dean's blood soaked his Shirt and Jeans, his hands a bloody red._

_**-...-**_

Sam jumped up, gasping for air, looking around and seeing Gabriel sitting next to him.

He looked at his hands to find no blood on them, same went for his clothes, no blood on them.

"Where did you send me?" Sam asked, "The future..." Gabriel responded his face looking away from Sam, the archangel knew he couldn't lie at the Winchester looking him in the eye, so he avoided the eye contact, but kept his voice steady.

"This was the future?!" Sam asked his voice broke, "Yes... We're not only able to send you back to the past, but also into the future... though the future is not steady and always changes..." Gabriel replied.

"This is going to happen?" the voice of the younger Winchester was merely a whisper, "I don't know what you saw, but whatever you saw it'll happen this way..." Gabriel lied once more and kept his gaze on the floor.

If he wanted Sam to come down from the demon blood which was bad for him, of that the angel was sure, then he'd have to do it the hard way.

"But... I can't... stop..." Sam breathed heavily and stood up pacing on the asphalt of the parking area of the motel, the Impala stood still on it's place, so not much time seemed to have passed.

"You can't stop what?" Gabriel asked, though he knew the answer.

"The demon blood... it's calling me... i can feel it..." Sam said and run his hand through his hair his face wore an expression of a kicked puppy.

"I could help you... as you know... our grace is healing... but this process is long and... you'll probably need a steady flow of grace..." Gabriel suggested and waited for Sam's reaction.

"Is that allowed?" Sam asked and Gabriel shrugged, "It's a way of healing... there should be no problem with that..." he replied.

"Then... help me... please...Gabriel..." Sam said and this was all it took for Gabriel to push Sam up against the light pole behind Sam and press his lips against the younger Winchester's.

Sam was shocked, to many things happened at once.

First a soothing warmth spread from his lips over his whole body, then he could see Gabriel bathed in a soothing and warm light, different then the light the angels emitted when they're killed.

Exact at the same time golden wings spread from the back of Gabriel, two huge and massive ones their feathery falling on the floor and spreading a few meters away.

Last but not least he felt the lips of Gabriel's vessel pressed to his, he couldn't tell what shocked him more, the kiss, what was happening around him, or the sudden feeling of happiness coursing through his body.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0**

_This was chapter 11, i hope you liked it and that you'll read the next one ^^°_

_i know it might be a bit confusing, about the "future" Gabriel showed Sam, but i assure you it all has it's reasons ^^_

_see you next chapter** xxx Impala-Ilana67**_


	12. the wishing well

And finally after re-writing it and about 20 break downs of my laptop here it is chapter 12~

i hope you'll like it and it's one of my favourite episodes by the way! The wishing well *-*

as always sadly **© for Supernatural is with Erik Kripke and Co.**

for Pascal and everything though is with me** Impala-Ilana67**

Thanks to : **aLoggedInReader, Sara1988 and Words You've Spoken**, for reviewing *-* (love you guys so much :*) and the moustache idea was thanks to **aLoggedInReader**~ :*

have fun reading~**xxx Impala-Ilana67**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0**

**Chapter 12:** _The wishing well_

It didn't take the two long to fall asleep, Dean had an arm around Pascal's shoulder and was holding her protectively.

Pascal was snuggled into his side and had an arm around Dean's waist, they seemed like a small child and a father.

Since Dean was a lot taller then the small young woman and his broad shoulders and the ever so present frown, made him look older anyways.

Castiel appeared with no sound, well probably a small one of fluttering wings, but that was when one listened closely, the two in bed? They were to deep in their dreams to be listening.

**-...-**

Pascal blinked and looked around, she was lying again on a bed of feathers, this time though she was clothed in a white and fluffy dress.

She groaned and looked around for something other then that dress she was wearing, it was white and fluffy and had frills and ribbons and made her just utterly embarrassed.

"You know... it's getting annoying..." a voice said, well the same voice that had talked to her in her last dream.

"I'm in your heaven again?" she asked and turned around and wished she hadn't, there on a king-size bed, was the same man who had healed her, with three women.

Clothes seemed to be overrated in heaven...

"Seems so... are you some kind of psych stalker?" he said and didn't even bother to cover any body parts, which weren't covered by any women hands or legs.

"Yeah... I love to stalk a middle aged man, with prostitutes... that's what I'm doing for life..." she replied sarcastically and turned around, she couldn't help the blush that was spreading on her face.

"Okay girl... just get out of here, go get on Cassy's nerves or Gabriel's for the matter..." he said and she sighed, "Dude i would love to! Because Cas my have a library in his head and Gabriel something sweet or so... But unfortunately I'm not able to control my dreams... Therefore i have to see a... ehm... an angel... having sex... God... this just sounds gross..." she muttered the last bit of her sentence and wanted to get out of the room.

She walked over to the stairs which were surprisingly also white as Balthazar shouted for her to stop, she turned around missed though the beginning of the stairs and fell backwards.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, she was no pressed into the chest of some naked guy, errrrr angel who was stronger then he looked.

"thanks..." she stuttered and looked anywhere but not at the angel, "I told you not to go snoop around...Just don't bother me anymore..." he sighed and put two fingers on her forehead, the last thing she saw before she fainted were those blue eyes, that showed nothing but confusion.

"You... bother... me" she mumbled and Balthazar caught her slumped body, "Weird girl..." he groaned and snapped his fingers, so the three women vanished and he was fully clothed again.

He put her on the fresh made bed and she snuggled into the white blanket beneath her, "You know? White doesn't suit you..." he snapped again his fingers and the dress was black now, "Makes me think about that song of the rolling stones... You really make me want to see everything painted black.

**-...-**

Dean looked around and found himself in his baby, "Hello Dean" he turned to his right side to find Castiel sitting next to him.

"I assume this is a dream", "That's correct" the angel replied and Dean sighed, "Something's important?" he asked, but Castiel just kept starring out of the front window of the Impala.

Dean didn't mind and looked out himself, he was driving and the rode was empty, it was a rather good view, sunny day and empty road.

He turned on the radio and Led Zeppelin echoed in the car, whilst Dean kept humming to the song.

Castiel looked at his charge, his eyes glued to every movement Dean made, or the way his face relaxed, to his favourite song.

He had known Dean for far longer, then the other assumed, his first meeting with Dean wasn't in that abandoned building.

The first time the angelic being had met Dean Winchester was in the hospital, the young man was born at, the moment Mary Winchester had held a small baby boy in her arms.

The moment they had decided to name this little human "Dean" after the mother of Mary who had been called Deanna.

That was the first time Castiel had laid eyes on Dean and it was also the first time his father had announced Castiel was to look over this baby.

As Dean was a baby he was able to see Castiel, always giving him toothless smile and reaching with his hands for the angel.

Dean got older and more smiles were sent to Castiel, smiles with a few teeth, smiles with a whole set of teeth and sometimes Dean would tell Castiel what happened on the day.

Small children and babies could sense and see angels, they lost the ability the older they got and the more life threw them around.

For Dean it was too early, the night his mother died and he was left with the small baby, his baby brother Sammy, was the night he stopped seeing Castiel.

It was also the moment Castiel was told to not interfere anymore into the young boys life, to not help him anymore, to not keep an eye on him anymore.

Though it were the toughest thirty years for Castiel one could imagine, the little baby he had found himself attached to, had forgotten about him and god.

He stopped believing in god and the good in the world and his believes were reduced to another being, namely Samuel Winchester.

It was the ups and downs Castiel had to witness and couldn't interfere and it was the hardest that was asked of him, but his father's orders always had a reason behind it.

Then Dean was sent to hell and Castiel found himself going down the depths of Lucifer's ocean of fire, to find Dean.

His wings were burned, torn at and slowly painted black, but he didn't care, because his priority was Dean.

And as he had raised him out of hell and gave him back his body, with his hand print on the shoulder, he couldn't help but he relieved.

He had tied Dean's soul to his body with a little amount of his grace, but it was worth everything, as Dean kept saving people and kept doing what he was born for.

Castiel found out a little later that he couldn't get his wings back to their original white colour, they stayed black with streaks of dark blue.

And they branded him in heaven, to be different then anyone else, to be not the same, to be Castiel the angel of the righteous man Dean Winchester.

Though Dean would never find out, because Castiel would never tell him, he knew that those were things no one wanted to know.

Many would say Castiel lacked the sense for human beings, but as Jimmy was in him and he could grasp a few memories of the human, he could quite puzzle together a bit.

"You could take a picture... last's longer" Dean suddenly said and this was once again a moment, that proved to Castiel, Jimmy Novak's memories mostly never could be applied on Dean Winchester.

"I don't understand" he replied, "You were starring a hole into my head" the Winchester replied, "That's not true, i wasn't using my grace..." the angel replied confused, "It's just a saying..." Dean muttered and couldn't help the smile that spread on his face.

"I have to go Dean... there is a case awaiting you... you should wake up" Castiel said and vanished, Dean nodded and drove down the street.

**-...-**

Sam was still shocked, shocked about the fact that an archangel had such soft lips, shocked about the fact that one was still kissing him and about the warmth that spread through him.

It felt weird and strange and Sam could only compare it to the many times, when he was a child and Dean would hug him, whisper comforting things to him and promise him to keep him save.

To Samuel Winchester it felt like an eternity kissing the archangel Gabriel, under a street light, pressed against the hard metal of that street light.

He would deny the fact that he had put an arm around Gabriel's neck, or the fact that his right hand had made it's way into the gold-/brown hair.

Gabriel himself was pressed against Sam, his right hand pushing Sam with easy against the pole of the street light, his other hand was at the back of Sam's head.

Though Sam was good two heads taller then Gabriel, the other had no problems to pin the other against the cool metal.

He was an archangel and just because he looked human and was unfortunately smaller in height, it didn't mean he wasn't stronger.

The angels thoughts were fixed on the Winchester in front of him and he couldn't tell what was stranger, that his grace seemed to fit into that body perfectly, like a key into it's keyhole or a missing puzzle piece into the whole picture.

Or that he enjoyed the kiss, which was meant to help the Winchester, more then he actually should.

Gabriel broke the kiss and smirked at Sam, "I know I'm an awesome kisser, but you didn't even get a taste of my french kiss, Sammy" he said and his smirk grew wider, as Sam wore an embarrassed expression.

"Is this how it's going to be every time... i need your..." Sam trailed off and Gabriel crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well there is always the option of sex... But i bet you're better off with the kiss... Well i have to get it into your organism right? And my grace is nothing like blood, it's what gives me my powers and makes me who I am." Gabriel explained and had wiggled his eyebrows at the mention of sex.

Sam sighed in frustration and Gabriel snapped himself a Twix-bar, "Oh come on! As if it was that bad, to get kissed by me" Gabriel said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gay..." Sam said and run a hand through his hair, "Well actually I'm neither female nor male, you humans just keep pressing us into genders..." Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

"Your body is male..." Sam pointed at the obvious in front of his eyes, "Well yeah Loki has a dick, but that's because he prefers this appearance. He's a pagan-god, they're like us angels, choose their appearance." Gabriel snapped his fingers and a beautiful brown haired woman stood in front of Sam, her eyes golden and the Twix-bar of male Gabriel in her hand.

"See... i could look like that... but you know... the body of a woman is so... stressing? Well i prefer being male... since everyone assumes Archangel Gabriel is male" she said in a sweet voice, before she turned back into male Gabriel.

"You're just looking skin-deep... we're deeper than that... and i bet you saw..." and with that the angel vanished, leaving a twix paper floating in the air, till it fell to the asphalt, Sam run his hand through his hair once more and his face, before he made his way back to the motel room.

"I'm not superficial..." Sam murmured before he unlocked the door of the motel room, just to duck down, to not get hit by something that looked like a purse

**-0-**

"What happened?" Sam asked and Pascal looked angrily away, not going to answer the question, "Don't look at me with that bitch face... it wasn't me... not this time" Dean said, as Sam looked at him.

"Then what happened?" he repeated his question, "That blonde douchebag came in, telling her to back of from his 'heaven', then the two started to argue about who was the bigger stalker and about naked women... or so... and the moment he vanished and you unlocked the door, she threw her purse at him..." Dean explained and Pascal just glared at Dean.

"What?! He had to know, you could've killed him with that thing..." Dean said and couldn't help to smirk, about this whole situation.

Pascal was beyond stressed out, as she left the motel room, with the Winchesters and the three drove down to Concrete Washington.

Sam had told them about a case, he had come across and as soon as Dean had heard the words 'naked', 'women' and ghosts, it was decided.

They made a short stop at a diner and the waiter seemed all flirty and nice with Pascal, which had annoyed her to no end, so she had taken her breakfast and went to the parking area, to eat it there.

Dean and Sam watched her and Dean murmured something that went into the direction of "PMS", both shrugged it off and ate their dinner.

They arrived in Concrete Washington and Dean let Sam out at the meeting point with the victim, he drove off with Pascal to the womens' health facility.

As the younger Winchester went to talk with the victim, Dean and Pascal checked out the womens' health facility.

Whilst Dean went in to check the facility with his EMF or for any sulphur, Pascal seemed to be taken in by a mother with a baby in a baby buggy.

Dean had tried to talk to her for about ten minutes, but she just kept waving him off and played with the small toddler.

As Dean came out of the facility with nothing, he saw her playing with the little one in her arms, it kept grabbing strands of her hair and played with it.

It babbled words that made no sense drooled a bit, which made Pascal laugh, though Dean couldn't understand how that could possibly be cute.

He sat down on the stairs of the building and pulled out the news paper, he had bought, the headline said a local man had won the 168 million dollar lottery.

Sam walked over and Dean looked up, "Well?" he asked and noticed Pascal standing a bit afar playing with a baby.

"No EMF or any sings for something supernatural..." Dean said, "I have the feeling there is nothing, that crazy ghost? He helped the woman up and told her, not to tell his mom..." Sam couldn't suppress a laughter, "You're disappointed? Wanted to save some naked women?", "Damn right I wanted to save some naked women!" Dean said.

That's when Pascal said her goodbyes to the mother and the baby and walked over to the two guys, "So?" she asked and Dean gave her a glare, he was a bit annoyed she had ignored him.

"We did our work what did you do?" he asked and she laughed, "Sorry for ignoring you Dean-o, well i found out something interesting... wanna hear?" she asked and both nodded.

"This woman was Mrs. Hurley, she lives on a street where crazy stuff happens, anyways the neighbours of her have a small child called Audrey, who now lives alone in the house whilst her parents went on a trip to Bali" she said.

"And?" Dean asked he seemed to not see a case in this, "Well Dean-o, the young girl about five years old or so... brings home porn-magazines and alcohol" she said and waited for a reaction.

"That's where the youth goes? Mommy and Daddy aren't home and they get drunk and sexed-up?" he said and looked disbelieving.

"Dean... i think the young girl, brought those things for someone who's living in the house with her..." Sam said who had gotten what Pascal had said.

"Well... then let's check Miss Home-Alone out" Dean said and the two followed him, to the house Mrs. Hurley had described to Pascal.

On their way they saw a little guy being chased by bigger boys and Dean couldn't help but to shout, "Run Forrest!Run!", "I'm surprised you even know this movie... wait don't tell me there is a porn version of it... just don't..." she said as, Dean made an attempt to explain.

As they arrived at the house of the young girl, they were dressed up as FBI Agents, though Pascal was their therapist, as they needed someone to be patient and sweet hearted, should that kid be traumatized.

**-...-**

"I don't believe this..." Pascal said as she put the 'medical bag' into the backseat of the car, "A teddy bear? Really?! After all the monsters and ghosts and demons and whatever, it's a depressed teddy bear and a wishing well?" she groaned and sat into the back seat, opening her blouse a bit and the tied around her neck.

They drive to the place Audrey mentioned and Pascal can't help but to feel homesick, as the young girl had told her, her parents had gone on a trip to Bali and had left her behind.

She had felt sadness and sympathy for the young girl, because she could totally understand the wish of the young girl.

No one loved to be alone, or to be left behind.

"You kiddo!" a cheery voice said and made all three jump inside of the car, though Sam hit his head at the roof, since he was rather tall.

"Don't just pop in... really... can't you have some ring tone or so?" Pascal asked and Gabriel gave her a cheeky grin, as 'Call me maybe' echoed in the car and Dean was ready to kill the archangel.

No one played crappy music in his car and survived, his poor baby probably had a trauma by know from the crap song!

"Why are you here Gabe- Gabriel?" Sam corrected himself last minute, before saying 'Gabe' which was a nickname and qualified the archangel as a member of their team.

Dean would surely kick his ass, for doing so.

"Well Sammy-o, a wishing well? Sounds to me like lots of fun, no way in heaven, I'll miss on that" the gold-/brown haired said and snapped himself a lollipop.

The little boy who had been chased by the bullies earlier tossed a coin into the well, closed his eyes for a moment and left, pushing past Pascal and making her stumble.

Thanks to Gabriel though she didn't fall, as he held her firmly by the waist, "Watch it, kiddo" he said and she nodded, "Thanks"

They walked in and approached the well, which was actually a fountain, in the Chinese restaurant.

"Think it works?" Dean asked, "You gotta try Dean-o" the other just grumbled something that sounded a lot like an insult.

Yet he picked a coin out of his pocket, "What're you gonna wish for?" Sam asked, "Shhh!" Dean replied and Gabriel added, "He's not supposed to tell it..." he tosses in the coin and a man walked by holding a sandwich.

"Somebody ordered a foot-long Italian with jalapeno?" he calls, "That'd be me" Dean said looking at Sam.

"So this well works?..." Pascal asked raised an eyebrow and seemed to weight heir options on getting a wish fulfilled.

She turned around to leave the restaurant as she bumped into a young man, his glasses drop down to the floor and Pascal hurried to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry..." she apologized and handed the glasses to a geeky looking guy, he had a beautiful woman at his arm and smiled.

"No problems... I should've watched my steps better" he said and Pascal smiled, "Well we're both at fault... still I'm sorry..." she replied

"Well we have to go, nice meeting you..." he trailed off as he didn't know her name, "Pascal... nice meeting you too..." she replied.

"Wes..." he said and she nodded, the two said their goodbyes and the woman smiled brightly holding Wes' arm tightly.

"That kid felt weird..." Gabriel murmured as he watched the scene, Sam nodded in agreement, whilst Dean ate happily his sandwich.

They decided to sit down in the restaurant, though Pascal would've loved to go outside for a bit, the weather was just perfect.

"the teddy bear, the sandwich" Sam said, "Mmm" Dean added mouth filled with his sandwich, "I'm guessing the man in the lottery" Pascal said and pulled out the news paper from Dean's jacket.

"I'm assuming Wes and his pretty girlfriend" Gabriel added, "That definitely goes on the list" Dean said in heaven with his sandwich, not even noticing that Gabriel had spoken.

"What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? I mean that sounds like kind of a douche-y thing to do" Pascal said and the three men on the table could tell she started to adept to their way of talking.

"Yeah maybe, but come on man, when does something like this ever come without a price tag?" Sam reminded her.

"And usually a deadly one." he added, "I dunno, it's a damn good sandwich" Dean said.

Sam gave Dean one of his bitch faces, which probably was bitch face #26 This-is-a-serious-matter.

"We put a hold on the wishes until we find out..." Dean was interrupted by the owner of the restaurant who came over, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, I'm sorry, but we don't allow people to eat outside food here"

"Well I'm certainly not going to eat the inside food here" Dean replied immediately. He searched his pockets till he found his right badge and held it up "Health Department. Me and my friend. Big rat infestation. We have to shut this place down, under Emergency Hazard Code 56C" he said and Pascal was again convinced that Dean could possibly be an actor on the screens, if he wasn't a hunter, he had the skills to be one.

"RATS?!" the owner cried out and Dean nodded.

**-1-**

They had decided to come back in the night and to check out the place, Gabriel could surely trick the alarms and keep the owner asleep, whilst Pascal would go with Gabriel and watch out that the guy didn't do something stupid.

Then she would open the door from the inside and let the two brothers in, they would check out the wishing well and try to fix it.

It was dark in the restaurant and Gabriel sat next to Pascal waiting for the boys to come, "Say, what would you wish for?" She asked him suddenly.

"What would you wish for?" he asked back and she smirked, "I asked first!" she replied and he grinned, "Why not find out?" he said and pulled out two coins.

"This is plain stupid... Sam and Dean will fix it, before anything happens... and Sam said... wishes come with a price tag...", "Oh come on, don't be a spoil sport... and I promise to keep you save~" he chirped and she just hit the back of his head.

Both threw their coins into the wishing well and closed their eyes, thinking about their wishes, Pascal was the first to open her eyes and blink.

Nothing had happened and she chuckled, it was so obvious that she would be the one, the wishing well decided to not grant a wish.

She turned around to face the gold-/brown haired man next to her, who had a moustache over his upper lip and under his nose, which really reminded her at some polish pimp.

"You wished for a moustache?" she asked and he smirked, "No... i just felt like snapping me one... we'll see what i wished for..." his smirk widened.

The two were interrupted in their talk, as someone knocked on the window of the Restaurant, Sam and Dean had arrived and Pascal went to open the door for them.

They got in and looked Gabriel over, who was playing with his black moustache, "Really dude?! A moustache?" Dean said asked and rolled his eyes.

"Just let him be, Dean!" Sam said and Dean as well as Pascal looked at Sam questioningly, he was the one to get between fights, but mostly he'd say something neutral.

To be on the archangel's side was something new and quite different.

Dean swept through the coins,inside the now dry fountain, "Aren't you a little bit tempted?" he asked and tossed Sam a coin, he looked over to Pascal who shook her head firmly, Gabriel seemed to not listen as he was eating something, that looked a lot like a french pastry.

"Nah wouldn't be real. Wouldn't trust it" he gave Dean the coin back, "I dunno, that bear seemed pretty real" Dean said, "Yeah" Sam replied.

Pascal kept herself out of the conversation, this seemed to be a brother thing and she was the last to but in into something like that.

"I mean come on, if you could wish yourself back, before it all started" Dean said and Pascal rose an eyebrow, there was something before this hunting? Sam had had a normal life?

"Think about it, you'd be some big yuppie lawyer, nice car, white picket fence" Sam smiled at that, "not what I'd wish for" he replied.

"You don't know, but i had something like a pause in hunting, went to Stanford and had a pretty normal life..." Sam explained to Pascal and she nodded, "But this never leaves you, it's once a hunter, always a hunter" he added and she nodded again.

"Seriously?" Dean asked in between and gave her and Sam a look that said 'Come-on-you-miss-it-a-tiny-little-bit'.

"I'm not that guy anymore" and Dean nods to that, "Alright, what then? What would Sammy wish for?", "Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody," Sam replied

And the only girl could see how Gabriel tensed, just a tiny bit but he had showed that he didn't like that wish.

She couldn't tell why it interested her and why she wondered about such small matters, but she knew that it would probably be kind of funny and interesting with the archangel and the younger Winchester.

Among all the pennies there was one different coin, "Some kinda old coin" Sam pointed out and Gabriel looked at the metal piece.

She could see he knew exactly what they were dealing with, but as always Gabriel would hold back if it wasn't life threatening.

Dean tried to pick it up, but it appeared to be stuck, "Damn" he mumbled, "Lift with your legs" Sam joked and Dean still couldn't get it off.

"What, is that little mother welded on there?!" he mumbled annoyed.

Dean went to the car and came back with a mallet and crowbar, "come on you're not going to destroy it!" Pascal went between the wishing well and Dean.

"I'm just going to try get that thing off, besides it's nothing the pigeon can't handle" he said and had a point, so Pascal moved out of his way.

As he tried to get it off, he broke the mallet and Dean was ready to just destroy the whole damn thing, "I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well... I don't think we can destroy this" Sam quickly scratched the coins pattern onto a piece of paper and handed it to Dean, "Alright, here you gotta look into this..." "And what are you doing?" Dean asked back, "I'll take those two with me, something just occurred to me" Sam replied.

As soon as the Impala was out of sight, and the three walked towards the womens' health facility Sam took Gabriel's hand.

Pascal raised an eyebrow but kept silent, who knew why he was doing it, probably had good reasons.

"Hey guys, can we stop at a diner or so... I'm quite hungry... I'll just grab something to go..." she said and Gabriel wanted to tell her, there was no need for that, he could snap her something, but Sam seemed to have better things to do.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up" the younger Winchester said and a big smile was plastered on his face, "Ehm... sure thing... though i don't have any money..." she replied and Sam handed her his 'wallet', which was a rather beautiful piece of silver that held the money together, which had his initials engraved to it.

"Thank you..." she replied confused and walked over to the diner on the other side of the street, she turned around to ask, if she should grab Sam something too, as she saw Sam pressing his lips against Gabriel's.

She forgot to cross the street completely and kept starring at the rather crazy display of affection, between the archangel himself and the younger but taller Winchester.

The sound of a car unheard by her ears and she couldn't react fast enough, as she saw the headlights in front of her, eyes huge like a deer ones.

But before the car could crash into her, she was thrown back and a rather good looking young man sat on top of her.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded taken aback, he helped her up and she thanked him, pushing the strand of hair behind her ear and smiling shyly.

"I'm really sorry..." she said and wondered about herself, how utterly stupid she was that she had stopped in the midst of the street.

"PASCAL! Are you okay?" Sam shouted and ran over to her, she nodded once again, the guy called Mathew said "good bye and take care" before he left her in the care of Sam and Gabriel.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

So this was chapter 12 ;_; actually it was thought to be totally different but thanks to computer break downs and a coding of my actual chapter... - i had to write this ^^°

soooo well i hope you'll like it and will read the next one to come~ i promise it'll be way funnier and poor **Dean** will have to suffer a bit :*

comments are as always much appreciated~

_xxx yours Impala-Ilana67_


	13. Someone like you

And here it is chapter 13, after again lots of break downs of my beautiful laptop  
*sarcasm said hello*

and once again © for Supernatural with **Erik Kripke and co.**

© for the rest with me** Impala67-Ilana**

thanks to: **aLoggedInReader, Sara1988 and Words You've Spoken **and special thanks to **aLoggedInReader**, i can't help but to laugh each time we write *-*

have fun with the chapter **WARNING**: Gore, chara death, swearing, violence and well... drama?

**Xxx Impala-Ilana67**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 13: **_Someone like you_

"_PASCAL! Are you okay?" Sam shouted and ran over to her, she nodded once again, the guy called Mathew said "good bye and take care" before he left her in the care of Sam and Gabriel._

Sam helped her up from the pavement, "Really? We should get you into a hospital!" Sam said and seemed like a mother to Pascal, "It's really okay" she answered and looked a bit confused.

"I'll check her" Gabriel offered and put a hand at her head, scanning with his grace her body for any injuries.

"She's fine... i bet a bit dizzy from all what happened at once" the archangel said and Sam nodded grabbing his hand once again.

"Okay before i nearly got pancaked by a car, you two were... exchanging saliva... Mind explaining?" she asked and Sam blushed like a high school girl.

"I... fell in love with Gabriel..." he stuttered and Pascal nearly chocked on her own spit, "you two are what?!" she asked and Gabriel grinned from ear to ear, his moustache just made him look like some sixty year old pervert, next to the young Winchester.

"Gabe... can i talk to you, for just a tiny second?" she asked and grabbed his collar to drag him a bit away from Sam.

"You wished for him to love you?" she asked and Gabriel had to hold back a laughter, she was close to Sam's bitch face.

"Well, it's not like he's going to love me for real or so and it's not permanent... i just want to see how it feels okay? No worries, I won't have sex with him~" Gabriel explained and she sighed.

"This will hurt you..." Pascal couldn't help it, but she felt sorry for the short archangel, she knew that Sam and Dean pretended to be heterosexual.

Well to pretend to be and to really be, were two different shoes and as far as she knew Dean had Castiel.

And she really had tried to not see those two as a pair, but she couldn't help it, there was always this tension in the room.

To her those two were a pair, not knowing they were, but Sam? He was like a book with so many seals, Lucifer's cage seemed like a barbie doll house.

They walked back to Sam who smiled shyly at Gabriel and took his hand again in his own, "You're okay with us?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah... solidary breeder" Pascal replied and couldn't help it but to grin, whilst thinking how Dean would react to that.

On their way back to Dean and the motel room, Pascal bumped into a guy, she looked up annoyed.

"I'm so-" but she just looked at the young man mouth open, that's when he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Pascal?!" he asked and kept shaking her, she was too shocked to answer and even if she would have been not that shocked, she couldn't say anything.

"Kiddo?" Gabriel's voice woke her from her trance like state, "Maison?" she asked and blinked, rubbed her eye and tried to make sense out of everything.

"Where have you been?! Missing for three years..." he asked and she furrowed her eyebrows, three years? She had been gone for about three months but not three years!

"I..." she tried to say something, that's when Maison looked around to found himself not in his city anymore.

"Where am I? What's going on here?" he asked, "You're in another dimension, kiddo... In here everything from Ghosts down to demons and angels is real. I'm Gabriel and this is Sam... we're friends of Pascal..." Gabriel said and tried to sum up, what was happening.

"Are you kidding me? You ran away to be with some psychos?" he asked and one could see the distress he had been through the past three years.

"They took me in, Sam and Dean... when i had no one... after a car accident in our world... And Gabriel and his brothers healed me... they saved my life more then once..." Pascal loved Maison as she would love a brother, but she would never allow him to talk this way about the ones who saved her life.

"Besides... you're in our world... might want to take care of yourself." Gabriel snapped himself a bounty and gave Sam half of it.

"How?" Maison asked as he stared at the candy in hand, "I'm Gabriel... the archangel Gabriel" the shorter male said and smirked.

"Always the special friends, huh?" he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, "I damn missed you... i was so worried..." he mumbled into her hair.

"I know... i missed you too... I'm so sorry!" she said against his chest, happy once again to have someone beside her, oh how she would hate the 'price tag' Sam had mentioned, wishes came with.

"My brother went to check on a coin, which has to do with our case... should meet up with him and see what he found out" Sam smiled warmly at the other male, who had been thrown into all this.

He had seen the happiness that had graced Pascal's face and he really wished for her to have a part of her world with her.

"You ply very well with your situation, for someone who doesn't know what's happening" Gabriel remarked and Pascal could tell, he had switched into his protector mood, which was probably due to all the stuff that was happening around them.

"You live with her family and the business, you learn to ply with every situation. You ply well, you survive one more day, you don't... let's say none of us would love to see that" he replied and shrugged, Pascal took his hand in hers, felt the warmth of it and could feel the pulse with her fingers.

He was there, alive with her, in this dimension in which she had felt alone, though she couldn't blame Sam and Dean for it.

They were trying into talking to her and though one might not see it in Dean, he really tried it to bond with her and went out of his way, to talk to her with a few beers of course.

But Maison had been there all of her life, he had been her protector, her best friend, her guide through the mess, her brother and father and her personal diary, all in one without ever complaining.

They arrived at the motel room and Sam unlocked the door, leading them all in and locking it after them, Maison could see salt at the windowsills and markings on door, ceiling and floor.

"Demon protection... this world is just that crazy" his best friend explained and squeezed his hand lightly.

The room was filled with retching noises from the bathroom and Sam made a disgusted face, "Dean?" he asked and some more retching noises were heard, "I hate those price tags..." Dean said as he appeared from the bathroom, he stopped midway.

"Who's that?" he asked and Pascal walked in front of Maison, she was afraid Dean would hurt him, he was the shoot first ask questions later type of guy.

"The best friend of Pascal... apparently she wished for him... and here he is..." Gabriel said and Pascal glared at him, "Well i didn't wish for his brother to be gay" she back stabbed him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH DID WHAT?!" this totally made Dean loose it, Sam stood between him and Gabriel, who glared at Pascal for back stabbing him.

"I love him Dean! You can't hurt him... not after Jessica... or Madison..." he said and Dean bit his lip, "Sammy! You're under a spell!" he tried his best, his voice filled with a soft tone, one used to explain something that was done wrong to a little child.

"No Dean, i felt like this... for so long... But i couldn't express it and now i can...You're in love with Castiel, you should open up to him too, you'd be so happy!" Sam exclaimed threw his long arms into the air and nearly hit Pascal, who ducked away.

Faster as Pascal could blink, Dean had jumped on Sam and pinned him to the ground, just like the fight in the living room of Sam and Jessica.

It felt so nostalgic, though Sam wasn't going to give Dean the winning hand in this, he threw him off and sat on him, hitting him in the face.

"It's true!" he stated, but for Dean 'true' was apparently the wrong word, so he kicked Sam off, of him and hit him in the stomach, made him leaning forward and grabbing his stomach.

"Hey!" Pascal went in between, but didn't see Dean who had wanted to punch Sam, the punch went straight into her face knocking her back, into Sam.

"Okay, Dean-o! That's enough... I thought you and your brother would need some 'brotherly time', but that's enough" Gabriel's voice sounded like some sergeant, and Pascal didn't really care for that moment, holding her cheek.

Dean was speechless, he had never hit an innocent women, he had added innocent since, he had hit women fairly often in his business.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean was sitting on the bed, Pascal next to him and next to her Maison, on the other bed he and Sam sat on.

"Okay listen, since I know you won't remember anyways and I bet you'll have forgotten this as well..." Gabriel pointed first at Sam and then at Maison.

"Pascal and I wished for something, we knew we could never have in this world or life or whatever you want to call it... We're close to the apocalypse and hell yes i have a thing for your brother and if i could? I'd like to fuck his brains out... But i also know, he's not that way and he'll be back to normal... when all this is over.. I just want to know for one freakin' day, what it feels like to be loved by him, as he loves you the same amount..." Gabriel took a deep breath, though he didn't need to breath as an angel- Castiel had once explained that along with other stuff to Pascal- and continued.

"You can beat the shit out of me later, let's get this wishing well fixed, because there are about forty demons approaching us and i bet your asses and mine, this won't be a picnic in the sun"

"The coin is Babylonian. It's cursed. I found some fragments of the legend" Dean suddenly started, it seemed as if it was easier to him, to just work then to think about what his brother and that archangel would do, without him around.

The thought of his brother being gay, or bisexual or what it was that the kids these days were, wasn't as disgusting or frightening or anything in that direction, as it actually should have been.

Dean just knew how much of a magnet Sam was to evil people or people destined to die and he didn't want his brother to be hurt once more.

He also certainly didn't want his brother to be in love with the guy who, had tried to kill them once, had actually killed Dean 135 times and had messed with a million people.

It was that he just didn't trust that guy, who seemed to be one of daddy's strongest soldiers, cause if it was one thing Dean knew about angels for sure, they were all douchebags, well except for Cas sometimes.

"The serpent, is Tiamet. Which is the Babylonian God of primordial chaos" Dean continued and Gabriel nodded, "Met him twice... actually a nice guy... Totally misunderstood

"I guess their priests were working some serious black magic" "They made the coin?" Sam asked and got on the train, of Winchesters. It was like some weird connection which one mostly saw in twins, they complemented each other.

"Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos"Dean replied, "Whoever tosses the coin in a well and makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers" he added.

"But the wishes get twisted" Sam guessed, "You ask for a talking teddy?" "You get a bipolar nutjob" Dean finished.

"Is it always like that?" Maison whispered into Pascal's ear, she giggled, "Yeah... but you should actually see Dean with Castiel... that's a hell lot of fun!" she whispered back.

"And you get Ecoli"Sam said and smirked at the wish of the sandwich.

"This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries" Dean didn't pay any attention to his brother's smirk or that he had snuggled into Gabriel.

"It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean one person gets their wish, it's trouble. But everybody gets their wish?", "It's chaos" Sam finished the sentence this time.

"Any way to stop it?", "Yeah, one way" Dean said. "We gotta find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only one who can pull it back out, and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well? Things are just gonna get crazier and crazier"

"Well then how about I take honey with me and you two take Ricky Martin with you and check out Wes" Gabriel said smirking.

"I love it when you show your angel powers of" Sam whispered into Gabriel's ear and kissed his neck, before he could do anything further- which might have lead to Pascal, Maison and Dean bleach their eyes and brains out- Dean cut in and asked why they had to take Maison with them.

"Because honey and I can take the demons on, but he? He's dropped in here with nothing... watch out and talk Wes into fixing everything... Good luck and Dean-o? Try not to scare that kid" Gabriel said and he was out with Pascal, who had strapped her sword on her back and had hugged Maison, while Gabriel had talked.

**-1-**

They stood in front of about forty demons, exactly as Gabriel had said, at the top of the army a young woman with black hair stood.

She looked rather pretty with the wavy black hair and the Latin looks, she could've been a model or some actress, but Pascal knew she was just a meat-suit and what was inside was horrifying.

"So you're the little bitch, Sam kept talking about" the woman said and Pascal raised an eyebrow, then it downed on her, "You're Ruby..." she said, she had never met the female demon, but that she knew Sam and that he had 'talked' to her made it clear who she was.

"You have brains, I'm surprised..." the woman said mockingly and Pascal decided her guts were right, she didn't like the woman at all, she hadn't liked her since the moment Sam had told Dean and Pascal about her.

"That's all you can do? Get some boys to play with you and insulting me?" Pascal asked and took her sword down from it's straps, her eyes locked firmly on Ruby.

"Well how about a deal?" Ruby asked and smirked, "I don't feel like getting my mouth insulted by you" Pascal replied.

"Not that kind of deal, bitch. We both hand to hand combat, you win i leave this town and won't talk to Sam for the rest of the month. You loose i take him for a ride and bring him home tomorrow and of course i won't hold them back." Ruby pointed at the demons behind her.

Pascal wasn't sure how much she could trust Ruby, but she saw the looks Ruby was throwing Gabriel and she knew immediately that she was afraid from the archangel, the whole demon army was afraid of him.

"I say we have a deal, but there is one condition. No special powers no hidden weapons and Gabriel will make sure of it" Pascal put her sword down next to the archangel and with the hilt pointed at the ring in which she and Ruby would fight.

She never knew what could happen and it was always best to have your weapon close at hand, she put her knife the same way down.

Ruby seemed to have no weaponry or she just was all to sure of her demon powers, but thanks to Gabriel her smirk vanished into thin air.

He had made the ring in which they would fight and this ring prevented her to use her inhuman strength or any other demon trick, she might have pulled.

They stepped into the ring and the demons started to growl, snarl or laugh, they seemed so sure of their leader.

At first they just walked alongside the circle, not coming close to the other one, watching their movements, thinking about a way to strike.

"What do you know about Sam?" Ruby suddenly said and the smirk tugged at her lips once again, "Not much... but hey what do you know about him, except for the sex part?" she replied.

"I do know him better then anyone..." Ruby spat out and jumped suddenly forward, threw Pascal to the ground pinning her there.

"Yeah because who does care about 26 years of family, a year and four months totally makes it" Pascal replied not even flinching.

"I don't know who you are and why those two hang out with you... but i'll make this clear, stay away from Sam" Ruby growled into her ear, but Pascal had seen thousands of dangerous people, had met people who knew how to make you fear them and Ruby? Wasn't going to be on that list for sure.

She lifted her leg and kicked Ruby off from her, then she jumped back on her feet, "Or what? You gonna kill me? I'd love to see you try" she couldn't help but to smirk.

It was a fast movement that settled the next part of the fight, Pascal had kicked the legs from Ruby, making the black haired fall.

Yet she didn't count in that Ruby had grabbed her arm, whilst falling and kicked her in the stomach.

Pascal flew back and crashed into a street light, spat blood and held her stomach, where there was a dirty foot print from Ruby's boot on her black shirt.

"You're just a little girl, with nothing at your hands" the shorter woman said and smirked madly, "Not that I care about your opinion, but if you noticed you're a head shorter then me" Pascal couldn't help the mocking tone in her voice.

She stood up her body trembled, it didn't look that good for her and she began to question what had made her this weak?

Normally she'd take on more then just one opponent without even blinking, but right now she felt fear in every core of her body.

Actually there was nothing frightening about the other woman and if it wasn't for the demon inside the body, Pascal would've said that the young woman was rather pretty.

And that's when it made 'click' in her mind, it wasn't the young woman or the fight that frightened her, but the demon she had to deal with it.

No matter how much frightening stuff you saw, if you knew how horrible demons were, nothing could ever compare to them.

They were beasts, killing for the thrill of it, using bodies to torture and kill and differently then angels who needed permission, they just took the bodies.

But Pascal had to face Ruby right now, because she knew, she was the thing between Sam and Dean and she wanted to give something back to them.

Though she knew that Sam would probably hate her and Dean would side with Sam, since the two had this special brother bound. But one day they might forgive her for doing it and one day they might understand her.

She ran forward and aimed a punch for Ruby's stomach, which Ruby just blocked with not much effort, what she didn't count in was that Pascal would grab her neck and headbutt her.

It was one of the most stupid ideas Pascal had had in her life, but it kept Ruby a few meters away from her, holding her head, the foreheads of both screamed in pain.

Another pair of punches and kicks were exchanged and both looked rather questionable, bruises forming in their faces and on the places one could see, not covered with fabric.

Their foreheads forming bumps where they had collided.

**-2-**

"Okay buddy i don't fuckin care if you want to remove that fucking coin you dropped into that freakin' wishing well. But you're going to fuckin' remove it! And you're doing it without any fucked up trick." Dean said and griped Wes by the collar dragging him out of the house, Hope Wes fiancée seemed to be in the shower.

"Dean wait!" Sam tried his best to prevent his brother from chocking the poor guy, who had gone pale in matters of seconds.

"She's out there, with Gabriel against forty demons and you want me to wait?!" Dean shouted at his brother and Maison could clearly see, how much Dean cared about his best friend.

"Hey... i don't know anything about this... but we need him to remove the coin right? Let me talk to him for a bit... just a few minutes" Maison suddenly said and hoped Dean wouldn't kill him that instant, with one of his killing looks.

"N-" Dean started but was cut off by Sam, "Dean, she's his best friend, i bet he want's to help her as much as we want to..."

Maison walked a few steps away from the Impala, his grip tight on Wes wrist, "Look buddy i understand you completely! Really i do, there is so much shit out there and what could possibly be wrong with one little wish? But you know they come with a price and no wish is that worth... You like her don' you?" he asked.

"I do! But she didn't even know that i existed!" he exclaimed, looking aside ashamed, "You might have met my best friend Pascal... since you remember Dean... She had a fiancé... she loved him and he loved her... she doesn't know he's dead... because of circumstances... I can't explain to you, because i don't understand them myself. But this girl... she had nothing in her life, her family hated her... she had no friends nothing... and then my brother and I came. We promised to be there for her and she fell in love with him... And heck i love her i do... but she was happy with him... and I'm telling you nonsense here... But hey... there might be a wonderful young woman for you! Out there and this Hope? Dude she's not worth shit, if she didn't see you before!" Maison was honest and Wes could tell, he

It didn't take them long to arrive at the Chinese restaurant and they went in, but just before Sam could follow them clouds appeared and he was struck by a lighting.

"SAM!" Dean shouted and left Maison with Wes, who looked shocked, the other man knew they had to get Wes to get the coin out fast.

Both went in to see Hope standing next to the wishing well, "They wanted to make my love for you disappear!" she cried and Wes put one and one together.

"You wished a man dead?" he asked disbelieving and she cried more "I love you! And i don't want anything between us!" she sobbed.

"This has to stop, this is insane!" Wes grabbed into the wishing well, the water soaked his sleeve, he pulled out the coin.

Sam slowly opened his eyes looked up to Dean and smirked, "Dude, you look like someone crashed your car", Dean laughed a little, "close... really close..."

The teddy bear slowly disappeared and instead of it, the two parents of Audrey stood in the living-room skin burned by the sun in Bali.

Superboy had to run for his life once again, after not being able to land a punch to the bully's face, after kicking him severely.

The invisible boy, tried for the sixth time to get invisible but it didn't help and he had to walk naked back home, people laughed and pointed at him.

The man who had won the lottery had to give the money back, as it seemed they had made a failure with the numbers on his lottery card.

And Hope got a look of confusion on her face as she looked past Wes and walked out of the Chinese restaurant, not giving a look back at Wes.

"It was the right choice man..." Maison said and patted his shoulder, before he left the restaurant as well and joined Sam and Dean at the Impala.

**-3-**

The match was equal and both sides couldn't land a punch or a kick without getting one in return, it was just a matter of time, that's when the sound of tires was heard and the black Impala 67' stoped.

Dean jumped out of the car and Maison with him, whilst Sam got out slowly, seeing Ruby battered and wiping blood from her mouth.

Pascal looked equally battered and wiped blood from a cut above her eye, which she had gotten whilst Ruby had dragged her over a small pebble.

"What happened?!" Dean shouted as he walked over to Gabriel who's lips were in a thin line, his eyes focused on the demon who was fighting with Pascal and the thirty-nine in the background.

"Ruby!" Sam shouted and wanted to walk over to the demon woman, but was held back by her.

"No, don't Sam! She's gone insane... she tricked me with that trickster!" Ruby cried out and Pascal was at a loss of words.

That was when her eye caught a movement from behind Ruby, a demon had picked up Ruby's killing knife and threw it into her direction, due to the broken leg she couldn't move.

She pressed her eyes close and waited for the impact of the knife, but it never came instead of it something heavy fell on her.

Her hands felt fabric and she started to panic, saw nothing behind a mass of fabric, her ear pressed against a chest, hearing a frantic heart beat.

"You okay, princess?" the rasp voice of Maison came muffled to her and she struggled filled with panic, "No!" she shouted as she had him in her lap, Blood soaking her jeans, shirt and hands.

"I'd say yes... kind of a jack pot..." Maison tried to laugh, but he got paler and paler and the wound in his stomach made it hard on him.

"Gabriel!" Pascal pleaded and the archangel was by her side in a matter of seconds, his hand on the stomach of the young man, but nothing happened, he was unable to heal him.

"The wishing well's been taken care of, but he's still here... i can't heal him..." Gabriel muttered and tears welled up in Pascal's eyes.

"No, please... no... he's my family..." she stuttered and Maison wiped a tear away, his arm felt so heavy, he couldn't hold it up.

"don't... cry... doesn' suit you..." he mumbled and she couldn't help it, more droplets of salty water escaped her big black orbs.

"you... wanna... sing... me a song?" he asked slowly tried his best to focus on his words, so he got them across.

"As you wish..." she cried and slowly started to hum a tune, before she found the correct words in her mind, that fit the tune, which was Adele's "Someone like you".

"Like... that... one..." he mumbled and closed his eyes, "I... lied...i'm not your best... friend... never ... wanted to be... loved you" he said incomprehensible and she couldn't help but to bury her face into his chest singing the last words to his last beats of heart.

"Heal me" she said her voice serious and tolerated no disobedience, Gabriel did as she asked him, though his eyes fixed on Sam who held Ruby.

Dean was shell shocked, between what happened, the demons in front of him, his brother on Ruby's side, the dead best friend of Pascal and Pascal who took her sword and rushed through the demons, as if they were made by butter.

Each of the one, she had pierced with her sword, screamed and exploded, splattered her with guts and blood, soaking her completely. The black smoke that left the bodies built a pile on the ground and exploded into little pieces and vaporized.

A blow soft glow enveloped her whole body and she seemed unaffected by the low-demons powers' and slayed one after another, the last to stand, held up by Sam was Ruby.

Gabriel had given her back up and had destroyed to close more then the half of the demons, with nothing more then a snap of his fingers.

"Get away from her" her voice cold and there was no hint of the young girl they had met a few months ago, the young girl who hated werwolf drool or the skin of a shape shifter, the young girl who was afraid of ghosts or demons.

"You can't kill her, she helped me!" Sam tried to explain the situation, but Pascal didn't care, she looked at Dean, "Tell him to get away from her or I'll have to make him" she said bitterness in her voice and Dean could see himself in her, how much he had hated Jake for taking Sam away from him, how terrified he was to know he was alone, how agony and pain had taken him over.

"NO! No one kills here anyone, before we talked about it!" Dean got between her and Sam, who held the demon whore, who had brought the army with her.

"She brought them with her, one of her subordinates killed my best friend! What do you expect me to do? GO ON A DINNER AND TALK ABOUT IT, LIKE WE HAD SOME LITTLE DIFFERENCES?!" the last part was shouted and Dean could understand her very well, yet this was Sammy in between it all and he would never allow someone to harm his brother.

"She's manipulative and she used Sam!" Gabriel no but in and was glared at by Sam, "Like you did with me... Did you think i would forget the wishing well thing?" Sam asked and Gabriel bit his lips, he had hoped for Sam to forget once the effect wore off, seemed not likely.

"This was harmless" Gabriel tried to defend himself, "No it was abusing my trust" Sam replied bitterly, "Okay... you two side with her? I'm giving this bitch two days to run, because I'll find you and then I'm going to kill you on the worst possible way. You'll be screaming for mercy and you'll wish, to get some" Pascal growled and then looked at Sam and Dean.

"I saw you as family... but siding with a demon?... i expected more from you..." she bit her lip, before she grabbed her knife from the ground and put it back into her boot, then she took her sword, wiped it clean on her sleeve, which didn't help at all, as the sleeve was soaked in demon blood.

She turned around to take Maison's corpse with her, but he was gone and there was nothing but his blood indicating he had lay there.

"Please... take me away from here..." she said to Gabriel and he nodded heart broken, taking her hand and vanishing into thin air, leaving the brothers and the demon behind.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

Okay this got more dramatic then thought... holy shit... i should read more fluff...

I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER! really it's just to fast Gabriel and Sam together right? So first get Ruby out of the way~

see you next chapter hopefully xxx yours** Impala67-Ilana**


	14. Our family

So here is my next chapter omfg... it's the 14th already! * damn* anyways i hope you'll like it and this chapter screams for a Sabriel and Destiel thingy to come up~

i hope you guys will like it and again i have to say, "_I don't own supernatural otherwise i would have Dean tell Castiel he loves him and Gabriel bang the hell out of Sam (damn sounds like a therapy here~)**The characters and the series belongs to Erik Kripke and co.**"_

Pascal and her story belongs to me, thanks to **aLoggedInReader,Sara1988 and Words You've Spoken** for reviewing~ and for all the followers and favourites thanks so much *-*

have fun reading **xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**

**_0000000000000000000000000000 __0000000000000000000000000000 __0000000000000000000000000000 __0000000000000000000000000000 __00000000_**

**Chapter 14:**_Our family _

Sam and Dean sat in silence, there was no sound in the motel room, nothing indicated that two people had rent that room.

This silence was all but short lived, as Dean slammed his fist against the wooden door, he had lost all his patience -not that there had been much to loose anyways-, he had to say something!

"You know what? She's out there, with nothing! Three months of watching us hunt? That's enough to survive out there?!" he shouted and Sam flinched, he knew Dean was angry and Dean used to shout and hit things or people when he was angry.

But he mostly kept his cool around Sam, he barely shouted or got overly aggressive around him.

"I couldn't have known that..." Sam tried to defend himself pathetically, but he knew very well it was his.

His hazel eyes were fixed on his brother and he couldn't help, but to feel guilty about what had happened.

"All this for some demon whore!" Dean shouted once more and then slumped down on his bed in the motel room, it wasn't the same without the young girl scolding him.

"_At least take off your clothes! And how about some dinner? You surely are starving... after that you can go to bed... promise!"_

"I didn't mean to... but Ruby had saved my life more then once..." Sam whispered and buried his face in his hands, "Oh well let's say that made you less addicted to the whole Demon blood shit. Really Sammy? Demon blood?" Dean couldn't calm down, he wasn't able to, after knowing his brother had been addicted.

He silently wished, he had not sided with Sam on that, he truly wished he had Pascal let kill Ruby.

But Sam was his brother and he would never be against him, not even if his brother was wrong.

"_You know Sam... Dean might not show it... but to him you're the bible"_

"We have to look for her Sammy... she just lost a part of her family..." Dean suddenly said into the silence.

"I know..." Sam replied, guilt heavily weighing down on his shoulders, he knew he had hurt his brother once again.

But what left Sam stunned and hurt more than the fact, that he had helped Ruby despite his inner self screaming to run over to Gabriel and Pascal.

Was the fact that the whole demon blood splattered around them had not affected him, he had not craved it, not wanted it, had felt rather disgusted.

"Gabriel gave me bits of his grace" Sam suddenly blurted out and Dean looked at him wide eyed, "He did what?" he asked and his face wore an expression that didn't take any honey mouthing.

It said 'Spill it right now right here and don't you dare hold something back! Not like the demon blood shit'

"I told him i needed help, this demon blood... it was all wrong and i somehow knew deep down... I asked him if it was illegal or if it have side affects. He told me no... he said it was the same way Cas healed us..." Sam explained and rubbed the back of his neck, he hoped and prayed to god -who was currently taking a walk on a park called earth- that Dean wouldn't ask on the how part.

"You got on Angel-Crystal?", "It's not like the demon blood, there is nothing... just... a... chick-flick moment..." Sam muttered the rest and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Dude... you spend more time with that Katy Perry male look alike and you're starting to have girly PMS fit's"

"You know Katy Perry?" Sam raised an eyebrow and couldn't tell why Dean thought, Gabriel would look like Katy Perry and he definitely didn't spend to much time with the archangel, he hadn't seen him in fact for about three months now.

"Fuck you, bitch" Dean replied and Sam smiled to himself, this was his brother once again and he found himself saying

"Jerk" and smirking, so did his older brother.

**-...-**

A lost building somewhere next to Concrete Washington, was filled with candle light and Sam Winchester stood in the midst of the candle lit room.

He chanted from a book and kept throwing glances into the room, expecting someone to show up, but yet there was no one to be seen.

He said the last words of the summoning ritual and the candles flickered, as they got wild and the flames got bigger, Ruby stood in the middle of the room.

"Sam... What's wrong? You didn't call... instead you summoned me?" she asked, confusion and suspicion written all over her face.

"I won't be working with you anymore" Sam said and saw the look of betrayal cross Ruby's feature as she got hold of her emotions again.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked and walked closer to him stretching her hand out, but letting it fall to her side again, after she saw the look Sam gave her.

It was a pathetic face, a face of someone who felt sorry.

"No... I lost my brother once, I'm not going to loose him once more" Sam said and his voice sounded determined, he had made up his mind on this and he had thought about all the pain.

He had felt when Dean had been dead, he had been four months without Dean, he wouldn't loose his brother again, not after he had gotten him back.

"Sam! You have no chance in killing Lilith! If you go with Dean you'll die, without grabbing a strand of her false hair!" Ruby shouted and threw her arms up in the air, she was beyond furious.

"It's the Winchester's way I guess, Kill her or die trying" Sam tried to sound nonchalant and shrugged.

"All I did, all we worked on you just wanna throw it away?!" she shouted at him, her voice loud and angry, Sam backed away.

"Dean is all i have left of my family. My mom died due to a demon, my dad died because of one and Dean died once... that are enough demons..." he bit his lip.

He knew he wasn't fair there, he blamed all on her, though it was him to call her, to ask for it, to take it by force.

He had made himself addicted to something that had killed close to all of his family members and he had to break it up, right now.

"You just throw me away?!" she took a step closer, her eyes bore into his and she held him there with her brown, close to black eyes.

"No... I just... it's better for both of us, you could go and live another life, on another continent... far away from this war... This has nothing to do with you Ruby" Sam tried to convince the woman to leave.

"I'm already in keech up to my chin" she spat and Sam could slowly see the demon Pascal and his brother had seen in her.

"I'm sorry... I really am... but it was either you or Dean..." again Sam backed away as he felt the wall behind him, he couldn't move any further.

"It surely is Dean then. Do you really think I'll just let you go like this?!" she shouted and grabbed his collar dragging him down.

Though he was 6'4 tall and close to four maybe five heads taller then her, she had dragged him down at ease, she was nonetheless a demon.

"Ruby... listen..." he tried to calm her down, to easy her grip on his collar, but she wouldn't budge.

"No! You damn brat for once you listen. I put up with your temper, your crying your guilt and girly behaviour! I put up with you drinking my blood and I put up with your son of a bitch brother and his mood swings.

But now to walk out on me, like nothing had happened is the icing on the cake asshole!" she shouted, her nose barely inches away from his face, her eyes a black colour.

"I have no more use for you Samuel Winchester, you should've listened to your brother" a cruel smirk tugged on her lips as she started to choke him.

"Damn right, bitch" Dean's voice sounded from behind her, but that didn't matter in that moment, since her screams tore through the empty building, her body twitching, lightning like sparks in her body indicating the death of the demon in the body.

With one last scream, the comatose girl slumped in Dean's arms, she didn't breath and Dean knew she was dead.

He pulled out the demon killing knife, Ruby once had given to Sam and wiped it at the shirt of Ruby, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Thanks... i really thought I'd die..." he whispered and tried to regain his breath, "Don't thank me, it's Cas who found you... I was searching my butt off!" Dean couldn't help it and let a laugh escape his lips.

"I'm sorry Dean...", "Dude just forget it, no chick-flick moments..." both were okay with that and drove to Bobby's as agreed with the grumpy hunter on the phone.

**-1-**

"I'm going to die!" Pascal fell on the couch and stretched, her muscles were aching and she couldn't tell what was louder the banging of her head, or the banging of the bass from Gabriel's hi-fi system.

"Could be..." he said snickering, as he put on an apron and started to cook for the two, Pascal had denied his snapped food, since she wanted something 'real' as she claimed, though Gabriel had tried to explain to her, that his food was real.

"Asshat" she mumbled, "Baby" was the reply and she smirked, she felt good with Gabriel by her side, like she could keep something close to family with her, she didn't have to fear that Gabriel would die.

Since he was one of the most powerful beings except for God, death and his older brothers, but no demon, ghost ghoul or other monster, could hurt him.

"Gabe... thanks for helping me, i wouldn't know what to do... without you" she said, felt obliged to tell him how much he had helped her.

"There's nothing to thank me for... I like you kiddo... you're quite okay..." he smirked as he knew, she would growl and glare at him, what she did exactly five seconds after he had thought about it.

"Tell me it's a compliment..." she sighed and walked the short distance from the living room to the kitchen, which was made in the 80's style.

"Sure it is... you're getting better... better then i expected" he tasted the soup with a wooden spoon, he declared for himself it had enough salt and other spices, before he lowered the temperature and let it simmer.

She took out the plates from the cupboard and put them on the table, then she took out two glasses, and the silverware.

They sat in silence while they ate and Pascal seemed bothered, Gabriel gave her time to put it into words, but she seemed to refuse to say anything.

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked and she took in a deep breath, "I love them... as much as i love Maison..."

Her eyes were fixed on the bowl of soup, but Gabriel could sense she was tense and she took in shaky breaths.

"I know..." he said felt the need to say something, anything just to assure her everything was alright and she could tell him, could trust him.

He would most likely never find out why he had gotten himself so attached to her, or what it was that made him go all Daddy.

But he knew, he would defend her with all of his powers and all of his life, he would do his best to keep her safe.

The same he would do for Samuel Winchester and if he thought about it, he probably would do the same for Dean as well, since the guy wasn't that bad.

"I didn't want to leave them..." he could hear her voice tremble, she was close to cry, but tried her best to hold it back.

"It's okay..." he put a hand over her's, which was tight around her spoon, he slowly worked the spoon out of her hand.

Put it aside and entwined her fingers with her's, he squeezed her hand and smiled assuring her, to keep talking, he wouldn't leave he would listen.

"I... i miss them... I'm sorry Sam hates me... and I'm sorry it happened...all..." she finally broke into tears and couldn't wipe them away, since new ones were coming.

This was the last straw for Gabriel, he pushed his chair back and turned her's into his direction then he bent forward and hugged her tight.

"Shhhh... it's okay kiddo... I know... I understand you" he whispered into her ear softly, hugged her tight and tried his best to give her as much comfort as possible.

She cried more and Gabriel thought it was just uncomfortable to sit/stand there, that's why he snapped them into her bedroom.

Not even to notice the change of scenery meant nothing good, it meant she was even more depressed then Gabriel had thought and he wouldn't just sit around and let her be depressed.

He kept hugging her and whispered comforting words and sentences into her ear and as night came she fell asleep in his arms.

He put her into the bed and put the blanket over her, kept sitting beside her till she stopped crying, he truly felt like a father for now.

And couldn't help the thought of Sam being the mother, he wished that should Sam ever love him, they'd have such a beautiful child.

He wished so badly for it to happen that he had messed it up with one shitty wish.

**-2-**

"Cas i need your help... come down here" Dean said and looked around for his angelic friend as he nearly bumped into him.

"Hello, Dean... Sam" he said and nodded towards the younger Winchester, "We need to find Pascal..." Dean said and didn't loose any time at the matter at hand.

Castiel's blue eyes fixed the human in his charge and he checked mentally where the young female was, he got an image of a house with an apartment.

The next pictures were Pascal with Gabriel, which meant the girl was in good care.

"She's with Gabriel" he said and thought his work was done, since they had said, they wanted to know where she was, that was the definition of finding right?

To know where someone was.

"We know... we want to talk to her..." Dean tried his hardest to be patient with Castiel, that much the angel could tell, but he didn't know exactly why.

It's not like Castiel had lied or said something wrong, humans were just far to complicated.

"The last time I met her, she didn't want to talk to neither you nor Sam" he said and saw how Dean exploded into anger and yelling.

"You saw her?! And you didn't think we would want to know?!" he shouted and Castiel just looked at him, didn't budge, he was an angel of the Lord, there was nothing except for his father that could probably scare him or make him feel fear.

"Sam's going to stay with Bobby... You'll bring me to her" Dean demanded and the celestial being didn't understand Dean, she wasn't his sibling and she was legal in America, she could go and do whatever she wanted right?

Always asking himself what would be right and what would be wrong, really got onto Castiel's nerves, it was so much easier with his angelic brothers and sisters.

"Dean i don't believe you have the right words... to calm a young female human down, who has just lost the last part of her family" Castiel tried once more to convince Dean, that Pascal was better without them interfering.

She had said so herself, so Castiel believed that she meant what she said, where would be the logic if someone said something, but meant something else?

Wouldn't it just confuse the people around one and lead to misunderstandings? That's why angels just said straight out what they wanted, needed or thought. That's why Castiel could be honest without, what Dean called regret, Sam had explained to him the emotion.

It was to feel bad for having said, or done something that hurt someone or something.

But therefore it was required to know that it was wrong and that you had done it... and since Castiel was an angel, a warrior mind you! He wasn't made to have feelings like that, he wasn't made to have them, because he was made to fight.

And a soldier with feelings like those, was most likely to not survive the fight or war.

"Cas..." a short pause was made and by now Castiel knew, Dean was re-thinking his sentence, "As much as I appreciate your try to handle human emotions, I think you're wrong, dude.. Because to understand a human you have to be one, no offence..." the Winchester said and Castiel looked confused, "That has nothing to do with me trying to handle emotions. It was what she said, she does not want to talk to you" Castiel said and didn't even bother with the rest of the sentence.

"That's a way to say 'Please talk to me', that's how women work!" Dean tried again and Castiel just shrugged.

Castiel walked over to Dean and the older Winchester stopped him with a hand, "No... don't zapp me... We're taking the car" Dean said and Castiel sighed deeply his rather deep voice, made Dean a bit uncomfortable, though he couldn't tell why.

The bright blue eyes fixed on him as Castiel considered his option, to just zapp Dean regardless what he had said, but to hear Dean bicker the whole time or even longer... and to be mad at him, wasn't worth it all.

"She's in Los Angeles, California", "That's a close to two days drive, I'm going to pack my duffel, you're coming with me" Dean said and Castiel nodded.

Bobby came in into the room and asked about any progress, "Cas knows where she is... gonna drive to L.A, Samantha over there is going to stay with you..."

"Bring her back safe and sound idjits" Bobby said in his grumpy tone of voice, but Dean could tell he had been worrying too and he thought of her as part of this family, as well.

The drive to L.A was long and boring as hell, Dean had stopped for short bathroom or snack breaks, whilst Castiel hadn't moved one bit from his sitting position on the passenger seat.

Starring at people, cars, animals, the scenery or anything that would pass them, Dean could tell whatever he stared at, felt uncomfortable.

Castiel had this look that would make you freeze and wait for him to avert his gaze, but he wouldn't, it's like he was looking into ones soul and Dean feared that gaze.

Thank god though, he had to admit that Castiel had stopped to look at him like that, well most of the time...

"You seem tense" the voice of Castiel made him jump and the car made a short leap to the right, but Dean turned it left once again, thanking no one in particular that there hadn't been another car.

"My apologies..." the one in Jimmy Novak's body said and Dean sighed heavily, "It's... i just hope she's okay...", "Why wouldn't she? Gabriel is her guardian... he's taken good care of her"

The Winchester parked the car, across the street from the building Pascal was in, together with Gabriel, a rather fancy looking building.

"She's in there?" he asked and Castiel nodded, "Fourth story, the Name is Smith" Castiel replied and both went into the building, the door of the sixth story high house, was open wide.

Dean rang the bell the sixth time, there was a loud crash in the room and a scream, that was enough for Dean to kick in the door and if we are honest here, Dean wouldn't have needed any reason to kick in the door anyways.

Because of two reasons, first he loved to kick in doors, it made him feel strong and manly and secondly it was kind of action movie like, which Dean liked even more.

"Pas! Pascal! Pas where the heck are you?!" he shouted into the apartment and the young woman's cries came from behind a door.

"Dean?! I'm here Dean! Hurry please... he fainted!" she shouted and Dean followed her crying voice, to find her in a bed room.

With Gabriel on the floor in her lap and a glass table broken, glass shattered and small cuts on Pascal's legs, as she had kneed in the glass.

"What happened? You alright?" he asked and ran over kneed next to her, though avoiding the glass shattered on the floor.

Tears were running down her cheeks and her big black orbs were fixed on Gabriel, her skin pale and her hair a mess.

"It's him! He collapsed! He's going to die, isn't he?" she asked hysterically, sobbing more and gripping the black button up shirt of the ex-trickster who hadn't moved at all.

"What happened to my brother?" Castiel asked as he had appeared next to Gabriel, kneed down as well and put two fingers on Gabriel's forehead.

"Castiel! I don't know... yesterday he was okay" she sobbed and her grip just got tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"He's not complete..." Castiel said and Dean furrowed his eyebrows, Pascal whereas didn't seem to notice anything, she just kept telling Gabriel to not die and leave her alone.

It tore Dean's heart into shreds and Castiel for once in his whole angelic life wished to make her stop to cry and Dean to look so pained.

"What do yo mean?" Dean then asked and Castiel looked up, his fingers still on Gabriel's forehead.

"I can't tell.." Castiel's eyes said and Dean understood immediately, it was so strange how he understood Castiel without any words, like he did with Sam.

It was strange that he trusted Castiel this much, but something deep down in him told him to do so and as a hunter, you believed into your instincts they kept you alive.

"Don't cry... did he tell you something?" Dean asked with a soft tone in his voice, he mostly used for Sammy, "Anything could be of importance" he added.

"I don't know... Is he going to die? Please don't let him die! Not him..." she cried more and bent over Gabriel her forehead on his chest.

"Hey... sh... it's okay... it's all going to be okay.. Cas will heal him... but first we have to get to Bobby's" Dean said and pulled her - whilst she still was kneeing in glass and had Gabriel in her lap- into a hug, stroked her back in smoothing circles.

"Promise me" she sobbed and pressed her face into Dean's shoulder gripping his shirt with one hand, the other still griped the shirt of the archangel, hear tears soaking his shirt.

"I promise... Cas bring him to Bobby... we'll come later..." he told the angel and his friend nodded, zapping him and his brother to the Singer's salvage yard.

Dean lifted up Pascal and took her in his arms, kind of bridal like, though Dean could still clearly remember how he had carried Sammy -when he wasn't growing like the Hulk- exactly the same way.

On those occasions Sam had been ill or injured.

"We're going to my Baby... i brought her here... we'll drive back, so Cas can tend to Gabriel's illness..." Dean explained and she nodded, like a little child she snuggled into the strong arms, that seemed to say 'Protection'.

She never had felt like the princess kind of Child, never the one to threaten kids who were mean to her, with telling her dad.

Never the one to seek a hug or comfort, because she knew by heart back then, that her dad would've seen that as a weakness, she never knew if it was true, her grandparents had taught her that anyways.

But now in the arms of a person she had known for three months and hadn't seen another three months by now, she felt safer then any baby could with his mother.

Drained of all energy she might have had, she slowly started to doze off, bumbled incoherent things, but what made Dean stop dead in his track and gaze at her with wide forest green eyes.

Was the simple and small word "Dad" mixed with some German words and words in a language he had never heard in his life.

He had nearly forgotten that English wasn't her mother tongue, she had always spoken fluently and though she sometimes seemed to word it simple -because she didn't knew the word, or because she feared to say it to complicated, he'd never know- it was always easy to understand her.

"Hey kiddo... well i can't be your dad... would mean I'd have made you when i was nine, but hey ... I'll always take care off you... Like one would do..." he mumbled and added, "Thank god, no one witnessed this cheesy chick-flick moment"

**-3-**

"You gonna sit there like an idjit?" Bobby's voice tore Sam from his thoughts as he sat there and stared at the wall.

"Bobby, do you have books about angel's grace?" he suddenly asked and looked with his big hazel eyes at the man, he and Dean had learned to love like a father.

"Just one, complicated and more made up myths than truth" he said grumpily and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I read it?" Sam asked and Bobby sighed, not knowing what good it would bring Sam, but as he knew the kid, he probably wanted to distract himself a bit.

And why not reading something about the douchebags they had to handle, thanks to Dean, though Bobby wouldn't change any of it.

He loved those two boys as if they were his own sons, though he would never tell them, it was a present of god to him, that Dean was back from hell.

"Go ahead kiddo, it's the third from the left on that shelf" he pointed at one of the shelves, which weren't filled with papers or other hunter stuff.

"Thanks, Bobby" the younger Winchester said and walked over to the shelf, picking the book and opening it.

"I'm going to buy some food, you idjits eat me out of house and home" he said and took off his trucker cap, scratching the back of his head, before putting it back on.

"I'm sorry Bobby... kind of got closest to a home, here" Sam said and smiled sheepishly, he knew they were far too often at Bobby's and far too often dependent on him.

But there was close to no one on this world, Sam would trust more then he trusted Dean and that was where Bobby had made an exception.

And before Sam had known it, Pascal had made one too and he had gone and crashed the chance of the kiddo trusting him in return.

He sighed heavily and was brought back to reality once more by Bobby's grumpy hunter voice, "You should check for any over dose of girly hormones in your body, idjit" he had to smile brightly at that one, in this point Dean and Bobby were alike.

No chick-flick moments please and feelings are okay when you have tits and a vagina, but not when you were a twenty-six year old male, especially not as a twenty-six year old male hunter.

"I love you too, Bobby" said and smirked brightly at the oldest hunter he knew and by far the one to never bite the dust, yet be friends with the Winchesters'.

"what did I do to deserve this?" Bobby asked in non in particular, it was to early to believe in god again , to bring back one of his 'sons' was not a reason to start believe in him fully, but it was a nice start.

"Pissed of some gods?" Sam suggested and Bobby had to sigh in defeat, "Couldn't care less in this business..."

Bobby left the house and Sam started to search for the right text, as he had found it, he sat down on the sofa in Bobby's living-room, brushing away a few stray empty papers and putting away some books.

_**Grace healing**_

_Only one grace healing is heard of in all history._

_The healing of Joan of arc, the maid of Orléans._

_As demons had been born in hell and couldn't roam the planet freely, they invented a way of entering people who had weak minds, or were most likely to loose themselves._

_Using the centennial war between England and France, the demons infiltrated the British army, as soldiers were most likely to loose themselves in deaths and tragic heart shattering and mind breaking moments on the battle field._

_Rather easily England seemed to handle the battles against France and the country seemed to loose the war, though no one knew how England managed._

_The soldiers seemed to not die, or it rather seemed so to the french soldiers, people they had killed appeared once again on the next battlefield._

_Soldiers went insane on that, not understanding, not knowing what to do and that was when a peasant girl was born._

_1412 Joan of arc was born into a peasant family and though war seemed to affect most of the peasants the family of the maid was safe and wasn't starving._

_God seemed to have had protected this family, but as she got older she started to hear the angels and one day she heard god._

_Telling her to join battle, to defeat the demons and bring peace to England and France, fully believing in god, Joan left her family and joined as a boy dressed the army._

_On her 17th birthday the army of France won three battles against England, her leading the armies and fighting the demons out of the people, they were possessing._

_On one of the battles she got injured and no one could tell what had happened, she had just disappeared before anyone could tell she had been a woman._

_As one told an angel had appeared had healed her, told her a demon had infected her injury with his blood, he gave her a part of his grace, to heal her and to keep her safe._

_As he had fallen in love with the maid of Orléans, who fought for the believes of his father._

_The name of the angel is unknown, yet it was said he died the day she was captured by Burgundians, sold to England and condemned to death._

_She was said to be possessed by demons and that she had stained the name of god and everything holy._

_The angel unable to interfere as no demons, but humans had threatened her life and god his father had forbidden him to act._

_Since a part of his grace was in her body, he died with her, as she was burned at the stake, yet the angel had not wanted it any other way._

_He wanted to rather die with her then to live for ever, without her._

_It is also said that should an angel ever spall a part of his grace, he was doomed to have contact to the human, who possessed the splinter of grace._

_At least once every 30 sunrise or this angel would go weaker and weaker, till his last breath was taken, though..._

And there pages had been ripped out, leaving Sam hanging there, the book in his hand, the eyes wide and his thoughts racing.

If this had happened with him and Gabriel and if there was more truth on this lore then myth, he had killed Gabriel, by taking part of his grace.

But yet, there was no confirmation right? And Gabriel would've never done something that stupid! He had been clever enough to avoid whole heaven and hell and deceived both.

Made everyone on this planet think he was the trickster, even the pagan-gods who knew their pal more centuries then one could count.

He would never go and do something that could threaten his life, not something this huge and unbelievable.

Sam was more then sure of this fact, Gabriel was some bastard and he had played with him at this wishing well thing, but he was more then intelligent enough to not do something this stupid.

Winchesters didn't live long, it was like this family name had a curse coming with it, who ever had this name would die sooner or later, mostly sooner.

And everyone getting themselves involved with them, died sooner or later as well and again mostly sooner then later.

So the archangel knew best, not to commit himself to Sam or anyone close to him and his brother.

It was when Sam decided that he had thought about angels and all that stuff enough, that he turned around to nearly bump into Castiel.

Who just had appeared with Gabriel still unconscious in his arm, not breathing and paler then Sam had had him in his memories.

"Whoa! Cas! What happened?" he asked and couldn't help to feel his heart hammer fast and hard against his ribcage.

As Castiel lay down his brother on the coach and answered the younger Winchester, "We don't know, we found him like this in the apartment he was sharing with Pascal. As Dean kicked in the door and he went in, i couldn't feel my brother so i followed him.

There Pascal and my brother were, she was crying and talking about him and Dean took care of her and told me to bring my brother here..." Castiel summarized for the Winchester and tried to use as many easy vocabulary as Dean had taught him.

**_0000000000000000000000000000 __0000000000000000000000000000 __0000000000000000000000000000 __0000000000000000000000000000 __00000000_**

and the next chapter~ hopefully you liked it and as well i hope for a comment to know what to improve at what i suck and if you hate or like something~

stay tuned for the next chapter~

**xxx Impala67-Ilana**


	15. the sun sets in the Maldives

So this chapter is a try out of fluff... I'm so bad at it and hey i slowly had to do something to get the angels and our two hot!chesters together ;-)

© to Erik Kripke for Supernatural obviously otherwise the angels were gay with our two favourites ;)

© Impala67-Ilana for this fanfiction, as Dean and Sam are gay over Cas and Gabe ;)

Thanks to for reviewing to : **aLoggedInReader**,**Sara1988** and **Word's You've Spoken**

have fun reading~

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333**

**chapter 15: the sun sets in the Maldives**

It was a silent drive, Dean's eyes were glued to the road and he hummed to the songs of AC/DC.

Pascal slept on the passenger's seat and had her forehead pressed against the window, the seat belt held her upright.

Dean enjoyed driving around, not thinking about anything or anyone in particular, but just drive down his own chosen road.

"What time is it?" Dean looked to the right and back on the road, "Around three" he replied and she nodded.

"Why did you come Dean?" she asked suddenly and he drummed with his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Because we're family" he murmured, but she still could hear him, "Yeah figured that much, when you left me for Ruby"

"Sam's all i have left... I couldn't have let you hurt him, though i agreed on you killing that demon bitch" Dean replied and looked out of the window again, AC/DC singing in the background, as Dean had put the volume down a little, so they could talk.

"You really thought i would've hurt Sam?" she sounded offended, but didn't spare him a glance, just kept her eyes locked on the window.

Dean didn't reply as he really had thought she would've, she had been furious and had killed more Demons then Dean would've ever thought, she was capable of.

"Look... I'm sorry how it all happened... and i know it must be hard for you... but Sam and I feel sorry... really" Dean tried his best to side-step this whole emotion crap, but with a female in the group and Sam – Dean would've counted him as a female too, but Sam's bitch face would've killed him right then and there- it wasn't that easy anymore.

"Yeah, exactly because your whole family hates you or got killed, because of you and guess what? I don't even know what to tell his brother... But why would any of you care?" she snapped, the hurt from the past three months, the pain of Maison dying in her arms and the feeling that Sam and Dean had chosen a demon over her.

It all came back at once and though she felt sorry for exploding on Dean for it, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"You're right I don't know any of that stuff. My mom died protecting my brother, we lived on the run my dad hunting demons and other stuff. Then it got my dad, my brother and me and now we're back on the road with the shitty apocalypse on our hands. But we sure as hell would never understand your pain" he said and couldn't help the sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm... sorry..." her black eyes on him and he pulled over, it wasn't safe to drive and to fight and he couldn't afford them both to die, especially not in his Baby.

"I thought he was going to die too..." she whispered and pulled her legs up on the seat her right cheek on her knees, so she could face Dean.

"Cas is going to do his best..." the older Winchester assured her, though he couldn't tell if that was the truth or not.

"Was it the truth?" her black hair falling in waves over her shoulder and spilled over the seat, made it look like she was one of those mermaids from the movie.

Dean remembered the ones from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' -To his defence Sam had pushed him into the movie-, but the mermaids were kind of fascinating.

Not that Dean meant it in the sexual kind of way, hell they were smocking hot, but he had to admit they were 'scary' and 'monstrous' and this made them more real.

Well as real as those movie maker could get, without that whole love crap and certainly more real then that 'Ariel' shit, Sam had had been watching for the most of the time in his childhood.

"Dean?" she asked and brought him back to reality, "Yeah, it was the truth... to me... and to Sam as well as Bobby, you got part of the family" he looked her shortly into the eyes, green met black and she nodded slowly, "Have been feelin' the same way... By the way no worries... not gonna tell Sam about your chick-flick moment~" she teased him and laughed.

"Now get your feet down from my Baby's seat" he laughed as well and pulled the car on the street again, racing down to Bobby's.

**-1-**

"You... can put me down... lil' bro" the hoarse voice of Gabriel rang in the silence, that had hung above Sam and Cas.

"You're awake..." Castiel stated and laid Gabriel down on the coach, Sam had been sitting on, just a few moments ago.

"Well... just woke up..." he started to cough violently and bent over, Sam immediately at his side, his right hand on Gabriel's back the left around Gabriel's left arm.

"It's fine..." he mumbled and took in two shaky breaths, which made Castiel frown deeply.

"You havin' a glass of water, for lil' ol' me?" Gabriel asked and Sam frowned, the archangel could've snapped himself something sugary to drink, instead he asked for a glass of water?

Something was definitely going on and he was sure as hell it had to do with Gabriel's grace.

"Cas... would you be so kind to leave us alone for some minutes?" Sam asked politely and Castiel gave him a confused look, but he couldn't sense any threat to Gabriel's life coming from Sam, so he nodded and vanished into thin air, the flutter of wings to be heard.

"You mind telling me what's wrong?" Sam asked and Gabriel grinned at him, though his pale face, the body shaking and the bad hair made him rather look like a beaten up puppy.

"Never thought you'd like to see my face ever again" Gabriel managed to say before he had to take a few shaky breaths.

"Not that i have a choice... I'm kinda indebted to you" Sam groaned and helped Gabriel lay down, "Save it..." Gabriel sighed and laid his head back, closed his eyes and thought about what had happened, that's when his eyes snapped open and he tried to jump up.

Sam once again was immediately at his side, pushed him back on the sofa and asked him what was wrong.

"Where's she? You left her alone in L.A?" he asked and looked around, to find a mop of long curled black hair, to see just a landscape of bookshelves and papers.

"She's with Dean... he's driving her back" Sam replied and Gabriel relaxed just slightly, he trusted Dean to protect her with all he got, that was one of the traits Gabriel respected and liked about the older Winchester.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam suddenly said and locked eyes with Gabriel, he hoped he could see in the eyes of the ex-trickster if he lied.

Those golden orbs shone with such intensity that Sam was close to forget his question, but Gabriel's voice brought him back.

"Go ahead kiddo" Gabriel tried to sound cheerful, but the fact of him coughing out his lungs afterwards, didn't sound that convincing.

"Did you perform a grace healing?" Sam asked and Gabriel's eyes widened just a millimetre which could've gone unnoticed, that is if Sam hadn't looked as closely as he had, the eye colour had changed just slightly, got more intense and shown a bit deeper like melt gold.

"You did...Why?!" Sam asked and couldn't quite grasp the fact and tried to find excuses or reasons, but nothing he could make up, would ever be what Gabriel said next.

"Well... we do... what we do... to protect those we love..." he had closed his golden eyes once more and seemed to take in a deep breath.

"How can i help you?" Sam asked, he didn't want to put his mind on what Gabriel just had said, he rather just paid back his debt.

"Kiss me" Gabriel said and still had his eyes closed, one of his arms rested over his eyes whilst the other lay on his stomach.

Still pale and powerless and he had to admit, he felt worse then ever, because to him being powerless was, like the hunter without salt.

In one word useless.

"No seriously!" Sam said and took down the arm of Gabriel from his face, so he could look into the golden orbs, once again.

"I was serious... You have to kiss me... so i can bound again with my grace..." Gabriel replied and Sam couldn't help the blush which crept up his cheeks, because he could clearly see the honesty in Gabriel's eyes.

He bent over from the chair he was sitting on and pressed his lips to Gabriel's, startling the 'young' man on the coach, his golden eyes wide.

Gabriel couldn't believe that Sam really kissed him, he had been honest with the bounding with his grace and all, but he thought Sam would search for another way, because he could feel how upset the younger Winchester was with him.

He eyed the Winchester who had his eyes pressed close and was more then embarrassed, he kissed him back and felt his grace echoing in his body and Sam's.

Filling them both and warming them from inside, as if the missing piece had been put in, or rather as someone who had been gone for a long time, had returned back home.

His wings spread out from his back filling the whole room and shone golden, filled with his whole grace, though Sam couldn't see them.

**-2-**

"My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close... hear my thoughts in every note~" it was late at night, that Pascal's voice rang through the car in which she was sitting with Dean.

Softly singing the song, while she had her eyes closed and Dean was driving like a madman, but he enjoyed her singing.

It reminded him a lot at the times he had spent with his mother, singing lullabies to him or kissing him and hugging him.

"What's the song called?" he asked just out of curiosity, since he kind of liked the song and the text she was singing.

"Stereo hearts" she replied and smiled, as she stopped singing and looked up from her seat, Dean had allowed her to pull up her legs once again, so she could relax.

"Say... what are we going to do now... with Ruby? Sam surely hates me... he seemed to like her..." Pascal asked and Dean grinned, she raised an eyebrow at that.

"We killed that bitch", "You killed her?" she asked disbelievingly and couldn't help but to smirk and whistle at that.

"Well... Sammy's not angry... he kinda got to see, what we already saw... An ugly bitch" Dean replied.

"You think Cas found a way to help Gabriel?" slowly the fear came back, that she might loose someone once again, they drove up the driveway to Singer's Salvage Yard and Pascal's fear but also happiness returned with a punch into the stomach.

She loved this house and couldn't help it to love Bobby as if he was someone really important or so, he acted grumpy and all, but deep down there was such a huge heart, that she couldn't help but to love him.

Fear crept up though, since Gabriel had looked ill and lifeless in Castiel's arms.

"Let's find out... he's going to be annoying... i bet" Dean smirked and put an arm around her shoulder, nudged her up the stairs and into the house.

"Bobby? We're ba...-" Dean cut off mid sentence and Pascal peeked from behind him, to see what was in the living-room that made the older speechless.

She couldn't help to squeal at the display of Sam bent forward lips pressed against Gabriel's, it seemed though that her squeal was enough to wake Sam from the state of chick-flick.

"Dean! Pas!" Sam said and jumped up, he looked like he had been caught killing the cat of Dean or even worse, deflating all four tires of Dean's Baby.

"It's not what it looks like..." Sam tried to defend himself, Gabriel and Pascal thought the same though_ /Dude that's what cheaters say to their wives/husbands etc. Caught cheating/_.

"You're gay that's okay... i thought that anyways... But freakin' gay with a freakin' archangel?! Don't you think someone up there will smite you? That's a freakin' angel!" Dean exclaimed and threw his hands up.

"Well... technically spoken, god isn't up there but down here... and he's not any angel but an archangel..." Pascal said and was glared at by Dean and Sam.

"I'm not gay!" Sam protested, but it seemed like no one was even listening to him.

"Kiddo, you survived Dean-o's driving skills!" Gabriel said cheerfully, colour back in his face and he seemed more healthy then ever.

"Well after i was going to get killed by the tenth repeat of the Led Zeppelin album, i took matters in hand and abused Dean's ears with my voice... kind of payback" she replied and walked over, passed Dean and Sam and sat at the feet of Gabriel.

"So you are dating the famous Sam Winchester?" she asked and he laughed, "Not quite that... i bet i'd say that and he'd find something to kill me with" the gold-/brown haired said.

"We're not dating Dean and this is all easy to explain!" Sam said this time he tried to be calm and Dean gave him the 'You-better-be-able-to-explain-all-that-shit' look.

"Could you sit down then? No offence Sam, but you kind of make me nervous with your height..." the only girl voiced and Dean got himself a chair, Sam sat back on the chair next to Gabriel, though he moved it a bit away from the archangel.

"Anyone a beer? I could totally need one" Gabriel said and snapped out of thin air, four beers of Dean's favourite brand, with that they got settled for Sam's explanation.

Pascal knew that the beer was a peace offer for Dean and she could clearly see Dean had taken that offer.

**-...-**

"So you two are bound?" Pascal asked and Sam nodded, "I die... he dies... I'm more then thirty days away from him... he's going to die too..."

At this Dean looked at them thoughtfully, "But you were away for 3 months", "The difference is that Gabriel is not an average angel, but an archangel. Dean" the voice of Castiel made Dean jump and nearly spilled his beer.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean cursed and Pascal couldn't help but to laugh out loud, which earned her confused looks, "God that sounded like a command...I'd say there is someone else who is keeping a secret" Pascal laughed and Gabriel got the wink and laughed with her.

After they got themselves back on the matter and Castiel had his very first beer in his whole angel life, Gabriel had to convince him, they discussed matters at hand.

"So technically spoken, you can't leave him or he dies. And if you should die, he dies too... Sounds kind of Romeo and Juliet like..." she said and took a swig from her beer, which Gabriel had filled up once more.

"You like to see some romance here right?" Sam asked and she grinned at him, they had apologized to each other and though it was still a bit awkward, they were getting back to how it used to be.

"Well... four hot dudes and no sexual tension? Don't question my intentions... but you two... need like some people who are insanely strong... And since everything here makes no sense... why not some angel-boys?" she asked.

"Because I'm not gay... 'am not sure about Samantha though~", "Oh come on... those are just costumes of a kind... like Cas true self looks like Jimmy here or as if Gabriel's true self is this short!" Pascal exclaimed and Gabriel threw a "Hey! I'm not that short" into the round.

"I have to agree with Pascal on this Dean, though you are my charge and i respect what you say and think... She's right... my true self doesn't look like Jimmy Novak" Castiel said he sat stiff in his chair, that Dean had brought him and drank in the same way from his beer, that Pascal had to smile on that.

It felt like Cas was one of those nerd guys in school, who were invited to a party and didn't knew how to behave.

"Except for the eyes... You know the saying, eyes are the mirror of ones soul? Truth be told, it's like that... The only thing that we take with us into the vessel are the eyes..." Gabriel explained and this caught everyone's' attention, especially Castiel's who hadn't known that.

"Like you never wondered how blue Cas eyes are? They look like the ocean sometimes, or like the sky, however the mood of my lil' bro is... Or how my eyes are golden... sometimes brown and then turn to be honey?" Gabriel asked and the humans nodded.

"We don't have much we can show the humans, without killing them or burning their eyes... But our eyes always give us away... they're far more intense then human ones... and they tell you so much more..." Gabriel added and smirked.

"I have one great Idea and therefore I need the two humans to leave me alone with their angel boys~" Pascal chirped and winked at Sam and Dean, who stood up confused looks on their faces, Gabriel gave them a six pack and they left.

**-3-**

It was the fifth day of Gabriel's and Pascal's stay at Bobby's, when Sam and Dean woke up to be sitting on two towels, wearing surfer shorts and nothing else.

Their upper body was covered in the shadow of a stretched sunshade, whilst their lower body was bathed in sunlight.

"Where the heck are we?" Sam asked as he had pinched himself several times to convince himself, that he wasn't dreaming.

"If this is some kind of joke, I'm going to shoot the one who pulled this one. Though i bet an angel blade would be more effective" Dean muttered as he got up and sunglasses fell from the top of his head.

"The Maldives" Pascal's voice said as she came walking towards the boys, wearing a one piece swimsuit and a silky cloth wrapped around her hip a big sunhat on her head.

"What do we do on the Maldives?" Sam asked and Pascal smirked brightly, "Well i thought we could all need a bit of vacation"

"You forgot we have the fuckin' apocalypse on our hands?" Dean asked as he stood up and nearly hit his head at the sunshade.

"Not really, but hey we had some kind of idea and bam~ we're here now" Pascal said as suddenly a blonde girl popped up behind her, it was Jo Harvelle.

Wearing a blue bikini and a cloth around her hips herself, no summer hat but black big sunglasses, on top of her head.

"Hey boys, stop arguing with her! She had the best idea ever!" she said and smirked at Sam and Dean, they looked around to see Ellen sitting on a beach chair sunbathing.

"So you brought 'em all here?" Dean asked and she nodded grinning, "the whole 'family'" she said and made air quotes around family.

"How did you do it?" Sam asked and Pascal sighed, couldn't they just accept a present? No the Winchesters needed reasons.

"Well we thought after all the crap you've been through you deserved some time-out. So Gabriel and I asked all he people you've ever helped and agreed with them. To pray to god to give you a day off... Apparently god gets headaches or so from a million people praying and as we woke up in the hotel, we found ourselves here. We checked to find out that everyone you two consider as family, who are alive, arrived in here. Including Bobby and the two angels, though they can't zapp themselves out and no electronic devise functions" Pascal explained and the two Winchesters looked at her mouth open wide.

"You'd better close that mouth, don't know if you'd like a mosquito in there." Gabriel said smirking, as he walked over, wearing deep red shorts and bare chest, sunglasses resting on top of his brown hair.

"Our Father seems very fond of you two..." Castiel said and walked next to Gabriel, he was wearing deep blue shorts and had also sunglasses on top of his head, though he just looked plain awkward, not totally himself without the trench coat.

Dean's eyes were glued to Castiel's form, he was rather lean built, flat stomach and little bit of muscle, though his skin was pale.

"Like what you see?" Pascal chirped into his ear and made him jump, "you hang out to much with that freakin' archangel. And you watch to much romance midget" he said growling.

"Whatever, stupid" she replied and left with Jo, to go swimming in the ocean blue water, dragged Castiel with her, Dean knew by heart that if Castiel didn't want to swim, Pascal wouldn't have been able to drag him with her.

Sam was busy starring at Gabriel in his red swim shorts, he had to admit that Gabriel was rather well built, with his trained stomach and muscles, but it didn't look bad, toned skin gave Gabriel a rather exotic look.

"You could take a picture" Gabriel suggested wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at Sam's speechless face, after a few seconds he pulled a bitch face on Gabriel, which made Gabriel laugh harder.

**-...-**

Pascal sat together with Jo on a n air mattress, whilst the blonde girl told her about what Dean and Sam did and how her mother Ellen tried once to shoot Dean, for flirting with her.

The black haired girl, couldn't help to laugh about the stories and to smile brightly about Ellen's behaviour, she thought Ellen was right to do so.

Since hey Dean wouldn't learn a lesson, if it wasn't taught well~

"Don't you think there is a lot of Sexual tension between Dean and Cas?" Pascal asked the hunter-girl, she laughed and nodded, "Totally... it's like they are eye-fucking"

"Exactly! But the stupid Winchester is too stubborn! I bet Cas would go with it, if Dean made the first step!"

"But as we both know Dean, he would never do so... since Cas is a man... and Dean is not 'gay'" Jo said and air quoted the word 'gay'.

"What do you think about Sam and Gabriel? I think they're easier to get together" the black haired girl asked and slid into the water.

Paddled with her legs to hold herself up, whilst she was holding onto the mattress, looked at Jo who lay face towards Pascal on the mattress.

"Well i think that Sam looks a lot at Gabriel and that Gabriel knows", "Really kiddo?" the voice of the archangel sounded behind Pascal and before she could answer she was pulled at her leg down, still holding the mattress, Jo fell from it due to Pascal's struggle.

"That's... hah... not funny!" Pascal coughed and glared at Gabriel who was floating over the water lightly, she was sure he was using his wings.

"I think it is..." he said and grinned, "So you two think Sammy and I make a cute couple?", "No one used the word cute..." Pascal muttered, "And no one used the word couple" Jo added.

"Oh come on..." he grinned, "Well yes, you'd be good together... But sadly you made it a lot harder, for Sam to trust you... stupid"

"Well bad luck, I'd say" he shrugged, "You have a plan..." Jo suddenly said and Pascal raised an eyebrow, "She right?" but before Gabriel could answer Balthazar floated over the Water, in his Jeans, Blazer and V-neck shirt.

"Work for you... I told you... you stay here, you pay for staying here" Balthazar said and snapped her on the beach.

She stood there soaked and brushed her hair out of her face, "Can't let you walk soaked and half naked around there..." Balthazar muttered and snapped his fingers once more.

She wore a deep blue dress and her hair was in an up-do, a flower in the hair she looked at Balthazar eyebrow raised.

"You kidding me?" she asked and he smirked, "Well you're going to get laughed at, at least you can look good while embarrassing your friends." Balthazar replied and smirked.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he strode over, Castiel next to him, Sam looked up from his place on the towel and put down his sunglasses, fixing the group around Pascal.

"This place here is my private place. My father snapped you here, but i don't have to let you stay here... Though young miss here, made a deal with me and here is the deal" Balthazar couldn't help the smirk on his lips.

"He said i'd have to sing in front of the other angels and humans here... though since Angels are perfect in everything, it turns out I'm going to embarrass myself." Pascal said and couldn't help the death glare she sent to Balthazar.

**-...-**

Pascal stood nervously behind the curtain of the stage in the Lobby of the hotel, they were staying at.

Jo stood next to her holding her hand tightly, they got close after seeing they both were totally into making Sam and Dean commit their love to Gabriel and Castiel.

"You're going to rock them..." Jo assured her, "In this outfit? Don't think so..." she replied and Jo felt sorry for her, before she had an idea and dragged Pascal into the bathroom, before she could protest.

"_My dear angelic and non angelic guests and friends of our next singer. I'm happy to announce that this time we have a young female human, who'll sing for us. Please meet Miss Pascal ...Winchester" _Balthazar announced, he had used the Winchesters' family name, since he didn't know and didn't care about Pascal's real one.

The audience clapped in respect for the act, though the angels seemed rather bored and the humans wondered who that young girl was.

The music started to play and unlike his 'family' Sam knew the song, since it had been one of Jess favourite songs, fleetwood mac's 'you can go your own way'

Changed outfits with Jo, who slid next to her mom in the empty seat, wearing the blue dress of Pascal, the vocalist wore the tight fitting Jeans and the black top of Jo, her hair open and falling over her shoulders.

"Loving you, isn't the right thing to do, how can i ever change things, that i feel?" whilst singing, Pascal went down from the stage circled the audience and smiled at her 'family'.

She was going to loose to Balthazar? Whatever she was singing for her lovely family and the two -to her it was new- ne additions Jo and Ellen.

As she sang the "Oh" and stretched it she grabbed Castiel on his tie and leaned back holding the micro over her lips and smirking at Dean's rather 'jealous' look as she and Jo thought.

If one would ask Dean he'd rather say, he didn't like that Pascal gave the impression of liking Cas, whilst some of his brothers and sisters were around.

She returned to the stage, put back the micro and bowed to the claps of the angels and humans, it seemed that the audience had enjoyed the song.

One had to say that the angels were fair and took her for being human and that her singing hadn't been angelic but rather okay for human standards.

"I think someone lost" she said, though Balthazar seemed to not mind as he had his lips glued to a blond woman with a rather large and barely anything to cover the private parts, Balthazar had his hands on.

She sighed deeply and ignored the feeling that was pooling in her stomach, she loved Jack and Balthazar could burn in hell, if god asked her.

"You were awesome!" Sam said and hugged her as she walked over to her little group, "I'd say you shut up Balthazar, well done kiddo" Gabriel added and took a sip from his sugary cocktail, whilst Castiel just nodded in agreement.

Dean gave her a highfive and smirked at the angels, his eyes telling stories about how much angels suck, whilst Bobby just gave her a pat at the shoulder.

Ellen hugged her like Sam had done and Jo did the same, all agreeing that she had done an awesome job.

"Well Mister douchebag, can root in hell for all i care!", "I feel rather offended by that, since i was the one to save your life and to let you stay here" he said and she bit her bottom lip, sure he had to play the 'I saved your life card'.

"I'm going to my room... have a headache from someones high and unmanly voice" she said and excused herself from the group.

"You should try and be nicer to her, maybe then she'll love you back" Gabriel remarked and got a death glare from Balthazar, which told him he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well you could for once stop thinking about, how to get into the younger Winchester's giant pants" Balthazar shot back and Gabriel hid his bewilderment, behind one of his trademark Cheshire grins.

"Don't have a clue, what you're talking about", "Oh sure you don't"

**-...-**

Dean stood on his balcony, he and Castiel were sharing a room, which was rather confusing, since the older Winchester felt a bit uneasy not sleeping with his baby brother in a room.

"Sam will be alright... he is sharing a room with my brother..." Castiel said as he popped up next to Dean, "I don't think this calms me in any way" Dean replied and took a swig from his beer, "You want one?" he asked Castiel and held a beer out to him.

"Thank you... you have something other then Sam on your mind... what is it?" Castiel asked, "You are an angel, why don't you read my mind?" Dean asked and Castiel frowned, "You told me not to... and i respect your wishes." he replied and Dean couldn't help the blush creeping up his face.

"Right... You know... Maison the best friend of Pascal told me something... and i should tell her... but she seems so happy right now... Don't think it's fair to tell her now..." he murmured and Castiel nodded, "You fear that she will feel dislike towards you, when you do not tell her. Because you knew for a long time now?" Castiel asked and Dean raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Kind of" Dean replied, Castiel nodded once again and thought about an answer, "I do not believe she will feel dislike towards you, because she knows you wanted to do her something good..." he tried to cheer Dean up.

It seemed to work as the Winchester laughed and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, looked deep into the blue eyes and kept laughing.

"You are the poorest guy i ever met, to cheer one up..." Castiel frowned and looked at Dean in a confused manner, "you keep saying I am male... but I'm neither male nor female... I am an angel of the lord" Castiel said.

"Well for now you're using Jimmy Novak as a meat-suit and that means you have a penis, which qualifies you to be a guy" Dean stated and left the balcony, Castiel the unopened beer in hand.

"You do not understand Dean..." he murmured and stood on the balcony watching the sky filled with stars, "Father i do not understand human beings, but then again Dean seems to not be like the other humans. You made a rather interesting but confusing creation, father" he spoke to the sky and walked back into the room, laid down stiffly on the bed across from Dean's, who was already asleep and snored loudly.

**-4-**

"Why do i have to share a room with you?" Sam asked and held his arms across his chest, his foot tapped the floor in a rather demanding manner.

"Because this is how Balthazar paired the rooms..." Gabriel replied and added, "And you forgot the grace sharing"

"You're damn annoying" Sam said and grabbed clothes to change into from his duffel on his bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Just so you know, I'll draw an angel banishing sigil on the wall, you pop up in there and I'll press my palm on that damn thing" Sam threatened and Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, snapped himself clothes to sleep in and a chocolate bar.

Underneath the shower Sam couldn't tell why he was so nervous, he knew the archangel to be some idiot, but to feel nervous next to him was something knew.

He sighed deeply and started to make a mind map inside his head, that way he always handled hard and stupid decisions.

The more arguments on the positive side of the mind map the better was the decision, the more arguments on the negative side of the mind map the worse was the decision.

/Gabriel was funny, he made him laugh and he loved Pascal and protected her, he also had protected Dean and Bobby on a case and kept Sam always safe. He had shared his grace with Sam to wash out the demon blood, though he could've killed himself with that. He also had tried to teach Sam the lesson, that he had to live without Dean at times. Though he had misunderstood that lesson and had done the exact opposite of it. He liked sweet stuff and never commented on Sam's emotional side, or on Sam's love for Disney movies. There was barley something on this planet that could kill Gabriel and he was a very good fighter. And he had been able to help Sam over the demon blood / that was rather a lot on the positive side.

/Gabriel had used a wish on the wishing well to trick Sam into loving him. He had killed Dean 135 times and had killed and tricked a lot of people as a trickster. He had been running away from heaven, since he couldn't face his brothers, which made him in one sense a coward and kept the question open, what Gabriel would do, should they encounter another archangel. Gabriel fooled around a lot and was known to have a lot of ladies fawning over him.

Which kept the next question open, should Sam ever admit he liked Gabriel and the impossible of all scenarios happen and he'd fall in love with Gabriel. Would he be able to hold up a truthful and honest relationship?/ and at the same time a few hard points on the negative side.

But which decision could make Sam happy? He knew Dean wouldn't agree on all that, but on the other hand Dean was a hypocrite since he loved Cas and Sam knew very well.

He run his hand through his hair and washed the rest of the shampoo out of his hair, shut off the shower and took a towel to dry his hair and body.

Putting on his sleeping boxers and sleeping shirt, he went into the room, to see Gabriel sleeping on the bed, he knew angels didn't sleep.

"I'm not sleeping, but merely resting" the archangel said and Sam rose an eyebrow, "Don't read my thoughts" he said.

"I didn't, your face was obvious" Gabriel replied and Sam could tell he was honest, his eyes shone in that strange gold tone, which was by far the most beautiful colour Sam had seen, he wouldn't tell Gabriel though.

The youngest Winchester had made up his mind, he'd test Gabriel and if the archangel passed, he'd consider to may fall in love with him.

But that was a big 'If' and Sam was sure at one point Gabriel wouldn't pass, though he had to admit he hoped he would.

Oh how complicated the world could be.

He laid down on the bed and put the blanket over himself, ignored Gabriel and fell asleep rather fast, on his mind to ask Jo and Pascal for assistance.

The girls surely would know what to do and they would also help in his plan to get Cas and Dean together, he was fed up with all the 'eye-sex' that was happening around him.

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333**

so as bad as i am at being fluffy and all, tell me what i did wrong and why i deserve to be hung up next to John in hell ;) so i might be able to improve in the next chapter

which also will be containing fluff ;)

comments are much appreciated and needed, since i don't know as how people might want to read more and all~

xxx yours Impala67-Ilana


	16. tell me the truth and kiss me awake

Here you go with Chapter 16, sorry for the delay thanks to the internet problems once more... (god i start to hate those things... Oó...

anyways have fun reading it

Thanks for reviewing to: **aLoggedInReader**,**Sara1988** and **Word's You've Spoken**

Thanks to the ones following as well~

Once again Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke, otherwise they would be all gay ;-)

But Pascal and the story belong to me Impala67-Ilana xxx

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-**

**Chapter 16: ** _Tell me the truth and kiss me awake_

Jo sat at the bar, twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her forefinger, she laughed about the guys who kept glancing at her, but feared to talk to her.

She knew she was having this air around her, the atmosphere of someone who was hard to get, the atmosphere of an alpha-girl.

The body who slipped into the chair next to her, had the same air around her as Jo had, the air of an alpha-girl.

And one had to say that, if you grew up with hunter, or in a hunter family, or if you had to deal with Sam and Dean Winchester or their angels, you'd better be an alpha-girl.

"Being at the bar at about 8am, what got you?" Pascal asked and sat next to her new friend, "This letter" Jo replied and showed her the same piece of paper, she had found on her pillow, "Sam's secret date? The guy is dating us both? Such a wicked boy" Pascal smirked, as she saw the younger Winchester walking towards them through the mirror next to the barkeeper.

"You got my notes", "Yes, Romeo... but in all honesty Sammy, you're not my type darling" Pascal joked and Sam rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "No... it wasn't meant like that..." he stuttered and Jo couldn't help herself to turn around and to grin at Sam.

"Hello, Sam... i got your note" Castiel suddenly appeared next to the Winchester, caused him to jump slightly, before he said "Hey" to Castiel.

"Wow, never took you for the straight out bisexual type of guy" Jo put the cherry on the cake, that meant to symbolize Sam's embarrassment.

"I wanted to ask you for advice..." Sam said slowly and shifted from his left to his right leg, "Sure..." Jo and Pas said, whilst Castiel just shrugged, a thing he had copied from Dean, which still looked awkward when he did it.

"I want to know if Gabe is... playing all this 'I fell for you...' or if it is true..." Sam said stuttering the sentence together and the two girls had to bit back laughter.

"Okay... so what do you think, how to approach this? And for what purpose do you need to know?" Pascal asked, taking a sip from her cocktail the sweet angel bartender had brought her.

"I just need to know... would you please help me?", "You would never have to ask... stupid Winchester" Jo commented and Pascal nodded, Castiel just didn't reply, waited for what Sam would ask him for.

"We should go to a place, Gabriel can't listen into" Sam said and with a light touch of Castiel all three stood in the room of Pascal and Jo.

"I made it angel proof, no one can listen into this room..." Castiel said in his stoic way and Sam thanked him, "So what's the plan?" Jo asked and sat on her bed, Pascal did the same, but sat on her own.

"I don't know... i thought maybe we could trick Gabriel into something and question him..." Sam said and Jo's eyes glint with something, "I have an idea" she said.

"Can you alter our appearances?" she asked Castiel and he nodded confused, "Then how about you change our appearances and we get him to answer our questions?" Jo suggested and Pascal clapped her hands.  
"Awesome Idea, Jo!" Pascal jumped up and looked at Castiel who was still confused, "I do not understand why we need to trick my brother and what questions you need to get answered" Castiel stated.

"Sam is in love with your brother and wants to know if he loves him really. So he wants to ask him, but in an another way... also Sam has a trick free, since he had been tricked with the wishing well thing... You help us Cas?" Pascal explained and added her question as the angel nodded she hugged him.

"Thank you!" she said smiling, Castiel patted her back in a rather awkward way and smiled a true smile.

"I need to know how you would like to look like..." Castiel said and Pascal nodded, she was fast in deciding, "Sam is going to be a girl, Jo's breast size should be good, i would say Sam's figure should be proportional to his height.

Also I'd say brown hip long hair, and the eye colour should get into a bit of more green, then his hazel... That should do the trick, about him looking different." she said and Jo nodded, though Sam seemed embarrassed and didn't like the idea at all.

"I don't know", "No going back Sam!" the two girls said unison, "Okay... i think i agree with Pas on that..."

"Jo should be a blonde surfer boy, with toned skin, short blonde hair and blue eyes!" Pascal went on and described the built of Jo's male body.

Castiel nodded and asked her about herself, "What about you?" he asked and she smirked, "I'd like to look like you, but with slight differences, darker eyes and lighter hair, but just by a few nuances..." the angel didn't comment on that one, though confusion was written all over his face.

It was a fast thing, how they dropped unconsciousness to the floor, Castiel drew an enochian symbol on their tights to hide them from Gabriel's archangel senses.

The first to wake up and hold her head or rather his head was Pascal as she could have been the little brother of Castiel, she had to laugh about the pale skin and the deep blue eyes, as she watched her/himself in the mirror.

Next Jo woke up and shook Sam awake, both looked at each other and Sam covered her breasts with a very girly shriek.

"Why are we naked?" she asked in a high voice, "Because I was not told what you would like to wear" Castiel stated, as if it was the most logical answer to the question.

"Right... awkward..." Sam said and Pascal laughed, "We're out of boys clothes... Uhm Castiel would you please dress Pascal and me in swim shorts?" Jo asked and Castiel nodded, swim shorts appeared and it was Sam's turn to be clothed.

"I'd say a black knee length dress!" Pascal suggested and Jo nodded, Castiel thought about the dress and it appeared comforting Sam's rather beautiful figure.

After they were fully clothed and had made up a background story, they went back to the lobby so they could search for the archangel.

The brown haired man was sitting at the bar, on the seats Pascal and Jo had sat on before, he drank from a rather sweet and girlish looking drink, whilst looking at the people passing by.

"Hello there~" Sam said and tried to smile charmingly, whilst swaying her hips and walking, it looked rather awkward.

Because Sam was neither good in walking on high heels, nor was Sam used to sway his hips in a seductive manner.

But Gabriel seemed to not notice, or to ignore it, whatever came first.

"Hey, you're knew here" Gabriel said and ordered another drink, for the Lady who was stunningly pretty.

"Yeah, just arrived with my two brothers over there..." Sam said with a sweet voice and seemed to be blooming in his role.

"Ah the two good looking guys?" Gabriel asked and eyed the two men, he had to admit that the right one looked a lot like Castiel.

"Yes, I'm Beth and those two are Jonathan and Christian" she said and pointed at Jo and then at Pascal, "And you?" she asked and Gabriel smiled, "My name is Gabriel" he replied and Sam put a hand on his arm, "Like the archangel?" she asked and smiled.

"Right~" he chirped and took a sip from his cocktail, "Tell me something about yourself, you look rather interesting" Sam tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"Well I'm in my twenties and i have two brothers and a group of friends, we're here for vacation." Gabriel replied and Sam nodded smiling, took a sip of her own cocktail and moved a bit closer towards the archangel.

"So what do you do for a living?" Gabriel asked and Beth kept smiling, whilst Sam thought about a good excuse, sure Gabriel had to ask the one thing, they had not discussed.

"I'm working as a photographer and you?" she asked and Gabriel smiled brightly, "I travel around and work as whatever people hire me... For now I'm kind of a hunter" he said smirking, Sam had to prevent him/herself from rolling with her/his eyes.

"What do you hunt?" she asked instead and Gabriel's smirk was kept in place, "Oh things like the big bad wolf, you know... Whatever is harming the people nowadays" she nodded and gave Jo and Pas a quick glance, both kept looking away, as to signalize to keep the conversation going and slowly to get to know, whatever Sam wanted to know.

As the afternoon dragged on Sam and Gabriel had talked about a lot of topics, though Sam would never have guessed it Gabriel was quite good company.

He was funny, charming and never lost his nerve, though he had to explain a few things more then once, he also kept making her compliments.

After having Dinner together and Sam had long forgotten that she was actually not herself but a girl, Pas walked towards her, still in her disguise as Christian.

"Hey sis, we want to go to the bar... You coming with us?" she asked and Sam had to admit, she was great in playing her role as the younger brother.

"No thanks sweetheart, I'd rather talk to this very charming young man here." she replied and Pas nodded, "But don't let him get your panties, not on the first date" Pas added and went off to the bar, she knew Dean was staying at.

"I'm sorry for my brother..." Beth said turning to Gabriel and smiling a rather embarrassed smile, her cheeks red and her shoulders pushed a bit up.

For just a split second this woman reminded Gabriel at someone he was sure, was sulking in his room about him, or about the fact that he had to share a room with him.

Or the fact that they were connected through his grace, or even the fact that he had to see Gabriel now every 30 days.

A heavy sigh escaped Gabriel's lips as he thought about Sam, who probably would never ever in his whole life forgive him, about this wishing well story.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked Gabriel and he just shrugged, "I'm sorry Beth, you're really good looking and if i wouldn't be in love with someone already, i would flirt you outta your panties. But I'm in love with this great guy, who's heart is big and who is just perfect..." Gabriel said and smiled at her in apology.

"It's okay... you wanna talk about it?" Beth asked Gabriel and he nodded, ordering two cocktails for them and both took seats in the back of the lobby.

"I don't even know why I'm talking with you about him" Gabriel said and couldn't help but to grin, "Well, it's always easier to talk to someone who's a stranger then to someone you know" she replied and he nodded.

"So this guy i love... he's a giant... but he has those big hazel eyes and those dimples when he smiles, or this brown soft hair, one just wants to ruffle through. He's forgiving and has this soft side, which makes one feel a lot better. He's friendly towards everyone and he's had it hard in his life... But still there is this innocence about him... father i sound like a teenager" Gabriel said and Beth blushed a crimson red, though Gabriel couldn't understand why.

"Sounds like an awesome guy, but awesome guys have a flaw... What's his?" Beth asked and Gabriel sighed heavily.

"He thinks he's not perfect... he seems to see the devil in himself...", "And why are you this sad? When he's this perfect?" the brown haired woman asked, crossing her legs.

"Because with one stupid wish, i broke all that might have been there" Gabriel replied and Beth tilt her head to the right side.

"It was a wish that he would love me... But wishes are so wrong... and it turned all bad... He saw it like a trick on him and he might never forgive me for that..." Gabriel continued to explain, though he was sure Beth wouldn't understand the wish thing.

"I don't think so... maybe miracles happen... how about just trying? Try to be his friend and then work your way into his heart... if he has such a big heart, then he might just let you in?" she suggested and stood up, "It's time for me to go... but i bet this will work out..." she said and smiled, "Thanks for your time and I'm sure my boyfriend and I will work it out" he couldn't help but to give her a smile and she smiled back, walking away leaving Gabriel with his cocktail.

**-1-**

Dean sat on one of the chairs in front of the bar, looking at the bartender, he tried to sort his mind though with the shots of whisky he had already, it was rather difficult.

He had noticed how Castiel had spent rather a lot of time with Jo and Pas, not really talking to him or popping out from nowhere, as he used to do and Dean found it rather annoying.

Though he could tell it wasn't the kind of annoying he felt, when Pas listened to her crappy music, or the kind of annoying when Gabriel opened his mouth.

It was rather the annoyance of someone who didn't get something he wanted badly, or the annoyance one felt if someone who you liked a lot, did talk to the ones you didn't like at all.

But Dean Winchester would never admit, that he felt jealous, although all the others knew for sure, it was jealousy.

His eyes had wandered more then once to the open shirt of Cas and his dark blue boxers, which seemed to make his eyes sparkle and Dean would never in his life or afterlife admit it, but Castiel was good looking.

_/It's not Castiel who looks good, but Jimmy Novak. You never saw Castiel's true form/_ a nagging voice in his head said and Dean could feel this strange feeling in his stomach, when Castiel had admitted in a rather disappointed tone of voice, that he had thought Dean would've been able to see his true form.

He was not able to listen to Castiel's true voice and he wasn't able to see Castiel's true form, how could he tell that he knew his friend, if all he knew was what Castiel looked like in Jimmy's body.

What did Dean know about Castiel anyways?

For once he knew his name was Castiel, the angel of Thursday and the head of a garrison. He was a soldier and he was the one to get Dean from the pit. He had black wings and his eyes were blue. The angel was tied to the Novak's bloodline and he was ordered by god to follow Dean. Castiel liked Cheeseburgers and enjoyed Dean's music. He didn't understand most of the phrases Dean used and was rather confused to about everything the humans did or said. And Castiel was loyal to heaven. That was all Dean could recall.

He couldn't tell how many shots of whisky and other alcohol he had had, as a young man slipped into the chair next to him.

Dean could've sworn to god, this guy looked like a teenage version of Castiel, brown sex-hair -Dean would rather die then admit, that he referred to Castiel's hair as sex-hair-, dark blue eyes and a pale complexion, though he seemed different then Cas in so many ways.

"Hey" the young man said in a deep yet soft voice, different then the hoarse voice Dean was used to from his angel, wait no from the angel. Cas was definitely not his!

"Hey" Dean replied and the young man turned to the barkeeper motioning for a beer and then showed two fingers pointing at himself and Dean.

"You in for a beer?" he asked and Dean nodded, he didn't even know why, but he thought it couldn't harm to be in for a beer right?

"Name's Dean, what's yours?" the Winchester asked and thanked himself for his high tolerance of alcohol, "Christian, nice too meet you Dean" the brown haired answered and Dean nodded.

The green eyed never had said if he was straight or just fooling around and there was never a need to tell anyone anyways.

It wasn't like him and Sam were some kind of cry-sisters, who needed to share every bit of information about their sex-lifes.

It was enough to know the two were healthy and living, nothing more you needed to know about a hunter.

So Dean was up and kickin' and that meant whatever had two legs and was sexy enough to not look awful next to him, but also not better then him, was enough for a night.

There had been just one exception and that was Cassie, but she had dumped him for it wasn't what she wanted for life and he had understood.

After that Dean took whatever he could get, and wasn't awful looking as described, to spend the night with and that mostly meant it didn't matter which sex.

Because if there was one thing the Winchester knew it was, that his mother had given him looks he could impress men and women alike with.

And thanks to the training of his soldier of a father, he had the built to impress and the strength to always be the one in command.

So here he was getting a beer from a guy he had just seen a few seconds and walking out of the bar, with this guy, to the pools to talk.

They stood near the swimming-pool and Dean took this as a chance to get things going, he put down his beer and took Christian's out of his hands.

He leaned over and kissed the man without any hesitation, later on he could blame the alcohol anyways, the blue eyed seemed to be okay with that and kissed back.

His hands going for the back of Dean's head pressing him closer and there was no offer a healthy man as Dean was, could deny.

So he pushed Christian against the wall of the Hotel behind him and brushed the lower lip of the brown haired man with his tongue, asking for entrance and getting it.

His tongue slipping in and roaming the mouth of the young man in front of him, his hands going under the shirt of the other.

It was when Christian moaned into Dean's mouth, that Dean pulled away and starred into the wall above Christian's head.

Why did he just thought about Cas? The moment, Dean had started to kiss Christian it wasn't him anymore Dean was pushing against the wall.

Dean's mind played tricks on him, made him believe it was Cas and he couldn't help but to intensify the kiss and then the moan had opened his eyes.

This was not Cas and it wasn't okay to do it, though he couldn't connect the 'It wasn't okay' and 'It's not Cas' to each other.

What was wrong with him not being Cas and why did he even care, if he had some hot guy willing beneath him?

"Dean?" Christian asked, as the man pulled back and stumbled a few steps back, "Sorry... I think the alcohol is getting to me... I better go now..." Dean apologized and went back to his room, he had to see Cas for now.

**-2-**

Gabriel popped into the room of him and Sam, just in time to see the younger Winchester step out of the black dress, his boxers on.

"Hey, Beth" he said and Sam jumped turned half around and lost his balance, but didn't fall thanks to Gabriel's fast reflexes and his tight grip around Sam's wrist.

"Whoa... no need to feel caught" Gabriel said and smirked, "I... you knew it was me?" Sam said and was about to curse Jo and Pas for the stupid idea as Gabriel shook his head.

"No, just saw you stepping out of the dress and let's be honest how many times did you wear a black dress? Can't recall any" Gabriel said and Sam sighed.

"How could you ever question my love for you, anyways?" Gabriel suddenly asked and Sam rose an eyebrow.

"Let's see, maybe just maybe, because you forced me to love you? Because you couldn't be bothered to actually try to romance me?!" Gabriel sighed, he had lost that one , to the damn wishing well.

"Fair enough..." he replied and fell back on his bed, let go of Sam's wrist though and closed his eyes.

"You know... i wasn't sure you'd love me...", Sam put on his sleeping shirt, whilst he thought about what to answer, to that.

"Well there were a lot of reasons... against you" Sam said slowly and noticed to himself, he had used past tense, "You used the past tense... you changed your mind?" he asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm forgiving?" Sam answered and chuckled, as he had used the words of Gabriel, from their talk as Beth and the hunter Gabriel.

"Dude, you said you're a hunter!", "Well i kind of am one, you seem to forget that I'm no less soldier of god, then Cas is"

"One tends to forget, since you're all sugar, tricks and annoyance..." the younger Winchester laid down on his bed, closed his eyes and smiled.

"You forgot, charming, cute, willing to give his life for you and wait amazingly sexy and hot... Oh and add a good kisser" the archangel listed and Sam was more then willing to give him a bitch-face -that's how Dean called his annoyed faces, hell he even gave them numbers!- if he hadn't been in his lazy mood.

"Why did you decide to give me another chance?" Gabriel asked and Sam could hear that the other wanted a honest and serious reply.

"Because everyone deserves one, you gave me one as well..." he replied and Gabriel chuckled, "I never gave you a second Chance, this was your first try anyways. You were drugged by Azazel and instead of going crazy, like the others... you went all crazy because of the loss of your brother. That's called crazy Winchester love, not evil man needs another chance"

"I don't get you... it's like you are searching for an excuse... for the idiotic things I've done..." Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, at Gabriel's 'Winchester love' explanation.

"I've done worse then you. But you won't see the reasons you've done that for! You did it because you had the greater good in mind, or your brother's life or other lives... That are reasons for someone who has a good heart. Not reasons for someone who is purely evil"

"You're annoying" Sam whispered and Gabriel laughed, "You think so? I think I'm adorable" the two started to laugh out loud and Sam couldn't recall any times he had laughed this hard, other then the times he had laughed with Dean.

**-...-**

Pas was thankful for the bag she had positioned at the swimming-pools, where she had kept her clothes in, as Castiel had warned her, she would turn back into herself at night.

A hand over her exposed chest she rummaged through the bag and found her bra, she put it on and wanted to close it behind her back, as cold fingers closed the clasp.

She grabbed the arm and wanted to kick the legs away so she could lift her leg and ram it into the stomach of the stranger.

But was thrown with inhuman strength to the floor, her right arm beneath the stone floor and her stomach, the other on her back, her right cheek pressed against the floor.

"Angels are better" the British accent gave away who the stranger was, "Would you mind leavin' me the fuck alone, douchebag?" she asked and Balthazar chuckled as he pressed her harder against the floor, "If you tell me why you kissed Dean Winchester at my swimming-pools... you know it looked rather disgusting... like two dogs" he explained and she laughed.

"Oh come on, you wished you were the one Dean kissed, huh? That's what got your designer pants in a twist" she couldn't help to laugh at this, though she could barely breath, as he had pressed her rather hard against the cold floor.

"You're disgusting" Balthazar said snarky, "You're boring" she replied.

"Fine"

"Fine!"

Slowly she got pissed off from him sitting halfway on her, "How about you lift your ass from my back? I'd love to put on some clothes" wriggled beneath him and he stood up.

She got up and brushed the locks of black hair from her face, "Did you enjoy kissing him? Thought you have a boyfriend" Balthazar snapped himself a glass of whisky and smirked.

"Damn right, but that wasn't me it was Christian who kissed Dean, besides i did it for Dean to realize that he likes Cas. So it was a favour for my friend... not that you know what friends are" Pascal replied as she slipped on a tank top from her bag.

It was not even a full second, that her right hand shook uncontrolled, but Balthazar noticed and she knew he had seen it.

He grabbed for her hand, but she stepped back and fell into the swimming-pool and splashed water on Balthazar.

"What was that?" he asked and she looked away, "Nothing you should concern yourself with" she replied and helped herself out of the swimming-pool, she grabbed her bag and walked away.

"Don't you dare drop in into my heaven, naked again!" he shouted after her and she waved her hand, "I had a dress last time" she reminded him and hurried herself up to the room she was sharing with Jo, who wasn't back.

She closed and opened her right hand, it didn't shake nor did it anything uncontrollably, she sighed deeply and hoped Balthazar would forget.

He was an idiot and self-centred, he wouldn't give another thought on that matter, of that she was sure.

Balthazar watched the young woman go and felt something inside of him, something that told him to keep a close eye on her.

"Thanks father! You leave heaven, but still keep giving orders" he said sarcastically, his gaze locked

**-...-**

Dean stumbled into the room he shared with Cas, said angel sat in a chair facing the door.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed and held himself up at the frame of the hotel-room door, "Dean" Castiel said and eyed his charge.

"You are here!" The Winchester said and walked towards his friend, tripped though and fell to the floor, face forward.

"Hard floor" he mumbled and watched Cas walking to him, as he helped Dean up the angel could smell the alcohol.

"You drank a lot", "No! Just a few shots and a beer! With that dude!" Dean said smirking like an idiot, Castiel rose his eyebrow at that.

"His name is Christian... he's a good kisser!" Dean said and Castiel helped the other towards the bed, "We kissed..." Dean said and grabbed Cas shirt, "That is nice i think?" the angel said not sure, what Dean would want to hear in that moment.

"Not nice! Not nice!" Dean assured Castiel and nodded to underline his train of thoughts, though Castiel doubted that there were any thoughts in the head of the Winchester, at that very moment.

"Then it is not nice..." Castiel replied and put a blanket over the younger man, the angel counted in his angelic years, so Dean was younger and he was younger then Jimmy Novak in human years anyways.

"You know... when he moaned i thought about you" Dean said and Castiel stopped dead in his tracks, "I do not understand this Dean... why would you think about me, when someone makes a sound of pleasure?" he asked and Dean waved his hand.

"No, it was you!" the other got up and grabbed the arm of Castiel, the angel was more then just confused now, "What?" he asked.

"Well at first it was Christian, but then it was you... weird right? You used some of your angel mojo? Kinky son of a bitch" Dean said and chuckled, Castiel wanted to ask him what that meant, but Dean had already passed out and that left Cas to ask him later, or better ask the women in the group.

As it seemed they were able to help, since the younger Winchester had asked them for advice as well and their father had told Castiel and the other angels once.

Women were the key to everything, they had senses a man could never come close to.

Absent minded he sat on the other bed and just laid there waited for them to be brought back to Bobby Singer's house, as he knew god wouldn't keep them away from the seals, that needed to be saved for a long time.

**-3-**

Bobby shared a room with Ellen and the two older Hunters had kept themselves out of all the teenage trouble around them.

Though they had noticed how Sam had came down the stairs disguised as a girl and the other two girls were boys for the day.

But Ellen and Bobby had decided to not say a word about all the happenings, though the Harvelle hadn't been all to fond of letting Jo fool around, although she was a guy at that moment.

But Bobby had told her there weren't a lot of options left for them to be normal teenager for the next time, so she should let them be.

"You know sometimes you say something good" she said and chuckled, as Bobby mumbled something and downed his beer.

"What are we doing Bobby? Fighting against the apocalypse, together with angels... you know... no one would believe us..." she said and could clearly remember how she had freaked out about that angel matter, but Dean had been proof enough.

And this angel had helped them out more then once, though it seemed like they were collecting angels, like others were collecting model cars.

They had the archangel Gabriel himself with them, the angel of Thursday Castiel and the Medical angel Balthazar, though she wasn't that sure about the snarky pants.

But Sam had assured her that the guy was helpful and had healed Pascal, though she was about to die and neither Gabriel nor Castiel could help her.

"Well we're the ones to be crazy right? And who ever meets those idjits and their father, is bound to go crazy the one or the other way..." the older answered and she nodded.

"What are ya goin' to do, if that's over?" Bobby asked and she laughed, "We assume we survive this? Then i sure as hell down a bottle of whisky", he laughed at that and agreed with her opening his third or fourth beer, who kept count anyways?

They were hunter and hunter used to drink a lot, because alcohol kept nightmares away, alcohol could help get over with things and who was he fooling anyways? The alcohol was just an excuse to not think about the shit he had to face day in and day out.

"You think they can be happy one day?" Ellen asked as she saw Sam, still in his disguise as a girl, talking to Gabriel, both smiling.

"I don't know... it seems they can't even rest in piece" Bobby said a frown on his face, he swore to god, should one of those boys die and with die he meant, die for real.

He would talk to the boss himself, to make sure those two would get the best place up their and should an angel interfere he'd make sure to angel-blade that guy.

Both Bobby and Ellen decided to stop talking about matters that would be there the next day anyways and rather enjoy the time-out they had gotten, from their creator himself.

**-4-**

The group woke up to find themselves in the living-room of the Singer's household, Ellen and Jo both on the coach, Gabriel on the floor with Sam on top of him.

Dean and Castiel in the hallway between Kitchen and living-room, Bobby on his chair and Pas on the table in the study.

"You know guys... i had this really weird dream" Pascal started and the others started laughing, "I bet we had the same" Jo smirked and a quick glance, to the angels and their charges, assured Jo and Pascal that, that 'dream' had been an utterly good one.

"This was no dream, it was reality" Castiel informed them and they nodded, all silently thanking 'God' for the vacation, even Dean-though once again he would never admit that-.

"Back to preventing the demon bitch from breaking the seals" , "Damn right kid", "Let's do this", "Whatever you wish Sammy", "I am going to attend to my garrisons tasks now", "I'm making coffee... Joanna Beth, don't even think about sneaking away to sleep, you're going to help me in the kitchen, you too young girl!", "Idjits... to the study, the demon bitch ain't gonna give you a call, 'bout her where'bouts"

And with that they were back to business, the memories -or in Dean's case headache- from the vacation at -pants still present in their heads and all wished for another wonderful holiday, after kicking the 'son of a bitch's' ass, namely Lilith.

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-**

this was chapter 16 and it goes back to business, :-)

hopefully you liked this chapter and will go on reading~

i would love to get feedback on what was good what was bad, where to work on~

**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**


	17. curse the poor virgins

So here is my next chapter, sorry at the beginning for any fails or gramma or spell failure, i wrote all this on my cell phone... _

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural sadly does not belong to me but to Erik Kripke, the rest ergo Pascal, the story etc. Is mine and only mine! ;-)

**Warning:** Gore, Cursing, Sexual Harassment, Dean being Dean and Balthy being a bit of a meanie...

**Pairs: ** mention of Sabriel and Destiel and a bit of angel lovey-dovey and sibling love~

have fun reading guys~

**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-**

**Chapter 17: **Curse the poor virgins~

Rosemary was a young, pretty and successful woman.

She loved her odd name, her family consisting of her mother, her brother and two kittens, she loved her small town and the subjects of her studies.

She studied psychology and was single, her believes in god were strong and as all the teenagers in her small town, they believed and followed the words of the bible.

To stay virgin and pure till her wedding day, when God himself decided to tie two destinies together in a tight bond, called marriage, was one of her believes as well.

And had she known what would happen to her, because of this little promised she had made to herself and god, she might have reconsidered it.

Her long blonde hair was loose from a tie and the newly cut bangs were framing her face in soft curls, she had been thankful for the hair straightener she had gotten to Christmas.

Rosemary Welsh had dark blue eyes and pale skin and she could proudly announce she was one of the prettier girls.

But as the good girl she was -and how church had taught her- looks were given by god and who did not cherish those looks, would be punished by the father of all.

What he gave, he could effortlessly take away.

So she kept going to church, kept praying at nights before going to bed and followed strictly the rules of the bible, like all in her small town did.

That night though she might have regretted not leaving her town, or seeing the world, or having a boyfriend or even a first kiss.

Because in the very moment she had turned around to put down the glass of Orange juice, a silver scythe pierced her body and blood splattered on the fridge behind her.

The shadow of her body was thrown at the cupboard, as the lights from a passing by car, shown through the window in the kitchen.

Blue eyes opened wide in horror, blood dripping down soft and peachy lips, the white tank top and shorts stained by red droplets of their owners blood.

As life left the mirrors of her soul and her body went cold and limp, the attacker took the scythe out in a swift movement and again blood splattered.

Colouring the black white robe of the man or woman -no one could tell- in red which seemed like gutter on the white canvas.

But the figure seemed to not care, whether Rosemary was dead, or her blood was colouring her/his outfit bloody red, or even the fact that Rosemary's little brother stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking confused at the happenings.

The person took out the intestinal and cut it in stripes as if to decorate the kitchen with it, as he/she threw them around, over the oven, the cupboard or the fume hood.

Shortly the figure glanced at the three year old boy, who had his teddy in his hands and looked with wide confused eyes at the figure and his sister.

Slowly walking over to the young boy, the figure held something in their hands, handing it to the small boy.

The young boy stretched out his hand and took the warm and slimy thing into his hands and tilt his head in a confused manner.

Then it seemed to click in the head of the young three year old and he nodded, "That's a present for mommy? From Rosi?" he asked and the figure nodded, "Alright!" the young boy chirped, let his teddy bear drop to the floor and ran upstairs to his mommy.

She had to see the weird thing Rosemary had given her as a present, their mommy would surely like his frog "Walter" more then this slimy thing in his hands.

The scream of a mother who had realized what she was holding and the fast foot steps of this mother, to discover her dead daughter and the following scream, was what woke up heir neighbour, Mr. Carter.

Black clouds were heading for St. Mary's a town with people following god's words, a town that loved their creator more then any town in the United States.

**-1-**

"Don't tell me this is Gabriel..." Balthazar asked as he appeared next to the laughing Winchesters and a confused Castiel.

"Well we don't know any other brown haired and short archangel" Sam laughed some more and Gabriel shouted a "I heard that!" in between his movements.

"Why?" the blonde angel asked and knew that this could've been the question as to why, Gabriel was wearing pink swim-shorts, or why he was wearing a ridiculous cap, or why they were in a swimming-pool, or why he was synchrony swim-/dancing in the water with a hundreds of women and Pas.

"Well Pas dared him to synchrony swim-/dance with her and then Dean double dared him and here we are..." Sam tried to explain, but couldn't help to laugh some more, as the song in the background was Rihanna's "We found love", that Gabriel was throwing him air-kisses, he tried to ignore.

"And should you douche ask about the outfits, it was the bird's idea!" Dean chuckled out, couldn't help himself and burst into laughter once more.

"Our brother said, that he would not wear something unfitting the occasion... So he snapped the women and the clothing... He said this was the appropriate clothing for synchrony swim-/dance" Castiel explained and was torn between asking Gabriel why he even did it, he was an archangel and he had not to follow the humans requests or orders.

And being happy for Dean laughed from deep down his heart and seemed to have more fun than Castiel had ever witnessed the last 26 years, the years with his mother Mary were happy years.

The song finished and Pascal pulled herself up at the rim of the swimming-pool, her black hair in a bun on top of her head.

She wore a pink bikini with frills and Balthazar couldn't help but to smirk at that, "Well he isn't the only one with stupid fashion sense." he said and grinned as Pascal scowled.

"Says the one dressed like the father of the Queen of England, thank you very much" she replied and dried herself with the towel Castiel handed her, "Thanks Cas."

"You moved rather gracefully, though the other women seemed more practised..." the angel stated and she assumed it was as close to a compliment as one could come with Cas.

"What brings you here snarky pants?" the black haired asked and gave her full attention, the blonde angel who just gave her a glare, before turning to the Winchester brothers.

"Unfortunately i need your assistance in a case..." he said and one could clearly hear, the angel wanted to be anywhere, but with them.

Gabriel who popped up next to Castiel, fully clothed and dry, snapped his fingers so Pas was dry and clothed as well.

"Why would you need our help? You're an angel... you can smite close to everyone..." Sam said and a confused expression clouded his face, just the head tilt was left and the moose could've gone as a Cas double.

"Except you can't interfere... Like that Samhain bitch" Dean suggested and Balthazar pointed his forefinger at Dean.

"And there everyone thinks your brother has the brains...", "So Mr. Snarky-pants needs our help, because he himself can't do anything...What's it all about anyways?" Pascal asked and sat down next to Dean on the grass.

"There is a town called and in the last 12 days, 12 virgin girls at the age of 18 died..." the black haired girl in the group found it strangely interesting to listen, to Balthazar's English accent, though she knew it probably was his Vessel's accent.

"You sound totally different then Sam or Dean when they talk..." she remarked and the others gave her an 'off-topic' look.

Her black eyes glued to his lips to catch their movement, maybe it was just a way how his lips moved, that some vocabulary's sounded strange or different, then she was used to.

And why the heck was she interested in such a trivial thing? It was just words, words of a douchebag whom she despised, let alone the way he dressed!

"That sounds like a serial killer, not something supernatural" Sam said and Balthazar sighed in annoyance, "Well smart-ass, not like i didn't investigate it already. But thanks to the damn spell, i can't kill the bitch who's casting the spell" the angel seemed rather angry about the happenings and that confused Castiel and Gabriel to no end.

Normally Balthazar was the always the one to make some remark on something, always carefree and not involved into anything, unless it was about his dear brothers or sisters.

But for some unknown reason he was out of his character right now, demanding them to go to 's and kill whatever supernatural being, was doing a havoc there.

And then it hit Gabriel, "Father, asked you to right?" he said and Castiel's eyes widen, "He talked to you?" he asked and Balthazar sighed heavily.

He fell ungracefully on his butt and picked a strand of grass, "It wasn't him personally... Joshua came to me... he told me to do whatever was necessary to stop this murder and he said to ask the Winchester's for help..." he replied and the other angels looked wounded.

"Mind someone explaining?" the only girl of the group asked and Gabriel nodded, "Our Father, or God how you call him, left heaven over a millennial ago... Since then he didn't talk to any of us... except for Joshua..." she nodded.

"And now he asks for us to go and kill something?" she asked and added, "That sounds like 'God told me'... better then those who think God is actually talkin' to them..." she stood up and took her sword from the ground, putting it back in it's holster on her back.

"We can't just run around kill something and hope we kill the right thing... We have to know, WHAT we have to kill" Sam said and grabbed her arm.

"Okay so... Balthy who's the culprit?" she asked and the others felt the urge to slam their palm against their forehead.

"Baby-girl, he told you there is a spell that prevented him from further investigations... Which means we have to go and find that son of a bitch and kill it..." Gabriel patted her arm and she glared at him, "Alright, sorry... shorty..." she huffed and the rather large group of human and supernatural beings moved to the Impala.

**-...-**

"I kinda feel sorry for the chickens who are stuffed into a cage... Kinda know how they feel..." Pascal said as she was pressed in the seat between Balthazar and Castiel, half of Gabriel on her lap.

"Well not my Idea that we should stay together" Dean muttered as he watched his back seat filled with angels, what next? A camping trip with a bunch of Vampires and demons?

"Since the spell prevents us from zapping in and out, we have to use the 'human' method and come on Dean-o. Half of your porn is foursome shit, now you have four hot beings in your backseat... Well clothed but you have your imagination" Gabriel smirked, "And of course Sammy you can join us here... you see my equipment is free to use..." he smirked some more and wiggled his eyebrows, making Sam blush like a nine year old and at the exact same time bitch-face him.

"Wow... you two are getting it on huh?" Pascal chuckled and could feel Dean speed up the car, whilst his right hand turned up the volume, this meant 'No more information, if you want to survive this car ride'.

To the sounds of Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble on' Pascal found herself sleepy and soon she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, her head falling to the left side and on the shoulder of Balthazar.

He wanted to say something and shove her away, but as her steady breathing signalized she was asleep and his brothers shot him warning looks, he turned his face towards the window, ignoring everyone in the car.

Sam couldn't help, but to feel sleepy himself and soon he dozed off into dream land, filled with candy canes, pink cotton candy and Gabriel dressed as a Santa Claus.

Gabriel seemed asleep too, though his brothers knew he was wandering around in Samuel Winchester's dreams, but both kept silence.

They knew if they would say that out aloud, Dean would turn the car around drag the archangel out and kill him on the spot.

And though Dean as human as he was, seemed to be no big threat to an angel, everyone even the lowest demon knew, no one fucks with his family.

It was safe to say, whoever had tried to 'fuck' with his family, had been killed by the Winchester himself and the list to that was long.

**-2-**

"_Just leave him be... he's young and you scared him to death" the young woman said smiling brightly, wearing a white dress and her long black hair, was braided and adorned with lots of beautiful and colourful flowers._

_Her deep blue wings were rather large for her small frame, but they seemed to not restrict her in her graceful movements._

"_I did nothing to scare that little kid... You know me don't you Acheliah?" the blonde man said, who's wings were a shiny bright white._

"_Sometimes i do and sometimes... i don't" she smirked and ran away from him, as he ran after her, spotting one of their big brothers she ran over and hid behind Gabriel._

"_You made fun of him again?" he asked her and she giggled, "He's so easy to tease..." she couldn't help it really._

_A soft tag made her turn around to see a round and chubby face, big blue eyes shining at her as dark small white and fluffy wings brushed hers._

"_Castiel... sweetheart, don't be afraid... Balthazar tends to forget you are our youngest" she said and hugged the small angel to her chest._

_He was one of the youngest angels their father had created and his eyes were stunning, from all the angels in heaven, Castiel was the one with the most beautiful eyes._

"_He did it again?" Michael's soft voice asked and Acheliah nodded, "You know him brother... he's from your bloodline... tends to get bossy..." she snickered as Michael gave her a disapproving look._

"_You still haven't decided on a mate Acheliah" Raphael the only female archangel said in her deep yet feminine voice, her wings were golden, so were the wings of the other three archangels._

"_Gabriel hasn't too and you're without a mate as well..." Acheliah pouted and felt the right wing of Gabriel brushing her right one, in a soothing manner, his grace floating around her and soothing her some more._

"_You are different then us and i might remind you, we reproduced... you still don't want to..." Raphael said her voice strict and not accepting any excuses._

"_But... i don't want to... I'm scared off him... and he... he's... i don't want to..." she said and backed away from Raphael's angry eyes._

"_There is no reason for you to be scared of Lucifer... he's your older brother and an archangel, you should be honoured he wants to mate with you..." she said and her voice seemed to stab the other angel just in the right places, to make her shake in fear._

_Behind her Balthazar had arrived and bit his lip as he saw the other archangel again on the heels of his friend._

"_I'm siding with Acheliah... even his 'Hi' is creepy!" Gabriel said and Michael ha to turn away to not show he had a bright smirk on his face._

"_This is enough, you are making fun of your own brother!" Raphael shot Gabriel a glare, which he just shrugged off, well she was older and what? It's not like he cared and for one thing, Michael was on their side on this._

_God had given Acheliah the choice to choose freely, which meant a lot as he normally picked the ones the angels mated with._

"_You think he's this amazing, go mate with him yourself" Acheliah muttered and Raphael turned around sharply, as she wanted to say something the angels heard a small sob._

_It was their youngest Castiel, who was crying and holding one of Acheliah's feathers tightly, "Don't argue please..." he said with his high and pitch voice, his chubby cheeks red and puffed, lips formed to a pout and tears running down the big blue eyes._

"_No one's arguing... Castiel... we do love each other..." the angels all assured him and sat down to pat the baby angels head and tell him stories, which included a lot of exaggerated stories of Gabriel._

_Life in heaven had been a bliss, there was no major fights and there were all friendly and loved each other equally._

_It became a past picture, when God created their brothers and sisters the humans and Michael and Lucifer started the war in which both thought they fought for the greater good._

Balthazar could clearly remember what happened after the fight of Michael and Lucifer hell had been let loose.

"_Michael! You have to stop this! He's your brother!" Acheliah shouted to no avail, "He was the one to start this fight, now he'll receive punishment" her oldest brother said, his wings spread wide and like a huge mountain or tower hovered above her._

_She dropped to her knees, her dark blue wings pressed at her sides, trying to comfort her though she knew nothing could make the pain cease._

_The brothers hadn't even talked to each other, as if they were strangers they had sent messengers to convey whatever message they had._

_Though none of the 'messenger-angels' had survived another messenger was found, to 'magically' know what the message was._

_Acheliah had the feeling that someone was playing the brothers against each other, but she would never accuse her brothers or sisters of such a thing, she knew no one would have such evil in him/her to do such a crime._

_Balthazar kneed next to her, wearing the silver shiny armour of Michael's soldiers, "No!" she said as she grabbed his shoulders, her eyes locked on his._

"_I'm sorry dearest... but this is the only way to protect you and heaven!" he said and she shook her head, "Don't do this to me... Balthazar please!" she cried out, her eyes filled with tears as she saw her brothers and sisters she was closest to, Anael, Uriel and even her baby brother Castiel, all of them armoured and ready to fight in the name of God and Michael._

_Her eyes lit up as she knew one of them wouldn't fight, one of them would always go with peace and should he interfere maybe then, she could possibly prevent everything from happening._

_She rushed to her feet, left Balthazar speechless at his point frozen and not knowing what was happening, as she run through the angels searching for the golden wings, with the soft glow of her brother Gabriel._

_She didn't see the person behind her, with the angel blade in hand, as the cool metal pierced her back and cut through her backbone and was pulled up, shredding her heart into pieces._

_Blood dropped from her mouth and she could faintly hear the fight starting, as she felt someone hold her tight, crying over her and the last thought on her mind had been, that she would have really loved to be Balthazar's mate, if he had asked her that is._

All of this Balthazar had been able to see through the feathers of her wings, who slowly dissolved into blue sparkling light, till she was just a body in his hand, her hair started to fade and with it her body leaving just air in his arms.

Though her hopes, wishes and believes left with Balthazar, who fought the battle with his friends and family.

But he had known Gabriel had been right, he shouldn't have had waited all that time, now she had been killed and he had blood on his hands and it had brought them nothing but despair.

As the apocalypse was coming once again and the new battlefield with it's old soldiers was about to get dyed red in their blood.

**-3-**

"Hey you okay? We arrived..." Pascal's head was close to his, as she had shoved it through the open door of the Impala.

Everyone except for Balthazar was already in the motel room and as Dean had said, he wouldn't let the douche sleep in his Baby, they had played 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' as to who would get him out of Baby.

Apparently Pascal was bad at the game as she had lost all three rounds.

"You're quite an annoying human..." he muttered shoved her aside and walked out of the car, memories of heaven and how it used to be hunting him.

"So gentlemen... we have a plan?" she asked and Balthazar nodded, "There is a bar, all the victims had been there, you need an invitation and to your luck guys I have one... There is just one condition..." he said and Dean knew this sounded as bad, as it really was.

**-...-**

"This is no condition! This is sexual harassment!" Dean yelled and the others had their fingers in their ears, protecting their ear drums.

"No one said this was an easy job..." Balthazar muttered and Dean threw the shorts at him, "I'm not going to wear this! Not even if hell breaks loose and this is the dress code to survive!" he shouted and Pascal snickered.

"Oh shut up Baby-Doll, will you?! This is not funny!" Dean shouted at the young black haired and she couldn't help herself but to burst into fits of laughter, after she saw Sam coming out from the bathroom.

"You are sure this is the dress code and we have to wear this?" he asked as he tried to move in the tight leather shorts.

"Do you think i wear that for fun!" Balthazar asked back and Gabriel couldn't help himself but to laugh, "Well, the question is, why you are this comfortable in those shorts..."

"Oh shut up, short stack!" Balthazar shot back at the shorter archangel, "Don't fight brothers, this is necessary to solve this case, we understand that Balthazar" Castiel said he seemed unaffected by the leathery second skin, or he just didn't show his discomfort.

"You know i feel like a slave mistress?" Pascal chuckled and held her stomach, as she couldn't help it, Dean had stepped out of the bathroom next.

"Sadly this isn't enough..." Gabriel couldn't help himself, they looked like some sort of S&M Chippendales, "Really?" Pascal asked as she held the ends of the leashes, the other ends were connected to the collars of, Gabriel, Pascal, Castiel, Balthazar, Dean and Sam.

"Oh come on, you enjoy that Baby-Doll don't you?!" Dean hissed and Pascal threw him an annoyed glance, "Yeah right, gay boys in Chippendales clothing, this really makes me so happy!" answered sarcastically.

She gave her company coats, to cover their dressing and the six men and the only girl walked towards the Impala.

"Have fun in the backseat Dean!" Sam chirped as he sat in the passenger's seat, he was way to tall to be cramped in the backseat with three angels.

"Oh, shut up Samantha!" he growled and wanted to lung forward, but Castiel held him back and motioned for him to sit and be silent.

It was just awfully uncomfortable to be cramped in the backseats, tight leather shorts and collars around the neck, pressed against the angel he wished to see the last, even after Gabriel!

**-...-**

"Alice Monrey and her little pets... Welcome in the _la maison de l'amour_" a man in a black suit said, wearing a venetian mask and led them into the club.

Pascal took the mask the man handed her, before he pushed away the red soft silk curtain, she put it on securing the ribbon of the mask at the back of her head.

"Ready guys?" she asked, the others growled something, except for Gabriel who smirked brightly "Let's rock this bar" he said cheerfully.

Pascal would probably never understand the archangel, but he seemed to never be embarrassed and loved to be in the spotlight.

"Your hands please, i have to stamp them, so you can go in and out for the whole night... Mistress Monrey" a young woman said and stamped the back of the hands of the Team Free Will feat. Balthazar group.

They sat at the bar, or rather Pascal sat, whilst the men were crouched on the floor next to her, the leashes loosely in her hand.

"You have some nice men" a young woman with wavy brown hair said, her chocolate brown eyes were glued to Castiel and Pascal understood immediately, she put her hand in Castiel's hair and grabbed harshly, his head yanked back.

"I know... my favourite... but they are some nasty pets..." Pascal let go of Castiel's hair and he growled from the back of his throat.

The black haired girl could see Dean's eyes glued to the exposed throat of Castiel and the way she had grabbed his hair, but she had the woman to handle at the moment.

"You are new here... I'll be your patron, how about explaining the ways here?" she asked and leaned over her fingers trailing down the arm of Pascal.

"Sure Miss...", "Melody", "Sure Miss Melody" Pascal said again and the other nodded, ordered two drinks for the girls and leaned over again.

"Those pets you have, you can sell them for an hour, the night or the week, to any of the guests here. You can let them play with other pets, or together...Just like you want... But there are challenges, you accept them you have to win them, otherwise the winner decides over you" she explained and she nodded understanding.

"This is Mark and this is K.R" she said as she pointed to her pets, two young blonde men, wearing nothing but latex thongs, Pascal was close to throw up, right into the lap of the young woman, but decided against it.

"Okay these are , Sam and Gabriel they're a pair and they have a cute pair name Sabriel... one can just purchase them together." Pascal said and pointed at Sam and Gabriel, Sam shot her a bitch-face beneath his bangs, so Melody couldn't see.

Gabriel though grinned triumphantly and Dean was close to explode, but he knew she had a plan and for now, they were at her leashes, practically.

"Those are Dean and Castiel... they are a couple and have also a name Destiel, but well Castiel is one little bitch... won't let Dean play with him..." Pascal pouted at that and Dean was about to shove his Smith & Wesson up her ass, but he couldn't say anything right now.

"And this blonde here... he's my favourite Balthazar... he's a wonderful one... animalistic and really a wild one..." Pascal smirked as she put her red high heel on his exposed leg.

"You have quite the handsome people around you... but i took a liking at you" the brown haired said and kissed Pascal full on the lips.

As she pulled away Pascal seemed unfazed, but Balthazar and Gabriel could see the storm in her eyes, she was furious.

"Thanks, but i don't swing that way... my boys are enough" she replied and took the leashes "Pets... let's go" she said and walked away, the others walking behind her in a short distance.

**-4-**

"I wanted to kill you... but I'm too tired to consider that..." Dean said as he was finally in his boxers he slept with and his worn out AC/DC shirt.

"You played your role very well..." Castiel said clothed in his suit once again, his trench coat on the coach of the small apartment, Balthazar had managed for them.

"Thanks..." Pascal was tired, worn out and at the end of her nerves, she had to see people make out, bang each other and try put their filthy hands on her family, but she had been like a tiger and kept them all safe.

They couldn't have lashed out, since it would have attracted attention and who knew if the culprit was actually there for the night.

"This stamp... i have seen it somewhere..." Sam mumbled as he watched the faded stamp on the back of his hand.

"It's the Fleur de lis, in the early 1700's in France courtesan's were marked on their shoulder as such." Pascal said and suddenly Sam was up and running through the apartment.

"Sammy? What's going on? You're noisy as hell..." Gabriel murmured annoyed and cuddled the warm fluffy blanket closer to his body.

Next to him on the huge bed lay Pascal cuddled to his side, she couldn't see or feel but Gabriel had his golden huge wing protectively around her .

"We're screwed... literally..." the youngest Winchester gasped and Dean ran to his side, there were just a few things that made Sam speechless and that this stamp did was no good sign.

Balthazar was bored as hell, so he watched TV and explained to Castiel what was happening in Pirates of the Caribbean, ignoring Samuel Winchester completely.

"I know what the curse is all about... and who cast it... and there are two people here who won't like the outcome... Pas and Cas... I'm really sorry..." he said a hand at his head, the other scrolled through the texts on his laptop screen.

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**

So this was my chapter 17 and a cliffhaenger I'm so sorry, but i have to tipp it all on my cell phone and i swear my fingers are bleeding ^^°

so i hope you liked it and I'll get some feedback~

**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana,** btw. Guys next week there is SMUT ;-)


	18. pop the cherry and get over with it

So this is my chapter 18 and i hope you'll like it~

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke sadly~

**genre:** Drama/love

**Warnings:** SMUT, Man on Man, Woman on Man, angels being bad ass~

swearing and usage of curses

**pairs: **Sabriel, Destiel, Pasthazar(all rights for this pair name are with **aLoggedInReader**)

**Please: **Balthazar is totally not at fault in this! So please think about how he'd feel in this

I'm sorry if it's too short between Cas and Dean and it's probably bad written, as well as the part between Pas and Balthy~

**special thanks to: aLoggedInReader** (your support on this piece of work, makes me so happy!)

and also **thanks to: **Sara1988 and Word's You've spoken~

and all the **readers, followers and favours!**

Xxx yours **Imapala67-Ilana**

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-**

**Chapter 18: **pop the cherry and get over with it~

Balthazar felt a finger poke his cheek and he opened one eye, his head throwing a tantrum as to why he wanted to get up, but he knew the finger wouldn't stop.

"This spell is weird you know... i never saw angels sleep..." the voice of the brat sounded close to his ear and Balthazar wanted to wave her away, like he'd do with a fly.

"That is because we usually do not sleep. Our grace provides us with everything the state of sleep does with you humans" his brother explained in his stoic way and Balthazar laughed inwardly.

He had spent most of his time watching earth and one would think that, watching humans live should provide one with enough knowledge, it seemed that earth had bored Castiel and that he had rather kept himself out of it all.

Balthazar was poked one more time and he grabbed the finger, with a speed the young woman hadn't expected, her black eyes were open wide like saucers.

"Stop this childish behaviour..." he murmured and got up, she rolled from the bed as he had let go of her finger, "Better being childish then grumpy.. I have a friend you'd love to meet" she said and the two Winchester brothers knew she meant Bobby.

"You take it relatively easy... the talk from yesterday Baby-Doll" Gabriel folded his arms over his chest and looked at her, he had picked the nickname which Dean had given her, he like the movie Sucker Punch and she kind of was their Baby and a doll.

"Well... it's dieing because I'm a virgin or let someone bang me, or find the bitch who cast the spell and kill her... yeah as if i had a big pool of choices to pick one from..." she replied and ran a hand through her black locks.

~Flashback~

"_I know what the curse is all about... and who cast it... and there are two people here who won't like the outcome... Pas and Cas... I'm really sorry..." he said a hand at his head, the other scrolled through the texts on his laptop screen._

"_Speak up Samantha, we're all ears" Gabriel said from his place on the bed, moved lightly into a sitting position and dragged Pascal to sit as well, damn those fluffy beds made one a lazy ass._

_A bitch-face into Gabriel's direction and Sam started to explain what he had found out._

"_The woman who cast the spell is a kahbe, which is the Arabic word for-", "Bitch" Pascal interrupted and the others looked at her shortly._

"_I'm having Arabic roots,had to learn the language", "Well yeah she's right it's the Arabic word for bitch", Sam looked shortly up to see everyone was still listening._

"_She walks on earth, should more then 40 seals of Lucifer's cage been broken. Then she breaks one of the most important ones, the innocence. Therefore she visits a town, with strong believes for God, like in St Mary's here and kills 66 virgins." Sam explained and Dean interrupted this time, "Dude! She's going to kill 66 innocent girls? That's one son of a bitch" he muttered, "It's not only girls, the first 15 kills have to be girls, then she kills whatever has his innocence, a man, a boy, a baby whatever comes and crosses her path." he said and the others nodded._

"_So why am I and Cas in deep shit?" the girl asked and there Sam sighed a heavy sigh, "She marks her pray, with some kind of stamp"_

"_Like a stamp from a club..." Pascal fell back her head hitting Gabriel's arm, "This sucks..." she payed a quick glance on her hand and saw that her stamp had gotten bloody red._

"_Does yours look like this too?" she asked and held out her hand, Castiel's looked the same,but the others had theirs washed away already._

"_This sucks... Really..." she sighed heavily and put her hands over her face,"It's like being punished for something you decided on..."_

"_No one's going to die and no one's going to do something against their will! We'll kill this bitch!" Dean growled and Sam let out another heavy sigh._

"_Okay Samantha spill it" Gabriel couldn't help himself from laughing, as Sam shot him another bitch-face, he was going to collect those moments._

_If he'd ever get a dollar for each bitch-face Sam shot him, he'd have over one billion dollars already._

"_Once the mark is put on someone, they have to either loose their virginity so they can't get killed, or they get killed. The 'bitch' isn't the one controlling the beast once the mark is put on. She just marks and the beast kills" he explained._

"_Great... well Cassy can be saved, Dean just bang him not right here or in the backseat..." Pas chuckled, "You're disgusting, i need to bleach my brains out" Balthazar murmured and Gabriel laughed softly._

"_We're not going to let some son of a bitch kill you! You're going to survive this" Dean hissed as he grabbed her Arm pulled her up and looked her straight in the eye._

"_You're going to survive... No more sacrifices!", she nodded though he knew very well she didn't believe one word._

_~Flashback end~_

"We're going to investigate about the killed teenagers, you stay here and try not to blow up the motel room" Dean said as he took the FBI badge and put it into his jacket.

"Yes, yes... now go off and find the bitch, that killed the maidens" Pascal waved and Dean flipped her the finger jokingly.

"I love you too Jerky~" she chirped and Sam shook his head at the two, "Take care Samantha and try to not get your moose-ass beaten~" Gabriel waved Sam off and the man just left the room, to throw another bitch-face, was just a waste of time they surely did not have.

**-...-**

"Get up again Baby-Doll!" Gabriel shouted from the garden he had zapped into the motel room, the motel room was now more like a huge garden.

If one asked Pascal how she'd describe it, she'd say it was like one of those tents in Harry Potter, small on the outside and huge on the inside.

"You say that getting beaten up by an archangel!" she growled panting hard, her sword laid on her hand as she laid on her back.

"Come on, you can do this, get up!" Gabriel cheered her on and she jumped to her feet once again, the hilt of her sword in her hand, her grip tight.

Gabriel shifted the angel blade from his left to his right hand, as he was pretty good with both hands.

They fought a few rounds in which Gabriel defeated Pas about one thousand times easily, it was just logical since Gabe had about millions of years worth experience.

"Next is Cassy~" Gabriel chirped and Pascal groaned some more in annoyance, "Why?!" she asked, Gabriel laughed, "Because you have to fight with us against Lilith, better the bitch then you" he replied.

The young girl struggled in hand to hand combat against Castiel and the young angel had to smile at that, he knew it was hard to fight.

Especially as she was fighting against him, an angel of the Lord and a born soldier of God, he knew as a human it had to be a hard struggle.

Castiel could remember his childhood clearly as it was filled with laughter and good memories of heaven, but also with the fight and the death of many sisters and brothers.

But Castiel couldn't remember any new born angels, or any angels at all after him.

"Say Gabriel... there were no more new born angels, after me... why?" he asked and caught Gabriel off guard.

"It was because god left after Michael and Lucifer started to fight... no one knows the real reason..." Balthazar replied and Castiel nodded.

"Joshua might know... but we have to survive this town at first..." Balthazar added and Castiel nodded once again, Pascal kept herself out.

It was this brother thing once again, the same thing Sam and Dean had going on, words spoken but eyes tell another story and one with a lot more depth and information to it, then words could ever say.

"Don't pout on me Baby-Doll" Gabriel popped up directly in front of her face and tapped her nose with his finger three times.

"I'm not pouting... stupid" she murmured and shoved his finger from her nose, as she saw that Castiel had had put on his coat again.

"No more training?" she asked and the two angels nodded, "Great!" she relaxed her muscles and rolled her shoulders.

The motel-room was back and Pascal plopped onto the bed, felt the fluffy blankets and the soft matres beneath her.

"Thank god the bitch made this town angel-watch-in proof... No one saw us in this shitty bar!" the brown-gold haired said and Balthazar snickered halfheartedly at that.

"As you talk about the bar... this girl that talked to me... she had been strange..." Pascal suddenly said and Gabriel snorted, "You don't say... how can be people normal, when they are regulars at such a bar?!"

"I didn't mean it that way... Don't you think she was interested too much into Castiel and me?" she asked and Balthazar looked up.

"Now that you say it..." he murmured, "We should be honest... Sam and Dean looked smockin' hot and i know they looked better then us... but she seemed just interested into me and you..." Pascal sighed and pointed at Castiel and herself.

"You think she's the culprit?" the archangel asked and she shrugged, "I don't know... but she feels strange, i felt like some prey... like you know a mouse in front of a cat..." she replied.

"Tonight is another party, just a two people thing... so we might check it out, she's the bitch we kill her..." Gabriel said as he held up a flayer.

"Where did you get that from?" she asked him and he smirked, "The blackboard in the motel had it pinned there..."

A few minutes later Sam and Dean entered the room and told the three angels and the only girl, what they had found out.

"So they all were innocent in the eyes of their parents, but their friends knew they were naughty? But always keepin' up their virginity? That's kind of sick..." Pascal sighed as she looked at the dress Gabriel had snapped.

"And why do i have to go there again?" she asked, Dean wasn't pleased with the plan as well, but a lot of explanation of Castiel and Sam and a handful of convincing work from Castiel and he had said yes.

Though it didn't mean he was okay with the plan, he disliked the Idea of their little 'sister' going to such a place once more and on top of that with the douchebag of angel.

"First of all you're already marked, you're a virgin and she seemed very fond of you... And you have Balthazar with you... she won't harm you... right brother?" Gabriel said and shot Balthazar a 'don't-you-dare-and-let-this-bitch-harm-our-Baby-Doll!', "Yeah, do i have to lock pinkies with you and promise it?" he shot a glare at Gabriel and huffed in annoyance.

"How come you know how to dress?!" she asked Gabriel and he smirked, as he pulled the straps of her dress, taking her off guard as she tried to breath.

"Well Baby-Doll, i know i look awesome and hot, but I'm as old as this planet called earth is. And i saw a lot of things with my own eyes. Mary Antoinette and I had been great friends, before she got killed... Beautiful woman though..." he replied and helped her put on the actual dress, she would've sighed, if she had had enough breath to keep herself alive.

Gabriel helped her style her hair and put on the make-up, with the help of Sam, throughout this entire time Balthazar and Dean made nasty comments.

"Samantha and Gabriela... you knew this would be a lesbian horror movie?" Dean couldn't help himself but to snicker at Sam's bitch-face #25 which meant "Fuck-off".

Pascal looked at herself in the mirror and pulled a face, she looked like those barbies she despised the most.

It was like she wasn't herself anymore, with disgust written all over her face she turned around to say something, as her gaze fell on Balthazar.

He wore satin pants in black, a vest in cream white with ornaments on it, beneath the vest a white shirt and a black tie. A black jacket over the vest and shirt and a red tissue put into the pocket of his jacket.

Matching the red dress she was wearing, his hair in a mess that looked naturally and yet styled.

"Like what you see?" he smirked at her and she turned around, cheeks red and her teeth buried into her lower lip.

"I need some way to keep my sword with me... i won't go in there without being able to protect myself..." she told Gabriel and he nodded, snapped a holster for the leg, in which she could strap her sword on.

"You won't be able to bend the leg or so... but you should be able to use it for walking" he said and she nodded.

**-1-**

Gabriel and Sam sat in the Impala in front of Sophia Johnson's house, waiting for something to happen, as the Winchesters had found out the girl had the same mark as their friends in bloody red.

She certainly was about to be the next victim and like hell the Team Free-Will would let that happen.

"You know this is boring as hell..." Gabriel remarked as he snapped himself a candy bar, "How come you can snap yourself things, but not zapp yourself in and out." Sam asked, his interest kicking in once more, he was so inquisitive.

"Well for zapping we use our wings, could've figured that out on yourself. But anyways this spell prevents us from using our wings and at the same time it shields 's from the eyes of every angel... rather tricky..." the archangel replied and bit a piece out of his candy bar.

Sam watched as Gabriel moaned in delight, as the chocolaty treat melted on his tongue, he had a bit of the chocolate on his upper lip. And Sam watched the wet muscle as it swept the chocolate from the upper lip.

"Seeing something interesting Sammy?" Gabriel teased, he surely had seen how Sam had been watching him with hawks eyes, how his hazel coloured eyes had followed the movement of his tongue.

He liked the attention he was given and he knew as hell that Sam liked him, though he had done some shit, the wishing well counting double.

"You don't give up do you?" Sam asked as he had gotten behind Gabriel's thoughts, he couldn't help himself as to chuckle about that.

"Can't blame a man for trying...err... angel" he said and shrugged, a smile on his lips.

The younger Winchester shook his head, quickly glanced at the house, saw nothing wrong and bent over to Gabriel's passenger's seat and kissed him.

He had intended to shut Gabriel with that up and to give him something to think about for the next few months, he had not counted for his arms to circle around Gabriel's neck.

Or for Gabriel to use his strength, his arms around Sam's waist and to pull him on top of himself on the passenger's seat.

He broke the kiss to breath and to tell Gabriel that this was the worst they were doing, as Dean would slaughter them if he'd ever find out.

And let alone that he actually still didn't know what he felt about Gabriel, that was if he felt something at all.

But Gabriel seemed to not care, or to be lost in the heat of the moment, as he grabbed the back of Sam's head and pulled him towards himself once more.

Their lips touching and with a firm grip on Sam's ass he made the other gasp, sneaking his tongue into the mouth of the other.

But before Sam could fight the intruder with his own tongue, or push Gabriel away a shattering of glass alarmed them.

They jumped out of the car, though Sam's long legs and arms were in the way and he fell face down on the street, but as fast as they could they reached the house.

Just in time to stop the monster to to shove his scythe through the body of the young brunette girl, Gabriel pulled out his archangel-blade to fight the monster, as Sam was helping the girl to get away, but the thing seemed to have seen the blade and seemed to know it, as it vanished into thin black smoke.

"What was that thing? Who are you?! What's happening?!" she asked tears streaming down her face, "It's okay, where is your family?" Sam asked in a soothing tone, rubbing her back, "They're on a vacation, to celebrate their 20 years of marriage..." she replied, "You have to come with us, so we can keep you safe..." Sam said and she nodded, the Winchester really couldn't help, but to think how naive she was, they were strangers though they had helped her.

**-...-**

Pascal showed her stamp and walked into the club, the angel next to her helped no single bit to prevent herself from freakin' out.

She tried to calm herself down, as Balthazar put a hand over her hers, squeezing her hand slightly, she looked at him questioningly.

But he just kept starring forward and both were surrounded by music, people who groped and touched each other, made out or went even further.

"God help me... we have to find a strong brain bleach..." she muttered and felt someone touch her butt, but as she turned around there were so many hands and arms that she couldn't tell who had groped her.

"Don't react... that's what they want..." he whispered and she nodded walking further into the mass of people.

_Balthazar was more then just pissed at Gabriel, he didn't like those proms or balls whatever the humans called them, they had a dress and behaviour code and he hated both._

"_Come on... there are some pretty angels and you know what's best? They were masks, one night and no more hallo's after that" Gabriel said as he slung an arm over Balthazar's shoulder and dragged him into the ball-hall Michael had the party held in._

_A young man with stunning blue eyes and a venetian mask walked towards them, wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt beneath._

"_Castiel!" Gabriel hugged his youngest brother and laughed, "You know your eyes just give you away" he said and Balthazar laughed in agreement, as one could see Castiel went beet red, with embarrassment._

_A spell Michael had cast over the hall, made it unable for everyone to see the wings of the others, as it was a party in which everyone stayed anonymous._

_Lucifer walked past them and greeted them a smile on his pale face, the archangels knew each other like the back of their hands, as they had spent more then millions of years together._

_He could tell that this faint laughter in the grace of the other angel was his brother Lucifer, as he could tell that the angel dancing with Raphael was Michael._

"_Stop looking for her, you can't find her, as this spell disguises our wings..." Gabriel said and Balthazar shot him a glare._

"_Don't know who you're talking about..." he said and put on his mask, followed his brothers inside and yet couldn't help himself to look around, for long black curls._

"_You searching for someone Mister?" a young voice said and he would always recognize it's melodic sound, "Depends on whether i have already found her" he replied and she chuckled, as she grabbed for his wrist and dragged him behind her, a hand grabbing her dress and lifting it up lightly, so she could ran better._

_They ran past Raphael who glared at the young female angel, that had accidentally bumped into her, past Gabriel who enjoyed himself with a blonde angel, past Castiel who was asked by two angels who were fighting over him._

_And past Lucifer who smiled at them, though they surely couldn't tell that the first and last angel weir their archangel brother and sister._

_She led him out of the hall and into a garden behind the building and Balthazar could tell, this garden was Joshua's work._

_The younger female angel took down the mask and smiled brightly at the angel in front of her, the eyes a colour of green sparkled with so much love and happiness that it hurt Balthazar._

"_What are you doing Acheliah? I though this was an anonymous ball..." he said and tried to be scolding, but his voice just sounded soft, even to his own ears._

"_I don't want to... and you seemed to avoid me... thanks to Gabriel that you are talking to me right now..." she said her soft lips formed to a pout._

"_You should be dancing with Lucifer..." he replied and she huffed annoyed "No one asks brother or me! We don' even like each other in that way..." she said and Balthazar rose an eyebrow._

"_Sure we love each other a lot, but there is another feeling stronger and I am certainly not what Lucifer seeks..." she replied and sighed heavily._

"_It seems it was a bad idea... to come..." she said and turned around leaving Balthazar alone in the dark garden, he wanted to stop her, to tell her what he actually felt._

_But he knew it was best for her and Lucifer if they agreed on the reproducing, since heaven barely shad any partial archangel angels anymore._

_Castiel had been the last created fledgling and Raphael seemed on the heel of Acheliah to finally say "Yes" to the process._

_It was just reproducing, nothing more, close to every angel in heaven had done it once or more, even Balthazar himself had done it twice and he loved his seraphs._

_The only angel to not have done it was Acheliah and it seemed to annoy Raphael more than the fact, that Lucifer had denied her twice._

"Oh Alice you're back, with your pet once again..." the voice of Melody brought Balthazar back to reality and the task at hand, he didn't even know why he seemed to remember the dead angel this often.

She had been dead for so many centuries and he had successfully avoided thinking about her, but for some reason he seemed to remember her more often, these days.

"Melody... it's nice to see you once again" Pascal said and smiled, though one could see she felt uneasy.

They kept Melody occupied, till the cell phone of Pascal rang and she saw the message from Sam,

_ Monster attacked, Gabe and I prevented it from killing_

"Would you excuse us? It's gotten really late and we have to be up for tomorrows work..." Pascal excused herself halfheartedly and dragged Balthazar out with her, "The monster attacked..." she muttered as they walked down the street.

Her sword got in the way and cut into her flesh lightly twice, before she just lifted her many layers of fabric and detached it from her leg.

Holding it beneath her layers of fabric, hiding it from the strange looks of the people passing by, Balthazar groaned in annoyance.

"But we kept that stupid bitch occupied... she couldn't have done it..." he said and she nodded, "But she doesn't need to be there anyways, we kept her busy... maybe there are no more victims..."Pascal hoped and the two arrived at the motel-room.

**-2-**

"Are you kidding me? We killed that bitch! How come we're still to loose our virginity?" Pascal asked, Dean backed away and so did Sam an Gabriel, as she just looked scary.

Castiel seemed to not care, or he just couldn't see the danger, an angry young woman could be once one got her fired up.

Balthazar kept himself in the background and just shrugged the whole thing off, what was the virginity of one soul? Who cared about that in this century anyways?!

"Well as we already thought, the curse goes on after her death, no more NEW victims, but the old ones remain" Gabriel answered and she bit her lip.

"It's not fair!" the black haired rubbed her eyes in anger and tried to blend the head ache out.

"What's the problem? Let the idiot there pop your cherry and we can go home in happiness and glory" Balthazar said and pointed at Dean, as he talked about the idiot.

"Who asked about you anyways? The curse had been lifted from this city, you can leave and NEVER come back" she glared at him and tapped her foot on the ground.

Balthazar shrugged and with a flutter of wings he was gone, "Baby-Doll calm down... you like Dean don't you?" Gabriel tried to calm the girl, he had started to love like a daughter.

"Because it's incest!" she screamed and threw her hands into the air, "You're not related by blood" Gabriel tried once again, but she threw a pillow at his face.

"There is more to it, then Dean being like a brother to you. You are angry about something else..." Castiel stated calmly and Pascal's eyes filled with tears.

"There was nothing that belonged to me... even my body was thrown and pushed around... i was thrown into a life i didn't want and then into a dimension i don't belong to... my body was abused, my soul cut into pieces and I never, NEVER said a word... now i just want to keep the ONE and ONLY thing belonging to me... and even this is taken away..." she turned around and dashed out of the motel room, run towards the impala and got into the driver's seat.

The others were frozen as they saw her running away, Dean came back to reality as he heard the door of his Baby being slammed.

He searched for his keys in his pocket, but couldn't find them, "BABY-DOLL!" he shouted and wanted to run after her but Gabriel held him back.

"We're going to bring her back, you take care of my brother and don't you dare hurt him!" and with another flutter of wings, Sam and Gabriel were gone.

"SON OF A BITCH!" the older Winchester yelled after Gabriel, though he wasn't all to sure, if Gabriel would hear it.

**-...-**

Castiel was confused as Dean walked forth and back through the motel room, he had booked.

"You are nervous" he stated and Dean turned around to face him, "Well you could say that..." Dean replied and Castiel looked confused.

"Why?" he asked back and Dean rose both eyebrows, "Why? Aren't you nervous at all?" he asked back, "No... i believe you would not hurt me..." he replied.

"Thanks for trusting me that way? I think..." the green eyed said and sighed deeply before he told Cas to sit down on the bed.

The angel followed Dean's order and waited patiently for his charge to do, whatever was necessary to save him from the curse.

He knew that his life depended on Dean and he seemed to not be scared at all, it was like he knew Dean would save him.

Dean walked over to him, unsure and slowly unnerved by himself, he wasn't like that!

He had been a womanizer and still was, he looked awesome and he knew it and what was more important, was the fact that he could pleasure women and men equally.

So how hard could it bee to take Cas' virginity and rescue his life in the process? And there it was the answer to it all, not hard at all.

But the problem about it all was, that this was no one night stand, this was no women for a blow job or a guy for fooling around.

This was Cas and he was family to Dean and important and...

_/He's going to die, if you don't get him laid you stupid idiot!/_ his inner self scolded him and Dean braced himself.

His inner mind was right, he had to save Cas' life, this had nothing to do with feelings or partnership or any sissy-princess-samantha-stuff.

It was entirely necessary to save Cas, like the angel had saved him more then once.

He bent down and pressed his lips against the ones of Cas, who was siting and staring up at him, Dean pulled away and put his hand over Castiel's eyes.

"Don't watch someone as they kiss you..." he said and pressed his lips on Cas' once again, he shoved him lightly so Cas was falling back on the bed.

He straddled his hips and kissed from his lips, down his neck to the hem of his shirt and pulled away, annoyed by the trench coat and the jacket.

Castiel sensed Dean's feelings and with another blink of his eyes, the trench coat, the jacket and the shirt were gone.

"Should you ever sleep with someone, don't do that. You'll scare the shit out of 'em" Dean murmured against Castiel's neck and kissed his way down.

He wasn't going to make a whole romance and petting stuff, it was just getting Cas out of his virgin panties and save his life in the process.

The growl that tore itself from Castiel's throat made Dean stop in his movement, he looked up, to see the blue eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

"You like that?" he snickered, couldn't help himself, though this was Cas and it was all in itself crazy and messed up, he had to snicker.

In the end he was a human being with needs and good looks and for this certain moment he needed Castiel.

Though a small thought made him once again stop dead in his tracks, "Cas... this body isn't yours... it's Jimmy Novak's..." he murmured and looked up into the only thing, that truly belonged to Castiel, the blue eyes.

"Jimmy Novak is in a state of sleep... he does not know what is happening around him...or where he even is..." Castiel answered truthfully and starred back.

Dean sighed deeply and tried to just kiss the thoughts away, his lips re-connected with Castiel's and the angel seemed to get the hang of it pretty quickly.

He could feel the three-day-beard of the angel's vessel and could taste the inside of the others mouth and he admitted to himself and only to himself, this was probably the best thing he had ever tasted.

Castiel moaned again and Dean couldn't help to smirk at this, Castiel was like a teenager or some fifteen year old boy.

Had Dean been like this as well? When he had lost his virginity?

He couldn't quite remember, just a flash of clothes, limbs and lips, moans and groans, nothing more.

Castiel's arm's around his neck and the body pressed against his brought him back to the situation at hand, Castiel was beneath him and as stupid and crazy as this sounded.

His life depended on Dean banging him, again Dean asked himself in what crazy situations they already had been, but this one certainly took the cake and probably ate it.

Things became more real, the moment he was buried deep in Castiel, moaning in pleasure as he rocked them faster and faster towards their orgasm.

At first he had been scared to hurt Castiel as he barely knew the basics to men on men sex, but Castiel had told him that his grace was keeping him save and that there was probably nothing Dean could really do to hurt him.

Except for a banishing sigil and an angel blade~

The angel drove him over the edge when he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pulling him closer and with that burring him deeper into himself.

As Dean hit the sweet spot of his guardian angel, an animalistic growl tore itself from Castiel's throat and re-vibrated in Dean's ear. Pushed him over the edge and he spilled all he had in the tight hole of his angel, as Castiel painted their stomachs with hot strands of his essence.

Dean collapsed over Castiel and swore to himself, that it was okay for this very moment to just fall asleep, Castiel would wake him up.

Without even thinking about the absurdity of the whole situation and that he was vast asleep over Castiel, who was slowly coming down from his orgasm, the Winchester drifted into a dream that for once didn't involve Hell.

The angel wrapped his strong arm's around the Winchester and held him close, Dean wasn't crushing him, he was an angel of the Lord and to him Dean was lighter then one of his own feathers.

"Thank you..." Castiel whispered as he knew Dean had done it against his own ways of thinking, Dean preferred women and loved their looks.

He was proud to say that they swooned over him, to be sexually active with a male body was something Dean Winchester would never had done.

But to save Castiel's life, he had done it and he had treated Castiel the best way possible.

For a short moment the angel thought about what would happen afterwards, would Dean treat him any different? Did Castiel want to be treated any different? And why did it matter anyway? Castiel was an angel of the Lord and Dean was his charge.

That was all that mattered and he knew very well, Dean would not connect this to any feelings at all, because he was a man that could separate private from business.

And everything supernatural belonged to business and as Castiel was an angel he counted as supernatural being and with that as business, nothing more and nothing less.

And he should be okay with that...

But with Dean breathing against his neck and sleeping soundlessly, an expression of peacefulness on his face, Castiel just wished for the very moment, he was human and private not business.

**-...-**

Pascal sped out of the town in the car of Dean, she knew that she was behaving stupid and she

should head back, but she couldn't.

It was like whatever she cherished or believed in was taken away, family, friends, a live she chose herself, or decisions she could make herself. Everything was taken away from her and she couldn't quite understand why she had been punished this hard.

"Hey kiddo... slow down or you'll kill us..." the voice of Gabriel rang from behind and she slammed her foot on the break, in a rather afraid manner.

"Damn! Gabriel you nearly killed me..." she shouted and forgot the situation for a few minutes, in which she tried to calm down her breathing.

"Why are you running away? Don't you like us anymore? Do you really want to die?" Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head, the younger Winchester was like a puppy, his expression hurt and full with questions.

"No... i do like you... no i love you like a family i really do... and i don't want to die... But why is it again a decision i can't make?" she asked and pulled the car over, pressing her head against the steering wheel.

"This isn't fair..." she whispered against it, Sam sat next to her, his hand on her shoulder, "I know... and we will make them pay... we'll take Lilith's head for you... but please don't die..." he whispered back and rubbed her back in soothing manners, he was more then perfect suited to hold this kind of conversation, talking to people and make them feel better.

Gabriel kept silent, he knew he was the whole opposite of Sam, he tended to make the people blow up and try killing him.

They stopped at a motel and Sam calculated how many hours were left for Pascal, to loose her virginity before the beast strikes and kills her.

Gabriel had debated about to kill the thing with his archangel's blade, but they found out that the beast was made to survive those blades.

Awkwardly sitting on the double bed in the room the three kept silence, as Sam told her there were about five more hours.

She stood up from the bed and passed forth and back, much like Dean did though she didn't know that for the moment.

"You know what? I'm fed up..." the voice of Balthazar rang behind her and before she could react he had grabbed her arm and zapped her out of the motel room.

Which left Sam and Gabriel to themselves, wondering what had gotten into the British accented angel.

**-...-**

"Where are we?" she asked and he sighed deeply, "This is a park near New York..." he replied and she looked at him disbelievingly.

"Why?" she asked and he shrugged, "I don't know, okay? I just did... you want this to be special? Then so be it" Balthazar said and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the Park and towards a crowded street.

"What is going on? I just have five hours... then this thing will kill me!" she shouted at him, she knew the people were to busy to even care for what they talked about.

"That's more then enough..." he replied and she couldn't help but to stare at his back, what was wrong with this douchebag angel? He hated her guts and loved to tease her, called her ugly in a way and told her to stand out of his heaven and now he dragged her through New York?!

They stopped at an art gallery and Pascal started to wonder what was going on, she didn't understand one bit of all this and she hoped Gabriel was searching for her.

"This is a gallery of a friend of mine, she said we can use it for the whole day and the apartment over it as well..." he replied and unlocked the door to the actually closed gallery.

"Why?" she once again asked and he turned around, "Look don't misunderstand me... i don't care about you, your virginity and whatever happens to you. But apparently Castiel and Gabriel believe in you and the two think you can stop this insane war, together with those chuckle heads." he paused and she couldn't help but to stare, mouth open.

"And you remind me at someone... and she would be fairly disappointed with me, if i didn't try to stop our brothers from killing each other. Should this bitch Lilith summon Lucifer, you won't be able to imagine the war breaking out." he continued and Pascal couldn't help but to gasp.

"So basically you want to get me laid, so i don't die. End a war between two brothers, or actually this war from breaking out. And i remind you at your friend and this is all you need to bang me?" she asked and he wanted to just turn around and leave her to her fate.

He nodded and she looked around, "Why here?" she asked and he pointed at the pictures, "Gabriel told me you like arts... it thought that this might calm you..." he admitted and she smiled at him.

"You don't like me at all, but you tried to make me calm and comfortable? I should say thank you then?" she walked through the gallery, Balthazar following her.

"Who is this person i remind you at?" she asked suddenly as she saw a painting of angels, kissing and holding each other.

"She was an angel... Angels are all made from the four archangel's grace, so am I made from Gabriel's and Castiel too... that's why we share a special bound. Acheliah, that's her name wasn't made of Gabriel's grace. We can just mate with someone, who doesn't share the same archangel's grace. She had been made from Michael's.

We never know which angel put the other part, we just know the archangel, which is actually the most important part..." he quickly glanced at her and saw she was listening to him, no emotions that judged him, just interest.

"She was a special angel in more then just one way... anyways she got killed during the great war between Lucifer and Michael" he added and her expression got sad.

"That must've hurt..." she whispered and Balthazar looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about... wars kill people, that's logical. You should know that you humans, have a billion wars going on, since you were created." he replied and she shrugged.

"It's different to loose someone who you 'just' knew to the war, or if you loose someone you loved to the war... I lost my best friend ... rather a brother to this war... actually I'm not part of this war... but i got part of it and i payed... so basically i might understand your pain just slightly." she said and added, "Though everyone handles pain differently, so i might not understand your pain anyways..."

They got through the gallery, whilst Balthazar told her here and there who painted what painting, why and when, he seemed to have met them all.

"Sometimes i envy you... you got to see so many interesting people... and on the other hand it must be lonely, when people you started to befriend die..." he didn't answer to that, just lead her upstairs to the apartment, attached to the gallery.

They had about three hours left and Balthazar snapped them Italian dinner, before they used the stupid time they had left up.

"Anything i should know?" he asked annoyed as he picked on a ravioli, "No allergies and don't you dare make me pregnant..." she couldn't help but to sigh deeply.

"I feel like visiting my dentist..." she murmured and he couldn't agree more on that, "He's an incredibly handsome guy then..." the blonde added and she rolled her eyes.

They sipped on their wine glasses and Pascal had to admit, he was good in creating a comfortable atmosphere.

"I'm going to cheat on my boyfriend... i can't believe, that i even have an excuse for it..." Pascal sighed and drank the last bit of her wine.

"He doesn't exist in this dimension, so you're basically not cheating... and believe me... i have to bleach my brain later, not you..." he said snarlingly and she rolled her eyes once more.

"Okay we have about an hour and half left... might make the best of it..." Balthazar lead her once again through the apartment and into the bedroom.

He closed the door and wanted to switch on the light but she grabbed his wrist, "Just... don't... i rather see nothing..." she stuttered and he could for once see the unsure and afraid little girl, that was behind the 21 year old fighter.

That he could see in the dark, as good as he could in light, he kept a secret she didn't need to know that.

Holding her hand tightly the blonde angel lead her to the bed, her heart was beating in a fast rhythm, she was more then just nervous.

"Why, did you decide to take my virginity?" she suddenly asked her voice shaking, "Because you neither wanted Sam nor Dean, Cas is virgin himself and Gabriel... said himself he couldn't... he's kinda fatherly figure to you... And i bet Uriel wouldn't be the one you'd like to see naked..." he replied an Pascal couldn't help but to take a sharp breath.

"Then i should once more say... thank you?" Pascal felt the back of her legs hitting the bed, she didn't even knew how Balthazar had turned her around, but it shouldn't matter at the moment.

The black haired girl knew herself, she should be moving to the midst of the bed, but fear and unsureness kept her thoughts distracted.

As Balthazar grabbed her waist with no effort and pulled her with himself on the midst of the bed, he could feel her shaking breath at his neck.

"I won't hurt you... that's all i can promise..." he whispered into her ear and hoped it would sooth her in a way, he couldn't afford her to die on his hands, because of an heart attack.

"Just calm down and let me do the work... you don't have to do anything..." he whispered again and hoped that, as long as he kept his voice calm and low, she'd be calm.

"O...okay..." she stuttered and licked her lips in a nervous manner, as Balthazar unbuttoned her flannel shirt.

Her skin was warm and Balthazar couldn't help but to watch as her chest moved up and down with her breathing.

He pushed the shirt from her arms and let it fall next to the bed, not counting on her being able to do anything but look at the left wall of the bedroom, Balthazar took off his Calvin Klein dress-shirt himself.

Balthazar loved expensive things and though he could snap himself new things on a daily basis, he preferred to dress himself and to have a closet with lots of clothes he had once worn. It gave him something steady

His fingers brushed her soft and warm skin and she blushed a crimson red, as he lifted her lightly to unclasp her bra.

In that moment she was pressed against Balthazar's naked chest and she could feel his breath on her ear and neck and it made her shiver.

Goosebumps formed on her skin and he could clearly feel her shiver beneath his fingers, as he unclasped the fabric and it slid from her slender form.

Balthazar had lied when he had said, that he had seen far prettier girls then her, she was not the most beautiful from them all, but she was on his top 200 list of rather good looking woman.

He kissed from her neck down her collarbone and to the curve of her chest, he avoided to leave any marks on her pale skin or to kiss her, as this was kept strictly business, he was just there to save her life nothing more.

And in all honesty Balthazar was glad the moment he could leave and never look back, he had done his deed as he had helped Castiel and Gabriel twice now.

Pascal saw stars the moment Balthazar entered her, she couldn't tell when she had lost the rest of her clothing, or when Balthazar had.

Her head was thrown back and her hands had long lost their grip on the bedsheets, but had found special interest in Balthazar's shoulder and hair.

In an act of ecstasy she pulled Balthazar down, her hands in his hair as she pressed herself up against him, he blinked twice, to assure himself she'd done that.

Basically she couldn't move him, as he had more strength then she would ever have as an angel, but he had locked his powers away for this night, to not hurt her more then necessary.

The only thing active was the soothing and calming part of his grace, that took her pain away, so Gabriel wouldn't murder him afterwards.

Balthazar sat back and pulled her with him, seating her in his lap, his right arm around her waist and his left arm around her shoulders, keeping her in place.

He couldn't help himself, sex was something that affected both parties participating and for his part he'd say she wasn't that bad.

It was the moment she moaned loudly and her black hair fell over her left shoulder and her bangs framed her face with curls.

He couldn't keep the thought of a certain blue winged angel from his mind and the way those black curls reminded him at her.

As she reached her climax and moaned something he couldn't understand against his neck, he couldn't help himself to moan out the name of the angel in his mind.

"Acheliah!" he moaned out breathlessly and Pascal froze just for a second, before she gathered her thought together and reminded herself.

That what they had done, wasn't about love and trust, it was just about her not loosing her life.

Balthazar pulled out and she pushed herself from his lap, so her back hit the bed and her face was pushed into the pillow.

"Thanks for saving my life... can you zapp me back to the motel clothed please?" she asked her voice low and breathless.

The last thing she heard as she knew for certain she had left Balthazar, was the snap of his fingers, she felt the flannel shirt, her underwear, her jeans and boots back on her body.

Opening her eyes she sat in the couch in the motel room she had left Sam and Gabriel in, the two were busy though kissing the air out of each other.

She slowly crept towards the bathroom, in hope neither of the two would hear them, she heard some kind of noise, but she had been already in the bathroom by then.

Black eyes looked back from the mirror and she swore, she could've replaced Samara from the ring, with the look she gave herself.

_/You bloody idjit, as Bobby would phrase it! You don't like him, he doesn't like you and that's it. He saved your life, because of his brothers. You moaned his name and he moaned another, so what?! He was your first fuck, so what?! Pull yourself together girl! You're a fighter! A soldier, even in this dimension! And your 'family' needs you! You promised Sam! And Dean would kick your ass!/_ she scolded herself in her thoughts and hoped that splashing water on her face, would wake her up from her state.

She refreshed herself and straightened her back, she was sure as hell Sam and Gabriel had noticed the water running, by now.

As she came out of the bathroom she was pulled into a tight hug by Sam, "I didn't know what happened... thank god you're alive!" he said as he tightened his grip around her and she could barely breath.

"Sammy-o, Baby-Doll is about to die..." Gabriel remarked and as he glanced at her slowly going blue face, he saw her eyes red-rimmed, she had cried.

"I'm sorry..." Sam let go of her and took a step back, Pascal cleared her throat and hoped she would sound as confident as she tried to feel.

"No worries Sammy~ And before you say something, I'm okay with you being gay over one of the archangels~"

Sam went beet-red and Gabriel couldn't help but to get red cheeks himself, "And you're fine... now?" the younger Winchester asked slowly, as a flutter of wings signalled that Dean and Castiel had arrived.

"NO ONE-... what happened?" Dean had started to yell, but as he saw Pascal's eyes he stopped himself, he knew this expression and the eyes.

Sam had looked like this, the day John had broken his promise to be there for Dean's birthday, it hadn't interested Dean because he had Sam and that was all that mattered.

But to Sam it had been important and he had cried in the bathroom and sulked, but the moment Dean called for him, he had a smile plastered on his face and he had tried his best to be brave.

Without any more words about his car, he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, he didn't care for the others to watch.

As this is what she needed right now in that right moment, no words nothing that he said but didn't mean.

Just an action that was certainly unusual for him, but would convey all his brotherly feelings and protectiveness he felt towards her.

That was the last straw and she burst into tears once again, clinging to Dean's shirt and crying her hearts content out on his shoulder, Sam new the two needed their moment and dragged Castiel and Gabriel out of the room.

"What did Balthazar do?", "Did our brother hurt her? Why would he do something like this?" Sam and Castiel asked Gabriel and he would've retorted "How the hell am i supposed to know", but he actually had looked into her mind and he knew very well.

It was neither his nor her fault, both had crossed a road which would just hurt them over and over again.

"He didn't do anything wrong... It's just that both are... walking paths that are bound to clash here and there... and apparently today was such a clash moment..." he replied and Sam knew, there was more to it, but he also knew that Gabriel wouldn't say more.

Castiel kept silent and waited for Dean and Pascal to come out from the room and to get on the road again, as they would do every day.

Life seemed to never go easy on humans or angels and especially not on Winchester's and their friends or family.

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-**

so this was the 18th Chapter and damn I'm so horrible in love, fluff and sex... _

OMFG this was the LONGEST chapter ever with 9229 words!*^*

buuuuut i hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave me some feedback to work with

annnnnd next chapter is sadly a rather dramatic and dark chapter~

xxx yours Impala67-Ilana


	19. too close

So here it is chapter 19! i hope you'll enjoy it~

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke~ sadly~

**©:** this story belongs to Impala67-Ilana, so does Pascal~

**genre: **DRAMA/fluff(a tiny bit)

**warning:** torture, cursing, homosexual stuff

**pair:** Gabriel/Sam (a bit of Dean/Castiel)

**Special thanks to:** **aLoggedInReader** for so many wonderful reviews! Thanks so much for your support!

**Also thanks to: Sara1988, Word's You've Spoken, Avalonemyst **and** the wonderful follower!**

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**

**Chapter 19**: _too close_

_/Gabriel my son, this is a soul that will change the world... watch how it floats and how it shines... maybe one day you'll see it again.../_

_Gabriel watched the small soul, a ball of light and glowing warmly, thumping in a beat Gabriel didn't know and never had seen in his life._

_God had started to create souls the moment the angel's started reproducing, though no one knew why he created souls, but they accepted it._

_And now Gabriel found himself, wandering to the soul hall each and any day to find this one small soul._

_He watched it for hours, ignoring the female or male angel's that wanted to reproduce with him, he ignored Raphael and his other archangel brothers who asked him._

_Just this small soul mattered and Gabriel asked himself if he'd bee able to see this soul in a body, made by his father._

_Years passed and the moment Gabriel came into this town and tortured the Professor who loved to mess with his students, he knew it was destiny._

_The soul had a body, a face, a voice, a scent and a name, Samuel Winchester~_

Sam usually questioned a lot of things Dean did, just to find out, that he'd done them with a greater reason behind it.

But this time the younger Winchester was neither able to see the greater reason nor did he question what Dean did, cause it seemed to take effect.

After the incident with the 'bitch' in 's things had been rather awful and quite, Pascal had kept drawing rather questionable pictures and Dean listened to Skillet, which scared the life out of Sam.

Gabriel popped in and out, always pretending to do something and that he'd just came in to keep his grace up.

It was then that Sam could relax little, as he seemed to crack jokes and distract Sam from the moody people in front of him.

Castiel dropped in and out as he seemed to please, with new cases or things they should find or do, never stayed long and barely talked to Dean.

After two weeks of this strange mood, Dean burst out and called Castiel down into their motel room.

"Okay, Cas. I gave you enough time to get over the awkward crap, you're family to me and i wanted to save your life. As you saved mine... and this is the one and last time you'll ever hear me talk like this. But stop being some prude non-virgin anymore and talk to me! This awkward thing doesn't work, when you drop in and out as you please." he said and took a deep breath afterwards.

Pascal had just stared at him and Cas her eyes wide open and not blinking at all, Sam's mouth was wide open and Gabe had dropped his candy bar.

"I apologize, Dean. I appreciated your help and am really glad you still see me as a part of your family." Castiel said in his awkward way and the other occupants of the room knew very well, it was his way of saying, "It's okay with me"

Pascal sighed and couldn't help the smile on her lips, as she ducked her head again and resumed drawing.

Gabriel picked up his candy bar once again and Sam closed his mouth, his eyes lingered on Pascal for a short moment, but went back to his laptop.

"And now, you!" Dean took the pencil out of her hand and the notebook from beneath her other hand, "Don't you dare do as if nothing had happened!" he shouted at her and she just stared back, not blinking again, just staring as if there was nothing anymore.

"He banged you! And?And to you it's the end of the World?! You want to say you're a fighter?! Then stand the fuck up and fight! There are not many options left, but you are alive! You can still choose! And you can't just die without doing your best!" he kept shouting at her and she still starred.

It snapped with the older Winchester and he slapped her, her face flew to the left side and two of the three men jumped from their places.

"DEAN!","ASSHOLE!" Sam and Gabriel shouted as they wanted to intervened, but Castiel held up his arm and they stopped, as Pascal felt her left cheek with her right hand.

"You are more then just some girl, who cries about their fucked up life! You're a fighter just like me! We don't cry and mop around! We fight for ourselves we keep on living and try find a way in our lives!" he continued and the younger black haired looked up at him stunned.

"I'm sorry..." she suddenly said and her eyes got back their spark, the spark Dean knew from his own eyes, the spark that said 'Hell, yes I'm a fighter'.

"I kind of got lost in my thoughts... i guess?" she suddenly had to start laughing, "Okay I was a horrible idiot!" she said and laughed more.

"You okay kiddo? Not going into a psycho fit?" Gabriel hesitantly asked and she smirked brightly, "No... i just got back to myself one could say... thanks to Dean's chick-flick moment" faster then she could blink, the older Winchester had her in a headlock and ruffled her hair, rubbing the top of her head with his fist.

"Nooooooo!" she shrieked and tried to wriggle herself out of his grasp, but a mountain of muscles like Dean, was hard to get rid off.

"Help!" she shrieked some more, Sam had mercy and helped her, pried Dean's arms from around her shoulder and wrist and cuddled her himself.

"Kind of missed you Baby-Doll" he smirked as she pouted on the nickname, "You're using it, too?" she asked and he nodded.

"I am glad you are doing well..." Castiel said and Pascal hugged him, she couldn't help herself anymore, Castiel's stoic way made her just laugh her lungs out.

**-1-**

The three humans came back to the hotel, sprayed with something that looked a lot like werwolf blood.

As it was Pascal's turn to go into the shower, Uriel appeared together with Castiel in the room.

"Come on! A break! I just came back from a hunt!" she pouted and wiped something sticky from her face, she couldn't tell if it was the blood or some spit from this shit, they had to kill.

"No one is here because of you mud-monkey..." Uriel said with his deep voice, she gave him a cocky glance, "Better a mud-monkey, then some stupid douchebag..." she replied and walked into the bathroom ignoring the two angel's.

She didn't like any of God's warriors, except for Castiel and Gabriel, but that were the two only exceptions, which was a quite sad record, for heaven.

She just had put on her underwear, as she heard Sam shout something and then a chair being kicked, she hurried out of the bathroom, closing her jeans, the shirt in hand.

"Sam!" she managed to say, while putting on her shirt, "They took Dean with 'em!" he said and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What for?" she asked and wondered what Castiel had been doing, when Uriel seemed to have dragged Dean away, without the humans consent.

"Dean told us how Alaister tore him apart in hell, how he tortured him and made him get off the rack?" she nodded, "They captured him and want his best student to torture him, to get information on who killed the angels..." Sam added and Pascal's face went pale.

"They can't! We can't let them!" she grabbed Sam's shirt and looked up into the hazel eyes of her older brother, she stopped differing from her blood related family, to her own created one.

So she saw Sam and Dean as her brothers, though she surely would keep Gabriel as kind of a fatherly figure in her mind, not that she would voice that.

"I know, but we have to find him first..." Sam said and tried the cell phone of Dean, but the call went straight to his mailbox.

"Gabriel!" Pascal shouted towards the ceiling in hope the archangel would pop in to help them and the brown-gold haired man did indeed pop in.

"Can't get enough of me Sammy-o?" Gabriel asked in a mocking tone and grinned at the younger Winchester, but he wasn't in the mood for jokes and that's what caught Gabriel's attention.

"Actually i called you... Uriel and Castiel took Dean with them..." she said, Gabriel rose an eyebrow, "And?" he asked.

"It was against his will..." she replied, the archangel smirked, "And? Come on Castiel takes Dean with him on a date, what's the big deal?" he couldn't quite see the problem in this.

The whole eye-fucking between his baby brother and the older Winchester had gotten on his nerves for quite a while.

Now Castiel took the situation into his hands and it was bad? He couldn't quite catch that.

"If you see it as a date, to kidnap your love interest and then force him to torture, the one who is hunting his nightmares, then I'd say Castiel made the perfect date!" Pascal snapped and Gabriel blinked, "Come again?"

"Castiel and Uriel dragged Dean with them, to torture Alaister for information on who killed the angels. Uriel said, that only the one taught by Alaister how to torture, would be able to torture Alaister into talking..." Sam said and rubbed his face with one of his large hands.

"Why would my baby brother do that? Uriel i can imagine but lill' bro?!" the archangel seemed speechless for several minutes before he looked at Sam and saw the raw despair in those big hazel and puppy like eyes.

"No worries kiddo... I'll find him... try to track Dean... maybe you can use some of the spells in that book, of your daddy... or summon Castiel..." Gabriel suggested and the two humans nodded.

They had to find Dean, no matter what the cost were, because both knew, he couldn't and wouldn't survive another round of torture.

**-2-**

They stood in an old rundown room, adjoined to an equally rundown interrogation room, Dean could see through the dirty glass in the window, the one demon he had hoped to never see again.

Alaister was pinned to a torture rack, devils traps above and beneath him pinning him at the place, a salt circle securing the area around Alaister.

Next to him was some kind of cart, which reminded Dean a lot at those maid carts from expensive hotels, though rusty as the rundown building.

This one wasn't filled with plates or other stuff, but rather with flasks, Dean assumed they were filled with holy water, iron made knives, salt and a lot more things that hurt a demon.

He turned around and faced the two angels, his eyes lingered a little too long on Castiel, but he couldn't help the feeling of betrayal.

"I'm not going to do this and you can't make me..." he said and wanted to leave as Uriel got between him and the door.

"You think you have a say in this? Do your damn job and nothing else matters" he replied Dean didn't budge, he shifted his gaze once more on Castiel.

"If you want a snowball's chance of me going in there, then you're gonna shag ass and let us talk" Dean demanded, Uriel sighed deeply, "I think I'll go seek... revelation. We might have some further orders..."

"Well, get some doughnuts while you're out" the Winchester couldn't help, but this comment had just had to slip over his lips.

"Ah, this one just won't quit. I think I'm starting to like you, boy" the dark skinned angel said and vanished with the sound of wings, Dean knew by heart from Castiel.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." as Castiel didn't react to that " You know, I'm starting to think Junkless has a better sense of humour than you do." Dean added muttering he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone" Castiel replied and Dean would have laughed, if the situation wouldn't have been, the one he was currently in.

The older Winchester wanted to convince his angelic friend, that this wasn't the right thing to do, that he couldn't do it.

He still hadn't got over hell's memories and he probably would never, but to see this demon, this creature once again.

It would open wounds, that he barely had stitched, it would rip them apart and let him bleed out slowly, with no way of return.

He walked up to Castiel, face to face, eyes locked they stood there.

"What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" he asked, as he had already noticed, how Uriel had taken control of the whole situation.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies"the emotionless angel replied and didn't even blink, as he stared back into the jade green eyes.

"Your sympathies?" Dean asked and couldn't help but to feel it was his fault, Castiel had been degraded to Uriel's assistant, or whatever system they had up there.

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge, You" as Castiel had said the 'You' the other couldn't help but to feel goosebumps forming on his arms and the back of his neck.

"They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgement." the angel continued and Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

He just briefly thought about the motel-room, Castiel beneath him and the strange feeling he had since then.

Just for a short second he asked himself, if the angels or god had seen that, Castiel still stared at him and then shook his head.

As if he had read Dean's mind, the Winchester looked utterly pissed, "Don't read my mind" he growled.

"My apologies" the hunter could clearly see, that the 'holy tax accountant' -as he had labelled Castiel to be- wasn't sorry at all.

"Well, tell Uriel or whoever... you don't want me doing this, trust me." he tried his best to convince Castiel, he knew he couldn't come back as the same man, once he'd gone in.

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it" the angel replied and was glad that Dean seemed not to be able to read into his actions, he felt horrible on the inside.

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out" the Winchester tried one last time, why was it so much worse to talk to Castiel, then to talk to Uriel or any other angel.

It was so much harder for Dean, when those blue eyes cornered him and starred down on him, it was so much worse.

He felt betrayed and couldn't help to feel this pull in the gut, which he seemed to feel ever so often in his life.

Someone had again made him trust him and then turned their back on him, or used him for their benefit, but Castiel had seemed different.

Had helped and healed him in so many ways, had stayed by his side and had talked to him...

And now here stood the angel of the Lord and stared him down, demanded from him to face his biggest fear.

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this..." the hoarse voice of the other sounded so loud in the small room.

Dean closed his eyes and bit hard on his lip, drawing blood, he had been betrayed...

Once again...

**-3-**

His head in his hands, Sam Winchester looked at his feet, tried his best to fight back the feeling of helplessness and insecurity.

Last time he had felt like this, was when Lilith had dragged Dean into heal, her hell-hounds biting into his brother and him pinned against the wall.

Pascal sat across from him, her legs crossed and her eyes closed, but he knew she was awake and felt pretty much the same.

He couldn't fight back the feeling and took a deep breath, stood up from his chair and paced the room, "What if-", but she cut him off, "Gabriel's gonna find him"

She opened her black eyes and looked straight into his hazel coloured ones, he couldn't tell why, but for this silly five seconds she seemed so much older then she actually was.

"He's gonna find him..." she again said and tried to assure him and herself, but both knew Gabriel was away for far too long.

Just mere seconds later the archangel crashed into the table, where Sam's laptop was at, which was by now on the floor.

"Gabe!" Pascal had jumped up, but Sam had been faster, he was already helping the archangel up , who looked worse for wear.

"I's okay kiddo..." he slurred and it sounded all but convincing, which was probably the reason, why Sam took Gabriel from the waist and pulled him to the bed.

"Damn! What happened to you?!" Pascal asked and searched for the medical kit, but Gabriel held her hand, "It's... kay... it's healin' already..." he mumbled and groaned in pain, as Sam helped him sit up in bed.

"Answer her question... what happened?" Sam asked and couldn't help himself but feel a good portion of guilt bubble up, it was him who had asked Gabriel for help and so it was his fault, for the archangel's condition.

"Run into big sister..." Gabriel said and tried not move that much, so he wouldn't open wounds, which were already healing.

"Raphael?!" Pascal asked and gasped, that pretty much explained it all, Gabriel wouldn't have been this bad, if he had just run into some angel or demon.

His older brothers and sisters though were something different, next to God and Death, the archangel's were the most fearsome power in the universe.

"Yeah... seemed to not... like the idea... of me showin' up again..." he felt the major wounds closing and sighed in relief as he felt, that his grace hadn't took any damage.

"What? You were in heaven?" Sam asked this time and Gabriel nodded, "Sasquatsch, don't you know the FBI game? Ask questions, till you get the answers you want... So i went home and asked some bro's and sis' and they knew where your brother is..." it felt easier to talk, now that he was closer to the part of his grace, which wasn't in his body.

"And you encountered Raphael?", "Hell yes... and though she's a hag, she majorly kicked my butt..." he replied and Pascal frowned.

"You can be glad, to not have encountered Michael... if Raphael reacted like this..." she said and couldn't help the feeling that she had missed some important puzzle piece.

"He wasn't there surprisingly... though i could say, it's to my luck or so... Anyways... right now, i don't have the power to zapp us three..."

"It's okay, I'll go and get Dean out... you stay here with Sam" the black haired said and took her sword from her and Dean's bed, strapped it on and put on the holster with her guns, her leather jacket and boots next.

"No... you won't go alone!" Sam and Gabriel said unison and she sighed, "Guys! We don't have any time do we? And should I get my butt royally kicked, I'll call on Balthazar... no worries there..." she smiled, though Sam and Gabriel knew very well, she would rather die then call the blonde angel.

It seemed that whatever had happened, the day he had zapped themselves away to help her, it had strained their 'not-present' relationship, to an extent in which none of the two seemed to want to talk to the other.

"Alright... we'll come after you... just a few minutes so Sam can help me recharge my grace... Don't do anything stupid Baby-Doll. And if it get's bad, you run away and hide... no matter what... Don't play the heroine and DON'T encounter Alaister all by yourself." Gabriel said and she nodded, as he waved his hand and sent her to the destination, he knew Dean and his brother were at.

"No worry Sammy... just a few minutes and my grace is up and kickin'" he said softly to the Winchester who had his fear written all over his face.

"You didn't have to do this..." he suddenly said and Gabriel rose an eyebrow, "She'll be fine..." he started but Sam cut him off, "I don't mean this... i meant the encounter with Raphael..."

"It's okay, you wanted to find your brother. Now we know where he is and no one died... everything's fine..."

"Why?" the shorter male sighed, that was one of the questions he hated the most, Jesus, Moses, Maria, heck even Noah, whoever had been chosen to be a prophet or something big in history asked him that.

It's not like God told him all the plans, he had just been the messenger, tell them, convince them and then rush out and so on, for hundreds of years.

People always believed their religion was the right one and Gabriel would be the last to tell them it's not, but they should better try and accept the fact, that all religions had been made by god.

And no matter what name they gave his father, all the names meant the same and described him, the one with the ultimate power.

And if they just had tried and looked over their old dusty books, they would've seen that all the religions were same at the major points.

He shook his head to get back to the giant in front of him, who had just asked him the same questions as millions before him.

"Because YOU asked for it..." he had purposely stressed the word 'you' and hopped that the message behind it had come across.

He had been the only one in all of Gabriel's existence, the archangel had done a favour for, without anything in return or being lead by God himself.

"Gabriel... i don't know... About all of this..." Sam stuttered and the other just grinned weakly, "I know already, you don't need to love me back or so..." Sam's expression became one of sheer surprise and a bit of uneasiness.

"Yeah, you heard me right... I do love you and I know I royally fucked it up. But I'll try... my best so you can at least trust me..." it sounded a thousand times cheesier said then thought, but the archangel didn't regret, that he had said it.

"How can you say such a thing... without even getting red?!" Sam tried his best to get off the topic and thought it was best to tease the archangel.

"Oh come on, the knight in shiny armour can't blush! That'd just look shitty" Gabriel replied and got the hint, Sam didn't want to talk about it and he would accept that.

"So how... can i help you?" Sam asked, he hadn't forgotten Dean, but he knew that Castiel and Pascal would never let anything happen to Dean.

"Same as always... i need to reconnect with the piece in you.." the shorter said and Sam nodded, he looked around though he knew Dean and the others wouldn't be back.

"It's safe, no one is watching in or listening in." Sam nodded and leaned forward to press his lips in a shy kiss against Gabriel's, one would say he'd gotten used to this, but Sam would recommend to kiss an archangel and then tell him it was something you got used to.

But as it always seemed to go, Gabriel wasn't one for kissing shyly, he grabbed the back of Sam's head and intensified the kiss.

In the end Sam couldn't remember anymore, how long they'd been kissing, or why they'd used tongue, hell he couldn't even tell what he had thought in that moment.

Because one shorter guy had kissed the oxygen out of his lungs and so his brain had not much to work with.

**-4-**

It had gotten night by then, as Dean had entered the room in which Alaister was captured, who started to sing the moment Dean had entered.

Moving in his chains as if he was dancing, Alaister seemed to mock Dean and the angels.

"Heaven, I'm in heaven and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak, and I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek..." the demon sang cheerfully, as Dean pulled the cart to his side, Alaister let out a laughter.

"I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh, it's just that- I mean, are they serious? They sent you to torture me?" the demon mocked Dean again, but the other seemed to keep his cool.

"You got one chance. One. Tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name" he said and it sounded so much like one of those police officers, Dean had been making fun of in the past.

"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?", "Oh you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't wanna ruin my shoes."

A short moment of silence passed, in which Alaister just starred at Dean, a mocking grin on his face, whereas the other just stared back with disgust visible on his face.

Then Dean resumed to make Alaister talk, as the other tried to break Dean with remarks about hell, or how he tortured his father.

"I had your pop on my rack for close to a century...", "You can't stall forever", "John Winchester. Made a good name for himself. A hundred years. After each session, I'd make him the same offer I made you. I'd put down my bade if he picked one up."

The Winchester didn't want to hear that, he had seen his father go after a year, which Dean knew were one hundred in hell, he had seen him going up to heaven.

He didn't want to know what they had done to his father, just because of him and his incompetence of keeping his own family safe.

"Just give me the demon's name, Alaister" he bit hard on his lip, as the demon continued unaffected by Dean.

"But daddy's little girl, he broke. He broke in thirty. Oh, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?" the demon of torture said smirking brightly at the man in front of him.

As Dean filled a jigger with water from a large bottle in which a rosary had been in, Alaister kept taunting Dean.

"You know something, Alaister? I could still dream. Even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment."

As Dean picked up a needle, the demon of torture showed nervousness pumping through the borrowed body.

"And believe me, I got a few ideas" the other added and filled the needle from the jigger, sprayed a little water from it and went over to Alaister.

Castiel could hear the first screams of the demon, as Dean had started his torture, he closed his blue eyes in seemingly pain.

As Dean used Ruby's knife, Alaister was far from broken, he was still mocking the Winchester, still laughing and singing.

The human didn't see the how an invisible force manipulated the pipe above them, so water dropped down on the devil's trap, in droplets.

**-...-**

Pascal ran through the streets, silently cursing Gabriel and his sense of direction, where in hell had he zapped her?!

She was surrounded by empty and old buildings, all run down and unused, she sighed and ran further into the complex of buildings and empty cars.

A sharp turn to her left and she entered an empty building, she didn't know whether it was the right building, but she had to start somewhere.

**-...-**

"He was supposed to bring it on. But, in the end, it was you" Alaister said as blood was dropping out of his mouth and his skin seemed to barely hang on his body blood and other body fluids dripping down from his wounds.

"The first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch...That was the first seal" Alaister said, grinned a bloody grin at Dean and let the word settle.

"You're lying" Dean stated and tried to hide the nagging feeling that started to form in his gut, "And it is written that the first seal shall be broken, when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break" he continued.

"We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line"

Dean had his back to Alaister, so the demon couldn't see the shock forming on his face, as his hands trembled lightly.

"When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down, we'll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester,Believe me, son. I wouldn't lie about this. It's kind of a religious sort of thing with me." he added

As Dean tried his best to not let Alaister's talk get to him, the demon himself noticed the damaged devil's trap.

"No. I don't think you are lying. But even if the demons do win..." he turned around Ruby's knife in hand, "You won't be there to see it..."

But Alaister was free from the rack and directly in front of him, out of his chains, "You should talk to your plumber, about the pipes"

**-...-**

Pascal had gone into three empty buildings and was now in the fourth, as she run through each floor, to find Dean or the angels.

But again it seemed like she had chosen the wrong building, she kept cursing under her breath, as she run out of the building and on the street.

"_The third building, the fourth floor... he's there hurry"_ a voice suddenly said and she turned around, but there was no one and she took her sword out of her holster.

"Who are you?! Show yourself..." but there was no one and she had the feeling that, whoever it was that had given her the hint, he or she or it had left after their words.

"I'm going to skin you alive Gabriel!" she shouted into the night, as she ran to the building the voice had told her.

That it could have been a trap just occurred to her for a second, but Dean needed her and therefore she just ignored that thought and ran.

**-...-**

Dean was covered in his blood, as the demon held him by his shirt collar and punched him repeatedly.

Then the other dropped him and it seemed as if he had lost interest.

Just to pick him up by the throat and to shove him up against the rack, his feet lifted from the floor.

"You got a lot to learn, boy. So I'll see you back in class bright and early Monday morning." the demon spat and grinned, still blood at the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly Castiel appeared in the room, Ruby's knife in his hand, as he stabbed it into Alaister's heart, hoping for the death of the demon.

The stabbed one though seemed to not mind the knife at all, pulled it out and slammed Castiel against the wall, throwing Dean on the floor in the process.

"Well like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven." he snarled into Castiel's ear, as he started to chant in Latin, blue light appeared in Castiel's mouth and eyes.

"Not today!" a sword stuck out from Alaister's chest and Pascal stood behind him, held the hilt as Alaister stopped chanting and the blue light stopped shining from Castiel.

"And you are the knew heaven whore~" Alaister chirped as he threw Pascal back with his demonic telekinesis.

She slammed against the wall, lost grip of her sword -which she had pulled out in the process of being slammed back- her head banged against the stone behind her and she saw black dots forming in front of her eyes.

"Dea...n" she managed to gasp, before she fell to the floor unconsciousness, her hand stretched out grab Dean's, which was too far away.

"Now who do i kill first? The heaven whore or the girly daddy's boy? You can choose angel, you're the only one I can't kill"

"I choose you" Gabriel's voice sounded through the room, as he let his power rain down on the demon and killed him on the spot.

It was what frightened and enlightened Castiel the most, the immense power Gabriel had as an archangel, that power that made him different from the other angels.

That power that Gabriel never had used to harm his brother's or sister's, the power he refused to use in the war against Lucifer, the power he had used now to save them all.

**-5-**

Dean was in a bed, heavily bandaged with a breathing tube and an IV drip, Pascal laid in the same bed, next to him.

Her head bandaged and a breathing tube in her nose and an IV drip attached to her arm, Sam sat next to them.

Castiel appeared at the doorway, paused briefly and continued down the hallway, Sam followed him.

The angel stopped and turned around facing the taller human, "Sam-" he started, but was interrupted.

"Get in there and heal them! Miracle! Now!" he demanded and asked himself once more, why Gabriel wasn't with them, he had disappeared as soon as he had smitten Alaister.

Then Castiel had zapped them into the hospital where he had left Sam holding his brother and Pascal up,as a nurse came running towards them.

"I can't" Castiel said in defeat and couldn't look at the younger Winchester anymore, his gaze fixed on Jimmy's shoes.

"You and Uriel put him in there-" Sam started but Castiel cut him off, "No" Sam continued undeterred.

"Because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together!"

Castiel knew Sam was right, but he knew as well that the trap couldn't have been broken, he himself had put it up!

He had double checked the traps and the sigils he had written all over the place.

"I don't know what happened. That trap... it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry", "This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? Look at them! All of it, because you angel-dicks couldn't figure it out yourself!"

Sam left Castiel standing in the hallway, as he walked back to the room, from the doorway he saw the two bodies lying there.

Castiel watched the Winchester go as he reached out with his grace, to find his brother Gabriel who had killed their last source to find the murder of their brothers and sisters.

Gabriel stood next to the Impala in the parking lot of the Hospital, his hands in his pockets, his eyes sad and despite his young body, they gave away his true age.

"It wasn't a demon, that killed them..." he said as Castiel walked up and looked him in the eye, "Uriel killed them... he... manipulated the pipe and made the devil's trap break... and he put them in there..." Gabriel couldn't say how much pain he had felt, as he had seen her lay there next to Dean not moving.

In one dreadful second he had thought she was dead, but the small beatings of her heart he could feel, had assured him she was alive.

"How do you know that?" Castiel asked and looked away, as he couldn't face his brother as well, it seemed like he had betrayed them.

Though what he had wanted, had been in the interest of them all and partly he wanted to save his own family and none other then Dean Winchester himself, could understand him the best.

As he would've probably done the same, should it have been Sam on the line.

"Uriel told me, after he took my archangel's blade and stabbed me. It was a fake one, he really thought i would give him an opportunity to get his hands on it. So he could slay me." Gabriel said bitterly as he walked away from Castiel and towards the Hospital.

"You know what's strange?", "I do not know what you mean, there are a lot of things that would seem strange to someone" the younger angel said and Gabriel couldn't help the half-smile.

"You know when i made you, i wondered myself where the humour part of my grace wandered off to...The strange thing is that You and Dean always seem to hurt each other." he said.

Castiel stopped in his walking and looked shocked at his brother, "I would never do such a thing, as to hurt my charge" he said truthfully.

"I know, you don't intend to. And i don't talk about physical pain, i talk about emotional pain... It's as if you two try your best to save everyone and the world. But never get time to save yourself or one another..."

They entered the building and Gabriel wasn't all to sure anymore, if he wanted to be there or not, if he really wanted to see her there or not.

He had tried to heal her, of course he had tried the same with Dean, but it seemed whatever the demon had done, it unable his grace to heal them so the wounds had to heal on their own.

**-6-**

The nurse had been in and had taken the breathing tube from Dean's mouth, the tube's in his nose were still present, so were those of Pascal.

She had tried several times to pull them out, but Sam had grabbed her hand and stopped her from any further stupid actions.

As Gabriel entered the room he shared a look with Sam and he nodded, both left the room and Castiel appeared.

He sat on chair next to Dean and looked at his charge, "Are you alright?" had slipped out, without him really wanting it.

It wasn't like Castiel wasn't aware of his condition, but he wanted something, anything to say, just to break the silence in the room, as Pascal refused to even look at him.

"No thanks to you" Dean replied his voice raspy and it seemed to pain him to speak, but Dean was a man who never let pain restrain him.

"You need to be more careful" Castiel said and could hear Pascal snort, which indicated that she was listening, but not intending to enter their conversation.

"You need to learn, how to manage a damn devil's trap" the hunter spat back and tried not to move all to much, his limbs still felt like they were beneath a blanket of heavy sand.

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead", "Was it the demons?" Pascal had enough, she couldn't understand Dean, nor why he kept talking to the angel that had dragged him into this.

Love? Fine until you end up killing each other over it.

Friendship? A great thing, till you find out that one betrayed you.

And Family? Sometimes what breaks you into so many pieces, you won't be able to put you back together.

Castiel had dragged Dean into the mess, that nearly killed him.

Made him face his biggest fear, the torture he had done in hell, the one he had promised himself he would atone all his life for it and it wouldn't be enough.

Castiel had betrayed Dean's trust in him, to put his fear and life into the angel's hands and to get it thrown in front of Alaister's feet.

And he had broken the man into billions of tiny pieces and the girl wished and hoped and prayed and pleaded, Dean would be able to put himself back together after this.

She took her IV and staggered out of the bed, though caught herself and pushed the long iron on rolls, towards the door.

Castiel didn't move, he knew she wouldn't want him to help her and in all honesty he couldn't hold it against her, he had betrayed them in one way and he felt sharp pain going through Jimmy's body, which he had borrowed.

Each look at Dean pained him and burned the image of his human in charge, whom he had failed to protect deeper into his memory.

The youngest hunter reached the door and fell into Sam's arms, as he had opened the door to enter the room, he caught her, a look of worry on his face.

"Can't look at 'im... get me outta 'ere" she mumbled against his shoulder and he nodded, "We'll be back later, is that okay Dean?" he asked his brother and the other waved his hand.

"Take good care of her and buy the sugar addicted douche a candy bar..." he smirked weakly as Sam smiled back and helped Pascal out of the room, to the seats in the waiting area.

"It was disobedience. He was working against us" Castiel continued where they had left off, "Is it true? Did i break the first seal? Did I start all this? Dean asked after long minutes of silence.

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you-", "Jump started the apocalypse", "And we were too late"

The weight of the whole world was back on Dean's shoulders and the weight pushed him down on his knees, Castiel knew that very well.

But he hadn't been made to have emotions like humans did, he hadn't been made to comfort and love others. He was a warrior, someone who fought and only fought. Because that was all that Castiel knew, aside from what heaven was like before the whole war had happened. But those emotions had been erased from their minds and there was nothing left, which could help Castiel comfort Dean.

"Why don't you just leave me there, then?" the Winchester asked and looked defeated and broken, a man that had lost his way.

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean. It's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it." he didn't know where those words were coming from and why they seemed so right and yet so wrong in that special moment.

But Castiel knew he had had to say them and that's what he did, maybe his father had lead him, or just maybe there was something left of his emotions.

Some spark, that Dean Winchester, the righteous man, his human charge, the brother and father to Sam and Pascal, had lighted.

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean? Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean?!"

"I don't know" Castiel replied and felt Dean's anger rise, "Bull" he replied, but Castiel knew so did Dean, that he had been honest.

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you"

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do, this Cas. It's too big. Alaister was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the an either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me." Dean said as he started to cry, broken and cold on that bed in a Hospital, next to the angel that he had believed in.

He could clearly see the small soul in the small body 30 years ago, the day Mary Winchester had carried out her baby son.

And he would do anything, to make this soul whole again, to give it back what it once had, the confidence to be able, to protect those he loved.

Nothing would matter anymore, neither pain nor despair, whatever Castiel had to take on, he'd do it, to save Dean for real.

Though the hunter had lost his trust in the angel, the blue eyed would work hard to gain that trust once again.

He had done the mistake once, he certainly wouldn't do it twice.

And as two men, sat in silence the one crying and the other comforting with his grace and presence.

In the waiting area of the Hospital a giant of a young man, sat between a shorter man and a shorter girl.

Both pressed into his side and both slept the sleep of the just, as he smiled and had his arm around both, at one point their family had grown.

From two brothers, a grumpy but fatherly hunter, a tough but caring motherly hunter and her caring daughter.

To two angels and a dimension jumping girl, yeah they probably were the freakiest thing around, but Sam wouldn't want to have it any other way.

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**

and chapter 19! wow, well the next chapter will be a bit lighter and happier ;)

stay tuned~

and comment for some feedback, whether it was bad, to sugary or if you'd like

to borrow Bobby's shotgun and shoot me ;)

**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**


	20. about punishments and punished ones

So here it is chapter 20 and I'm so sorry i promised fluff 'n' stuff but... i got carried away and this is the original plot of the story _ srry! But i can say for the next chapter there is a bitch fight coming~

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to **Erik Kripke** and co. (if it were mine there would be more sexy Dean-back :D)

**Claim: **Pascal and this story belong to me **Impala67-Ilana**

**Pairs: **Destiel and Sabriel (sort of here and there)

**Warnings: **kind of boys love and a lot of pain, and gore(not really but oh well...)

**genre: drama/hurt/romance/friendship**

**Special thanks to: aLoggedInReader** you keep me inspired and i have so much fun discussing things with you and you always support me! Thank you :*

also **thanks to:** **Sara1998, Word's You've Spoken, Avalonemyst **and to the follower and anonymous reader, who at least spare a glance to my ff~ thank you!

Now have fun reading xxx**Impala67-Ilana**

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**

**Chapter 20:** _about punishments and punished ones  
_

Pascal sat down, handed Dean a beer as she took a swig from her own.

Silence was enveloping the two and both hung with their thoughts at the recent happenings.

It felt uncomfortable, itchy and nerve-racking, that's why both started at the same time, with a "Look", looking at each other they couldn't help but to smirk.

"You go first" she said and took another swig from her beer, it was really a wonder of the world, how Dean had gotten her to actually like beer.

In the past she used to relinquish beer and other alcoholic stuff, but with the Winchester's she had already drunk so much, she probably could've kept whole Africa alive.

Bobby used to say it came with the job description, seeing all the evil stuff out there, kept most hunters awake with nightmares.

Therefore alcohol was a good friend who put you to sleep and mostly wasn't all to unpleasant.

"He had his orders..." Dean started and she furrowed her eyebrows, "It's not like he really wanted to do it, you should've seen his face..." he said and she sighed.

It wasn't like Dean to defend someone and to use more then one sentence, to make him do so required the fact that you had earned the trust and respect of Dean Winchester.

Or you made him head over heels for you, which ever came first and sounded more pleasant in the ears of Dean or the angel, they were talking about.

"I guess... It's just... he knew the pain you were in! Hell he even went down there!" she threw the empty bottle away, which made a hollow sound as it hit the dirty ground.

They had made a stop close to Pontiac Illinois and the girl couldn't let go of the feeling, that there was so much significance to this silly city.

"Yeah, but he had his orders... we two should understand him the best..." the Winchester replied and opened the next bottle of beer, with his ring.

She liked to watch him, it was in a strange way calming to see Dean and his routine, as if there was something steady in a world that was changing every second.

"One day you'll show me, how to open a beer bottle with a ring" she said and handed him her bottle, so he could open hers too.

"You're a girl, maybe Samantha will teach you some cooking" he chuckled and she punched him lightly against his shoulder.

"If he shows me how to deep fry some angels, I'm all in", "That's the Winchester's spirit, you got it Baby-Doll"

Both glanced briefly at the motel room they shared with Sam, the light was on and two shadows were visible behind the curtains.

"You think we need to sleep in the Impala?" she asked him and he raised an eyebrow, looked back at the motel room and distorted his mouth in disgust.

"Gonna kick his ass, if we can't sleep in their!" he drank the rest of his beer and went to the back of his Baby, opened the trunk and got out a completely closed whisky bottle.

"For emergencies..." he answered on Pascal's questioning glance, "This is an emergency?" she asked and he nodded.

"You go and imagine your brother having sex, with **something** that tried to kill you!" she shivered and nodded, "Touché"

"But you seem to cope with it very well... didn't try to kill Gabe...", "I'm still searching for a way to deep-fry this one... extra crispy" he replied after a few swigs from the bottle.

Pascal took it from him and took a swig herself, thanks to Dean's daily usage of Whisky she wasn't coughing the stuff up anymore.

"In the end he's better then anything Sam had, till now... well except for Jessica..." the black haired said and looked up into the star filled sky.

"He told you about Jessica?" Dean asked her and looked up himself, "Yeah... I watched the first DVD, told you didn't I?"

Green eyes wandered to meet black ones, he held the gaze and put an arm on her shoulder, "I totally forgot you're some dimension freak", she chuckled at that.

"Well since I'm here and you're not at my dimension, I'm the freak..."

**-...-**

"Dean and Pascal will find out..." Sam hissed as Gabriel pushed him against the bed, he stumbled and fell backwards on the mattress.

"Well if you didn't see, Pascal found out already... and Dean suspects it anyways... currently he's searching for a method to... deep-fry me" Gabriel replied and chuckled at how creative Dean's mind got on that.

"Don't go through my family's mind!" Sam admonished the other, with a tone one would use with his little kids, not with an archangel.

"Oh come on Sammy... We both know, I need this or I die..." the other said snapped himself a chocolate bar, watching the Winchester shifting on the bed.

"Right... i don't know why a quick peck on the lips, won't do..." he didn't know where the hesitation was coming from, normally he and Gabriel would be all tongue and lips right now.

But Sam had this feeling in his gut, it was strange and swirling around unsettled, storming through his whole body and he didn't like it one bit!

It was like one of those Stockholm syndrome girls, who fell in love with their kidnapper, forgetting completely that that guy had been torturing them.

And to Sam this was torture, he needed Gabriel as much as the latter needed him and this confused Sam to no end.

Nothing like the blood craving, this was way deeper, it was like his soul was calling out to the archangel.

"Say... this link... how does it work?" he suddenly asked and looked up at Gabriel, "You mean what i feel you feel and other way round?And all that other stuff?", the youngest Winchester nodded, "Not quite, kiddo"

The taller human tilted his head in the very same way Gabriel's younger brother did -when he didn't understand any of Dean's phrases concerning pop culture- but to the gold-brown haired this head tilt was so much cuter and reached a level of sexy, he wouldn't have expected.

Pulling himself together he answered the younger one, "It's not like we are mated or so. Yes angel can mate" he added as he saw Sam's questioning face.

"We mate just once in our life and we can mate with humans. That's how Nephilim had been created. But your life span is so much shorter then ours and so angels stopped mating with humans." the other nodded, but didn't say a word so Gabriel could go on.

"With this mate you share practically everything, from mind reading down to feelings sharing... But we're just connected by the grace i left in you. This is by the way far more dangerous then mating, if i may say so"

"Then you did all that because you love me?" Sam sounded disbelieving and he probably was, he knew how far love could go.

He had loved his brother so deeply -in a brotherly and none everyone assumes we're gay way- that he had cooperated with Ruby and got himself up to his throat in demon blood.

But in his own ears it just sounded false, an angel and not anyone but the archangel **Gabriel** himself loved him! **Him** a tortured and stained soul, someone who didn't deserve all the love and appreciation he got from Dean and their newest addition Pascal.

"You know you'll get wrinkles, if you think about such stupid and depressive stuff?" the other pointed with his snickers at Sam and he rolled his eyes, more like a habit than because of their situation.

No one would believe him anyways, not Dean, not Pascal, not Bobby or any other human being on this world.

Because even for Supernatural standards, this sounded just so far-fetched it could've been made up by some Twilight author.

Not that Sam ever had read those books.

"Why is it so hard to believe anyways? Cassy is in love with your Brother and that seems okay..." this question had been on Gabriel's tongue for quite a while now and he always had pushed it away, as not to trouble Sam more than he already did.

"Well you know... those two and all the chemistry between them...", "You mean the eye-fucking 'n' stuff?"

Sam shrugged and nodded, he knew his brother liked Castiel and he knew Castiel liked Dean, the problem was the two wouldn't admit it.

Well Castiel would probably, but as he knows Dean is claiming to be straight and such a macho, he wouldn't say a word.

Because though everyone believed that Castiel knew next to nothing about humans, Sam was sure he knew but didn't know how to express it correctly.

"Would you stop thinking about my brother and answer me?" Gabriel asked and Sam rolled his eyes once again, a bitch-face once again firmly in place.

"Would you stop pry into my mind?" he shot back and the shorter put his hands up in defeat.

"It's just... Dean hasn't been happy in a while... and with Cas... he seems happy again... " he replied and Gabriel nodded.

"But you think you don't deserve the happiness, your brother is feeling?" Samuel Winchester loved questions he really did, he could show off how much he knew.

He could show that he was capable of something, other then battle because if someone ever asked, he would've to admit Dean was far better then him.

But research and information and knowledge, that was what Sam could say he knew best of, he was one of the best hunter on this world.

And he was proud of that, but getting questioned by an archangel who's demanding a kiss to survive, was nothing he really liked.

Though it were questions, those were questions about himself, not about lore, local ghost stories or other myths.

"Come on kiddo, no ones listening and your two siblings are outside~", "This sounds so ambiguously" Sam replied and made the other snicker.

"It doesn't matter, let's get it over with" the angel shrugged and let out a sigh, before he leaned forward and kissed Sam.

Though they didn't get far from lips pressing, as the door burst open and Dean stumbled in with Pascal.

"We need to-! Get a room you two!" Dean said and slammed the door close again, shoving Pascal back who seemed to not mind at all.

He glanced at her with a 'What the fuck' look, but she merely shrugged "Come on it's only natural, you kissed billion girls before didn't you... and probably Cas too..."

At the mention of the angel's name, Dean turned a deep red and coughed unnaturally as he looked away from Pascal and waited for his brother to come out.

"It's not what it looked like..." he started, but the youngest held up her hand, "Why does everyone say that, the moment they get caught? We're totally fine with that, right Dean?" she elbowed him and he coughed a, "Sure"

"So new job?" Sam asked to bypass the awkward silence, "Cas gave Dean an address to meet him there"

"Did he say what he wanted?" the younger Winchester asked his brother, who only shrugged and walked up to his car.

"Just said my head wasn't safe enough, for whatever he wanted to tell me", they got into the car and Sam rose his eyebrows at his brother.

"Your head?", "We fell asleep over a few beers and... he kind of made this inception thing!" Dean said as he drove them to the address on the paper.

"Like the movie with Leonardo Di Caprio?", "Exactly like that... and not just me but her too..."

"It was kind of freaky, first i was in a white kitchen and bam, i was at the boat bridge with Dean and Cas" she explained and Sam nodded.

"Say, we left Gabriel just like that..." she started but Sam shook his head, "He vanished, the moment i opened the door" Dean sighed in relief and Pascal nodded.

"So he didn't say anything about what he possibly could want?" again the other two shook their heads and the three kept silent, till they arrived at a building.

Flashlights in hand the three entered and climbed over broken tables, and other stuff thrown through the room.

Wires and pipes hung from the ceiling and blocked at some point their ways, but with a few kicks from Dean, they were able to pass them.

"Castiel?" Sam asked into silence and Pascal kept saying the nickname of the angel, "Cas?" Dean kept silent, he was worried.

"It looks like some fighting happened here..." he muttered and Pascal nodded, "What could possibly make such a mess?" Sam asked and the three knew very well what could've done such a mess.

As Dean saw the same sigil, Anna once had drawn with her own blood to send angels back to heaven, their suspicion was confirmed.

"That is the sigil Anna had drawn... It looks like an angel fight...", "What could Cas have wanted to tell you, that he'd had to fight angels?"

"I don't know man... but we should find him..." they walked further into the mess, till Dean caught something with his flashlight, that looked a lot like a beige trench coat.

"Cas!" he shouted as he ran over to his angelic friend, who lay on a metallic lockers that were thrown to the floor.

He shook the unconsciousness angel and tried to get him to wake up, after two slaps to the face, the man opened his eyes.

Pascal gasped as she saw, they weren't the vibrant blue of Castiel's eyes, not the living ocean captured into two pupils, but a faint blue a blue that had been living beneath them.

She wanted to warn Dean, she didn't know why but the feeling that this wasn't Cas got louder and louder inside of her.

"I'm not Cas... It's me..." the man said in the same deep voice, yet this one was filled with emotions, like confusion or fear.

"Who's me?" Sam asked slowly and the man looked at him, "Jimmy..." and as those words had left his lips, Sam and Pascal could see for just a mere second, how Dean's face became pale.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked and shook the man slightly, "Where's Castiel?" he asked once again, as both Sam and Pascal felt that Dean was close to punch the answer out of poor Jimmy.

They pried him out of Dean's grasp and Pascal helped the still unsteady man out of the building, whilst she left Sam to talk to Dean.

"This won't do any good... I know you are worried about Cas and so are we... but Jimmy may be the only lead we have to Cas... Don't frighten or kill the man... He has nothin' to do with this, he had been Castiel's vessel... don't take your frustration out on him..."

Dean shoved his brother away and flipped him the finger, he was angry and behind that he was worried, but he wasn't going to get lectured by his brother about that.

"Thanks for the counselling lesson Dr. Samantha Winchester" he said and left the building leaving Sam to roll his eyes and follow his brother and Pascal out.

In the mean time Pascal had brought Jimmy back to the car and seated him in the backseat, the man had asked a few times if he could get something to eat. And she had given him a candy bar, though it seemed to not appease his hunger.

**-1-**

Jimmy was sitting with the group of three in their motel room, across from Pascal and between Sam and Dean.

He ate as fast as he could and Pascal couldn't help but to have a look of disgust, i really didn't look that good, how he was wolfing down his burgers.

"When's he last time you ate?" Sam asked out of curiosity, "I dunno, a month" Jimmy replied and took a drink.

Dean watched the man in front of him and couldn't help but too have the same look as Pascal on his face, the answer the behaviour just everything.

It all screamed 'Not-Cas' and especially something deep down in Dean screamed to punch Castiel back into Jimmy.

"What the hell happened back there? I mean, it looked like an angel battle royal" "All I remember is there was a flash of light and then I woke up and I was just like, you know, me again"

"So what, Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked and rose an eyebrow, the stranger between them just shook his head.

"I really don't know", "Do you remember anything from the time Cas was inside you?" Pascal avoided the term 'possessed' since to her it just sounded like a demon, who had taken over a body and Cas was surely not a demon.

"Anything at all?" Sam pressed, because maybe-just maybe, this man knew what Cas wanted to tell them.

"Bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you. It's kinda like being chained to a comet" Jimmy said and bit from a burger, Pascal couldn't help but to feel like she was being punked.

Like in this TV-show from Ashton Kutcher in which he punked stars, with one big difference, Cas probably didn't know Ashton Kutcher or how to punk people.

The black haired girl just was back from her thoughts to hear Dean say, that it didn't sound like much fun, to that Jimmy nodded.

"Understatement", "Cas said he wanted to tell us something" Sam interrupted and added "Please tell me you remember that", but Jimmy shook his head.

"Sorry" all three at the table sighed heavily and Dean tried his best not to snap, "Come on, what do you know?" he tried once again and for once in his life, he wished Castiel back into the body, emotionless or unaware of the human race, it didn't matter anymore.

For a short moment Jimmy had a thoughtful look on his face and answered, "My name is Jimmy Novack and I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family"

Pascal's head suddenly started to hurt, she stood up from her chair, throwing the wooden piece of furniture to the floor.

"Pas?" Sam asked as he was at her side, she held her head and doubled over, as a scream tore from her throat.

Dean had forgotten about the human at the table and was at the side of their 'sister', "Baby-Doll, talk to us... what's going on?" he asked as she kept screaming, tears falling down as she yanked her hair and tried to stop the pain.

"We found her... take her" a voice said as a blonde woman appeared next to her a black haired man, Dean tried to shoot them, but they didn't care, rock salt didn't affect them.

"You Winchesters were too long in hold of our soldier... We'll take her back with us..." the blonde woman said and with a snap of her fingers, Pascal lay in the arms of the man unconsciousness.

They vanished and Dean shouted a "Son of a bitch" into the empty room, as Sam looked to see Jimmy Novack had escaped in the tumult.

-.-.-

_Jimmy was sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled as his wife and daughter walked in. "Claire?" he said quickly as his daughter reached for some bread, she smiled and took his hand, so did his wife._

_They bowed their heads and Jimmy said a prayer, thanked god for the food and that they were alive and healthy._

_Later that evening the same man that had prayed to god, was fast asleep in front of the TV, when the signal suddenly went. He woke up from the crackling noise of the TV and tried o fix it but it didn't work and a piercing sound rang through the room and got louder and louder._

_As Jimmy tried his best to blend the sound out with covering his ears with his hands, the voice just got through and he got on his knees. Screaming as the ringing sound became deafening, he twitched and went still, not moving an inch._

_-.-.-.-  
_

"Really?" she asked as she looked around in the white room with the white furniture, she was lying on a table and her hands and legs chained.

Next to her she could see something enveloped in light, though as the thing turned it's head and blue eyes burned into her black ones, she knew who he was.

"Cas?...You okay?" she asked as the creature nodded she sighed in relief, "Where am I?" she asked, but the Castiel didn't say something as someone entered the room.

"So you are awake slayer... we have a few questions..." it was a female with blonde hair and big green eyes, she wore a black suit and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hey nice to meet you too... wait I don't even know your name" she said as she tried her best to wriggle out of her chains, but to no avail.

"My name is Amaliel, I'm the angel of punishment and weakness. You better keep that name in mind" she said and smirked at Pascal as she came closer holding a silver knife.

Though it looked nothing like the knifes or daggers the black haired had ever seen in her life, she instinctively knew this one was far more dangerous.

Her eyes landed on Castiel's form once again who was trashing right now, as to get away from the silver dagger or Amaliel.

"Okay... you want answers from me... right? Then let Cas go..." she tried her best to sound brave, but pinned to a table, without anything to defend yourself, made it hard to stay brave.

She thought just for a second where her weapons and her sword had gone to, but she couldn't think to long about that as Amaliel came closer to her.

"You want to take the punishment, Castiel would've taken?" she asked curious and Pascal nodded, "Whatever you wanted to do to him, do it to me... I believe you can't kill me anyways... because big boss has plans for me..." Pascal answered and could hear the piercing sound once more, her head close to bursting as Amaliel suddenly turned around and did something Pascal couldn't see.

As the back of the angel hid Castiel's face, or where his face should be from view.

The piercing sound was gone and after a few blinks Pascal could open her eyes without any pain anymore.

"I take your word human, you'll take the punishment and i won't touch a feather on Castiel, but he has to watch and to witness. What people have to endure, because he failed to follow God's words."

"God's words? I believe God to be forgiving and loving... this ... this punishment and pain it all sounds corrupt and demonic to me... But i guess you don't care..." the Winchesters seemed to have influenced her more then she would've thought, as she couldn't help to be sarcastic, in any situation given.

"Do you think this is funny?" the angel asked anger filled voice louder then actually intended, but Pascal couldn't care less.

She turned her head as much as possible and locked eyes with Castiel, "Whatever I said, I'm sorry... Really I am... I talked with Dean and we both understand you had to do, what they ordered you... He's forgiven you and whatever happens now... It's certainly not your fault...Don't doubt him Cas" she said and ignored Amaliel's laughter.

"Let's see what you say after I'm finished with you..." the angel spat and came closer the dagger glistened in the light, that was emitting from Castiel's true form.

-.-.-.-

_Jimmy chopped vegetables at the counter when the ringing started up again, this time on the stereo._

_Yet not like last time, there was no pain and he walked over and put his hand on the top, listening to the strange sounds._

_As if he could understand the sounds, as if they were a different language and he had managed to learn it._

_As the voice had told him the devoted man had put his bare hand into a pot of boiling water, his look of interest._

_As his wife entered the kitchen and dropped the groceries she had bought in shock._

_She rushed forward, "What the hell are you doing?" she cried, but he smiled at her, "It's okay... I'm okay" he replied took his hand out and showed her that it wasn't burned at all._

"_Jimmy!" she said, "What's wrong with you?" her voice filled with fear, "Nothing's wrong... he asked me to do it..." Jimmy replied, he seemed to not understand or to simply ignore his wife's fear._

_Who asked you to do it?" she asked him and looked around, as if the culprit was still in the kitchen and watching them._

"_Castiel. To prove my faith. Look... I'm fine.. it's a miracle" he replied and kept starring at his hand, as his wife demanded to know who Castiel was._

_-.-.-.-  
_

"Hey kiddo, Dean-o" Gabriel said as he popped up in the backseat of the Impala, Dean nearly veered off the street and shot a death glare through the rare-view mirror.

"What was that for?!" he hissed and Gabriel shrugged, "Like the element of surprise" he replied and Sam sighed.

"You let Jimmy escape? Any Idea where he's headed?" the archangel asked and then saw that Pascal wasn't seated in the backseat, next to him like usually.

"Wait, where's Baby-Doll?" he asked and Sam turned around nervously, "the angels took her..." he said slowly and watched as Gabriel's face went from curious-to confused-to angry-and down right scary.

"You did what?!" he shouted and made even Dean shiver, as he had let his grace seep through and the angry fire of it seemed to alarm the instincts of the two hunters.

"What's the big deal? They can't kill her, we bring Jimmy back and Cas zapps her back..." Dean said, but Gabriel could hear he wasn't convinced with his own plan, he knew very well that Dean was pushing back his fears.

He feared the angels would do something to their youngest and Gabriel knew one thing for sure, the fear wasn't unfounded.

Where demons had a sadistic nature, deceived and lied to people, tortured and broke them. Angels were fare more terrifying.

It wasn't like they lied to one or tortured you, they brought pain.

A pain no one would be able to imagine, as to each and anyone pain was differently lived, one could possibly handle bodily harm, but couldn't handle soul deep ones.

Or they punished others and made you suffer through it, Angel's could get creative in the way to bring pain and Gabriel wasn't sure, as to how much pain their youngster could take, without breaking.

"We have to find her as soon as possible..." he mumbled and frowned, "Why would they even take her?" Sam asked and Gabriel looked up.

"She decides the war for the benefit of the side she decided to work for, it's like they try to break her, so she can't deny their offer." he replied and hated how much his brothers and sisters had fallen.

"I'll go find her and you two take care of Jimmy... I'll bring Cas and Pas with me" he vanished and left Dean and Sam with a feeling that was akin to helplessness.

-.-.-.-

"_Take the pill" Jimmy's wife said standing in front of him, as he sat on the couch and looked away._

"_I'm not sick", "Jimmy? Take the pills" she said again._

"_I know that this is hard to understand, but he chose me" he tried to convince her._

_But she looked down, tears in her eyes as she asked "Castiel the angel?"_

"_He's spoken to me now...like a dozen times before" Jimmy said, she looked up at the ceiling._

"_Hey you believe in God don't you?" he asked her, "What kind of question is that? Of course" she said and looked at him again._

"_And angels?" he asked, "Yes Jimmy..." she said again, "So why is it so hard for you to believe that they're talking to me?" he asked._

"_Jimmy, you sell ad time for AM radio! You..." she began, "No, he said that I'm special. It's in my blood" Jimmy interrupted his wife._

"_What does that mean, it's in your blood? Hmm?" she asked and her husband could clearly say, she was trying so hard to understand him, it pained him to see._

"_He didn't say... He just said that God has chosen me, for a higher purpose" Jimmy replied, "To do what?" Amelia asked._

"_It's God's will" he said, "Not really my place to question it, hey... come here" he motioned for her to come and sit down next to him, what she did._

"_This is a blessing" he began, put the pills on the table, "That is the most important thing to ever happen to me", "I thought we were the most important thing to ever happen to you" she said, "Hey, have faith" he said gently and his blue eyes locked with the brown ones of his wife._

"_Jimmy you're scaring me" she said softly, "God will provide" he whispered, "If you don't take your pills, and if you won't get help.. then I'm gonna take Claire to my mother's in the morning" Amelia replied and left._

_It was a short while later, that Jimmy put on his coat and walked outside, "So I wanna help you" he said looked up at the sky._

"_I'm about to lose my family here, if you don't tell me how. Please Castiel, just talk to me. What do you want from me?" he asked._

_Suddenly a light appeared above him and a strange whispering filled the air, He loosened his tie and listened._

"_Yes, I understand. Promise my family will be okay and I'll do it. Then... yes" the light got brighter and the wind picked up. Then it was gone and the man looked at his hands._

_The door opened behind him and Jimmy Novack's daughter stepped out, "Daddy?" she asked, he turned around to look at her, cocked his head and turned away again, "I'm not your father" he walked away down the sidewalk._

_-.-.-.-  
_

"Will you take our side?" the angel asked and Pascal couldn't clearly hear her, but as long as she said 'No' everything would be okay.

She shook her head and the angel continued to use the dagger on the already abused and bleeding body, the table had lost it's white colour long ago.

One scream after another tore it's way out of her mouth and soon she couldn't tell what hurt more, the words and sentences the angel said or what she did to her abused body.

Her hand was gripping the hand of Castiel though the light surrounding his body burned the flesh on her hand away, but this pain seemed to vanish next to what Amaliel was doing to her.

"Why won't you say yes?" the angel said angrily and stabbed the dagger deeper into her body, she coughed blood and her hand gripped Castiel's tighter, though he tried to let go.

As he could see the flesh on her hand burning away and along with it what muscles and blood veins were left.

As the angel stopped with slashing her it looked at her, "you know this isn't worth it? You lost your best friend, your beloved boyfriend everything. For two idiots who don't give a crap for you... They're looking for Jimmy whom they lost... They don't care about you" the angel said and Pascal would have answered, but the angel had cut her tongue out.

So she just spat blood at her, as it was the only thing she could do, restricted and distorted beyond human standards.

"Yeah, your boyfriend he got killed... after you left him... he ran out to search for you and as he found your car and couldn't find your body he got careless. He walked over a street and the truck was too fast... couldn't break anymore... his body was smashed... you could've licked his brains from the street..." the angel taunted and grinned as Pascals eyes went wide and she screamed more and more.

She knew that the angel wasn't lying, Gabriel had told her angels couldn't lie, even if they wanted to.

Pascal kept screaming and screaming, she didn't feel the pain anymore, didn't feel how her flesh, muscles and veins were burned away, so only her bones were holding onto Castiel's hand.

She didn't feel anything but the deep pain, of loss and no one would ever be able to fill this hole.

**-2-**

Inside the building the demon had agreed to meet Jimmy alone in, Amelia was standing next to their daughter, who was tied up on a chair.

"Hi honey" she said smiling at him, "You're home", "Listen, I'm... I'm begging you here. You do whatever you want with me, but my wife and daughter, they're not a part of this" Jimmy pleaded.

"Oh they're a big part of this, Jimmy" she said and walked closer, "And P.S.- you should have come alone", "I am alone" the man replied, "Ahh, you're such a liar" she replied.

"Like I didn't think you're bringing Hekyll and Jekyll, hmm?" behind the terrified human, two other demons dragged in Sam and Dean.

"Nice plan, Dean" Sam said sarcastically as he looked at his brother with bitch-face #21 The I-told-you-so.

"Yeah well, nobody bets a thousand" Dean said, "Got the knife?" Amelia asked as one of the demons held it up.

"And you know what's funny?" she asked smiled brightly at the three human men, "you wearing a soccer mom?" Dean suggested.

"That I was actually bummed to get this detail. Picking up an empty vessel. Sorta like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap" she smiled triumphantly as Jimmy reached a very new level of horrofied.

"Yeah, well you got us... Okay?! Let these people go" Sam said, "Oh Sam, can't do so... you two are always in the way... Now for the punch line. Everybody dies" she raised a gun and pointed it at Sam, but turned in the last moment and shot Jimmy in the stomach.

He fell to his knees, already bleeding badly as Amelia turned back, "Waste little Orphan Annie"

**-...-**

"you still saying no?" the angel asked as Pascal still kept on screaming, ignoring the angel, ignoring the pain, ignoring the low piercing voice in her head as she screamed out her agony.

The angel lifted her blade and wanted to send it back into the flesh of the human before her, as something pierced her and bright light shone through the room.

"Baby-Doll!" she should've known this voice, she should've trusted it but all she wanted was to get away, so she tried her best to get away from the touch.

But to not let go of the hand she was holding, as she knew this was the only thing keeping her up, the believe into two people coming to her rescue.

"It's okay... I'm here... it's okay..." she was lifted from the table and her restrictions were gone, she finally let go of the hand and clung for dear life onto the person holding her tightly.

"It's okay... i found you... it's all okay..." the voice echoed in her head and she felt something warm and soothing brush her and envelope her.

"Cas... we need to... help him..." she managed to say, as she felt her tongue was back in her mouth again, though the pain with talking remained.

"It's okay..." the man said and motioned for the angel to hurry and aid his charge, who was about to get killed.

**-...-**

One of the demons started forward and picked up a heavy metal bar, about to smash Claire's head with it, as the young girl suddenly looked up and put her hand in his forehead.

Yellow light emitted from the demon and he fell down to earth, still yellow electric like light shining through his dead body, till it stopped and the demon was finally dead.

Dean and Sam took the opportunity to fight the demons who were holding them, whilst Claire freed herself from the ropes and stood up as she looked at Jimmy, the father knew this wasn't his daughter anymore.

It was the being that had lived in his body for a whole year and he wouldn't let this being chain his daughter to him.

He'd rather take another million years of pain, then let his daughter waste her life on a war, she should never see.

Claire killed the two demons and took out the demon from within Amelia's body, as Castiel had promised he would protect Jimmy's family.

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy" Castiel said and kneeled down to his ex-vessel.

"Claire" the Novack managed to gasp, as he was near death, "She's with me now, She's chosen. It's in her blood as it was in yours" Castiel said through the small girls voice.

"Please, Castiel. Take me, please." he pleaded as Dean, Amelia and Sam watched them, "I want to make sure you understand, You won't die, or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred. A thousand more like it" Jimmy grabbed her arm, bleeding from his mouth now.

"It doesn't matter! You take me! Just take me", "As you wish" and the little girl put her hand on his face, bright light surrounded them.

Claire gasped as she regained control over her body, Castiel stood up and walked over to Sam and Dean, past Jimmy's wife.

As mother and daughter held each other and cried for what happened and that they had lost their father and husband, Gabriel appeared next to Sam.

Held Pascal tightly in his arms as she was covered in a black robe, "I found her... we need to get back to the motel room..." he said and zapped them all to the motel room.

Dean wanted to protest as he had left his Impala at the building they had met the demons, but a glance at Pascal without the robe let him forget everything.

She was bleeding from a million cuts, her former lightly tanned body was now black, blue, green and violet from bruises and her mouth bled.

Her right arm was totally burned and Dean could see parts of muscles and bone shining through, her left arm didn't look any better.

What made Sam throw up into the trash bin finally, was the way her right hand looked and if Dean wouldn't have had self-control, he surely would have thrown up as well.

The flesh, muscles and veins were burned away from her hand only the bones visible, as those had burning spots here and there, the rest of her arm that went from skin into flesh and from flesh into muscles to end in veins sticking to the bones of her hand.

"What happened?" Sam managed to say as he looked anywhere but at her, "They tortured her into saying 'Yes'" Gabriel spat and bit his lower lip.

"How could they do this? They're angels right?!" Sam couldn't help the feeling that crept up, that everything he used to believe in, everything he used to pray to was just a lie.

Dean turned around and saw Castiel's terrified glance towards Pascal and how he couldn't look at her hand, "Where were you?" Dean suddenly asked and Sam knew exactly what his brother was up to.

Dean was bad in handling emotions, so it was easier for him to throw punches and tantrums, rather then talk about it.

So here he was picking up a fight with Castiel, who wasn't moving nor talking, as Dean had it up to his throat he punched Castiel.

The face of the angel flew to the right side and Dean hissed as he felt his knuckle had broken, he should have thought about this before doing something this stupid.

"Dea... Dean... run..." Pascal's voice brought all eyes to her as she tried to get out of the bed, "You... run..." she said and couldn't quite focus.

The Winchester rushed to her side to assure her, she would be fine and that he was there with her, Sam rushed to her right side, to say the same.

"We need to call him... this... though he doesn't want to" Gabriel said and Castiel nodded as he vanished to call their brother to assist them.

"I... it hurts..." Pascal managed to gasp out as she tried her best to stay awake, Gabriel had tried to heal what she had, but he couldn't quite manage anything then giving her back the tongue.

Sure he was an archangel and he had a power no one living could imagine, but injuries and tenderness to tend those, weren't in his grace and as much as he wished for it he could heal any wounds made by humans or at least by fighting itself.

But injuries by angel blades or by any other curse, was hard to him and he had to admit it sucked, when God had made their graces' with purposes to fit.

Balthazar appeared in the room next to Castiel, protesting against the grip the other angel had on his Calvin Klein Blazer.

"I told you whatever it is, do it yourself" he said as he looked around to see the 'three' Winchesters and Gabriel in a shabby motel room.

"Well your preferences didn't got any better..." he said as he mustered the motel room and how it looked more run down then any they had been in so far.

"Shut up and help her" Dean growled as he certainly wasn't in the mood for joking, but Balthazar wasn't in the mood to heal anyone either.

"Why should I? Give me one reason" Balthazar said and Sam helped Pascal up as Dean took down the robe, he had put back on her as she had claimed to feel cold.

Balthazar couldn't help but to look away, "What happened?" he said through gritted teeth, "Your family" Dean shot back and Balthazar turned around to face Gabriel.

"Amaliel..." he said and Balthazar took a deep breath, "Leave this motel room, right now... I'll take care of her..." he said as Sam and Dean were unsure, Gabriel made Sam lay Pascal on the bed and then Castiel and him lead the boys out.

"It's okay he'll help her" Gabriel assured the two as Balthazar walked past Gabriel, the archangel held him back for short.

"She's not Acheliah... just keep that in mind..." the blonde angel didn't say a word to that, but brushed past his brother and to the side of the injured girl.

**-...-**

They stood outside in the exact same way Dean had stood with Pascal, both leaned against the hood of his Baby, gazes fixed on the stars above.

"This is what we give her? Pain?" he asked suddenly as he couldn't hold back the doubts anymore, "For what reason? Why did we have to pull her in?" he asked more and couldn't stop it, as Castiel took his hand.

"Look at me, Dean" he demanded and the other tore his gaze from the sky to look into the ocean, "It was not your fault. You could not have avoided this... She suffered all this because she believes in you. She knows what you are fighting for is right... and slowly I start to think so too..." Castiel said and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"For my believes?" he couldn't understand no wouldn't understand why someone would take so much pain, just to keep his believes.

"You may think differently about yourself, but others see the real you. They look at you and see faith, hope and strength... You have something that is more powerful then any weapon on this world..." the angel said and locked eyes with his charge.

"You have the will... it is so strong that your will survived a 30 years of torture... your will is so strong that you were able, to pull your brother and Pascal through any pain and agony ahead." he continued and Dean couldn't help it but to feel the pain in his heart lessened.

"You know, it's the strangest thing ever, an angel of the lord telling me cheesy things..." he couldn't help but to say something like this, it was his way of saying 'Thank you' and Cas knew.

**-...-**

Sam and Gabriel sat in the backseat of the Impala and could see through the frontal window the backs of their brothers.

"They get along well, don't they?" Gabriel said smiling, he couldn't help but to feel guilt and fear consuming him, as the girl closest to a daughter to him, was in their being healed.

"What did you mean as you said, she's not Acheliah?" Sam asked and tried his best to keep his mind from their little 'sister' in the room.

As she had looked like, he could only compare it to how Dean had looked like when the hell-hounds had been coming for him.

"It's a long story and not mine to tell you, but Acheliah was very important to Balthazar and heaven and let's say... Pascal looks like a picture of Acheliah taken by a camera..." the archangel replied and Sam nodded.

He knew that if Gabriel could he would've told him and that somehow reassured Sam in a way he wasn't able to explain.

"I am afraid..." he heard himself speaking and didn't know why he was telling the shorter male that, "I know me too..." he replied and both held hands, as it was comforting the younger Winchester.

He wasn't like his Dad or Dean when it came to feelings, Sam knew their life was too short to keep them bottled up, especially as a hunter.

So he showed them, not openly for sure, but he showed them to the people he cared for, to the people who needed them and him.

And it worked for him, he was facing everything head on and didn't lock it away, so he was able to cope with it better.

And this time he needed comfort as he felt something inside of him spin and jump, at the mere thought of loosing her tonight.

Without even noticing the three became as close as possible, given by the fact that they spent each and any day together.

But it was like she fit perfectly into their family, as she needed them and they needed her and Sam knew, if she were to be gone this night.

Dean and himself they would hunt down the angel and any other angel involved and they would make them pay.

"She's dead... I killed Amaliel... the one who tortured Pascal" Gabriel said into the silence and the taller human had no strength to fight about the fact, that Gabriel had read his mind or that he had answered to a stupid thought.

Because what Gabriel had told him, had calmed Sam in so many ways, the archangel wouldn't even know.

As both angels sensed Balthazar's call they told 'their' humans, that they could see their 'sibling' now and the two Winchesters didn't need to be told twice.

They came crushing into the motel room to find the girl waving at them with a bandaged right hand and a few bandages around her chest and stomach, her face had two patches on the left cheek and the right temple.

Running to her bed the both took her in a bone crushing hug, she winced as pain surged through her still not completely healed wounds.

"Ouch... guys you're breakin' my bones..." she whispered as her throat and her tongue still hurt, "But i missed you too..." she smirked as Dean and Sam assured her in their own ways they had missed her.

Whilst Dean ruffled her hair, Sam kept hugging her tight to his chest, assuring her they would never let her get taken away again.

"I know..." she replied and patted the back of Sam as she couldn't hold back her emotions anymore she circled her arm around his neck and her healed left hand gripped Dean's tightly.

"I thought i was about to die... and i missed you... i don't want to go..." she tried to choke back tears, but as she saw Sam already spilling tears, her's fell as well.

The three angels stood in a bit of a distance, leaving the 'family' to their feelings and to give them a bit of privacy.

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**

So this was my Chapter 20 and it wasn't like i thought it would turn out, yet i hope you liked it~

pinky promise for the next chapter, fun, Chuck and bitch-fight with Becky~

stay tuned~

P.s: I know this is totally mixed in the plot for season 4, but this is how i wanted it and i told you beforehand that this is how I'll do it ^^

so no worries there please~

**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**


	21. That's why Books suck

So here it is, the next chapter~ and it's Chuck in it! ***yay*** totally in love with 'im, sorry beforehand i couldn't put Becky in here... ;^; but i guess there is still some fun in it and at the end~ i hope you like it

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erik Kripke~ sadly ;°;

**Warning: **none except for Dean's language

**Pairs: **Destiel, Sabriel and Chupas :D

**Claim: **Pascal is mine and this story :*

**genre: **sad/fun/happy

**SpThanks: aLoggedInReader** thank you for writing me so many reviews! You're so lovely!

**thx 2: ara1998, Word's You've Spoken, Avalonemyst **and to the follower and anonymous reader, who at least spare a glance to my ff~ thank you!

Have fun reading xxx yours **Impala67-Ilana**

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**

**Chapter 21: **_That's why Books suck_

Nervous as hell Pascal rang the bell of an old house, she didn't know why Sam and Dean had pushed her forward, but she could guess they didn't want the poor guy to freak out.

Because Dean sure as hell was a master in freaking people out, no matter what kind of people either they were in love with him, hated him or were afraid of him, summed up they'd freak out.

And Sam was a giant and though he had the biggest puppy eyes and the cutest smile with dimples, he was still freakin' the people out.

A man with a three day stubble, boxers and a bathrobe opened the door, "Good afternoon, Sir... Are you Chuck Shurley?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Why do you want to know that?" he asked and looked nervously between her, Sam and Dean, who stood a bit behind her.

"I swear I never saw you in my whole life..." he suddenly said, "I know Mr. Shurley... it's not about me... it's about the Supernatural books you wrote..." she tried again and he seemed to relax a tiny bit.

"We're Dean, Sam and Pascal... the people you've been writing about" Dean said and Pascal turned around to shoot him a glare, as she heard the door slam behind her.

Dean shoved her aside and rang the bell once again, Chuck opened the door once again, "Look. I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really I do. It's always nice to hear from the fans. But for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life" he wanted to close the door again, but Dean stopped him.

"See here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." he shoved open the door completely and Sam follows his brother inside, Chuck backing up quickly.

"Guys! Don't be this impolite!" Pascal exclaimed as she folded her arms in front of her chest and walked behind Sam inside.

"Now wait a minute, this isn't funny!" "Damn straight it's not funny!" Dean snapped and Pascal slapped the back of his head.

"Mr. Shurley, I'm so sorry for those two rude chuckle-heads... We just have a few questions and we'll be gone, after you answer them. No one's going to hurt you... I promise" she said as she took his shacking hand and smiled warmly to him.

"I'm not doing anything," Chuck said," How much do you know? Do you know about the angels?" Sam asked, "Or Lilith breaking seals?" Dean went on.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about that?" Chuck began, "Question is how do you?" Dean shot back.

"Because I wrote it"Chuck said slowly, "You kept writing?" Sam asked, "Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt. But those books never came out. Okay wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that- did Phil put you up to this?"

The three looked at each other, " How about we introduce ourselves" Pascal tried again to calm the man down, it wouldn't help any of them, if he freaked out on the spot.

"These are Sam and Dean Winchester and I'm Pascal Walker, nice to meet you" she said and stretched out her hand.

"The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down.", Dean and Sam didn't really pay attention to that, as they both looked at Pascal.

"What?" she asked, "We never knew... doesn't quite sound German..." Sam told her and she shrugged.

"I was born in Germany my origins lay all over the world" she replied and the three watched as Chuck began drinking.

"Oh you're still here" he moaned in displeasure and the three exchanged looks that said 'Well yeah?'.

"You're not a hallucination" the man mumbled, "Nope" Dean replied.

"Well, there's only one explanation," he said "Obviously I'm a god." Pascal couldn't help but to burst out laughing, as Sam said "You're not a god,"

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life?" the slightly confused man asked.

"Yeah, no I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel capricious god. The things I put you through! The physical beatings alone!" "We're still in one piece," Dean replied.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive... and then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica. And your family, how they treated you! And then you got to go through it once more. And if that wasn't enough i put you through a freakin' angels punishment!" "Chuck," Sam began, as their only girl tried to gain control over her laughter.

"All for what?" Chuck went on. "All for the sake of literary! I toyed with your lives! Your emotions... for entertainment." "You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us," Dean said, sensing that their eldest was about to explode on a harmless middle aged man, Pascal jumped in between.

"Mr. Shurley, look at me..." Pascal said as she softly grabbed both sides of his face, with her hands, "You're not god... You didn't create us, or put us through this... We think you might be some kind of psyche..." she said in a soft voice.

Dean neither liked that Pascal was getting this close to the man in boxers and a bathrobe, nor did he like the fact that she was blushing, whilst touching Chuck.

"It seems that somehow you're just focused on our lives," Sam tried to intervened, "Yeah, like laser-focused," Dean added.

"Are you working on anything right now?" Dean asked and ignored how Chuck seemed to always jump when he talked to him.

Pascal by then had been shoved behind Dean and between him and Sam, so both could keep an eye on her.

"Holy crap," Chuck then said and brushed a hand through his short locks of brown hair, "What?" the oldest living Winchester asked.

Chuck picked up some papers, "The latest book... it's kinda weird." "Weird how?" Sam asked. "It's very... Vonnegut." "Slaughterhouse-Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked and leaned forward into Chuck's personal space, screw the lessons he had tried to teach Cas.

"What?" Sam said to the comment of his brother and Pascal gave him a 'What the fuck?' look as Dean just shrugged.

"I wrote myself. In my house. Confronted by my characters," he said and Pascal chuckled, "Well if that isn't funny, I don't know what could be... All the fan girls in my dimension writing about meeting their favourite Characters. And here Mr. Shurley writes it and it happens!"

"Yeah really funny..." Dean muttered and shot her a half-hearted glare.

**-...-**

Pascal sat on Chuck's couch, which he had cleaned up a bit, he seemed rather nervous in her presence.

Which was probably due to the lack of female visits and the overly excessive use of alcohol.

"Calm down Chuck... the chaos is okay... my best friend used to be like that..." she smiled and he looked at her, guilt written all over his face.

"Oh come on, it wasn't your fault he died... it was fate you could say..." she tried her best to not dwell to much on it, the moment she had found out everyone she loved had died, she had decided to leave her own life behind.

She was part of a new dimension and she had to take it in no matter how much she disliked the fact, she couldn't fight against it anyways.

"How do you live with that?" he asked her suddenly and she looked up, black eyes met blue ones, not Cas-blue but human blue eyes.

"I guess I'm good at pushing things to the back of my mind?" she replied and thought about it, that was actually how it was.

She wasn't thinking about it, so she could protect herself and that way she would be able to fight and not be a burden to the two boys with her.

"So you kind of do it like Dean?" he said and she nodded, "But shouldn't you know?" she asked back and he shrugged.

Talking was a good way of distraction, so he wouldn't have had to think about how awkward the situation was, all alone with a girl and a rather untidy house.

Chuck had taken the opportunity in which Sam and Dean had talked with Pascal about what to do, to take a shower and get properly dressed.

"Mostly my dreams focus on Sam and Dean, it's really rare moments in which i see you clearly... or saw you clearly..." he admitted a huge blush across his cheeks.

"Let me guess you saw me naked?" she asked and he blushed deeper, "I'm sorry... i-i can't... qu-quite con-controll it..."

"It's okay... i guess can't be helped..." she walked through the living room and into the kitchen, "You okay with me cooking something and making tea?" she asked and he hurried to her side.

"You don't have to..." he stuttered and she put a hand on his shoulder, "I know... but believe me, as soon as both are back... they'll be damn hungry... and tea kind of calms me..."

"I don't have anything one could use to cook..." Chuck suddenly said and she raised an eyebrow, "I order food..." he couldn't help, but to half-smile and she gave him an 'Awwww you're so cute' look.

"Then lets get some stuff, for dinner and dessert" Pascal suggested and the man nodded, both left the house at three and knew Sam and Dean would be back at six.

With the delay Gabriel was giving them probably seven, as Sam had texted her the archangel had demanded his attention and Dean had been close to blow up the laundry shop.

As they walked down the street people kept glancing at them, some shook their heads others whispered behind their hands.

They bought the food and the woman at the counter gave Chuck a weird glance, though Pascal couldn't quite tell why.

It's not like he had kidnapped and drugged her, well she didn't look drugged did she?

On their way back Pascal told Chuck some stories about her own dimension, as Chuck had only seen what had happened in their dimension.

"And it was totally insane, but he opened the door...", "Of the fairies wheel?!", "Yeah and then he threw up and it landed straight on the head of the secretary of my grandpa!" she couldn't help to start laughing and Chuck followed.

The author helped her tie the apron behind her back and she couldn't help but to shiver as he had to tie it in her neck.

They had put the ingredients on the kitchen counter, whilst they had searched for the utensils they would use.

She could clearly feel how his hands were shaking, he was damn nervous and the black haired couldn't help but to think it was incredibly cute.

"Thank you" Pascal said and hurried to get the ingredients together for Dean's favourite Pie, it didn't matter which flavour, Dean loved them all.

"Would you mind chopping the vegetables?" Chuck nodded and started to cut the tomatoes as he kept throwing glances at Pascal.

He liked her she was nice and she kept caring for his well being, tried her best to make him feel comfortable.

She was pretty to, it wasn't the kind of model or sexiest woman alive beauty, but the human and girl from next door beauty.

Her black hair kept falling into her eyes and disturbed her washing the meat, for the hamburgers they had decided on.

"Damn... too long..." she muttered as she tried to brush her hair away with her shoulder, but it ended in

more hair spilling over her shoulder.

She looked helplessly up to him and Chuck couldn't help but to smile at her, as he walked over and helped her tie her hair into a bun on top of her head.

Bobbing her head a few times to test how it held, she couldn't help but to laugh at the funny sensation and Chuck had to laugh, because it looked plain funny.

They kept working in the kitchen in silence, as Pascal had finished half of the burgers, the man had moved to the salad and chopped it into slice, which would later make the salad for Sam.

He wasn't paying enough attention, as he kept throwing Pascal glances, to see what new faces she was making.

In the midst of working the girl turned on the radio and searched for a channel with good music, as the last tunes of "White Flag" sounded through the kitchen.

As she kept changing her facial expression, from interested into unsatisfied or rather thinking.

The inevitable happened and he cut into his finger, not much just enough to draw blood and to get the attention of the Lady.

"Let me see..." she came closer then Chuck knew was healthy for his heart as it was pounding hard and fast in his chest.

She took his finger gently into her hand and looked at the cut, as blood was dropping out in little droplets, without even thinking on how awkward and maybe weird it might have been.

Pascal stuck out her tongue and liked the blood from his finger, as the blood was gone she could see that the cut wasn't all to deep and she told him to put his finger under water, till she found a plaster.

Chuck close to a heart attack nodded and walked to the sink, pushing open the faucet lukewarm water washing his finger.

After a few minutes of searching Pascal found some plasters and took out one, she hurried back to Chuck and told him to dry his finger.

He did as told and she put on the plaster, "So it's a small cut, it'll be healed soon" she said and smiled a bright smile at him.

They were so close Pascal could clearly see the blue eyes and the unsure expression, the soft looking brown hair and the stubble she had labelled 'Sexy' in her head.

It was then that she felt the strange and totally unknown urge of pushing herself closer to Chuck, thank God that was the moment the boys decided to come back and enter the kitchen.

The two jumped away from each other and busied themselves in the kitchen, as Pascal stroke a strand of hair behind her ear and served the burgers and salad.

Chuck searched in the fridge for the beer and put a six pack on the table.

It didn't help at all that in the moment the boys came into the kitchen with their angels and made the two other jump, the radio played "Careless Whisper"

**-...-**

"This isn't funny... Gabriel get down from my back" Sam hissed as the people started to stare, why a young man was carrying another young man piggyback.

"But it's so funny, to see the world from your point of view" the archangel whispered into his ear and made Sam blush from the puffs of breath against his sensitive ear.

"This looks incredibly gay" Dean commented and Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on, you'd love to have Cassy like that" he chirped and Castiel tilted his head to the left side, in a questioning manner.

"Don't believe him Cas, your brother is on sugar" he said as if that would explain everything, Castiel though seemed to have understood that Gabriel's sentence shouldn't be payed any attention to.

"So this guy, he seems to know our whole life, he does even know what happened with Pas, while she was here..." Dean said and they were back to business.

Gabriel down on his own two feet looked at Sam, in a childish 'You're a meanie' kind of way, "What's his name you said?" he asked and Dean gave him another annoyed look.

"Why would you want to know?" he asked, "For one you left Baby-Doll with him ALONE. For second we have all the names of the important people in history burned into our brains..." he explained and Sam chuckled.

"That guy, he's completely harmless" he couldn't quite imagine Chuck to be some kind of rapist or jerk, he rather seemed like the ones who got bullied in school too often.

"Chuck Shurley" Sam then answered Gabriel and he thought for a second, before Castiel answered "He's a prophet... he writes down what happens to you, because his books will be known as the Winchester Gospel in the future"

Dean would have laughed hard at this statement, but the straight and serious face of Castiel made it hard, to see it as a joke.

"My bro's right, the guy's chosen" Gabriel said around a lollipop in his mouth and Sam had to force himself to not watch Gabriel devour this piece of sugary treat.

"So what? Whatever he writes happens?" Sam asked, Gabriel shook his head while Castiel explained, "He's a mouthpiece. A conduit for the inspired word. The word of God." Dean snorted and Castiel gave him a pointed look, "What? It's your father, don't have to like him. Did i ever tell you to love mine?", Sam sighed as this was pointless to talk about, comparing God to John was quite Dean's way.

But to Dean who didn't believe in anything anyways, it was a major thing that he even acknowledged God.

Castiel seemed to have seen that it was pointless to talk to Dean about this, so he let it slip and looked at the shop they stopped in front of.

It was a laundry shop and that explained the bag Sam had been carrying along with Gabriel for a short moment.

"You could've told us, we could've snapped them clean" Gabriel pointed out and Sam shrugged, "Can't hurt to keep a bit normalcy..."

"I wonder what the two are doing... sitting in that messy house with nothing to do..." Dean slowly said and his eyes went wide as he thought about what he had said.

"Dean, you saw him... he freaked out the moment you stepped into his house... As if he could do something... And she has her sword..." Sam said a hand at his hip and this tone that made him look like a scolding father, or in Dean's opinion a scolding mother.

"Can't blame the guy for being frightened, to see Dean-o step into your house. After you wrote about him and know what he can do..." the archangel said as he sat down on one of the chairs in the laundry room.

"I do not understand..." Castiel started but was cut off by Gabriel, "I know... it's only normal their job, yada, yada, yada... But Cassy we're angels... and that guy is a poor human" the elder brother tried to teach his younger bro a lesson about humans.

But as Dean and Sam suspected Castiel didn't understand one bit and kept asking questions, he seemed like a three year old, who was discovering a whole new world.

"What your sugar addicted brother means is, that the guy knows we're strong and he knows we have guns. And he knows I'm not hesitant on using them" Dean said and Castiel looked a long minute at Dean before ne nodded.

"I see, he is afraid you might shoot him... should he be doing something wrong... But i should warn you, should you try and shoot the prophet. The most fearsome wrath of Heaven would rain down on you" Castiel lectured Dean, who just rose both eyebrows.

"Every prophet that has been chosen, was under the protection of an archangel, till their time comes... I for example had the wonderful job to watch out for Jesus... And hell yes... it wasn't quite the easy job" the former trickster said and Sam looked at him stunned.

"You always tend to forget, we're older then we look like" he teased Sam and wiggled his eyebrows-

"Back to topic at hand... Pascal's going to take good care of herself... She isn't a baby and just to remind you guys she's legal. She can practically do whatever she wants." Sam reminded the three men in the laundry room.

Though he knew Castiel didn't say anything he was silently agreeing with his brother and Dean.

"You forgot one point Sammy, we're her family! And family should approve" Dean cut in, "But they didn't even do something" the younger brother protested.

"Which doesn't mean she doesn't want to... You know i can hear her thoughts? Since she's my charge 'n' stuff" the archangel suddenly said and Sam rose one eyebrow, while Dean leaned his head forward, in a 'Dean-questioning' manner.

"Well she thinks he's sexy" he said slowly and harvested the fruits of his words, as in Sam shooting him a bitch-face probably #32 Don't-pry-into-other-people's-mind, a confused head tilt by Castiel and an angry gasp by Dean.

"How can a drunken guy, in boxers and a bathrobe possibly be counted as sexy?!" he asked, "How can Cassy think your leather jacket and your tick to sing along with your mullet-rock, can be sexy? We'll never know" the angel replied and Castiel's cheek turned a slightly rose colour.

Dean ignored the comment, or at least tried to act as if he wasn't interested at all, when Sam tried to lecture Gabriel on privacy of the head.

**-...-**

"What have you done, while we were away?" Dean asked Pascal eyeing her suspiciously, she rolled her eyes and answered dryly, "Wild sex on the table you're having your burger on"

Chuck chocked on his beer and Sam had to pat his back, while he couldn't help the smirk, as Dean's mouth stood open.

"You're kidding me" he muttered as Pascal smirked, "Who knows...", "You did not copulate on this table." Castiel stated and the girl shook her head laughing, while Gabriel rolled on the floor, as Dean's face had been priceless.

He'd have to remind himself, to buy the girl a bouquet flowers, she was the 2nd best when it came to make Dean speechless.

As Gabriel prided himself on the fact, that he was the one and only number one , to how freak out Dean effectively.

"What do you guys even think about?! Going to wash your laundry and thinking about me?" she asked and gave them a questioning look, except for Sam and Cas.

"Hey why don't those two get that look?" Gabriel protested, "Because neither Sam nor Cas are dick-driven" she replied.

"I'm not dick-driven" Dean said around a mouthful of meat, "Yeah and hell freezes over"

Chuck watched as the five interacted and felt a bit left out, as Pascal turned around to him and rolled her eyes.

"Now imagine living with them!" she took a bit from the salad and drank from her beer as she glanced at the man under her eyelashes.

**-2-**

_Lucifer looked at his older sister, "Why would Michael say that?" he asked, but he already knew why, Michael was pushing him away._

_The fear that his oldest brother would hate him and despise him rose up and swirled through his whole angelic being._

"_You know why..." she replied as she held her hand out to him, hesitantly Lucifer took it and held to it, he knew she was probably the only one to understand him._

_She pulled him towards her and hugged him, her golden wings surrounding them and providing them with the comfort Lucifer had needed._

_Acheliah had been wrong, Michael hated him and his weird Idea of love, there was no way he could make his brother see._

"_You sure he wants to throw me into hell?" he asked and his voice sounded shaky and scared, "That's what he said... Lucifer you have to attack first and hard... So he can't hurt you! I don't agree with Michael and his way of thinking. It's wrong to punish a brother for the love he has, given by God" her voice soft and coaxing._

"_Maybe you're right... Are you going to stay with me Raphael? Till the end?" he asked and she nodded as she brushed her hand through his hair in a soothing and comforting manner._

_**-.-**_

"_He said he's going to attack?!" Michael said his eyes wide and the fear of fighting his brother clearly visible, "That's what he said"_

"_You tried to talk him out of it? Told him, I won't approach him?" Michael asked his sister and she nodded, "But why?... I thought he liked me..." Michael stuttered as he watched Acheliah sitting next to him, "I don't understand... i know Lucifer loves you... he told me..." she whispered as she looked at her broken brother._

"_Apparently you misunderstood him..." Raphael said as she smiled sweetly at her younger sister, "He said he's going to attack and send you to hell... for even suggesting to love him..." Raphael told Michael._

_Angels didn't lie, that's what Michael knew by heart he himself couldn't and wouldn't want to anyways, so his sister had to be right._

_And there was no way he would allow Lucifer to kill his brothers and sisters in a fight to banish him to hell._

_He was the eldest of them all and he had to keep his head up for his father's sake, for the good son he had always wanted to be and was._

_**-.-**_

"_Chuck? Chuck... Are you okay?"_

The brown haired man woke up to find Pascal sitting across from him on his bed, looking at him worriedly.

"You okay?" she asked once again and he nodded as he stood up to get to his computer, it was a strange thing with him and writing, he dreamt and had to write the exact moment he woke up.

The Walker decided to talk to Sam and Dean about that, which was why she excused herself from Chuck and walked out the room.

Though the prophet seemed to not even notice her gone, as he tipped away what had happened in his dream, the printer printing while he was tipping.

"I don't know... i wanted to get a glass of milk and heard something break... then i walked this hallway down and saw Chuck's room was lit..." Pascal explained Dean why she had been in Chuck's room anyways.

"And i saw him trash and turn... and the moment he woke up, he walked straight to his computer and started tipping... ignored me completely..."

Sam nodded as he walked to Chuck's room, the Shurley had given them the guest-room to sleep in, while the angels said they would stay in the living room.

And since Chuck had two computers one in his bed-room and the other downstairs, it wasn't quite the problem for him to start working, the minute he woke up.

He wrote down the last sentence from his dream and looked up to see Sam, Dean and Pas standing in the doorway of his room, totally confused he blinked twice.

"What happened?" Pascal asked him and he took out the printed pages to hand them to Dean and Sam, Pascal looking over Dean's shoulder to read.

Gabriel popped into the bed-room, next to him Castiel and both waited in silence for the Winchester to finish reading.

"You knew?" Dean asked as he handed Gabriel the papers who shook his head, "I didn't know that Raphael had been talking to both sides... It was a sudden fight between them... Well that's what we've been told... And then we had to decide for a side..." Gabriel explained and re-read the sentences for about the hundredth time.

"Why would Raphael tell Lucifer something and Michael something else?" Pascal questioned as Gabriel put down the papers, plopped down on the bed, his head in hands.

Sam couldn't help but to walk over to the archangel and to put an arm around him, "What's wrong Gabe?" he asked, Dean bit his lip.

He knew his brother and the angel were close, though Sam kept telling him 'No' and that he didn't know, Dean could see it clearly.

The same way Sam had been looking at Jessica and talking about the human girl, it was the same damn way and should this archangel hurt his brother Dean would find a way to kill him and make sure he stayed dead.

"This matches the script of the rest of my book..." Chuck suddenly mumbled and handed the rest of his script to Dean and Pascal.

Reading through it both pairs of eyes went wide and Pascal dropped the script she was holding, "That's not true..." she mumbled, as Dean was pale.

"What?" Sam asked as Gabriel looked up as well, Castiel stood as close as possible next to Dean, he had senses the discomfort of his charge.

"The script... it says... _And as he the creator of all life watched his sons fighting in a war they should've never fought. Something akin to tears rained down on earth, the forty days and nights of Noah's ark, were the tears he spilled over his sons. As he never had wanted them to fight and as he never had wanted for his morning star to be cast to hell. But his words had been twisted and his will had been deride, by the one he had given the name 'It is God who heals' and who had denied his wish. For his sons to be together, as he had given them the love he had wished for them to feel. So he created her, the only one to survive the centuries and dimensions he had created, to turn right what had gone wrong, to free his son. To bring them closer to each other and to punish the one to go against his will_..." Pascal read and Chuck shook his head slightly.

"This makes no sense! The devil being actually the nice guy..." Dean said and stomped his foot on the ground.

"Are you sure Chuck?" Gabriel suddenly asked and the other nodded, "This is what I see, it's like being in a trance like state, I write what i see..."

"Then... why would Raphael do that?" the black haired asked, "I don't know" Gabriel admitted and Castiel had his blue eyes glued to his older brother.

"I do not understand, brother. Was it wrong what we did?" he asked and once again Castiel seemed like a little boy, who needed confirmation of his older brother.

Like Sam had needed it and still did need it, from Dean.

The group of humans and angels stood there not knowing what to do next, as suddenly the whole house shook and white light flooded the rooms, Gabriel had just a split second in which he reacted.

As his wings stretched out and touched every single one of them with a feather, zapping them all out without real control on what to do.

Opening their eyes Sam and Dean were the first to recognize their surroundings as Bobby Singer's house, lying on the floor, halfway over Cas, Dean tried his best to get down from his angelic friend.

Gabriel lay on the table, as Pascal fell down the stairs and landed at the foot of it, looking up to see Dean offering her a hand to help her up.

"you okay?", she nodded and saw Bobby enter the room, his shotgun in hand, lowering it as he saw his boys and girl, with two angels and a stranger on his couch.

"Okay you mind explaining, why you crash into my house without a warnin', damn idjits?!"

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**

totally not convinced with this one, but it's okay i think... next one will be Michy making an appearance, Gabriel fighting with Sam and Dean being comforted by Cas~

stay tuned

**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**


	22. Sometimes even we want to run

_Hey there and here goes chapter twenty-two :D have fun... though it's the worst chapter ever written by me... -3- *sighs deeply *_

_**Disclaimer: **__Supernatural belongs to__** Erik Kripke **__(sadly otherwise more angel/man hot-stuff)_

_**Thanks to:**____aLoggedInReader, Sara1988, Word's You've Spoken, Avalonemyst and to the follower and anonymous reader, who at least spare a glance to my ff~ thank you!_

___Have fun~ ____**xxx Impala67-Ilana**_

_**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**_

_**Chapter 22:**____Sometimes even we want to run_

To move was something essential in the genes of a human being, no matter what situation you were in your legs would keep you walking.

Running though was something that we did, when something or someone would chase us, or not..

sometimes we would run, so one could chase after us, so we would know we were worth being exhausted over.

We would attempt to run away from our past, present or even our future, though we wouldn't know how that one would look like anyways.

But as humans we were selfish, anxious and tempted to break whatever we had, just to feel the loss and morn over it.

And then the inevitable would come and as human beings we're forced to run away, just to one day run back and to see what we had broken.

Sitting beneath a hollow and broken car, a young girl in the age of 21 was curled to a ball and waiting to die, one day.

Though she knew perfectly well that none would let her die there, probably the owner of the salvage yard would find her, or one of her self-proclaimed brothers.

Trying her best to not let anyone see her or hear her, she kept silent repeating song over song in her head, which helped her to keep her calm.

Still she refused to think about anything from her actual home or her actual life down to her actual family.

As she heard a soft sound her black eyes widened to see a pair of white sneakers in her line of vision, "Hey..." a soft voice said and she backed away under the car and pressed her back against the car, behind the one she was hiding beneath.

"I'm not going to bust you to the others... You want to talk about all of this?" he asked and sat down on the dirty ground, his back against the car, she was beneath.

Her eyes were now looking at his back and she couldn't tell what he really wanted, but she knew he wanted to just listen and talk.

He wasn't going to judge, or say something to convince her, he wasn't going to lie or deceive her and he wasn't going to tell her some miracle was going to happen.

Honesty is what she could expect from him.

-1-

_Pascal stood there watching Dean and Sam in the living room, discussing the situation with Bobby, Ellen and Jo._

_They had came crushing into the house of the oldest hunter, the first and best thing that had came into Gabriel's mind, after trying to run from Raphael._

_That the other archangel had gotten on their backs, had been a matter of time, as they had come to see Chuck Shurley, the prophet._

_Named guy sat across from Jo and Ellen, felt quite uncomfortable, as all eyes were on him._

_He was being questioned and asked about a few things, here and there Castiel or Gabriel had to butt in.._

"_So he can't lie?" Ellen summed up, Castiel nodded and sighed deeply as he knew they were going back and forth._

"_There is only one option left right?" she suddenly said as she was the only one who had kept herself out of the conversation._

"_We gotta get the devil out of the pit and throw the right one in...", "__Yeah, ____you make it sound__ so easy" Dean shot her a glare._

_He was still angry as both had had more fought then talked, since they got to Bobby's and in her opinion Dean had been unreasonable._

_"Look... I know your angry at me and believe me I'm the same... but for this shit here we gotta keep it together" Pascal sad as she glared back._

_"Oh, really? Then how about you try not to jump the poor guys bones", "Really, Dean? Then how about you stop eye-fuckin' Cas?" she shot back._

_"You two stop it already, I don't know what's going on with you two. But for the sake of the world and for now it's not a metaphor. Keep it together" Sam shot in between, giving them bitch-face # 48 Don't-you-dare-start-fighting-again._

_"We'll it won't be that easy... but there is only one guy i know. Capable of getting Luce out and not destroying the world in the process" Gabriel said and had full attention._

_"Don't say Go-" Dean started but was silenced with a hand of Sam, "Michy might be able to pull that, as he had thrown Luce in" _

_No matter how often the others heard the ridiculous nicknames of Gabriel's 'brother's' they never got accustomed to._

_"Then call 'im down, what are you waiting for, idjit?" Bobby asked and put down his trucker cap to scratch his head and put it back on, Dean and Sam knew he did it every time he knew they were in deep shit._

_"Problem, we need Michy's vessel to say yes" the gold-brown haired man said, "Then let's get that guy and ask him" Sam suggested and Gabriel sighed._

_"You really want to ask him? He'll say no..." it seemed that the ex-trickster already knew the vessel, as Castiel eyed his brother questioningly._

_The blue-eyed angel knew, only the archangels knew the names of the true vessel's of their brothers, but how come Gabriel knew the vessel to say no?_

_All vessel's Castiel had seen so far, were religious and had more then one reason to say yes, as for Jimmy Novack it was all the same._

_He had promised to keep his family safe and to use him as a vessel, instead of his daughter Claire and to add on the list Jimmy Novack believed strongly in god and Castiel._

_"Just give it a try, you never know" Sam tried to convince Gabriel, the archangel shrugged and turned to Dean._

_Both looked at each other, Dean suspiciously, as he had forgiven the archangel after time, he had saved their asses more then once._

_But he was still well aware of the fact, what the other was capable of and it would be stupid to not be on guard._

_Gabriel on the other side looked at Dean with eyes that said, 'You know it already', though the Winchester couldn't tell what he would know._

_"I'm the archangel Gabriel and on the behalf of my brother, Michael the first archangel and the leader __of God's arm, I ask you. Dean Winchester the vessel of Michael, the descendent of the two brothers Cane and Able, would you give us your consent. For my brother to use your body as a vessel, though i have to warn you. To be the vessel of an archangel is far different then being the vessel of a normal angel. You'll feel a far stronger pull, then just being chained to a comet." Gabriel said and Sam gulped, he had never seen the other being so solemn and serious at once. _

_And then it rained down on him, his brother Dean was the vessel of Michael, he had said something about the descendent of Cane and Abel..._

_"You're kidding me aren't ya?" Dean asked his voice hoarse and his eyes wide, Castiel was __immediately at his side and so was Pascal._

_Sam had been sitting next to Dean, he could clearly see the shiver that was running down the body of his brother._

_"I believe there is no time for jokes..." Gabriel said and the others took deep breathes, "Is there no other way?" Ellen suddenly asked, "Yeah! Dean can't be a meat-suit for your bro'" Jo added to it, whilst Bobby shook his head, at the turn of events._

_"There is one other way..." Gabriel started and looked away, biting his lower lip, "What's the other way?" Dean asked and the archangel looked at him._

_"You two have a half brother... his name is Adam Milligan...he has the Winchester Gen in him, he could be used as a vessel too" he said, which lead to a lot of happenings all at ones._

_Dean jumped up from his seat to punch Gabriel, Sam got in between and took the blow meant for the shorter._

_Pascal tried her best to hold Dean back, but was shoved away and hit the bookshelf behind her, dropping books on her head._

_Castiel then intervened and held Dean in a vice-like grip, whilst Bobby and Chuck went to help Pascal and the Harvelles helped Sam up._

_"What's gotten into you?!" Pascal shouted as she stared at Dean, the moment she saw his forest green eyes she gasped._

_"So Dad had a son... he never told us..." Sam said slowly as he felt his jaw, where Dean's fist had collided with his face._

_"Did you know?" the oldest living Winchester suddenly asked and was faster at Bobby's side then any of them could've seen._

_Castiel had let go of Dean, as he had seen Dean calm down for a bit, it seemed he had read Dean's body language wrong._

_"Yeah, so what? John made me promise to not tell anyone. And i certainly won't go and tell you idjit..." Bobby said and didn't back off._

_"You don't think we should've known?!" Dean started yelling, but Bobby wouldn't have it, he kept staring back into Dean's eyes, "The boys wasn't a hunter... and John wanted it to stay that way"_

_"Any other secrets we should know?! Like we have a fuckin' half-sister?! Or anything else?! That we should fucking know?!" he shouted._

_"Actually... as you want to know it all, Sam is the vessel of Lucifer" Gabriel said, it seemed like there was never a time to relax._

_The Winchesters had to go through any crisis available, from dying and being revived down to having siblings you didn't really want._

_"You know what?! Bite me!" and with that said Dean stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him._

_Pascal ran a hand through her hair and looked at Chuck, who had kept silent through the whole ordeal ,"you knew..." she suddenly said and her eyes locked with the blue ones of Chuck._

_"I dreamt it..."he whispered and Pascal sighed, "A warning would've been nice..." she couldn't help it, it wasn't quite Chuck's fault, but she needed to say something or to at least blame it on someone._

_"I guess i should've..." the man said and looked away guiltily, "It's not your fault Chuck, our little __Baby-Doll there, doesn't know what she's saying... Got her panties in a twist" Ellen said as she took the whisky bottle from Bobby and downed the rest._

_Sam had followed Dean outside which left the two angels with the rest of the humans in the living-room._

_"I wasn't able to say it all..." Gabriel started and got once again the attention, "Adam Milligan got killed by Ghoul, who were after John for revenge" the archangel said and the room fell silent._

_"Then how you want to use him as a vessel you feathery ass?!", "We'll resurrect him, Cassy isn't the only one who can do this"_

_"So you'll bring back a human, to use him as a meat-suit for your brother?!" Pascal asked disbelievingly, she couldn't and wouldn't believe the one she trusted the most next to Dean and Sam, would be using such methods._

_"We're just bringing back his body, his soul will remain in heaven... not as powerful as a vessel with soul, but Michy doesn't need any extra powers~ Though we have to pay Adam a visit and get a 'Yes' for his body" Gabriel explained and the tension left them for a bit._

_Sam re-entered the living-room with Dean and both looked at the group, "What have you discussed?" Sam asked._

_Dean kept his gaze away from the others after meeting their eyes once, he kept starring out of Bobby's window._

_"We are going up to heaven, askin' Adam for his 'Yes'. Apparently he died by ghouls and we only need his body, so his soul can rest in peace. Then we'll tell Michael and try convince him... Gabriel and I are going" Pascal said and caught the archangel off-guard._

_"What?", "You can't go alone, as you left heaven... but I'm the one they can't kill... so I'll go with you as an insurance..." she replied._

_"No" Dean muttered and she looked at him, "Why not? We just want to talk to Michael... he could help us!" she said._

_Dean walked over to her and she couldn't help but to shut her eyes, he had hit Sam and she wasn't sure if he would hit her too._

_Though with Sam it was an accident..._

_As strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a firm chest, she made a surprised noise and opened her eyes wide._

_His lips were close to her ear and only she could hear him as he whispered, "Go, but don't you dare not coming back...", she snickered against his shoulder, as she was way shorter as Dean._

_"You bet, butthead" she snickered, but went into a full blown laughter, the moment Dean started to tickle her._

_He knew for sure she would keep her promise and he would make sure, to threaten Gabriel to keep BOTH eyes on her._

_Should something happen to her, Dean would make sure to find a way to blow up heaven._

_"You letting her go?" Gabriel asked as he had counted on the thick-headed Winchester, to get his on way on that matter._

_But surprisingly Dean Winchester tended to do, always the opposite of what people wanted him to do and mostly that was the best way._

_**-...-**_

_"Don't ever lose your sword or the blade..." Gabriel reminded her and she nodded, "Also this necklace, it makes you able to pass heaven's gate... you lose that one you die up there..." he explained and she nodded, as she looked at the pendant._

_It was the anti-possession tattoo, Sam and Dean had on their chest and she had her's in her neck, on a hunt Dean had forced her to do it._

_Attached to the tattoo, were two black and two golden wings, she rather liked the pendant and wasn't quite sure if she could keep it afterwards._

_Gabriel grabbed her tight around the waist and with a sound of his massive golden wings, they were gone, leaving Dean, Castiel, Chuck and Sam on the porch._

_**-...-**_

_Pascal couldn't see a lot, she had golden feathers hiding her completely behind Gabriel with his golden __wings, as they kept her safe and comforted her._

_She didn't know why, but she felt nervous and right out frightened, maybe it was because she always knew heaven had to be overwhelming._

_Or maybe because the memories of Amaliel were still fresh, it didn't matter though, she had her sword, the angel blade, the pendant and what was more assuring then anything else Gabriel._

_He walked forward, whilst his lower wing worked as some kind of stool, as Pascal was seated on the upper part of the wig, the lower feathers curled around her ankles, to keep her sitting._

_The upper wing was wound around her so no one could see her, even if they came up close._

_Again she was impressed about how huge the wings of the archangel were, she had only seen Balthazar's for a short moment and they had been pure white and huge, but this golden ones._

_They seemed to be so large, that if Gabriel would ever spread them, he could reach both south and north America._

_She had to trust Gabriel on the whole story, as his wings prevented her from seeing or hearing anything, angels were still a matter to her._

_She couldn't believe she had been able to see Castiel's true form and hear his voice, though she still wasn't able to understand Enochian._

_Gabriel wasn't all to sure, if Pascal could see angels or hear them, so he kept his right wings around her, to protect her from the true forms of his brothers and sisters._

_It was by far the weirdest thing Gabriel had done in his life, pushing his brothers and sisters away with his archangel powers, till he reached the Library._

_In which he knew for sure, his brother Michael would be and he knew another thing for sure, no angel would dare to step into the heavenly library._

_As he opened the heavy doors and walked in, he spotted the back of his brother facing the section of Noah's ark._

_"You really came back Gabriel" the deep voice of Michael rang through the library and as Gabriel could see Michael was already in the body of Adam Milligan._

_He let Pascal down and took his wings from her, so she could see Michael and other way around._

_"You heard our plans..." he asked and sat on one of the empty tables, Pascal didn't quite know what to do so she kept close to Gabriel, grabbing his hand in fear._

_"Pascal Walker, a girl from another dimension. Your birthday is the 29__th__ of December, which is also my feast day. You are called the slayer, which is right and false at the same time... You were healed quite often in our dimension and you look like the copy of my sister Acheliah..." he said and came closer, she knew by now, this wasn't Michael's true form._

_"You're right, this is a vessel Adam Milligan... I see a lot of things in this library and some are quite interesting... but as you humans would say, it bores one to just read..." he looked at her and she could see the eyes of the most powerful weapon heaven had._

_"Are you... will... you help us then?" she asked and gathered all the courage she could find in her body to not start crying._

_It was probably due to heaven and that it was Michael's play field, but she could feel the power that he was emitting._

_His wings were pressed against his back, yet the huge and long feathers stretched a few meters behind __him._

_"There is no question, as the prophet saw, it shall happen..." Michael turned around to his brother, Pascal was absolutely sure Michael would make it hard on them, but he just walked up to his younger brother and pulled him into a tight hug._

_It seemed that no matter how many years one was away, family stayed family and she was glad that heaven had the same standards._

_That was the moment she forgot she was actually fearing, the power this angel was harbouring, she forgot completely as she thought about how the other angel's always spoke about him._

_All had this fear and this believe that Michael, would always be the one to stand above them, it must be lonely to be alone on top._

_Gabriel himself had admitted that a vessel with soul or without wouldn't made any difference to Michael, but that meant he expected his brother to be the one to end it all._

_/People with power are always alone, you better get used to it, or die/ she could hear her grandfather clearly in her head._

_"Are you... lonely?" the question had slipped, before she could even think about it, the shock and the fear was written all over her face._

_The moment those words had passed her lips, she had her hand over her mouth and looked in fear between Michael and Gabriel._

_The elder archangel turned from his brother to her and smiled, he fuckin'-smiled! "Not anymore..." he admitted._

_"Father is on earth... it's the final battle... who knew, it wasn't Lucifer to be thrown in there?.." the guilt was heavy in the archangel's voice and Pascal couldn't help but to walk closer as she took his hand and squeezed it lightly._

_It was more then just the family and the circumstances,it was like she felt bound to the angel who's feast-day was her birthday._

_She felt, he knew her pain and she could probably imagine slightly what his was, but just a tiny bit of it._

_"I do know a way of getting Lucifer out of the cage, without causing the apocalypse. But you won't like the things we need for it... Even so i think it's possible to do, the two haunter always proved us there is no impossible... Maybe i should start having faith in them..." _

_It was just a blink nothing more and they were back in the living-room in the midst of the circle, of the people Pascal and Gabriel came to love the most._

_Dean had his gun out so had Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo, whilst Castiel had his angel-blade in hand._

_"Hey guys..." Pascal smiled and just then she saw Chuck wasn't in the room, her hand still holding Gabriel's and Michael's._

_"It is nice to finally meet you Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer and the Harvelles Ellen and Jo. I believe Chuck Shurley is in your panic room..." Michael said and Dean eyed him still suspicion in the forest green eyes present._

_Castiel on the other hand bowed his head, "Michael..." he said as he looked anywhere but at the archangel, if he had feared Raphael the feeling now in front of his oldest brother was overwhelming._

_"The youngest seraph... Castiel... i believe one of your most beautiful creations Gabriel..." Michael said and Pascal could hear a warmth she hadn't heard from the archangel._

_It seemed that Castiel wasn't only special to Dean and her little self-proclaimed family, but also to the angels up there._

_"So what? Are you going to help us?" Dean asked and didn't even bother to show fear or anything compared to it, maybe Dean had just seen so much in life, that there was no room anymore to be frightened._

_But maybe just maybe, that Sam was right beside him, Bobby there to back him up and the Harvelles ready to shoot, made him know he wasn't alone._

_"As i told your sister, yeah i know you see her as one. I accepted the request to help you, because i __believe that God's word is ultimate. The prophet saw the truth and so i will fight to make it come true. Though you won't like what this requires to get Lucifer out... without causing an apocalypse..." Michael said._

_To Dean it was the strangest thing of all, to see his half brother he never got to know, walking in front of him and talking... though he knew it was the archangel._

_"What does it take to get him out?" Ellen asked, the hard edge to her voice still there, though she kept it respectful._

_She wasn't an idiot, she knew a strong opponent when she saw one and she would surely not offend this one, as long as Jo was with her._

_"You are friends with Ash... he's happy in his part of heaven, though he misses you...both..." the archangel said, he could see the eyes of the older woman widen for just a tiny bit, whilst the eyes of her daughter filled with tears._

_"What does it take?" Dean asked, he had no time sweet talking any stuff, they needed to get Raphael down there and Lucifer out there._

_Whilst Gabriel and Pascal had been gone, Chuck had gotten another vision, which just seemed to put more pressure on them._

_The end of the world, should they not be able to throw Raphael into the cage of the devil himself, they would all burn to ashes._

_"It's no coincidence Pascal looks this much like my sister Acheliah. It is also no coincidence Balthazar was the only one to be able to heal her. Inside of her are three blue feathers of my sister, with an amount of her special grace. I need to pull a feather out, to throw Raphael in, another to bring Lucifer out and the third to close the gates of hell...", "Then take them out... i didn't even know i had them..." Pascal murmured as she watched Gabriel shrug and Castiel tilt his head._

_They didn't know as well._

_"That's not this easy, it can inflict damage upon your soul. As it is hard to take out feathers or graces, once they entered the body. But not only that, the only one to be able to call Lucifer is his one and true vessel. Different then Adam here, only Sam Winchester can call Lucifer, whilst being enveloped in the ritual and the feather that is pulled to open his gate." Michael explained._

_"Will Sam be harmed?" Dean asked and again his protective brother side shown out, what his father had been teaching him since he was four. What Dean had to know and do since he was in an age, most children would learn to be just a child._

_/Take care of Sammy, protect him, no matter what happens don't leave him, don't let him get injured. First Sammy then you/_

_It was strange and unwanted the feeling of disappointment, she didn't know what she had expected because what she had known from the beginning._

_It would always be Sammy over everyone else and she knew this feeling, because on most occasions she felt the same for the both._

_"No, as Sam is Lucifer's vessel no harm will befall your brother" Dean sighed in relief and Michael fixed the young girl next to him with his green-blue eyes._

_"We should make the ritual tomorrow morning... I forgot something in the Impala... Just give me a second" she said, smiling and went out of the living-room._

_**-...-**_

_"I don't know... it feels like it's okay to die... If it's for you... and I would never allow someone to kill you... But is it selfish when i want someone to morn over my loss? To be sad should i fall in this war?" she asked and could feel her eyes fill with tears, that she had tried so hard to keep from not falling._

_**-...-**_

_"Dean!" Sam growled and in a matter of seconds he had punched his brother hard in the face, it seemed like some kind of payback for the earlier punch._

_"What?! You PMS-in' now?!" he glared back at his younger brother and rubbed his right cheek, where Sam's fist had hit his face._

_"You're such an insensitive idiot!" he said, "Michael told her she could get soul damage and you go with it. Then he says it's about me participating and you go all brother? Dude! She could've needed you in the same way you know?!" Sam knew his brother was hard with feelings, but that was by far no excuse for being a complete dick._

_Besides he had often comforted Pascal and acted all brotherly, now it involved him and her and Dean couldn't be all brotherly for them both?!_

_Before Dean could answer something Chuck walked the stairs up, in his hands new papers and pale as a sheet of paper._

_"What's wrong?" Ellen asked hesitantly, because a pale prophet with new papers, seemed to not be a good sign._

_"I... had another vision... Michael appeared here and then Pascal ran out... Raphael came to get her..."_

_As soon as those words had left Chuck's mouth, Dean was out of the living room and ran to his car, to find it empty._

_Right behind him the angels and humans, "We're going to secure the whole ground, you go search for her" Michael said, as he left with Castiel and Gabriel._

_Michael had hidden his presence to all angels and demons on earth, so Raphael wouldn't get suspicious about him having left heaven, whilst his clone Gabriel had made was still in the library._

_So he couldn't fight Raphael for the moment or use his full powers, till they got Lucifer out of the cage._

_The humans split into four groups, Dean and Chuck searching west, whilst Jo and Ellen took east, Bobby went for north and Sam took what was left south._

_**-...-**_

_"In all honesty? We're probably all going to die in this and if this plan won't work out? The whole world will burn to ashes... And we're fucked for this situation... I can only tell for myself... but should you die and i knew there is just one little thing, i could've done to prevent that from happening... I would never forgive myself..." he said and the tears rolled down her cheek, one after another more and more, so many that she couldn't wipe them away anymore._

_"I want to live Sam..." she whispered as she reached out with her hand grabbed his wrist and held it tightly._

_"I know... me too...", "Dean will keep you safe..." that was the moment for the sound of Dean's voice to reach their place._

_"Sammy?!" he shouted as he came closer, she pulled her hand back underneath the car and kept silent, as she tried to wipe more tears away._

_"What are you doin'? Sittin' around here! We gotta find her before this son of a bitch comes!" Dean asked his brother, looked at him disbelievingly as he couldn't understand the nerve Sam had._

_They were in a serious war with an psychotic ninja turtle archangel and he was sitting around on Bobby's selvage yard instead of searching._

_"Why do you care Dean? She ran away because you were oh-so good with your words" Sam said as he looked up to meet his brothers eyes._

_"What I care?! What I care?! She's our Baby-Doll and some psycho is after her! Like hell i wouldn't care!" he shouted at his brother slowly loosing his patience, Sammy was his lovely brother, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve a punch here and there._

_"Dean the moment it was about her soul, you showed her you didn't care. Because feelings are for gay idiots with the love for Paris Hilton's my BFF. For one you're gay too since you love Cas and for second you keep this attitude up you'll loose the people you love and who love you!" Sam was getting as angry as Dean was._

_How hard was it to get through the thick skull of his brother, to get some emotions or at least something akin to them into his system?!_

_"She knows i care for her! She's like me! I survived hell, she'll survive this stupid war! Pas is a fighter, Sammy! You're not! That's why i fear for you! You're my little baby brother, who would rather life a normal life then this crappy one!" Dean exclaimed and once again his hands were moving, trying to defend his point._

_"I never saw someone was strong as her! Heck even Ellen is a cat compared, to the will she has! She survived angel punishment, stood up against her worst nightmare and was there for us! I bet all i have she'll be the one to survive all this shit, from all of us! That's why i had nothing to say to it." he tried his best to not show it, but Sam could clearly see it._

_"You're afraid... The moment she would die, you would never forgive you for getting her involved... Though you know she was from the moment she arrived here..." Sam determined and could see his brother cringe._

_"Sam... we lost so many people in this... I can't lose you... nor can I lose her... You both should know that, especially Pas since she is more like me then i ever thought..." he said and rubbed his hand over his face._

_"What do we do now... we need to find her..." he mumbled and shouted for Bobby, but the grumpy hunter was at the far end and couldn't hear him probably._

_That was when something moved under the car and a hand reached out from beneath it, Pascal slowly crawling out from beneath it._

_Without any word, she threw herself into the arms of Dean, startling the older hunter, as her hands grabbed around his waist and kept hugging him._

_He could feel the material of his shirt soak at the level of her eyes and he couldn't help himself as to hug her back tightly._

_"I don't want to die, Dean" she cried and pressed herself closer to the one person she could picture as a father, a brother, a best friend and someone she could always count on._

_How foolish war made you, how fast you came to decide that things were better another way and how often you misjudge people._

_Just because you want them to be in this one moment, like everything you need you forget what they already had been in your life._

_"I know... and I can't promise, but should you die... you won't die alone..." he murmured in a low voice she couldn't hear and stroke her hair._

_Sam smiled at the picture, he would do anything he could and more to protect them and they would do the same in return._

_He was sure his father and mother had wished for something like that, the moment both had become hunter, there had been more pain then love or family in their lives._

_But for this one short moment they had it all and Sam Winchester knew for sure, his mother and his father wished them to have more of these moments._

_"Yo' kiddo... Sammy and Dean-o... Michy says to come to the house.. there are preparations for the ritual..." Gabriel appeared next to Sam and zapped them all into the living room again._

_Pascal hurried and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, as she got hugged by Jo, whilst Ellen had gave her a light punch against the back of her head._

_"Idiot... you could've gotten hurt out there...", I'm sorry..." she mumbled and Ellen smiled, "I know.." she replied._

_**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**_

_so i hope you liked it and badam~ it goes to the plot i have in mind~_

_i better warn you now, it'll get all fluff with Sabriel next chapter, whilst Destiel starts to progress~_

_Chuck learns to fight and well our all time favourite Nick comes! *-* *gg *_

_stay tuned and comment how you liked it~ Because as Chuck said it, writing is hard! :D *laughs *_

_**xxxImpala67-Ilana**_


	23. Dean is our reason

And chapter 23~ oh my god it's long! _

**Disclaimer: sadly this series does not belong to me, but the plot and the character of Pascal does ~ :D**

anyways authors thanks goes to :

_**aLoggedInReader, Sara1988, Word's you've spoken, **____**Avalonemyst **____and the followers and not reviewing readers~ :D_

___have fun reading_

___xxx Impala67-Ilana_

___**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**_

___**Chapter 23: Dean is our reason **_

Sam couldn't help but to chuckle, each time the brush stroke over his skin, it was like a thousand tiny fingers tickling him.

Gabriel smirked at that but had to urge Sam to not move to much, as the symbols and tribal had to be correct, let alone the Enochian sigils.

"Can't help it, we can switch places anytime" he said between chuckles, meeting Gabriel's eyes which were more golden than brown.

He couldn't help as to smile at the archangel, it was strange to him but Gabriel's eyes were something he always felt attracted to.

"I know I'm hot-stuff Sammy-o, but for now i have to do this. Or Michael is gonna stab me with his eyes" Gabriel smirked as a small blush crept up the younger Winchester's cheeks.

"Was it difficult?" Sam asked suddenly, as the other had reminded him, that he had been in heaven though he had ran away several millennia ago.

"What? You forbid me to read your mind, remember?" he asked back and snapped himself a coke, as he stopped painting the giants body, for a short break.

"To return... up there..." the -Gabriel was about 100% sure- half-human/half-moose said and pointed up towards the ceiling.

"Oh... well... depends as how you see it.. I pushed my sisters and brothers away, so I could reach Michy. And thank god he had received the prophecy by then... otherwise Baby-Doll and I would've been in deep shit..." Gabriel said.

"Sounds quite hard... I read a lot about angels, when Cas came into our live... And there was a lot about you written..." Sam said and was somehow kind of nervous.

He kind of expected the shorter man to laugh at him, or to rear him, but the angel surprised him and blushed.

The ex-trickster, Mr. I-flirt-with-everything-that-my-father-created, the one and only to make everyone flash in embarrassment, really blushed.

For this short moment Sam had wished for a camera and cursed in his brain, the lack of one in his and Dean's repertory.

"Not all of it is true though..." Gabriel admitted and Sam tilted his head in the very same way Castiel did, when he didn't understand.

"Well sure i was god's messenger 'n' stuff and yeah, i told Mary she's getting the Christ... but i was kind of difficult..." Gabriel shrugged and couldn't help a childish grin, as he remembered the terror he made his siblings go through.

"Kind of difficult? Mind explaining? As you have a lot more to draw and i have to keep my mind busy... As long as I'm busy getting information in, i won't move~" Sam offered and Gabriel shrugged once again, "Why not~"

"I was told by our father to give messages to the humans he decided to become prophets... And well i don't know... First time was really fun... the poor guy freaked out and was close to a heart attack. But he came around... And got pretty good into becoming the prophet... I believe it was... Daniel to the times of Babylon... anyways the guy got himself in quite the problems and once i had to intervened and rescue him from lions..." Sam nodded, he remembered the story from pastor Jim, he had been rather young back then.

But he had always loved the knowing that there were angels to watch over them, even powerful enough to protect humans from lions.

"Well from that, it went from each religion i probably had a hundreds of prophets to take care of, each of them different and exhausting. So you can imagine, i wasn't quite happy with the job and tried to ditch it." Sam accidentally chuckled at this and moved lightly, gladly Gabriel had lifted the brush to dip it into the dark red colour.

"Sorry... I said i wouldn't move... but that just sounds like you..." he couldn't quite help it and Gabriel wasn't any better, as Sam painted a smile on his face every time he seemed so happy.

"Well i kept running away and Michael kept dragging me back to work... Until i believe the last prophet i went to was the Islamic one..." Gabriel smirked as he remembered how the man had learned to write and read, just for the sake of the word of god.

"I was the one to get Raphael's pants in a twist or to play pranks on close to everyone in heaven. Except for my father, not that i hadn't tried... He knew anyways... I remember once he let me trick him, just to make me happy... I knew he was cheating and knew i was tricking him... but he let me get away with it..." Gabriel was back in memories of a peaceful heaven.

**#**

"_Gabriel, what are you doing there?" Lucifer asked his youngest archangel brother and smiled as the little angel looked up at him, golden eyes filled with happiness._

"_I'm playing a prank at father" he told his brother, but made him swear to not say a word, "I swear on my four golden wings" the older said solemnly._

_He didn't want to spoil the fun of his brother, in telling him that their father probably knew already that he was planing a prank on him._

_The one to create them all and to not know what his little troublemaker was planing, didn't quite fit together did it?_

"_So are your plans going well?" he asked and Gabriel nodded, clapping his hands in happiness._

"_Where are you going to brother?" he asked and Lucifer smiled brightly at his younger brother, "I'm going to see Michael... he's getting his seraph today..." he told his brother and the golden eyes got even more sparkly, as he knew what a new seraph meant._

"_Brother is getting a seraph?!" he asked delight in his voice, "Yes and a special one as well... you wanna come with me?" he asked and Gabriel nodded once more, forgotten the plan of the prank on their father, he held his tiny arms up, so his brother could carry him._

"_You're getting to old to be carried around" Lucifer joked and Gabriel pulled his cheek, in a teasing manner, "You getting old too" he said._

"_But if Michael is the momma, who is the daddy?" Gabriel suddenly asked, Lucifer smiled at him and walked up the stairs to the library, in which Michael could be found._

_Sitting there on a large chair, in his arms a young child, with long black curls and blue wings, a knew born female seraph._

_She turned around and looked at Gabriel, she had green big eyes and black long eyelashes, her hands were tight around Michael's garb._

_Gabriel automatically knew from who she was, though the side her daddy had given her was repressed and no angel or archangel should know._

_But the way Lucifer's eyes were softly watching her as she slowly left Michael's side to walk up to him and mimic Gabriel's earlier action._

"_Up" she said and Lucifer's smile just got bigger and his eyes softer, even though Gabriel knew this could hardly be possible._

"_Her name is Acheliah... she's your new sister Gabriel..." Michael said as he smiled and watched Lucifer hold the small child in one arm and Gabriel in the other._

"_I'll teach you flying!" Gabriel said and snickered, as Lucifer rolled his eyes and laughed, "You don't know how to do it yourself... Always ditching practice" he grinned, as Michael shot a disapproving look at Gabriel._

_That was the moment a man completely covered in white light came in, not a blinding one rather a soft one and the angels smiled._

"_My son, how often did i tell you to stop pulling pranks me? Though this one was truly good made... i have to admit i feel for it..." he said and smiled._

_And though Gabriel and the other angels couldn't quite see through the light, they knew their father smiled._

_Gabriel squirmed in Lucifer's grasp and he let him down, so he could run to their father, to hug him around his legs._

"_Really?" he asked with a toothy grin, "Really" his father said and Gabriel fell into fits of laughter, still hugging his father._

_**#**_

"Sounds like quite the happy times..." Sam said, his hazel coloured eyes sparkled and his smile showed dimples.

Gabriel knew just from this one short moment, though a billion before that one just confirmed it, he would do anything to protect Sam.

And this wonderful and loving smile of his, Raphael the bitch surely should try her best shot, Gabriel would take it for Sam.

"You got lost in your thoughts? Need a GPS?" he snickered, as Gabriel rolled his eyes in a joking manner and proceeded in his painting action.

"What about you? No heartfelt stories of your own?" Gabriel suddenly asked, as they had fallen into a comfortable silence.

"I guess now it's my time, to tell some childhood story?" he chuckled and got a thoughtful expression for a short moment.

"It was the 4th July 1996, my dad had been taken on a hunt.."

**#**

"_Where are we going, Dean?" Sam asked as his brother packed things into the Impala, he had become fifteen about three months ago._

_And usually they're forbidden to leave the motel room, except for school and dinner, otherwise they had to stay in the room, at all costs._

_Their Dad wanted to make sure they were safe, whilst he was hunting and Sam never saw Dean not obey, not even once._

_His nineteen year old brother, just grinned at him and motioned for him to follow him to the Impala._

_A hunter had taken their father with him on a hunt, which left the car for Dean to drive Sam to school and back to their motel-room._

_Sam sat in the passenger's seat and smiled at his older brother, he always looked up to Dean, worshipped him with so much passion._

_No one on this world could love and worship someone or something in the same way Sam, did with Dean._

_His older cooler brother, who looked awesome with his forest green eyes, the military hair cut and the leather jacket._

_All girls in school just waited for Sam to be brought to school, as they knew they would catch a glimpse of his brother._

_The boys envied him for his looks and his car and Sam just exploded with pride, because he was proud to have Dean._

_In all his fifteen years it was Dean who was by his side, Dean who took care of him and his needs, was there in dark and angst filled nights._

_Who was there to listen Sam rant, babble or even cry, who was there to protect him from evil in their lives._

_Sam could still remember the monster that had tried to rip him into shreds, his brother was in mere seconds between him and that thing and with a clear shot to the head, he had killed it._

_Dean was Sam's personal hero, much better than the Power Rangers or the Transformers, he was even better than Spiderman._

_They stopped at a clearing and Dean told Sam to get out of the car, as he had something special just for his little brother._

_Both stood in front of the trunk of the Impala, "This is just for us, Sammy." Dean knew this was enough for Sam, to know not to tell John about it._

_Sam never told anything about what they did to John, as he seemed to not be interested in what they had done all day long, the only thing that interested him was if both were alive._

_Just one time Sam had told their father what they had done all day long, after an exciting game of football in front of the motel._

_As his father had seen the scratched knees,he immediately accused Dean for not being able, to take care of Sam._

_Though it had been Sam's on fault, he had tripped and scratched his knees, Dean had been there to comfort him._

_Their father though had been furious, had yelled at Dean and at one point John Winchester had put Sam into the next room, he didn't know what had happened in the room with Dean._

_But after that Dean kept watching him more, always keeping him from falling or even bumping into something._

_Dean had stopped squabbling with Sam and tried his best to keep Sam from any injury or bruise and it had annoyed the hell out of Sam._

_And somehow Sam -couldn't remember anymore, they had gotten back to the way it used to be, maybe it was because John was more and more absent._

_Dean opened the trunk of the car and the big eyes of his younger brother nearly exploded with excitement, as he saw all the fireworks._

"_Is it all for us?" he asked, "Only for you" Dean replied and grinned, as Sammy manhandled the heavy box, filled with fireworks of all sorts._

_He put it down in the middle of the clearing and looked at his brother, champing at the bit to finally light them, "You've got your lighter?" he asked and Dean took it out of his leather jacket._

_They lighted up close to every firework in the box and Sam grinned at Dean brightly._

"_Dad would've never allowed that..." he said, Dean smiled back and ruffled Sammy's hair, "I know... but i think there is nothing wrong, with a bit of firework, huh?" _

_To Sam Dean wasn't only a superhero, or his bigger brother, or his father in a weird way, no Dean was his only steady thing in life._

_And he couldn't ever imagine in his life, to have leave him or to ever lose him, because that surely would've been the worst that could happen to him._

_Not an apocalypse, not his father dying, not them being alone, no Dean leaving him would kill Sam and he knew it._

_But what he knew as much, was that Dean would never leave him, he would always be there, only for him._

_**#**_

Sam came back to the present, as Gabriel squeezed his hand and smiled at him in the one way, Dean had done so many years.

The smile that needed no words, but understood everything you felt and couldn't express in words.

**-1-**

Pascal sat on the chair in Bobby's living-room, skimmed through a book about Greek lore and waited patiently for the rest to come back.

Michael had been with her for about two hours, painting the weird symbols and Enochian sigils and tribal things on her body, then he had given her an angelic robe to get dressed in.

The conversation had been lightly and it was more than strange to say, that Michael actually had good sense of humour.

After the painting process and helping her getting dressed, one had to say that it was extremely difficult to tie the rob properly, Michael had excused himself.

Though he helped them down on earth, he had lots of work up in heaven and they had to keep Raphael distracted from everything.

So the evil angel bitch, wouldn't find out what they were up to.

The human had asked Michael why he didn't just kill Raphael, as he was stronger than her and even strong enough to cast Lucifer downstairs.

He admitted that Raphael had something in her possession, that made it an impossible task for him, to kill her.

Castiel and Dean had gone to sheriff Jody Mills, she had asked Bobby for help and as the older hunter got fed up with Dean's endless ranting.

He had sent the boy – in Bobby's eyes Dean and Sam would always and forever be boys- to investigate the case, Castiel had tagged along, as he had nothing to do for the moment.

Gabriel was painting Sam's body with the symbols 'n' stuff and Bobby had gone to assist Rufus for the time being.

Jo and Ellen had gone for a supply run, as it seemed Bobby had to little groceries to feed the bunch of Hunters and sometimes Angels.

And Chuck? He was in the panic-room once again, with Sam's laptop and a bottle Jack Daniel's to drink his headache away and to write down whatever dream came to him.

"You look like one of those bible angels, just get the trumpet and play us 'Hallelujah'" Ellen joked as she walked in, in her hands grocery bags and followed by Jo, holding some too.

"Well... i hope I'm not looking fat... and except for piano, I can't help with playing Hallelujah" Pas answered chuckling.

She liked Ellen and Jo very much, those two were kick ass women and that's what she needed the most, more women in the group to kick asses!

"How are you feeling?" Jo asked, after she put down the bags in the kitchen and left her mom to cook something, which was quite unusual for Ellen.

"Truth?", "Truth", "I feel like throwing up..." she replied.

Jo nodded, she still could remember the case she had had with Sam and Dean, which nearly killed her and she had to admit.

That it was unexpected, she knew a hunter had a short life span and she didn't mind, but to know that you might die, or to not know made quite the difference.

"You know, I know i might die and although i promised Dean i wouldn't... Maybe i have to who knows... But i don't know how..." Pas stopped as she knew she was about to say something, that better remained unspoken.

"To tell Chuck that you might like him?" Jo ended her sentence and the black eyed looked at her, as if she had told her she was expecting a shape-shifter baby.

"I'm a woman too you know... Have this sense for things..." she smirked at the younger girl, the two had found out that Jo was about 6 years older than Pas and same age as Chuck.

Though Dean had claimed it to be wrong and that Chuck was far older than he said, because hey! He looked at least like thirty!

"He might know, you know... prophet 'n' stuff" Jo suddenly said and Pas jumped, she looked around to confirm, that neither Chuck nor Dean were anywhere close.

"What?" she whispered, though she knew Gabriel upstairs, if he would ever get himself to bother about his surroundings, could still hear her.

Damn angels...

"Yeah, he saw all the things Sam, Dean and you thought, felt and so on over the past year and some more, with Sam and Dean. Then he might already know..." the Harvelle explained and Pas nodded.

It sounded reasonable, Chuck wouldn't be the one to confront you with something like feelings, because he would always try his best, to not meddle with other people's affairs.

"Just talk to him... this might be your last chance..." she nodded as the older woman squeezed her hands and left for the kitchen.

She took in a deep breath and wanted to walk towards the stairs, to get downstairs to the panic-room, as Michael appeared next to her, with Sam and Gabriel.

"Wait... I..." she started, but Michael's expression told stories, he had encountered Raphael and it didn't look quite good for them.

She seemed to suspect something and Michael couldn't afford to lose time, neither could the others.

"We have to start the ritual, as Raphael started to build up her forces, she seems to suspect something..." he said and she nodded.

He snapped his fingers, Dean and sheriff Mills appeared alongside Castiel in the living-room, "Castiel I need you to go get Balthazar..."

The angel nodded, looked at Dean for a long minute and disappeared with a flutter of wings, leaving a slightly confused sheriff Mills and a slightly angered Dean behind.

"I'm sorry for having zapped you two in here, without your consent. But we have to get started as Raphael is making her moves. Miss Mills I suggest you stay here with the hunter, because it's safest here and these people count you to family already." Michael told her and she nodded, Dean had explained to her all the happenings and why Bobby couldn't help her and had sent Dean and Cas instead.

"I need you two to lay down on this table..." Michael snapped again his fingers and a large wooden table appeared, big enough to carry Sam's giant body.

The two nodded and walked over to the table, Dean helped Pas up, as the dress wasn't made for climbing huge tables.

Laying there together the two held their hands tightly, as Pas needed Sam for comfort and other way round.

"You two need a key-like Person. It would be best, to have the same one, so you two can focus on this person. This Person will be the one to wake you two up from the spell and the one to guide you through it." Michael explained and the two nodded, reaching out with their hands, for Dean.

The Winchester was at Pascal's side, as her arms were shorter, then Sam's who stretched his arm out effortlessly, letting it rest across Pascal's frame.

His hand holding his brothers tightly, as Pascal took Dean's other hand holding it the same way, seeking comfort from both.

"Speak after me, it's necessary that you two speak clear..." they nodded once again, Gabriel at Sam's side gave the giant a quick reassuring smile.

Whilst Jo and Ellen, came into the living-room, standing next to Jody and smiling at the two, as if they were just resting from a case.

"_**ew era gnihcraes rof uoy eht ylon eno ot ginrb thgil**_

_**otni eht ssendma fo dlorw, ew egnahc eht edis**_

_**ew egnahc eht dlorw, sa ew yarp ot uoy ratsgninrom**_

_**gnipeels a peed peels, htiw sseltnuoc smaerd**_

_**dna ni eno ew dnif uoy dna uoy lliw emoc htiw su**_

_**os ew nac evig uoy lla uoy deen"**_

The moment both had said the spell after Michael, their paintings started to glow, and a single blue feather tore itself out of the body of Pas.

Though to those watching it seemed painless, as there was no sound coming from the girl on the table, besides Dean feeling her holding his hand tighter.

**-2-**

_Pascal looked around all she could see was darkness, not much other than black surrounding her._

_She couldn't see anything, not even her hands, but she knew she was waving them in front of her face._

"_Hello?" she asked into the darkness and as if on cue, there were candles burning around her, lighting up the tunnel she stood in._

_She could see her hands now, still the painting on them and a dark corridor in front of her, she walked forward as she didn't know what else to do._

_With Sam nowhere in sight, she knew she had to do something at least, she could go search for Sam later._

_Besides, the hunter was perfectly capable of handling the situation himself, she was certain on that._

"_Who dared to step into my cage?" a deep voice said and Pascal didn't even have time to turn around and face the one who had talked, as she was crashed into the room, she had just entered._

_Her back collided with the wall behind her and she gave a weak yelp as the breath was knocked out of her._

"_Who are you?" the voice said, black dots had formed in front of her eyes, so she could barely see who had talked to her._

_She tried weakly to push the person away or to at least, lighten the grip around her throat, but it was impossible._

_As suddenly the 'Thing' was pushed away from her and she slid down the wall, trying her best to regain her breathing._

"_What are you doing here?!" the thing that had attacked her shouted and she looked to her right, to see Michael standing there in Adam's Body._

"_I'm here to get you out of this cage brother..." the man said and Pascal's eyes went wide as she looked a the person to have nearly killed her._

_He had golden hair and deep green eyes, the wings at the back of the man were pitch black and it smelled like burned flesh in the room._

_His body was milk-white and he looked actually like he had stepped out of an action movie, here and there bruises, cuts or even burnt parts._

"_You came to, what?!" the man said disbelievingly and the girl couldn't blame him for not believing it, the actual story was quite different than the one everyone knew._

_Michael walked towards his brother and touched his forehead with his fingers, Lucifer hadn't even blinked to that, as he seemed sure that Michael couldn't hurt him anyways._

_That was when Pascal understood where she was, it wasn't a room and it hadn't been a hallway she had had been in early._

_It had been the way towards the cage of Lucifer and she had passed the doorway without any problems, for a short moment the word 'evil' crossed her mind, but she pushed it away._

_It was probably due to the spell of Michael, that she had been able to pass the doorway, this easily._

"_Why should I believe you?" he asked, Pascal kept quiet as she knew, whatever she would say it wouldn't be more credible, than what Michael would say._

"_You don't need to believe me, but how about you believe her?" the archangel said and pointed at Pascal, who backed away from both angels._

_She couldn't tell what Michael hoped to achieve, with directing the whole Devil's anger at her, or even his attention at her, but he seemed to have a master plan._

_Lucifer looked at her, his green eyes scanning every bit of her existence and she knew he could see far more then just how she looked like._

_He could tell she was afraid, he could tell what she was thinking and more, it was as if he was looking over her complete existence._

"_That's impossible..." he suddenly said and turned around to fix Michael with a glare, "What have you done?"_

"_It's her, I did nothing... but probably our father did..." Michael replied, "He left us, why would he bring her back? That makes no sense..." Lucifer replied, for the time being there was no need for a fight._

_Michael was in his cage, both were unable to use their destructive powers down here and as it looked like this young girl was the key to his freedom._

"_I'm not Acheliah, if you mistook me for her, I'm sorry... Balthazar did too, apparently we look alike..." this time she had to intervened, no matter what they believed, they were wrong._

_She was a girl from another dimension, with a fucked up life, who happened to fit the family perfect well._

"_We're not talking about Acheliah, she died long ago... in the war we two lead..." Lucifer said and this time his gaze was different, it wasn't as cold as it had been the first time._

"_What are you talking about? Michael this is scaring me..." she said as she tried her best to back away further, but the massive stone wall behind her prevented her from doing so._

"_She looks exactly like her, except for the eyes..." Lucifer suddenly said and Pascal slowly got the creeps._

"_What's going on here?!"her voice was trembling, she knew whatever was going to be said, she didn't want to know it._

_Or at least not without Sam and Dean to be with her..._

"_We should talk later, first of all we need to get you out of here..." Michael told Lucifer and the other nodded, Pascal couldn't quite understand why the Devil would follow them now._

_As he had questioned their intentions just minutes before, "Problem is, I don't know how you two got in here, but i neither have a key nor a vessel" the other explained and Michael nodded._

"_I know, Samuel Winchester is currently talking to Nick a person who can take you in. We asked for some special help, to make Nick able to handle you. Though he won't have his soul, as i promised him to unite him with his wife and child in the afterlife." Michael explained and Lucifer nodded._

"_Still the problem with us getting out of her, was quite stupid of you to get in, in the first place Brother" the younger angel replied._

"_Not quite, as you see Acheliah was a special angel and she left some feathers in Pascal's body, one to get us in here and you out with us, another to cast Raphael down and the third to close the gates of this cage for ever..."_

"_Okay you ready Pascal?" Michael asked her and she nodded, as the Archangel pushed his hand through her chest area and hot pain shot up her body._

_As Michael pulled out the feather of her body, she screamed her throat hoarse from pain._

_The blue feather shined bright in the dimly lit room._

_Pascal gasped for air, but water was getting into her mouth and lungs, she could barely breath and her eyes felt heavy._

_She had been in hell right? In the cage of Lucifer, why was she surrounded by water now? Had something gone wrong?_

_Having no time to think, she tried her best to swim to the top, but there seemed to be no surface, her legs gave up._

_/I don't want to die, I want to go back.../ she repeated over and over in her head, trying her best to get her legs to move, as her arms gave up._

_The water around her seemed to drag her down deeper and deeper and it seemed that she really would die now._

_As suddenly something grabbed her arm and pulled her up, she broke through the surface and coughed the water out, that had been in her lungs._

**-3-**

_Sam looked around, he stood in the middle of a street, which looked rather abandoned._

_A quick glance to all sides, told him neither Michael nor Pascal were anywhere near and that meant whatever had to be done, he was alone._

"_Hey Sammy... why are you standing there? Come over here!" the voice of a little boy sounded behind Sam and the Winchester turned around, this voice that he knew by heart._

"_Dean?" he asked and looked at the fifteen year old boy in front of him, who was undoubtedly his brother._

"_What's wrong, Sammy? You okay?" the young boy was worried, Sam could clearly hear it out of his brother's voice._

"_Dad's back soon, I promise Sammy...give me your hand... it's too dangerous outside..." Dean said as he took the Hand of Sam and started to walk towards a house._

_Sam didn't know this street, the house they were going to, or even why they were here._

_For a second he forgot that he was actually 29 years old and that it was impossible for Dean to be this young, or to not notice that he himself was this old._

"_Dean, wait!", "No, Sammy you have to hurry... You have no time..." Dean insisted and dragged his brother behind him._

_Sam caught up with his brother and looked at his older, but for now younger brother._

"_He's in there... he lost his family, a man came into his house and killed his wife and their child, while he was at work... But he blames himself..." Dean's tiny voice whispered._

"_Who? Dean who are you talking about?" Sam asked, the green eyes of his brother looked at him and he pointed at the door._

"_Nick" he replied and vanished into thin air, Sam gasped and brushed his hands through his hair, what was going on?!_

_Sam entered the house, without using the door, it seemed like he was some ghost thing._

_He walked through the house to find a man in the age of 30 to 35 sitting in the living-room drinking whisky._

_The man, Nick looked more than lost in this big room all alone, his despair was so overwhelming, that Sam could feel it._

"_Nick?" Sam tried to address the man, as the other one jumped from the coach and dropped the glass in his hand._

_The glass shattered into millions of pieces, spilled the liquid on the floor, as Nick stared at Sam eyes wide open._

"_H-how... d-did... you...c-come i-in..." he stuttered as he looked up to look into the eyes, of the giant man in his living-room._

"_I'm Sam Winchester..." Sam said as he stopped to think what he would say next, because he neither knew why he was there, nor did he know what to tell the seriously freaked out man._

"_I'm going to call the police..." the man said, but wasn't even close to the phone, as two other men appeared in the living-room._

"_Nick... I'm the archangel Michael and this is my brother Lucifer...", "You told me I can see my wife and my child..." Nick said desperately, "Which is what i promised and angels keep their promises. Though you have to die first, because you can't enter heaven, alive..." Michael said and Nick nodded, his life had been over, the moment his wife and child had been killed._

_Michael walked past Sam and put his hand on Nicks head and a blinding white light flooded the room, as Sam had to shield his eyes._

"_You can open your eyes now, Sammy" Lucifer said using Nick's body, "He's with his family? You really brought him to them?" Sam asked Michael and ignored Lucifer._

"_You're hurting my feelings, ignoring me..." the younger archangel mocked, but was shut up by Michael, "Yes, i kept my promise i gave him and he was a good man and good husband... There was no reason to lie to him..." he answered._

"_What now? I barely had to do something why am I here?" Sam asked and Michael sighed, "To make Nick's body, the true vessel of my brother, we need him to have a bit of your blood." _

"_My blood?", "Yes, or you give me your body, you can choose~" the ex-devil chirped and got slapped at the back of his head by Michael._

"_Stop it..." he murmured as he took out a knife and handed it to Sam, "It's not much needed, a few droplets..."_

_Sam nodded and slid the palm of his Hand, stretching out his hand into Nick's-Lucifer's direction, he grinned at Sam as he took the palm and squeezed the blood into his mouth, not touching the palm with his lips._

"_My daughter likes you, i bet she wouldn't want you to freak out" he explained and Sam furrowed his eyebrows._

"_There are so many secrets you don't know... But I can enlighten you, my brother loves you...truly... don't ask me why, i don't understand myself... But Gabriel was always the one to be kind of weird..." Lucifer said and shrugged._

_Michael, fed up with the situation touched Sam with the blue feather, he had gotten from Pascal's body and a small boy appeared._

_Dean once again, who took the hand of his brother and lead him out of the house, "I'm proud Sammy... You make me proud" he said as everything around Sam went black._

_**-4-**_

"Pas!" Dean shouted as he shook the young girl in his arms, it was shortly after Sam had awoken, that they noticed something was going wrong.

Pascal's body had gone wet, as if someone had emptied buckets of water over her head, then the paint on her body had been smudged.

As she stopped breathing, Sam jumped from the table and looked at his brother who attempted resuscitation.

"What's happening here?!" Michael shouted as he appeared next to Dean, Lucifer right next to him.

"I don't know, she's not letting go of my hand, but it seems like she's drowning!" Dean said, his voice got panicked and Ellen tried her best to calm him down.

Jo had gone upstairs to get towels to dry the body of her friend, whilst Bobby and Castiel went through all the books they could find.

Gabriel was at Sam's side and helped the younger Winchester up, as he was still weak from the whole spell-thing.

Lucifer walked up to Dean, but Dean had Castiel's angel blade between the devil and Dean in mere seconds.

"Put this down you idiot, I'm going to save my daughter" he told Dean in an icy voice, though this didn't shock Dean and the others as much as the words he had said.

Lucifer's hand shot into the body of the young girl and blinding white light came out of the place his hand was stuck in.

"close your eyes and open them, when i tell you to. You keep holding her hand... Talk to her, tell her anything that might bring her back" Lucifer told Dean and he nodded.

"Baby-Doll it's me... Dean, you hear me right? You promised to come back, how about moving your ass here... Because it got boring and Cas doesn't understand my phrases... someone should teach him a good portion of pop-culture..." Dean said as he squeezed her hand his other caressing her right cheek.

"I'm here... don't be afraid" Dean whispered into her ear as he pressed a kiss to her temple, he could feel her face burning his lips.

His eyes closed he could hear her moan his name in pain, followed by the word 'Dad'...

"Hey... shhh... Baby-Doll... I'm here, going to stay with you promise... You die, I die with you... I'll keep you safe... Follow my voice..." he whispered in a calm tone, though inside of him a storm was raging.

"That's good, keep her following your voice" Lucifer encouraged as he tried to guide her soul back into her body.

A shock wave went through the room, knocking Dean into the wall behind him, Lucifer into Michael and the others back, tumbling to the floor.

"DEAN!" Pascal shouted as she jerked up, breathing heavily, her eyes scanned the room for Dean and she jumped up.

The black haired stumbled through the room, till she reached Dean, who was leaning against the wall, holding his head.

"Are you okay? Dean?" she asked as she shook him slightly, "Yeah, what about you? Are you okay?!" he asked back and looked at her.

She nodded and Dean pulled her into a hug, Lucifer looked at them and felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw Michael.

"This is her family for now..." Lucifer nodded, biting his lower lip, though he knew his brother was right... it hurt to see her not knowing him or Michael.

"Lucy, You're back..." Gabriel said, still helping Sam who blushed like a school girl, "Yes and as I see you got finally the soul you were starring at... That's kind of stalker-ish isn't it?"

"I don't want to bust the wonderful party here, but look what I and Cassy found" Balthazar appeared together with Castiel and a naked rather chubby man.

"You found a naked chubby man?" Pascal asked, as she rose an eyebrow at that, she didn't really care for she looked like some water-corpse.

"It's cupid smart ass... and to be exact, the one to unite your mommy and daddy..." Balthazar directed the last sentence at Dean and Sam.

"What?" both said unison, Jo and Pascal chuckled, whilst Ellen downed the last bits of the whisky bottle.

"Cupid is real? You might handing me this bottle Ellen?" Jody asked as she took the bottle from Ellen and took the last swig, the bottle offered.

"Yes and Yes... Mary and John were some big fish and I'm really pleased with how it turned out..." he said in a smiling voice, "Yeah, they are both dead thank you very much" Dean snapped sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault, the two had to get together and they were... though if it calms you down, Mary's death wasn't destiny and you can still prevent it" Cupid told the two brother's who blinked.

"what?" Sam asked hesitantly, "As i said, Mary's death wasn't planned. John's? Yes, but Mary's? No" the chubby man explained.

"Well actually... I came to tell you that Anna Milton is now in the year 1978 to kill your parents" he said and Dean was in mere seconds in front of the Cupid, whilst Sam and Pascal tried their best to prevent him from chocking the poor angel.

"Why?", "She's working with Raphael on that one, some grudge against Castiel over here and well she thinks you two are doing some stupid things... Anyways dead Mary and John, no Winchester's, no rebellion and no problems. And oh, the girl over there? Dead..."

"We have to do something!" Dean shouted at Castiel and the angel nodded, "I'm not powerful enough to send you three back...", "But I am... though I can't come with you, it would make Raphael's suspicion rise..." Michael told the three.

"Neither can we two come... or Balthy over there... you're on your own over there..." Gabriel told Sam and the younger Winchester nodded.

For a short moment his heart clenched at the thought to leave Gabriel, but somehow he could manage to not let this emotion rise to the top.

"But we can give you something to kill her..." Gabriel handed to Pascal, Dean and Sam angel blades and snapped his fingers.

Pascal all dried wearing Jeans and her leather Jacket, "Your sword..." Chuck said nervously the attention now on him, made him look anywhere but at Pascal.

"You could carry it?" she asked an eyebrow raised, as she could remember Dean not being able to, "Yes..." he whispered and handed it to her.

"He's a prophet that's why, they're able to carry most things made by god..." Lucifer explained, then he walked past Dean and Sam and put his hand on the chest of Pascal.

She blushed and Dean wanted to kick his ass, but a hand of Gabriel stopped him, "You come back safe... and try to not get hurt... I'm going to carve sigils into your ribs, no angel or demon will find you there and everyone around you will be invisible to them too. This will make it harder for Anna to find you. And when you come back... we'll explain everything... Including, the reason for me helping you..." Lucifer said, as she hissed in pain.

Michael touched their foreheads and sent them all three into the past, hoping for them to be able to stop the insanity that has overcome Anna.

"Oh father, why do you do this to us... Why don't you stop this insanity..." Michael whispered and explained the rest of the plan to the others still in the room.

"I want you to keep writing, whatever you might see, it might help us in this war.", "Miss Mills since you're working in this town, I want you to keep an eye on whatever strange things happen..." Jody nodded leaving for her car, saying her goodbyes to everyone.

Chuck followed her leaving for the panic-room and the laptop, "Jo and Ellen it would be best, if we teach you how to fight angels and how to wield an angel blade. As i surely believe you two won't back off the fight, even if we told you to do so." Michael said and the Harvelles grinned, "You bet!" Ellen told him and Jo nodded.

"Balthazar we, will need all the weapons you still have and try to get those back you sold..." Balthazar grumbled somethin akin to "Bite me" but left in a flutter of wings.

"Gabriel you'll keep this house safe and you Castiel gather as much hunter as you can find, who are willing to help and angels too." Michael said and turned to Lucifer.

"We two, will teach this two woman and more hunters who are willing to help..." Lucifer nodded, when it came to strategy and war, Michael was the best that could've happened to them.

Cupid had left the moment he had said his message, because the angel of love was surely one, to never fight.

So their fate laid once again on the shoulders of the Winchesters and Michael was sure, they were their best weapon in this war.

They always seemed to make the impossible possible.

_**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**_

Hope you guys liked it and you'll like the turning events _**on chapter 24**_ and there will be plenty of _**Destiel and Sabriel**_, pinky promise~ :D

And a few secrets will be revealed~ stay tuned and don't forget to feed me with comments on how bad-/good it was~

_**xxx Impala67-Ilana**_


	24. The song never remains the same

Hey there, totally sorry that it took me this long for the chapter... but i totally have no excuse, but a bit of depression...

Anyways this story's going to it's end and I'm thinking about a sequel or another story about Pas, Sam and Dean... but then with Dean having been in purgatory and so on... tell me if you'd like that idea~

Thanks to:_**aLoggedInReader, Sara1988, Word's you've spoken, **____**Avalonemyst **____and the followers and not reviewing readers~ :D_

___Have fun xxx Impala67-Ilana_

_**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**_

**Chapter 24:**_ The song never remains the same_

Pascal stumbled forward as Sam grabbed her arm, to prevent her from crashing into a car, next to them Dean appeared.

"Those angels have a bad timing..." he murmured as the three walked from the street to the pavement.

"Okay, so did we make it?" Pas asked as she looked around, "Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I'd say yes" Dean replied and she nodded.

Whilst Sam went to check the address of their parents Dean and Pascal went to rent a car.

As Pascal told him they couldn't go around steal one, this wasn't their time and they needed to mess up as little as possible.

"You found 'em?" Dean asked his brother sitting in a small mercury comet, oh how Dean craved for his Baby, but in this time she was his father's.

"Yeah, The Winchesters- 485 Robin Tree" Sam answered and held up a page from the phone book, "Let's go~" Pascal chirped from the back seat.

Actually she had wanted to sit in the passenger's seat for once, but given that Sam was way taller then her and the mercury was way to small, she gave it up and stretched out in the back seat.

The drive was nice and short and thanks to the none-existing records of Dean's rock-music, Sam was able to relax to nothing but silence.

Dean pulled up outside the Winchester's house and saw his Baby sitting outside, glad that his father had taken good care of her, he got out of the mercury.

Sam hurried out of the car and towards the door, passing his brother and Pascal in the process.

"Sam! Wait!" both said and waited for Sam to slow down or at least turn around, he did both slowed down and turned around.

"Anna could be here any second!" he argued, "What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell them?" Dean asked.

Pascal kept herself out, she knew when it wasn't her place to butt in, this was their family and they'd to decide on what to do.

"Uh, the truth?" Sam suggested, "What?! That their sons and their newest edition to family, are back from the future to save them from an angel gone Terminator? I mean come on, those movies haven't even come out yet!" Dean said.

"Well then tell her demons are after them- I mean, she thinks you're a hunter, right?" Sam replied and Pascal furrowed her eyebrows, she had thought their mother had died before they all had gone all-hunter.

"Cas once had sent me back... there i once met her..." Dean explained as he saw Pascal's expression, she nodded and he addressed Sam once again.

"Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right when her dad died..." he sighed deeply running his hand over his face.

"She's gonna love me... Just follow my lead" he then said and the three walked up to the house.

Dean ran the door bell and the three waited, the black haired could see Sam was nervous beyond hell and she remembered that he had been 6 months old, the last time he had 'seen' his mother.

And now was the very first time he could speak to her and see her, with knowing who she was.

She reached out and grabbed his left hand squeezing it lightly, a quick glance to their 'sister' and Sam calmed down for a second.

Mary opened the door and froze at the spot, the moment she saw Dean, "Hi Mary"

"You can't be here" she said, "I'm sorry if this is a bad time..." Dean began.

"You don't understand. I'm not... I don't do that anymore" she glanced at Sam, but he didn't say a word, just stared at her.

Pascal couldn't imagine what was going through his head, to see the woman who protected you with her live, alive and in front of you.

It must hurt like a bitch...

"I have a normal life now. You have to go." "I'm sorry, but this is important," Dean said, put out his hand to stop her shutting the door.

Pascal was about to say something, that they should try it another time, or that Dean shouldn't be so impolite.

But in that moment John decided to walk up behind Mary and he stopped.

"Sorry sweetie, they're just..." Mary began, "Mary's cousins," Dean said quickly.

If looks could kill, Mary Winchester would've probably killed her first born, right then and there.

She surely seemed to hate the hunter life, and her memories with Dean appeared to be the worst memories ever collected.

Because all this woman showed right now was refusal to believe he was standing at her doorstep.

And with all honesty, the black haired girl could understand her.

The youngest had had a fighter life all of her existence, she couldn't remember a year, a day, a week, or even an hour, where she didn't need to fight for her existence.

And if someone would've offered her to get her out of it, she would've followed this man wherever he would go.

Mary Winchester had found her saviour in the nice looking John Winchester, but now someone who was involved in that life, came to you and what would you do?

Refuse everything and deny his very existence, because you never wanted to get back to those dark years.

"We couldn't stop in town without swinging by and saying hey, could we?" Dean held out his hand and John shook it, "You look familiar" he said.

"Really?" the for now oldest hunter said, "Yeah, you do too actually. We must've met at some time. Small towns, right? Gotta love 'em." Dean added.

John smiled, "I'm John." He held his hand out and shook Pascal's and then Sam's, though the younger Winchester looked at his pastFather with tears in his eyes.

"These are Pascal and Sam" Dean quickly said, "Pascal? Do you have french origin by some chance?" John asked smiling at the black haired girl, "My grandfather loved Paris..." she replied smiling back.

"And Sam? Uh, Mary's father was a Sam" John commented, "Oh, it's a family name" Dean replied.

John glanced at Sam, who was still holding onto his hand, "You okay pal? You look a little spooked"

"Oh yeah, yeah," Sam quickly gained back his composure and let go of John's hand, though Pascal noticed that something wasn't quite right with Sam.

She had noticed his hand was far to warm and that he was trembling a bit, but the thought to meet his dead parents, might have made him feel a bit nervous.

"Just... long trip." "Well, Sam,Pascal and Dean were just on their way out," Mary said and smiled politely, not being able to hold back a chuckle, Pascal turned around and disguised it as a cough.

"What? They just got here," John said and gave his wife a look, that probably only a married couple could understand.

"I'm always happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please – come in for a beer." Dean smiled and Pascal elbowed him, "Stop being such a douche" she whispered into his ear, as he leaned a bit down, "Something's wrong with Sammy" she then added.

Dean looked his brother over and shrugged, as he couldn't see anything, but the overwhelming feeling Dean had once felt, seeing both his parents alive.

Inside, Sam kept staring at Mary, she looked back at him awkwardly, "You're sure you're okay Sam?" John asked, but the moment was interrupted by the cell phone of Pascal.

Pascal bit her lip, as she jumped from the sofa next to Dean and excused herself, "Sorry..." she muttered and walked to the hallway.

"What was that?" John asked, Dean shrugged helplessly whilst Sam kept quite, though Dean could've needed his help.

**-...-**

"Hello?" Pascal asked into the phone, as she knew for sure, she couldn't have reception in 1978!

"Yo, kiddo... this connection isn't going to last long, Sammy-o is ill... I can feel it through my grace... And oh something else... Chuck jacks off to your picture" Gabriel's voice sounded through the phone.

"Gabriel!", "You idjit!", "douchebag" and many other words sounded through, till the line went dead.

A huge blush across her face Pascal ran back into the room, she kneeled in front of Sam, ignoring Dean, Mary or John.

"Hey, Sammy... you okay?" she asked in a soft tone, her hand on his forehead and the other on hers.

"Mhm... yeah..." he murmured and Pascal shot Dean a worried glance, "Do you still know where, we are?" she asked him.

"With mom and dad..." he said and without warning collapsed forward, burying Pascal beneath him.

"Dean? Help..." she gasped for air, as Sam squashed her, Dean jumped up together with John and both helped Sam to the sofa, whilst Mary gave Pas a hand to help her up.

Pas pushed John to the side, to get to Sam's side and tried her best to keep him awake, "Hey Sammy-o... stay with me okay? We're gonna get you fit again..." she whispered and brushed strands of hair out of his face.

Fear was written all over her face and Mary knew this fear all to well, as she had felt it the moment she had had her father and John in her arms.

"It's going to be okay... I promise" Mary said in a motherly tone and put a hand on the back of Pascal, the other on her shoulder in an assuring way.

"We better get his fever down..." John suggested and left for the bathroom to get towels and water.

Dean followed him to help him carry what was needed to help Sam, whilst Mary went to make something for Sam to eat.

Leaving Pascal with Sam in the living-room, his breathing was abrupt, flat and intermittent.

His forehead was damp and he was sweating, his hair sticking to his face, Pascal's worry was rising with the temperature of Sam's body.

"Pas...?" he asked with a hoarse voice and she was immediately next to him, holding his hand and smiling at him.

Though what she really wanted was to cry and hug him, till she woke up knowing it was a bad dream.

But as much as she wished for it, she knew she had to face reality and that was that,Sam was ill in a year that wasn't theirs.

John and Dean entered the living-room and put down the bowls of water and the towels.

"We have to get his body temperature down, therefore we'll use this towels and the water..." John explained.

One could clearly see that John Winchester had been a Vietnam war veteran, though Bobby hadn't said much to that.

He emitted this power and this calmness that was disturbing, as Pascal had seen John in the first few episodes of Supernatural in season 1.

And there he had been an utter asshole, now he was someone who had everything in control.

"I think it's best when you two undress him and put those towels on his body, I'll wet them for you." John said and the other two nodded.

Pascal helped Sam out of his flannel shirt and the t-shirt beneath, then she put the already wet towels over his free torso and one on his forehead.

His arms rested at his side, though the right hand grabbed Pascal's tightly, not letting go.

Dean helped his brother out of his jeans, shoes and socks, then he put the towels on his lower body, wrapping them around his legs.

"It's okay Sammy... we're here..." Dean whispered to his baby brother as he watched him take shaky breaths.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better."_ Pascal whispered into Sam's ear as she brushed more strands of hair from his face, holding his hand tightly with both hers.

John watched them, next to him Dean who stared at his 'two' siblings, "You are a great family" John commented as he smiled at Dean.

Mary came into the room, before Dean could comment on that, she held a bowl of tomato-rice-soup in her hands and Dean had to gulp down the knot in his throat.

"He's going to make it..." she gave the bowl to Pascal who nodded thanking Mary and turned around to Sam.

"Sammy... here is something to eat... You have to eat something..." the black haired said and Dean helped his brother to sit upright, so she could feed him.

"We... s-stop...t-the-...a...a-angels..." Sam mumbled between spoons of tomato-rice-soup.

"I know, Sammy..." Dean said and smiled at his brother, "But you have to be fit again... we need you..."

"Dean... you should talk to them... we don't know, when Anna is going to strike.. and we're one man down... two if one of us has to take care of Sammy..." Pascal said and put the empty bowl on the living-room table.

Dean helped Sam back into a lying position and turned to Mary and John, both looked worried.

"We have to talk... Mary..." Dean said and lead the Campbell and her husband into the kitchen, Pascal followed after assuring Sam that she would be back right away.

Dean rubbed his hand through his hair and over his face, before he stopped with his index finger and his thumb over both sides of his lips.

"We're from 2010... We were sent back in time to save you two, because an angel is after your lives" Pascal burst out and Dean gave her a glare, which probably could compete with Sam's bitch-face.

"You're what?" Mary said looking between Dean and Pascal before she settled for looking at Dean, whilst John laughed.

"You think, we'll believe this?" he asked as he saw that no one was laughing and that in fact Dean's expression was tense.

"Dean and Sam are your sons..." Pascal said and was slammed against the wall by Dean, "What's wrong with you?" he said as he glared at her, "What's wrong with YOU?" she shot back and glared equally at him.

"Sam is ill and Anna is going to burst in, any five minutes! It's best to tell her what's going on, if she's a real hunter! She'll be able to cope" Pascal grabbed Dean's hands around her shoulders and tried to push him away.

The only reason she was able to, was that Dean wasn't pinning her with full force, he was far to worried about everything.

"Our names are Dean and Sam Winchester. We're named after your parents. When I would get sick, you'd make me tomato-rice soup, 'cause that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you'd sing "Hey Jude", 'cause that's your favourite Beatles song." Dean said and looked straight into Mary's eyes.

"What's going on?" John insisted as he saw Mary's eyes fill with tears, "I raised my kids to be hunters?" she asked Dean, ignoring John.

"No!", "How could i do that?" she asked, but Dean kept on telling her it hadn't been her.

"You were killed, six months after Sam's birth. And to avenge you, John became a hunter..." Dean explained and Mary nodded, tears falling down.

"Mary!" John shouted as he was fed up from being ignored.

The blonde turned around to face her freaked out husband, who demanded an answer.

She knew lying was out of question and not knowing what else to say or how to avoid the topic, Mary Winchester told her husband.

"Monsters. Monsters?" John said, his face showed most emotions, people would show hearing that.

He was still deciding whether he'd believe his wife and the two strangers, or call the nuthouse.

"Yes," Mary said slowly bit her lip and looked at her beloved one, hoping for him he'd believe her.

"Monsters are real," he said and tried to go with the story, "I'm sorry I didn't know how..." the former Campbell tried to explain, but John cut her off.

"And you fight them? All of you?", "Y-yeah..." Sam appeared in the doorway, holding himself up at the door frame, wearing his T-shirt and jeans.

"Sam!" Dean was immediately at his brother's side and helped him stand, "You should rest..." Pascal's worry was immense as she saw Sam shaking and leaning against Dean.

"You two say you're my sons... but you're not my child right?" Mary asked and Pascal nodded, "I'm a dimension traveller... I uhm... help Sam and Dean..." she replied and Mary nodded.

"What else? Next you gonna tell me Santa is real?!" John asked and Dean grinned, "No he's not..."

"Sam you really have to rest..." Pascal insisted, but Sam just brushed her off, "These are our parents... if we don't stop Anna, she'll kill them..." he replied and she nodded.

To never have really bonded with her family, she couldn't tell how Sam and Dean probably felt, but she knew exactly how it felt to want to protect someone.

And therefore she would do everything she could to help those two, to protect Mary and John Winchester.

"You can't stop me, Sam" a voice said, turning around the five humans saw Anna standing in the living-room, looking at them.

Pascal shoved past Sam and Dean and took her sword from it's strap, holding it between herself and Anna.

"You know this is one of the only things, able to kill everything?" She said and hoped for Anna to believe it, Pascal had never tested Gabriel's theory but till this point, that sword had killed everything.

"Oh i know and that's why i brought my own" Anna said and pulled out an exact copy of the sword, out of thin air.

"Pas?! Why is she having the same sword?" Sam asked, but she couldn't tell him why, she didn't even know herself.

"Because before you came here your Daddy had your sword... And now i borrowed it... You know one of the perks of being held captive in heaven, is that once you break out... You're able to see everything.." the red head said, as she walked closer.

"Dean... take your parents and Sam... and run..." Pas told him as she moved her sword up, to block Anna's move.

"Go to the car..." Dean yelled at John and Mary, as he dragged Sam away from the kitchen and out the backdoor.

"We can't leave her there!" Sam yelled at his brother and had to lean forward, pain shooting through his head.

"Don't yell... it'll make it worse... she'll be fine..." Dean said as he sat Sam in the backseat and motioned for John to drive.

"You want to leave her there?" he asked Dean, looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

"I'll come back... but for now we need to make sure, you guys stay alive... the one thing we can ensure is, that both heaven and hell want her alive..." Dean said and Mary suggested to drive to the Campbell house.

A house made by her parents for demon emergencies.

As they arrived there, Dean loaded his gun and took out one of the angel blades from the duffel bag.

"Are you going back?" John asked and Dean nodded, "She's family and one rule you and mom taught us is, never abandon family..."

"Take the car... i have the feeling, i don't need to tell you to take good care of it..." the Winchester said and threw his keys towards his son.

It was such a weird feeling, as it had happened so often, that John had given Dean his car.

And yet here he was, with the younger version of his dad and getting the car keys, like a thousand times in the future.

"No worries about Sam, Mary's watching over him..." John assured Dean and took one of the guns.

"I'll keep them safe..." he then said, Dean nodded "I know Dad" he replied and walked out of the house, towards the Impala.

Just then he remembered that he had called young-John 'Dad', but then again did it matter?

He got into the car and started the engine, it was the same feeling he always had, driving his Baby calmed him most times.

**-...-**

"Pas?!" Dean jumped out of his car, angel blade in hand as he run towards the young girl, who was sitting at the doorsteps of the Winchester house.

"Dean..." she looked up, smiling weakly as she saw him worry written all over his face.

"Where's Anna?! What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, she couldn't help but to smile, "I don't know, nothing and i don't know?" she gave back, it sounded more like a question, than an answer and Dean knew nothing was alright.

Not that the answer was proof enough, but all this just screamed for a talk with Sam, the one with the feely-touchy thing.

"It's okay... i know you're not the one for this talk... Just forget it..." she got up and took her gun from beside her.

The sword was already in it's strap again and she had put on her leather jacket, which she had taken off whilst helping Sam.

Dean grabbed her arm and turned her around, so his green eyes were locked with her black eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she broke the eye contact, "Dean... I don't ask you about your problems do I? You never talk yourself... then there is no need for me to spill my hearts content... Let's save your parents..." she said and tore her arm out of his grasp, walked over to the Impala and slammed the door shut, after taking the passenger's seat.

Dean followed her to the car and took the driver's seat, as he looked at her, "Whatever it is, that you're breaking your head over... We're family... you don't have to go through it all alone..." he said.

"I'm sorry, Dean... but i think i have to go through it alone... this time..." she whispered, but nodded as an answer for Dean.

The two drove back to the cottage in which Sam was staying at with Mary and John, Dean went through all the options in his head.

But if they weren't able to kill Anna, they'd die all in 1978 which would make Raphael win the war in 2010.

"Dean... isn't it possible to... i don't know... ask Cas for help?" she asked and he turned around sharply, nearly wavering from the street.

"You want to ask, I'm-loyal-to-those-assholes-and-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-1978-Cas?!" he asked and she was surprised what names he was able to give, once he got angry or irritated... and let's not talk about how creative Dean could get, once he had fun!

"Well... Cas once vowed you loyalty and all that shit, maybe 1978 Cas is the same? And if that's not working, then we still are able to ask someone else, right?" she asked back and Dean drummed on his steering wheel, another sign of Dean being irritated, mad or thinking.

"Alright, but if Cas decides to kill us. It's up to you, to find a way out of all this..." Dean knew Cas was probably the only one able to help them, but then again this was 1978.

There was no apocalypse, there was no hell and there certainly was no angel and demon war going in, then why should Castiel help them?

Why would Castiel even believe Dean? If Dean told Cas what the future would bring, would Cas leave them? Would Cas choose the angels over them? If he knew that he'd lose his powers, be a fallen one... would he still be on Dean's side?

"Dean... whatever happens we're family right?" Pascal suddenly asked, her tone had changed, was filled with worry and something Dean knew very well from Sam, fear.

"Whatever happens... we're family" he replied and she nodded, "You and Sam will stay with me?" she asked.

"We'll never leave you, not even if the apocalypse would kill us..." Dean repeated, it felt so much easier to talk cheesy with her, the moments Sam wasn't with them.

"Thank you... I... I th-thought..." she started, but Dean cut her off, "You thought that, now that our mom and dad are here... you're no longer part of the family?" he asked and she took in a shaky breath.

Barely anyone knew that Dean was this empathic or gentle, but if you live with someone on little space and even have to share a bed with that person -because money doesn't grow on trees- you learn sides of those persons, no one knew.

"We said you're our family... this goes for us both Sam and me... And we never abandon family..." Dean said, pulling over as they arrived at the Campbell cottage.

Pascal stood up first and closed the door, outside of the car she let out a hiss of pain, she didn't dare to look at the wound.

One of her principal rules was, that whatever hurts, hurt even more the moment you looked at it, so she kept herself from looking at it.

She didn't even notice that Dean had appeared next to her, "What happened back there?" he asked demanding, "Nothing of importance..." she replied trying her best to convince Dean.

"Then why the hell is my passenger's seat filled with blood?!" this time his voice was louder shouting at her and throwing her off balance.

Her vision got squishy and she was barely able to hold herself up, but Dean needed her and she had to help him... Mary had to survive and she had to know what was coming at her.

**-...-**

"Mom! Dad!" Dean shouted as he kicked against the door, doing his best to get someone to open the god damn door.

"Dean? Darling! What happened?!" Mary asked as she opened the door, Dean running in holding Pascal.

"Anna hurt her... I don't know what happened, she just fainted..." he shouted at his mother, not knowing what to do, feeling utterly helpless.

"Dean calm down, put her on the coach and then get the first aid kit." John ordered, but Dean wasn't quite with him as he was holding onto Pascal, seeing Sam unconsciousness on the coach, rose his worry and fear of losing both.

"Dean!" John shouted and grabbed the shoulder of Dean, the oldest living Winchester looked at his father, "Put her on the coach and get the first aid kit..." he said and Dean nodded.

Young-John looked so similar to the older one and it didn't matter that Dean was older in the moment, John was able to coax Dean into doing, what he wanted.

Mary took the first aid kit and cut open the shirt of Pascal revealing a wound at the stomach, not deep but deep enough to require stitches.

"It's okay Dean... we'll be able to help her..." Mary said as she wiped away the blood from the wound and cleaned it from any bacteria, the screams of Pascal rang in Dean's ears,

"I'm sorry honey, we don't have any alcohol or any morphine..." the young girl nodded, trying her best to not let the pain get to her.

"Grab my hand, Pas and don't let go... as long as you feel pain..." Dean grabbed for her hand holding it tightly.

"D...Dea-n... we have to... ngh... call Cas... hah..." she pressed through clenched teeth, the pain nearly knocking her out once again.

Mary had started stitching the wound, her hands gloved and bloody red, whilst John changed the small towel on Sam's forehead.

"I know Baby-Doll... I'll call Cas right away..." he whispered as he held her hand tighter, knowing the pain she was in, didn't calm him down one bit.

"Who's that Cas guy?"John asked, "He's an angel too, but he's our friend... In the future he'll be a great help and part of family..." Dean explained and let go of Pascal's hand as Mary had wrapped the bandage around her stomach.

"I'm here Cas... I mean Castiel and I pray to you... We need your help... we need you" Dean tried and opened one eye, since he had closed both for the prayer, but nothing happened.

The light blubs burst one after another and it got dark in the small living-room, they were all in.

"You called me human..." a deep, yet feminine voice said, Dean jumped slightly as he turned around, to be face to face with a young woman.

She wore a black dress, that had long sleeves and was knee length, black heels and her brown wavy hair was loose, falling over her shoulders.

"Castiel?" Dean asked as he looked at the intense blue eyes of the woman, who just stood a few millimetres away from him, their noses almost touching.

"Wow, personal space was never your thing, huh?" Pascal commented and bit on her lower lip, as the movement hurt her.

"You shouldn't move that much, otherwise your wound will open up..." Mary said and helped her sitting in an upright position.

"Who are you? You are not from 1978" Castiel said and Dean shrugged, "Well... Uhm we're from 2010 and just for record, there you'll have a male vessel"

"Dean... Anna..." Pascal reminded her ' brother' and Dean nodded, "Right, we need you to kill Anna..." he said and wasn't even able to blink, so fast he had been crushed to the floor, with Castiel sitting on him angel blade at his neck.

"Cas!" Pascal shouted and tried to jump up, but Mary held her down and motioned for John to take the third angel blade and stay with Sam and Pascal, whilst she would go assist Dean.

"Mom... no... we're not going to hurt Cas" Dean told his mother, though it was kind of hard to breath, when Castiel insisted on knocking the breath out of you.

"I'm not going to let an angel, kill my son!" she shot back, "But, Dean's in love with that guy... er... angel..." Pascal threw her few words in and made everyone except for herself and Sam freeze.

"Ups...", "Well, one had to tell Dean anyways... he wouldn't have admitted it just like that..." Sam shrugged it off, falling into a coughing fit.

"You are not afraid... Dean Winchester..." Castiel said and Dean nodded, "You wouldn't hurt me... not right now..."

"We better hurry up, before Miss. Psycho comes in and smites us all..." there was a thin chance that Anna hadn't noticed, they had called Castiel and set all those traps.

But then again it was a thing for luck and that's what they all lacked in life, LUCK.

"Why does Anna from the future wants you dead?" Castiel asked and Dean knew there was no time and no reason in explaining, he could try, but then again it would change too much.

"Dean... we can't..." Pascal looked at John pleading for him to help her up, so she could walk over to Dean, which John surprisingly did, after handing the angel blade to Sam.

"You don't need to believe us... but believe him Cas... I know you still don't know any of us... but Dean... and you... you two do share a more profound bond..." she said and took Castiel's hand in hers, leading it to the hand print on Dean's shoulder.

"There are things, we just feel..." she whispered and smiled, as she saw recognition crossing Cas' face, as the hand print seemed to trigger something.

"Why... why would i go to hell... and save a soul?...", "I can't tell you, but I promise... you help us... and I'll make it worth..." Dean said and smiled a small but true one towards Castiel.

She nodded slowly, she couldn't tell why, but something inside of her grace told her to help this human and his family.

"Anna will be here in less than ten minutes, you don't have much, but what you have is enough to either distract her or kill her." Castiel said and Dean knew this tone of voice, it was the soldier Castiel that had fought with them millions of times in the future.

"You could kill her right?" Sam asked and his coughing got worse, Castiel appeared right before him, taping his forehead with two fingers, immediately Sam stopped coughing.

"I could, but she's my sister and i won't kill my sister..." the angel explained and Sam nodded, "You don't need to... just distract her..."

"Can i talk to you, alone?" Castiel asked locking eyes with Dean, just like the times those two would stare at each other in the future.

"First you heal Pas... then we can have this talk" Dean said after a long minute of silence, Pascal threw her arms up in protest.

"Just take away the pain, the rest i can handle, it's just a tiny little scar" she replied and Castiel nodded, though Dean really wanted to protest against that.

"We're going to check the sigils and all, have your talk... but don't take all to long... and Dean..." Sam and Pas both grabbed each one shoulder of their 'brother' and whispered at the same time into his ear, "Don't you dare mess up here..." before they followed a frowning Mary and a curious John into the kitchen.

"So Dean's going out with an angel?" John asked and the two future-humans nodded, "And Sam actually too..." Pascal grinned, as she saw the blush creeping up Sam's cheeks.

"Which one are you dating?" Mary asked and her motherly tone was so funny, when someone compared the giant Sam to the tiny small Mary.

"They're not really dating. Sam's still trying to convince himself, he doesn't love Gabriel..." Pascal explained the situation Sam was in and it made it no way easier to him as his ears were going red now and he looked anywhere but at his parents or Pascal.

She was SO going to dig her own grave, the moment they'd come back into the future!

"As in the archangel Gabriel?" John asked out of curiosity, though Pas could've sworn, that he was homophobic...

"And what about you?" the blonde asked the young girl, Sam grinned brightly as he saw his chance of payback, "She's dating a prophet, his name's Chuck. And he's writing the Winchester Gospel"

"Two angels and a prophet... We'll it sounds like our family, right?" Mary smiled at her husband and he shrugged, smiling back.

"You know, excuse me for the words I'll use right now, but in the future you're a dick..." Sam gave Pascal an unbelieving look and she shrugged.

"What? He kind of was... eh is... no wait was..." she replied, "I bet you have your reasons..." John said and waited for an explanation and if Mary was honest, she kind of wanted to know too.

"Since this belongs to the plan too, you're going to get killed" the black haired pointed at the mom of Sam and Dean, Mary seemed unfazed.

"How?", "Yellow eyed demon, comes into Sam's nursery two days after he's six months old... you go in there demon kills you and burns you in the house. John saves Sam and Dean and goes to hunt the demon for revenge. That's so far what Dean already told you... John makes a contract with yellow-eyes, his soul and the colt for Dean's life. That's all i know" she sighed, this was so fucked up in so many ways, God really had a weird humour.

They were in the past, talking to people who will be dead, about their deaths to prevent them... and on top of all that, they got even Cas mixed up in the mess.

She forgot that she was talking to Mary and John and that Sam was doing his best, to explain to them the happenings in the future.

That she didn't even notice he talked to her and had finished explaining, "Pas?" he asked and put a hand on her shoulder, she turned around.

"You know... sometimes I ask myself... if it's okay what we're doing here... Getting all those people involved..." she sighed once again and Sam knew this look, he had seen it so many times, the moments he looked into the mirror.

It was the look of guilt, when you knew what you are doing is inevitable and has to be done, but you hate it more than anything...

"It's okay..." he assured her with one of his adorable puppy-smiles and she smiled back, "I know..." Mary watched this exchange of words and gestures and she knew very well that those three had become a family.

She smiled at that and shot John a knowing look, he nodded smiling back at her, so the future didn't seem all that bad for their children.

Though the idea of seeing your grown up children was still scary as hell and kind of weird...

**-...-**

"You wanted to talk... here we go Cas" Dean said and sat on the table in the living-room, he felt uncomfortable with standing and starring.

"I went to hell to save you... that means you're special..." Castiel said and looked at Dean in this piercing way, the human knew all to well.

How weird it was that all the movements, ways of looking and talking, the past Cas made, were so similar to the ways the future Cas was going to do.

"Sorry to disappoint you... But you'll find out there is nothing special about me. I'm just a hunter, going around killing monsters and trying my best to prevent the apocalypse. Nothing more and nothing less..." Dean replied and Castiel nodded.

Though the confused look didn't vanish from the smooth features of the female vessel.

"You keep calling me Cas... why?" she asked and Dean grinned, "It's a nickname, you know your name is a mouthful..."

"A nickname... as i recall you humans do this to socialize, it's what you do with friends... are we?", "Yeah kind of..." Dean replied, this talk was just too awkward for the hunter, even for Cas standards.

"Look Cas... i don't know if you're going to remember this and all... but I'm just takin' chances you don't..." Dean stepped closer to Castiel, ironically breaking his own rule of personal space matter.

"The very first moment i lay eyes on you? I thought you were part of this big bag of douches... and i didn't care about you at all... But then again... here and there you helped and then i don't know when... you made me go crazy over you" he started to babble and once Dean Winchester started to babble like an idiot, you could expect him to babble some more.

"All this fights and times i thought i would lose you... i always told myself, it's because you became family, because you became a friend... But that last time... i probably will never be able to really tell you Cas... But here it doesn't matter, we won't remember... I love you..." Dean leaned forward pressing his lips against Cas, taking chances in a time he didn't exist, in a time that he could be himself just for a second.

Without anyone judging him, without god being angry at him or even smite him, because if they came back.

Everything will have changed and no one would remember and it never happened, that's what Dean secretly didn't hope for.

But he knew, lady luck was never his friend -Winchesters just have a few crazy friends- and luck would never be one.

Castiel was shocked to say at least, since her mouth was occupied with tasting Dean's, speechless was also on the list, next to frozen to the spot.

This was a lot happening at once, the hand print, this handsome human with that beautiful soul and what was most important, this very human pulling at her grace.

As Castiel had lived so many years and knew so much about humans, she just did what she saw so often happening between humans.

She kissed back, sneaking her hand around Dean's neck and the other on the hand print on his shoulder moving closer to this human.

Dean did expect a lot, being smitten, stabbed and shoved away, but not being kissed back or even grabbed by the neck and shoulder.

But Cas was one to surprise, with whatever he/she did, Castiel was the master in surprising the Winchesters and everyone around him, even his own siblings.

Dean put a hand on the right hip of Castiel and the other on her back, pulling her closer.

He knew this body wasn't the one he used to stare at and check out, secretly of course so Samantha and Pas wouldn't notice.

But he felt like he didn't care, this was Castiel and Castiel wasn't about appearance, but about this feeling that Dean couldn't explain.

The window in the kitchen shattered and the group that had left to secure the sigils came running into the living-room.

Sam and Pas shot Dean a knowing look, which he tried to ignore, the moment he wanted to ask them 'What the hell happened' Anna stepped into the living-room.

"Castiel... what are you doing here?" she asked as she noticed Castiel standing too close to Dean, for Anna's liking.

"You're not Anael from this time, why are you here?" Castiel asked back, "Because Mary and John Winchester need to be dead... we have to do it...so we can prevent the apocalypse" she replied and looked straight at her brother/sister, not letting go of the angel blade and sword in both her hands.

"That's a lie bitch, try the truth for once" Pascal said and took her sword in her hand, the angel blades were given to, John, Mary and Sam, left Dean to stand with the demon killing knife and Castiel next to him.

"You're going against your own sister?!" she shouted at Castiel and the angel looked for a moment uncertain, but Dean took the angel's hand assuring her/him that it was okay.

"You know what Anna? Cas was kind of the one to distract you..." Pascal smirked as she threw the lighter on the ring of holy oil, surrounding Anna.

The holy oil caught fire and was now a ring of holy fire, keeping the angel from using her angel-mojo.

"You're going to regret this, bitch" Anna spat as she looked at Pascal, "Probably, but not today and not in this year..."

She held her sword tight as she drove it through Anna's body, though she was surprised that Anna wasn't moving, but then again who was she to judge good ol' luck?

Anna's scream tore through the whole house and blinding white light shot out of her mouth and eyes, as her grace vanished and black large burned wings appeared on the floor behind the corpse of the young red haired.

"What the hell? This fast?" Dean asked and Sam looked at Castiel, "You prevented her from moving right?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded, the sadness about the loss of a sibling showing clearly on the blue-eyed angel's face.

"Thank you Castiel..." Mary said as she watched a single tear fall down the cheeks of that beautiful blue-eyed woman.

She took two steps and wiped it away, holding Castiel's hand in a motherly and comforting way and to Castiel's own surprise it helped just a little, but it helped.

"So what now? I mean Anna's dead..." Sam looked at Dean and Pascal, "Don't know... we tell Mary the date on which she has to do everything to not die... oh wait... Fuck! I should've come across that idea!" Pascal slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Why not give Mary the C! And then let her kill the fuckin' yellow-eyes, story changes and everyone's safe!" Pascal suggested and Dean hugged her kissing her forehead.

"you're a fuckin' genius!" he said and took out the gun from his waistband, "This is going to kill yellow-eyes and you have to shoot him, the moment you enter the nursery of Sam. At the second November 1983" Mary nodded, taking the gun and putting it into her own waistband, it seemed to run in the family.

"And now how do we get back?" Pascal asked, "Therefore I'm here kiddo..." Gabriel appeared behind Sam and wrapped his arms around the moose.

"Missed you, Sammy-o" he said and grinned at Mary and John, who both stared at the two and seemed to go it over in their hands.

"I'm Gabriel the archangel, always at your service Mr. and Mrs. Winchester" he let go off Sam and walked between him and his parents bowing politely before them.

"Well he got some manners..." Pascal commented as she tried her best to keep Dean from jumping at Gabriel and strangle him.

"So Mary and John you two know what to do, Castiel thank you very much for your help bro... And you three... we got some work to do!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and the three vanished, leaving a confused angel and two smiling humans back.

**-1-**

"I kind of liked Gabriel, he seemed to be a funny guy" Mary said as she was stroking her bump, John smiled and put a hand on his beloved woman's belly carrying their child.

"Dean seemed to like Castiel more though... and let me guess, that's why this angel has blue eyes?" John pointed with his free hand at the angel figurine having blue eyes, which stood on a shelf over Dean's crib.

"Yeah... I liked Castiel too..." Mary smiled fondly at the memory of the angel that had helped, saving her life and the lives of her family.

"I'm going to get the other bed-room painted, you should rest..." John told Mary, before kissing her passionately on the lips and moving to the other room, so he could get Sammy's bed-room ready.

Mary made a small noise, as Dean kicked from the inside, "Don't worry, Baby... Angel's are watching over you..." she smiled a bit brighter and stroke her belly again, moving to the other room as well, to watch her husband paint the walls, of their other angel.

**-2-**

"I'll never get used to this... like ever!" Pascal stated as she felt the floor under her feet once again, this time though it was the floor of Bobby's living-room.

"Hey, kiddo you're back" Bobby commented as he came in, holding papers in his hands, seeing all three idjits back and safe.

"Yes, missed you there grumpy, could've needed one to kick asses" she smirked and hugged the older hunter, as she had really missed him in there.

"You won't believe who's here..." Ellen came into the room followed by Jo, both looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Well you'll tell us?" Sam asked and looked at the two women, "Hey, Sam... Dean..." Mary Winchester said and came into the living-room.

_**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**_

_**hope you liked this chapter, and the next one is really fluffy! Stay tuned (and of course drama... -)**_

_**comments are welcomed! **_

_**Xxx Ilana~ :***_


	25. just some bells and kisses

Thanks to my reviewer and follower: **aLoggedInReader, Sara1988, **_**Word's you've spoken, **____**Avalonemyst**_

___**have fun reading xxx Impala67-Ilana**_

_**Supernatural- Supernatural- Supernatural- Supernatural- Supernatural- Supernatural**_

_**Chapter 25: **just some bells and kisses_

Dean looked at his mother, in her mid forties she stood there looking as good as ever and smiling at her two sons.

"Mom..." Dean gasped as he couldn't control himself, to walk over to her and hug the living daylights out of her.

Sam slowly walked over to his mother and brother and took her into a hug himself, "We thought you died... Your cell phone was off, no traces of your car..." he mumbled against the top of his mother's head, as she was way shorter then him.

"It turned out to be a nest of vampires and during the fight one of them kicked my cellphone away... it's broken" she explained and smiled as she was checking her sons, for any injuries or something else.

"Guys? What's going on here?" she asked, "You don't know anymore? Mary went for a hunt, as Garth had asked for assistance in one. Neither you or the two idjits were able to go, this damn ritual with the devil was on. And the others including me were on another hunt, so Mary went..." Bobby explained and Pascal looked at him, as if he'd gone insane.

Michael appeared next to her and smiled at the group, "Mary that was excellent work, with the Vampires... If you'd excuse us..." Michael walked out of the room, taking Pascal by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

Dean had this weird feeling that something was off and looked at Sam, two understanding looks later the two sneaked up to the kitchen door, which wasn't closed completely.

Mary didn't question her sons, she knew whatever they did, they did it with good intentions, so she went to help Ellen and Bobby with the books and the lore about the gate of hell.

"What's going on here?" she asked Michael as she was sure no one was listening, not noticing Dean or Sam behind the doors.

"You went into the past and prevented Mary from dying... the memories changed and this is what happened..." Michael explained.

"Why am I the only one to remember?" Pascal sat down on one of the chairs, knowing what was to come wouldn't be that easy to go with.

"You're still a part from another dimension... that makes you immune to the most things happening here"

She nodded, so it wasn't enough to accept the fact of being in another dimension to be a part of that dimension, but she knew anyways one day she would leave them all.

No matter if she wanted to or not...

"Hello" Pascal turned around to be face to face with Lucifer, he had the weird obsession with just appearing to scare the crap out of anyone he liked.

Gabriel was the next one to appear and then Castiel with Balthazar, "What's this? Charlie's angel meeting?!" Except for two angels, who were laughing or at least smiling, close to none of the other angels understood.

"We're here to discuss something with you" Michael said and Lucifer nodded, she had noticed that the angel was way to close to the other. But then again, wasn't personal space an issue of most angels?

"Okay... Shoot it" she said and Michael furrowed his eyebrows, "Whom?", "Not whom, shoot it is a phrase... means say it" Gabriel couldn't help himself, this all was way to funny.

"It's about your real purpose and why you are here..." Michael started, but it seemed that whatever he wanted to say he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Did you ever notice something weird about you?" Lucifer instead took over and asked, sat himself across from her, his blue eyes looking at her and a small smile on his face.

"Aside from the whole shit of my family? Just the thing with the sword... that's all..." she said, but a thoughtful expression went across her face.

"And voices..." she suddenly said, "Voices?" Balthazar asked, "Yeah, weird voices sometimes they'd just say my name and the moment i turn around there is no calling anymore..."

"You don't belong into that dimension with the humans you called family..." Lucifer said, "Can't we talk with Dean and Sam present?" she suddenly asked, it felt so uncomfortable all of it.

"I'm sorry, but their mother is back... i think that..." the fallen angel said and she nodded, she understood.

"They don't need me... or at least they have some more important matters at hand...", just for a short moment the sentence of Dean shot through her head, but then again everything had changed and that meant, they probably didn't remember anymore.

"It's hard i know... they became family and you trust and love them... And there is nothing wrong with that..." Lucifer put a hand on her right one.

"There is nothing wrong with seeking love and warmth in others... But there are so many dark chapters coming up, that you have to find the right answer to all of this yourself.."

Michael sat down next to her and Balthazar shrugged as he leaned against the wall, Cas stood as stiff as always in the corner next to the fridge and Gabriel sat on the counter.

"You have a family, a real one... one that loves you... right here..." Lucifer made a gesture with his hands mentioning for the angels around her.

"I don't understand..." she replied and Lucifer smiled once again, "Do you know what happens, when archangels mate with other angels?", "Like in Gabriel's case, they get seraphs like Balthazar and Castiel?" she replied questioningly.

Michael nodded and took hold of her other free hand, "But with archangels it's different... as we are powerful on many different levels, our powers dissolve each others and the child will be...", "Human..." she gasped that word.

"Right... but a human can't live in heaven... without at least a bit of grace..." Michael replied.

Her throat got tight and the feeling in her gut told her to run, just jump up and run as far away as she could, because she wasn't prepared for all of this, not at all.

"We had a friend a special one, Acheliah... God had given her a special ability... as the only seraph in heaven, Acheliah required a vessel... and as the only angel in heaven Acheliah had the ability to be reborn..." Michael continued, Pascal wanted to faint, just then and there she wanted to faint and never wake up.

It had been strange all of her live, she had felt out of place, like she never belonged to someone or somewhere.

Then there had been Maison, Jack and the others from her division and she had felt at home.

She had wanted to marry Jack, to live a long and wonderful life with him, with Maison as the Uncle of her children.

But the moment she had stepped into this universe, the moment she had crossed dimensions, she had stumbled from one curse into another.

Which left her with no one, no one who loved her and was with her, but the ones to have come to love her dead.

Or occupied with real family and she couldn't help the tiny voice that screamed "Alone" in her head.

"What I'm about to say now... might not please you, but you'll have to understand us..." Lucifer dragged her attention back to him and she nodded.

"When Michael and I were created... we knew something was strange, normally an archangel wasn't meant to mate with another. Sure we liked to ... get sexually involved, but with no outcome you know... but deciding for a mate and an archangel one... that was actually not bound to happen. And i still can't tell you why, but it happened and Michael told me his grace was building up a small child.

But we didn't know what to do, a small child would die in heaven, with no grace in his body. That's when Acheliah came to us, told us god had told her to come and she offered us to use you as a vessel.

And without knowing what else to do, we agreed... Not knowing what would happen, should something happen to Acheliah. And then the war came up and Michael and I were controlled by someone we trusted the most..." Lucifer paused, "Raphael..." Pascal could clearly imagine it in her head, how the archangel had enjoyed playing her brothers against each other.

"Right... she stabbed Acheliah and both Michael and I were to late... we though the other had done it, not understanding why though... And as you vanished... we thought you were dead... It's not that you look like Acheliah, but more like Acheliah looks like you..." Lucifer added and she nodded.

"That means... you two are my... parents? My real parents?" she asked and Michael nodded, "The sword you're holding, is mine... it was made to protect me and my seraphs, or in your case my child... I gave it to Acheliah the moment the war had broken out... In hope she'd use it to protect you two... and now the sword brought you back to us..."

"Can... could you... give me a moment... just for myself?..." she asked as she buried her head into her crossed arms on the table, not looking at anyone but letting the conversation rain down on her again and again.

A flutter of several wings told her most of the angels had been gone, except for one.

"Castiel?..." she asked, "Not quite..." the voice of Balthazar and she wanted to turn around and to shout at him but as she looked up she could see his sad face.

"There is nothing that i could say, or do to enlighten the mood, or to help you with coping... But if it helps you, thanks to the changes in the past, we two never slept with each other. You are still a virgin..." without knowing why, if it was because it was all to much, or because it all was that ridiculous, she started to laugh.

With the laughter tears mixed in and soon she couldn't tell anymore if she was laughing or crying, because in that very moment it didn't matter at all anymore.

Balthazar wasn't a heartless angel, he wasn't a complete asshole either, he just had his own insane ways of handling situations.

But standing in this kitchen, watching this broken human girl, was what made him open his eyes.

He had been angry at her and had blamed her for the loss of the angel he had loved, though he knew all along something was off.

And now he knew, he knew the woman he had loved had saved the life of this young human girl, had kept her alive and through her voice and body had shown love to Balthazar. He had been an asshole and the title of douche fit him very well.

He crossed the kitchen and pulled her from the chair, with no effort in the end he was an angel and she was just a human girl.

In one moment she was starring into nothing, crying and laughing at the same time in an insane rhythm and in the next she found herself pressed against a grey v-neck shirt.

"It's okay... You know those two out there are stupid and they might not be the best for surviving, but they have their hearts on the right place... You know... they adore you and love you as a little sister and no time-travelling will change that... Don't worry..." he stroke her head as she cried into his shirt, soaking the material with salty tears, her hands grabbing the fabric of his jacket on his back, holding it tight in two fists.

Dean wasn't the most patient person on the world, but Sam gave him credit for holding out till Balthazar was calming Pascal down.

He burst into the kitchen, grabbed Pascal's wrists and pried her hands away from Balthazar's jacket, before taking her into a hug, that possibly crushed two or three of her ribs.

Sam looked apologetically at Balthazar who understood and vanished to meet up with Castiel and talk to some more angels.

"What on earth are you thinking?!" Dean murmured over and over, whilst he stroke her hair and held her tight.

"Dean's right... Pas... whatever happened and I'm sure Gabriel will help our memory out later, it won't ever change how we feel about you..." Sam said and smiled softly, though she couldn't see more than Dean's chest.

"You know, you two are like spies... maybe you're friends of James Bond and we never knew..." she chuckled against Dean's chest.

"It's just crazy, a year ago i never cried. I made my job and hoped to die one day... Then i met Jack and i wanted to have a family... And now in another dimension all i do is cry and hope to not die..."

"Well we change the world" Dean said chuckling against her hair and she grinned, "Or you just corrupt people... who knows"

"I think I'm siding with Pas here, we corrupt the people" Sam grinned and ruffled Pas hair, that was how their family should be, happy.

"And I'm siding with them as well" Mary said entering the kitchen and smiling at the three, "You know that nothing changes... whatever had happened and we don't know... You're as much part of this family as Dean, Sam or Me are..." she told the young girl and hugged her like Dean had been doing.

"Thank you..." she replied and had to suppress another wave of tears, she was getting so emotional with those hunters.

**-1-**

Dean looked at Castiel, he couldn't drag his eyes away from the angel, that had saved his life more then once.

Gabriel had given them their memories of the past year with Pascal and their lives before the changes back and after a major headache and sleeping for two days, they had been able to work it out.

"What are you thinking about?" the angel asked and looked back at Dean, with those electric blue eyes, that always sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

But of course he had been pushing those feelings back, because a hunter had no room for such feelings.

"Us" Dean said, without even thinking about how fucked up this sounded, because he surely was no weakling.

"Is there an us?" Castiel asked back and took a step towards Dean, the oldest male Winchester completely speechless.

"I never really thought, that you would consider me as a mate... or what do you humans say... Love interest?" Castiel's famous head tilt once again.

"You know I'm not good with words..." Dean said as he leaned against the hood of his Baby, looking at Castiel once again, after having averted his gaze for just a second.

"I was the one to resurrect you... I want to believe i should know your soul best..." Castiel answered and Dean admired how the angel could be so open with it all.

But then again angel's weren't made to hide things or to lie, they were made to be honest and to fight... Not to love... and certainly not to be mates of humans.

"We can't..." Dean said slowly, his face only inches away from Cas' as the other got closer and closer.

"Why?" Cas replied and Dean could feel Cas' breath brushing his lips, he practically could feel the soft hair of Cas, the three day stubble and those blue electric eyes boring into his.

"I don't know..." Dean whispered and not knowing who started it first, or how it had happened anyways, he felt Castiel's lips on his.

Dean always lied when he said he didn't read, or when he teased Sam about reading to much, because secretly? He was reading much more than Sam did.

He loved devouring books, he spoke a lot of languages fluently and could write and read them, he also was quite the intelligent one. But there was always something that was better and that had always been the adrenalin of fighting and killing.

Of course only bad, evil supernatural beings.

But Dean had read a lot of books, dramatic ones with people who loved each other with no chance of happy end. Because Dean Winchester liked to be realistic, there was no forever in a life as a hunter.

In those books the girls, women, boys or men would always describe this one kiss, they shared with their loved ones as the perfect kiss.

And Dean would laugh, though no one understood him, he didn't care, there was no perfect kiss.

He had to know, he had had plenty of those in his life, kisses with millions of girls and none of those had been at least satisfying.

They had been good, no question, but afterwards the Winchester would feel empty and sometimes even lonely.

Now with Cas' lips against his, he felt complete for this moment he felt like himself, like what he had lost long ago was now back.

Against all rules Dean had ever made in his life, against all what he had felt and the walls he had built, he wrapped his arms around Cas neck and pulled him closer.

Savouring the moment of completeness, the moment of being himself, with Castiel in front of him.

Castiel pulled away and looked at Dean and he looked back, questioningly and somewhat insecure, but Cas' smile washed it away.

"It's okay... I won't leave... There is a forever... because I'll always exist... only for you..." Cas said and smiled this heart melting smile. Dean had never seen in his whole life.

"That sounded so chick-flick" he breathed against Cas' lips, before pressing back against them, silencing any shit Cas would say.

After all Sam had definitely watched to many romance-chick-flick-movies with Castiel, he'd have to have a brother talk with him...

**-...-**

"They look happy..." Pascal said as she looked down at Dean and Castiel sharing their very first moment as a pair.

"Your new hobby? Stalking others, while they're having an intimate moment?" Balthazar asked as he leaned against the balcony, his arms rested crossed atop of the balcony rail.

"Kind of... I just wanted to make sure, they don't mess up..." she chuckled softly, as Dean kissed Castiel for the second time, this time initiating it himself.

"What about you?" Balthazar asked her and his blue eyes looked up into the star filled sky, "Nothing much..." she replied and sighed, her breath came out in small white cloudlet.

The blonde angel shrugged of his jacked and put it around her shoulders, "Or maybe you're not doing enough to get it..." he said as he chuckled at her rolling her eyes.

"You really want to convince me to go for a prophet?" she asked and he smirked, "You should... he seems to like you too..."

"How come you are this nice to me? Mr. Snarky-Pants?" she asked and he groaned, taking both her hands in his, "And there i thought i could get this nickname off..."

He held her hands a bit longer and pulled her at her right hand, towards himself into a hug, resting his chin atop of her head.

"I feel regret... Because of how i treated you... You know... I lived a long time here beneath the humans and as an angel feelings were knew to me. I started to see the bad side of humans much faster than their good ones. I felt anger, revenge and hate... I can't say i stopped feeling them... but with those two idiots... i started to see the other feelings... forgiveness... love and kindness..." he stopped for a short moment and she could feel how he shifted, his lips close to her ear.

"I understand why Castiel gave up so much, without hesitation..." he whispered and his lips brushed her cheek, his nose brushing hers softly.

She held her breath, not really understanding what was going on and a part of her deep down, told her not to break this moment of Balthazar.

"I'm sorry... it's a goodbye to her... and a new start with you..." he said and she felt his lips on hers, she wasn't strong enough to fight him off, she knew that and she also knew that this kiss wasn't for her. It was the way Balthazar kissed her, that she understood it was a goodbye to Acheliah. She hugged him around his chest and patted his back somehow, while his lips were on hers.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, she felt something inside of her responding to the brush of white wings of Balthazar.

She stretched her hand out and the pale blue light surrounding her fingertips brushed against the white feathers outstretched behind him.

"She says goodbye..." she whispered against his lips, pressing a light kiss on his lips in ways of goodbye, Acheliah inside of her pleaded for.

"And you're a horrible friend" she chuckled and pulled away nudging Balthazar lightly as she walked inside of the room, leaving the angel on the balcony.

"Apology accepted..." she said before she left the room, knowing very well he had heard her.

Heading down the stairs Pascal bumped into Sam who looked at her smiling, "Great I was looking for you" he said as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"Sam?!" she asked as she tried to brush her hair, out of her sight and not loosing the jacket of Balthazar she had been wearing.

In the panic-room, Sam let her down closing the heavy doors behind him and locking them from inside.

"Sam? If you're on some trip, please don't tell me you want to slaughter me..." she as she looked up at her 'older brother'.

"I'm not gonna slaughter you! You drank a bit too much with Jo and Ellen?!" he asked and had an expression on his face, that was close to a speechless bitch-face.

"Erm... no... Okay what's going on?" she asked, as on cue Sam started to pace back and forth, before he suddenly stopped in front of her and taking out a small velvet ring box.

Her eyes wide she held up both her hands, "Wait! Whatever happened in this reality, you're in love with Gabriel not me!" she said and tried her best to not sound as afraid as she did.

"I'm not proposing to you... I want you to tell me how to propose to Gabriel..." he told her and she nearly fainted, due to the amount of relieve she felt.

"How about just asking him?" she asked and sat down on the bed that was in the middle of the small room, crossing her legs beneath her.

"Just like that?" Sam asked, having expected something fancy or bigger than just asking, "Well he loves you and practically never gives a second without saying or thinking your name. I thought it was obvious he'd say 'Yes'" she replied and shrugged.

"This means, there is a wedding coming..." she chuckled softly as she thought about that wonderful moment.

Weddings were something that made her heart jump and her girlish side climbing out, she loved weddings.

Especially the moment the bridegroom saw his bride... the moment he sees her walking down the aisle, it was an utter moment of love.

And her friends were about to experience it.

"I didn't even tell mom, Dean or Bobby..." Sam muttered as he rubbed one of his large hands over his face and through his hair.

"It's okay, Sammy... Gabe loves you and we all do too..." she said and hugged him around his waist, as she was too short, to hug him around his chest.

"I know..." he smiled and stroke through her black curls, "We should go back... i might do it like you said..." he chuckled and she backed off a bit.

"you're not going to throw me over your shoulder once again?" she asked and he shook his head laughing, "No.. i think you can walk..." he replied.

**-...-**

Next morning Gabe and Pascal were the first ones to sit at the table in the kitchen, the black haired girl yawned behind her hand and looked around.

Wondering why Ellen wasn't up already, apparently one of the changes had cause Bobby and Ellen to be married in the 'now'.

"They're not waking up, thanks to my mojo" Gabriel replied to her thought and she shot him a glare, "Sorry kiddo, but i needed a moment with you alone" he said and pulled out a velvet ring box, much like Sam had.

"Lemme guess, you're going to ask me how to propose to Sam?" she asked and he nodded, grinning at her as he thought, she was fast to pick up.

"Just go and ask him... He's so in love with you, that if i have to hear another 'Gabriel...' I'm going to throw up... He'll say 'Yes'" she replied, yawning once again, her mood worse than ever.

Since there was no Ellen-coffee to great her this morning, she blamed her fool mood all on Gabriel, till a steaming cup of coffee, appeared on her table.

Tasting like Ellen's holy black elixir of life.

She was happy the moment Mary and Ellen entered the kitchen starting to prepare breakfast, she lent them a hand and the league of awesome women was complete when Jo and Jody entered the kitchen as well.

Since things were boiling hot with Raphael, they had decided to get the whole family surrounding the Winchesters around them together on Bobby's salvage yard, including the sheriff.

The other hunters who had agreed to join them, had gotten an angel as back-up, spells and sigils to keep them safe.

They had a rather big family breakfast that had to be held in the kitchen, after Gabriel had taken some modifications.

After adding a few more rooms and bathrooms, Gabriel had added a training area beneath the house and next to the panic-room, a huge room that was stocked with guns and stuff they'd night to fight with. And now he had made the rooms a bit bigger, so they'd all fit in without any problems.

Pascal sat between Balthazar and Chuck chattering to Gabriel and Sam, across from her and throwing occasional glances towards Dean and Cas who were sitting a bit further next to each other.

**-2-**

"So basically you idjit, are the daughter of the two famous archangels. Couldn't survive in heaven, because their graces evened out themselves and you were without. So Acheliah, who needed a vessel in heaven could take over your body. A way to save you two. She died and you were born in that other dimension. And then you met that chucklehead over there and here we are" Bobby summed everything up and didn't even react to the protest of Dean.

"Yep and now my 'aunt'" she air quoted the word, "Wants to see me dead and make the apocalypse happen, because she's gone nuts".

"Nice family" Jody remarked and Balthazar nodded in agreement, "Oh you never saw her in action... believe me she can be very... uhm... interesting" he threw in and Gabriel made a really good imitation of the female archangel.

"I believe now is not the time, to be imitating our sister or to be making fun of the situation" Castiel said and made everyone fall to silence once again.

"Actually there is one thing before we throw ourselves into research and fights and stuff..." Sam suddenly said and Pascal could've face palmed herself.

She had told him to just ask Gabriel, but not without Dean knowing or at least his mom and certainly not, while they were discussing the possible world's end.

Gabriel, who hadn't been listening as he was explaining to Jody, why he thought he would've made a better female archangel than Raphael.

Had jumped up at the same moment pulling out the ring box, much like Sam had and both stood in front of each other.

Pascal whispered into Balthazar's ear to make sure, that Dean neither had any weapons nor could move for the next twenty, possibly thirty minutes.

None of them wanted to bury either Sam or Dean in the backyard of Bobby's salvage yard, after Dean would hear what was coming.

Balthazar nodded and caught Chuck starring at them from across the room, he knew exactly what the prophet was thinking and backed a bit away from Pascal.

She tilted her head lightly confused, but Sam and Gabriel understood how to drag all attention back to them.

"Will you marry me?" both asked at the exact same time, going both down on one knee and opening the ring boxes.

There was a long silence in which everyone thought about the sentence both had said and how they were starring at each other mouth hanging open wide.

Pascal, Ellen, Mary, Jo and Jody started clapping smiling brightly at the two, though none of them had said 'Yes' or 'No' asking each other directly was answer enough.

The two fell into each others arms and kissed the living daylights out of each other, Dean frozen to the spot just shook his head and congratulated his brother in his own way.

Walking over to him and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, the moment Gabriel decided Sam needed to breath again.

The two shared a long brotherly look and Dean left the living-room to be a bit alone with his Baby, just Pas noticed Castiel to be gone too.

"See moose, it worked!" she chirped as she laughed and hugged Sam and then Gabriel, "Congrats to you two... what's the family name gonna be?" she asked.

"Winchester... I don't have one..." Gabriel replied and Sam beamed at him, "Really? I thought we'd talk about it first..." another kiss was exchanged.

Mary and Ellen promised cake and pie to celebrate the new news -because everyone knows pie and cake aren't the same- while Jody and Jo drove to the city, to get some alcohol to celebrate with.

The two were slowly getting to be some kind of duo and Sam even had a name for them J².

Leaving Pascal, Balthazar, Bobby and Chuck in the living-room.

The oldest hunter excused himself in his grumpy way, having some phone calls to make and getting Garth out of harms way, while phoning some more.

Balthazar smiled at Pascal and hugged her, before he told her he had to leave for some angel's business.

"Leaves us two..." Pascal chuckled and Chuck nodded, slightly nervous.

Chuck walked over to where Pascal was sitting on the coach and sat next to her, she turned to her right to face him.

"I... i want to talk to you..." he said and played with his fingers nervously, she wanted him to calm down and took his hands in hers.

"It's... I like you..." he said and she nodded, "Me too... that's what friends should feel right?" not understanding what Chuck was nervous about, or why he was behaving like this.

"No... I... I love you..." he said and her eyes widen, "I know if you're not feeling the same it's okay. But please just hear me out", she nodded though she wanted to tell him, that she was about to fall for him.

"I know... Gabriel told me the reality changed and he gave you the set of memories you lacked... and my prophecies... they made me see your set... But I through all that happened... i don't know why... but i feel close to you..." he said and black hair flew back, as she threw herself against Chuck.

Her lips against his, kissing really was getting everyday in this house, though this time she felt like exploding with feelings.

She knew she had caught Chuck off guard and she also knew that maybe it was too much for Chuck at all, but she had to tell him somehow.

Her heart jumped when she felt Chuck's arms sneaking around her waist.

She had him beneath her, her hands at each side of his face, her legs in between his and her lips on his.

It was the sound of something dropping that the two jumped and looked up, Pascal's hair a mess and Chuck lightly confused.

Gabriel had dropped something and picked it up, not even caring for that the two were starring at him, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"So it worked?" he asked and Pascal looked confused between Chuck and Gabriel, "I told him to go for it and tell you what he felt. He told me he saw you and Balthazar kissing and i explained to him that Balthy was just saying goodbye to an old friend" the archangel explained and shouted a "Living-room" as Sam had asked where he was.

Pascal jumped up to struggle Gabriel for listening into talks, that weren't made for his ears, but then again she would've loved to kiss him, for making Chuck tell her.

_**Supernatural- Supernatural- Supernatural- Supernatural- Supernatural- Supernatural**_

_**hope you guys liked some fluff :***_

_**xxx yours Impala67-Ilana**_

_**see you next time :3**_


	26. of roller coaster and glitter

Hey guys, I'm really sorry i haven't been any active on here, but i got a great wave of depression i had to get myself out of... So well i tried my best to give this chapter as much fluff, as i could muster with the state of my mind right now... I'm really sorry... and thanks for the continue support... I'll try to get a grip on myself again... see you guys and hope you like it

_**Thanks to: aLoggedInReader, Sara1988, Word's you've spoken, **__Avalonemyst_

xxx Impala67-Ilana

_**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-**_

_**Chapter 26: of roller coaster and glitter**_

When you have something you want to protect, whatever you do it's always filled with this wish to protect this one person. To keep this person safe and unharmed and to give this person all you've got.

Chuck Shurley surely never thought he'd have such a person, of course he loved his family, his parents, his best friends at school and later on, he loved every single Fan of his books.

But he never truly fell in love with someone, for whom he'd been able to die for, or for whom he'd try to be stronger.

The author of the Winchester Gospel or Supernatural-books as known to the fans, had always thought he'd die alone as an author who lived from poorly sold books.

To be involved into a fight between heaven and hell, or better spoken, in a fight between a crazy archangel and the rest of the world.

Was surely something he'd never would've imagined in his whole life and to be a prophet even less.

Life is unexpected and you'll always get hit with things, that make you topple and eventually fall, but the best thing you can do then, is to get up and try to walk on.

No one expects from you to be a hero, or to save the world, to make a new invention which saves the environment.

And if they expect it from you, don't let them lead your OWN way, because as said, it's YOUR way.

What is expected from you though is to try, people want to see you try your best and they'll love the outcome, because it's the best you can do.

So the mid-twenty man who's not the best when it comes to fight or to even enforce his own thoughts and wants, wanted to try it for the very first time.

To do his best and to show that he was willing to try.

It wasn't that easy as there were plenty of people watching his first tries and with no luck at all he had to train with Dean Winchester, from all people.

"It's okay Chuck..." Pascal tried to encourage him, but she could clearly see that the poor guy was close to fainting.

One thing you all should know about Dean Winchester was, a clearly better HUMAN fighter than him hadn't been born yet.

And even though he's human, he could clearly take on some of the demons, monsters and other things out there.

"Chuck... I'm not going to kill you..." Dean said and added "Yet", as his eyes looked over to Pascal who glared at him.

"You're a good guy i know. But if she gets hurt, I'm going to kill, salt and burn you anyways" Dean told him and something flew past his face and hit the wall behind him.

It was Pascal's shoe and she walked over to get it back, "Next time I'll hit you for sure" she told Dean as she put it back on.

"Don't believe him... He's not going to hurt you..." she told Chuck and smiled at him, pulling him down for a kiss, just to get Dean pissed off.

Dean walked over to Chuck, after Pascal sat down next to Castiel and Gabriel who held his fist towards her, she knocked hers against his and the two made a 'blow' motion.

"Okay basically, you have to get them as far as possible from you, shoving them kicking them, slashing with a knife, shooting. Everything is allowed because those sons of bitches, don't play fair." Castiel harrumphed at the use of fool language, but Dean ignored him.

Chuck nodded and Dean showed him how to do some essential moves to get out of headlocks, or other grips that might kill you.

The prophet was a natural as he learned fast and was good in taking action, though he needed a built up of muscles and strength.

Dean landed a blow and broke Chuck's nose, which was the signal to stop the idiot from getting hit by a lightning which Michael surely would've done.

Castiel stopped the fight and Pascal went to help Chuck with his nose, which wasn't really needed as Gabriel just snapped to heal it.

"I think i understand the basics..." Chuck told her and she chuckled, "You were quite good believe me..." she replied and Sam nodded.

"I'm going to make an intensive training with you, to build up muscles and stamina..." Sam said and Chuck nodded, both heading for the other half of the training room, to explain the plan.

Jody was the next to train with Dean and she was surprisingly well in what she was doing, dodging the Winchester and hitting back.

Pascal was surprised to see the woman so good with all the fighting and using of different weapons.

After Jody, whom Dean surprisingly didn't hit, but got hit by, Dean went up with Jo next.

The young Harvelle didn't need more than five minutes to get Dean down and herself above him, a knife against his throat.

He had held back a lot, but for an average demon or other creature Jo would've been deadly, so Castiel took his turn to learn how to shoot.

Pascal noticed how Castiel was looking at Dean, when he thought Dean wasn't looking, or how Dean watched Castiel move, when he thought he wasn't watching.

She smiled, her lips moving to an 'awww' without a sound, for Jo and Jody so both women would look the way she was pointing too.

The two women mouthed an 'awww' in return and smiled, thankful that neither Dean nor Castiel were looking.

Michael appeared next to Pascal with him Lucifer, the two archangels watched the progress "Hey you two" she said and tried her best to keep in mind, that those two were her true parents and yet archangels.

"How are you?" Michael asked and smiled warmly at her, she smiled back and shrugged, "Fine... as far as you can be, when one of the archangels is after you..."

"We're going to stop that bitch..." Lucifer said and looked her straight in the eyes, "I know..." she replied.

"I'm not going to let you die once again..." he said and took a few steps to stand before her, Lucifer grabbed her face as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm not going to let you die..." he said and she nodded, believing him and feeling his grace calming her heart down.

**-1-**

She stood outside of the house, her eyes fixed on the horizon watching the sun go down and the sky turn a soft red.

"Hey..." she turned around and her blue eyes fell on Chuck, who stood a bit awkwardly in the doorway, looking at her.

"Hey... You wanna keep me company?" she asked him and smiled, stretching out a hand for the older to take.

Chuck took her hand and she pulled him over to herself, hugging him and resting her head against his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, stroking her head, he had been opening up to all of them, step by step.

"About everything... Sam and Gabriel... about Dean and Cas... my 'parents'" she stressed the word 'parents' lightly, "the war... Raphael... us... and how easy so many people have it... to not know what's happening around them..." she had whispered the last part, but Chuck had heard it.

"You're right... it's a thousand times easier,... when characters from your books, stay characters in your books..." she chuckled lightly and hid her face again at his shoulder, taking in his scent that calmed her down in so many ways.

In all honesty she hadn't really planed to fall in love with Chuck, or to ever admit her feelings.

Her plan had been to help Sam and Dean and to then return to her own dimension, but having Chuck here with her and the two archangels as her real parents.

She found herself caught in a family she loved, with a person she loved and a purpose in life, she had always been searching for.

"I'm afraid to die... or worse... to see you or one of the others die..." Pascal looked up her eyes locked with his, so much pain and sadness mixed with fright and nervousness.

Chuck wished he'd have words to say, that would make all her pain and other emotions vanish, but he had no such words.

Everything he wrote down in his books, were dreams he had been having and the slight change of word, was due to his own liking.

But this time he needed words, that would convey all his feelings for her and words that would lift the burden on her shoulder, even if it was for just a minute.

He envied Sam for his way to adapt to people's feelings, to know the correct words and gestures to make people feel better.

He envied Dean for not knowing any words, but actions that said pretty much the same or even more then words could.

And if he had been honest he envied Castiel, who seemed to be calming everyone down with just his presence.

Gabriel was to be envied to, because he was able to light up a whole place, with just being his bubbly-self.

Even Balthazar, Bobby, Mary, Jody or Jo were able to do something to lift the spirits around them or to even enlighten the mood slightly.

"Now you're the one thinking..." Pascal's voice caught Chuck and brought him back to the 'now', he looked down at her and smiled.

She was just half a head shorter than him, but he liked that she had to look up, it made him feel just a tiny bit better.

"Like you said... thinking about everything..." he replied and kissed her forehead, not knowing when he had became so blunt with his feelings and how he expressed them, Chuck was quite surprised himself about his actions.

Though as Pascal snuggled closer and a warm smile spread across her face, the emotions he had seen earlier slightly turned for the better, he knew he had done at least something right.

"Do you think Sam is going to kill Gabriel, because he'd already planed half of the wedding?" she asked suddenly, a chuckle escaped both their lips and he nodded.

"As soon as Sam finds out Gabriel has a chubby golden cupid made of chocolate in the middle of a chocolate fountain, which comes pretty close to his naked brothers and sisters." he replied and she couldn't help herself, but to burst into fits of laughter.

**-2-**

Dean stood in the kitchen looking out of the window, seeing Pascal and Chuck together on the porch.

"He's a good man..." Castiel's voice made Dean jump and he turned around, both his hands up in surprise.

"God, Cas! Are you trying to kill me?" he asked metaphorically, though he should've known Cas wouldn't understand it.

As the angel looked at him surprised and a little hurt displayed in his eyes, "I would never do such a thing, i thought you would trust me that much..." he replied and Dean sighed.

"Cas... that was metaphorically spoken... just... never mind..." the Winchester tried his best to save the situation, but it seemed that Cas still didn't quite understand the whole situation.

So he took the few steps that were parting them and grabbed the face of the slightly shorter angel, with both of his hands.

Looking straight into the electric blue of the angel, Dean said with as much love as he could muster, without sounding like one of those stupid love-sick chicks.

"I trust you with my life..." Castiel was caught up in the way Dean's eyes bore into his and how his hands felt on his face, that he completely forgot about the actual situation.

Leaned forward and united their lips in a soft kiss, which took Dean completely off-guard but wasn't unpleasant to the hunter.

They parted to look at each other, before Dean turned slightly red and looked away, taking a few steps backwards, to get a bit of space between them.

Castiel knew Dean good enough, to not be hurt by this action, as it was a typical way for Dean to make progress into something akin to relationship.

He'd been through a few that had been bound to break and let alone the story with Lisa and Ben, one day the angel would tell Dean.

That Ben was actually his son and that Lisa had lied to Dean to keep them both safe.

Dean from himself and his self-hate for having left Lisa with a baby and for having abandoned his son.

And later on Ben, from getting hurt to hear his father had died on one of those hunts, or that his father would actually never be able to stay with them, because of his unique job.

"Are you going to tell me, why you are spying on Pascal and Chuck?" Castiel asked as he noticed, Dean's eyes on the pair outside again.

"I'm not spying... It's that from all the time she's been here, i barely have seen her this happy..." Dean replied and smiled a sad smile towards his angel.

"That is not true... she has been smiling like this all the time she has spent with you and your brother..." Castiel replied and again caught Dean off-guard.

With surprise written all over his face he looked at Castiel, his blue eyes were fixed on his face and Dean felt somehow calm.

He suspected Castiel had been using his grace to calm him down slightly, but he wouldn't voice that out loud.

"You certainly watch to many of those chick-flick movies, with Sam..." the oldest male Winchester said and rolled his eyes.

Castiel kept silent, another thing he had learned while being with Dean was, that whenever Dean made such comments, he didn't want to talk about something.

He'd eventually come by himself to talk, should he want to and he was a person you couldn't pressure into talking.

Not that Castiel was someone to pressure others to spill their guts, figuratively spoken of course.

"You two up this early in the morning... don't tell me we can't have breakfast on the table" Gabriel came into the kitchen, followed by a still quite sleepy Sam.

"Just a quick reminder please, why I'm not allowed to angel-blade or deep fry him?" Dean asked, "Because he's my betrothed..." Sam replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Someone got a better reason?" he replied ignoring the eye-roll and bitch-face of his brother, "Probably because he's on of the few people we have left, against Raphael?" Pascal threw in, holding Chuck's hand as both walked past Gabriel and Sam into the kitchen.

"Damn you and your devastating reasons..." Dean grumbled and ruffled Pascal's hair as she let go of Chuck and moved to the cupboard.

"The rest still on mission?" she asked and the others nodded, Michael and Lucifer had decided to take Mary, Jo, Ellen and Bobby on a mission, involving angels and stuff.

"Which leaves us with a day off... How about something nice for all of us..." Gabriel asked and got all eyebrows raised, "What?! This idea will please everyone here!" he assured and snapped his fingers.

They were all dressed and ready standing inside of a huge amusement park, Pascal turned around to hug Gabriel with as much strength as she could muster.

"Oh my God! That's awesome Gabe! I always wanted to go to an amusement park!" she said and jumped up and down in joy.

"Though it's sad that Jo isn't with us... we should definitely do that again..." she said, without even having done anything yet.

"Calm down hobbit, we didn't even do something" Dean said and rubbed her head with the palm of his hand.

"That's mean! Stop crashing my hairstyle!" she complained and the others laughed at that, though Castiel just offered one of his rare full-smiles.

**-...-**

Dean and Castiel looked around to see they had lost the rest of the group and were by themselves, though Castiel had offered to zapp them to the other group that was close.

Which had been Sam and Gabriel, but Dean told him it was okay and that he rather liked to be alone for some time.

"Cas, you stand out too much, dressed like this... Can't you change?" Dean asked and got a head tilt as response.

"Into some jeans and a t-shirt... or shirt... would make the whole thing easier.." Dean mumbled and Castiel nodded.

The first second Cas stood in fool 'Cas-holy-tax-accountant' attire there and the next he wore denim-jeans, a black button-up shirt over it, loosely stuffed into his jeans the belt peaking out.

"Is this qualifying me to be with you here?" he asked and Dean nodded, though the way Cas had formed that sentence made him laugh inwardly.

Dean noticed the women and girls staring at Castiel with too much interest for his liking, not noticing that equally enough were staring at him.

So he took Castiel's hand holding it tight in his one and walked over to one of the firing ranges that were scattered all over the amusement park.

"Let's see how my teaching skills were..." Dean payed for them and gave Castiel the gun, "Try your best" he said and watched as the angel narrowed his eyes on the targets.

Out of three shots Castiel had once hit the bulls eye and nearly shot the range owner, making Dean double over laughing.

"Let me handle this" he told him and took the plastic gun, shooting the bulls eye three times without even looking. Castiel rolled his eyes, a thing he picked up from Pascal and Sam, but he loved the smile on Dean's face.

The way he seemed relaxed and happy, when the world wasn't resting just on his shoulders, Castiel smiled.

"So what do you want? You can pick anything from the stuff on the highest shelf" Dean told Castiel and the angel looked at the shelf.

A lot of big stuffy and soft looking animal toys were lined up, the angel didn't quite know what the purpose of them was, but he nodded as he decided for a white soft looking cat.

"Never thought you're the cat type" Dean said and took the plush to give it to Castiel, "You never asked..."

The two moved from the firing range to some other ranges, on which you could win some things with luck or talent. The two won quite a lot of things, which lead to Castiel carrying stuffed animal toys around, making most of the kids jealous.

Dean chuckled, when a small girl with pigtails and big green eyes ran up to Castiel, to ask him where he got the big black dog toy and that she wanted the same one. Her mother telling her that neither her dad nor her were good enough in shooting, to shoot her a big stuffed toy made Castiel hand her the toy.

"I really can have it?" she asked with big eye and Castiel nodded, "I do not have any use for these... you can actually have all of them... except for the white kitten" he said and gave the rest of the toys to her father to hold them, not even waiting for a reply Castiel walked away, Dean following him and winking back at the small happy child.

"What was that?" Dean asked Cas, when they were far enough, for the parents of the girl or the girl to not hear him.

"She reminded me at you..." Castiel said with a shrug, he was as honest as always, noticing the confused look Dean's face, he explained what he meant.

"Do you remember how we met?" he asked, Dean even more confused then before, nodded and told him about the day he and Bobby had summoned him.

The angel shook his head and pointed at a bench, signalling for them to sit down, as this would need time and patience.

"That's not the first time we met" Castiel said, making Dean frown, "Well if you count the sound that made my brain explode and the glass shattering thing... Well that would've probably been our first time 'talking'" Dean usually didn't air quote, but 'talking' hadn't been quite the word for Castiel's voice and the way Dean had reacted, so he had air quoted 'talking'.

"We met even before that... actually I met you... the day you were born..." he told the Winchester and the other went speechless.

"When a baby is born, usually one of the guardian angels are commanded to stay with this human, till the day he is destined to die. However you and your brother were special, for one you were from the bloodline of Michael's and Lucifer's vessels and would play a huge role in the apocalypse. But you in yourself were even more special, because you were the one to hold up Sam... you were the one to hold them all together, the righteous man..." Castiel said and waited for a short minute to let Dean absorb the information, as there was lots more coming.

"So it was decided by Michael himself, that i shall watch over you... And i did... at the beginning you were able to see me, you talked to me and tried to tell your parents. But as Mary had never told John, that she was still a hunter, she told you to keep it a secret... and in the other set of the memory, you stopped seeing me, when the fire killed your mother. In the one set of memories that is actual, you stopped seeing me the day Sam was born. I don't know why and if it was my father who made you stop seeing me, but you stopped. But i didn't stop looking after you... and the most times you nearly died? I prevented that... not wanting anything to harm you. But my father seemed to see a reason in you becoming a hunter and learning some painful lessons, so he restricted my powers, when he saw it fitted. I think it was when you were in first grade, you were like this little girl, big green eyes and brown soft hair... You looked up to your mom and told her, that your homeroom teacher was scaring you and that you suspected her to be a witch. But your mother told you witches weren't real and she tried her best to believe that..." Castiel said and stopped again.

Realization downed on Dean, when he thought how his classroom teacher had been gone and they had gotten a new one, a nicer teacher who loved to teach and had been concerned about all the kids.

"You... she was really a witch?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded, "It's your instinct, I never saw someone like you and there were a million hunters before you, destined to make great... But you were different than them all..." Castiel replied.

"You've been watching over me, for this long?" Dean didn't quite believe it, that Castiel had been around him for so long and he hadn't noticed at all.

"I was watching you even before you were human... Souls are up in the garden of god, while Gabriel was sneaking in to have looks at the soul of your brother. Acheliah and my father took me with them, showing me your soul... without telling me, you were going to be Dean Winchester..." Dean was baffled and he didn't really know what to say to that, but the wave of love and happiness that washed over him, made him smile warmly.

"And that girl reminded you at me? I was way manlier than that girl..." Dean said a manly pout in place, Castiel smiled a smile only Dean got to see.

"Her eyes..., but i believe that these two people there are Sam and Gabriel, though i can not explain myself, why they are covered in glitter." Dean looked over to his brother and the way shorter archangel, who approached them and as Castiel had said, they were covered in glitter.

**-...-**

Pascal pulled Chuck with her towards one of the roller coaster, as she had always dreamed of going to an amusement park, she definitely needed to test those out.

The Shurley looked at the back of his girlfriend, her curls bouncing behind her, he smiled warmly he'd have to thank Gabriel for his perfect plan.

Pascal turned around as they arrived at the end of the line for the roller coaster, "That's the best we ever did... aside from the trip, that God had sent us on" she said and made Chuck raise an eyebrow.

"We never told you, did we?" a huge grin spread across her face and she told Chuck about the small trip, they had made to Balthazar's private hotel and beach, with Jo,Ellen,Bobby,Sam,Gabriel,Castiel and herself.

"That sounds really nice..." Chuck smiled, the look in her eyes was adorable and he just wished for her to look always like this.

Not having to worry about the world and Raphael, if he could he would holy-oil- deep- fry the archangel.

Though Chuck had to admit, those had been Dean's words and he really had liked that, so he had kept that sentence in mind.

It was their turn and the two sat next to each other, Chuck holding Pascal's hand as she was excited beyond belief.

The black haired girl screamed her throat out, more screaming out of fun, than of fear because she had fairly seen more scary things than that in her whole life.

Chuck was watching Pascal not really caring for the roller coaster, he liked the way her hair flew around her face and he loved how she screamed, her eyes closed shut.

The two tested a few more attractions and got themselves a few snacks, sitting down on in a cafe.

They ordered something to drink and each of them a piece of cake, waiting for their order to arrive, the two talked a bit about a few normal things.

"And really i swear, i went into that shop and the women there immediately started fighting over Sam and Dean, though they should've known the two are angel-gay" she said and laughed.

"They could not have known that they are 'angel-gay', because they'd need to know that there are angels at first" Chuck replied and she sighed defeated.

"Okay, but they should've known the two are taken...", the waiter came with their order, smiling at Pascal and waiting for something to say, but she just thanked him and kept looking at Chuck, going on with their conversation.

Another thing Chuck would always wonder about, what Pascal saw in him that she didn't see other people staring at her.

That guy had made a move on her and everyone could've seen that, but she hadn't even given him a second glance, though he had been handsome.

"What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head, since she had noticed he wasn't quite listening anymore and more in his thoughts than with her.

"Nothing... don't worry" Chuck replied and shook his head, "You sure? Because that's not your 'nothing' face" Pascal said and reached out her hand to put it on his, squeezing his hand.

"I was just wondering about something..." he replied, he wasn't able to lie to her and he didn't want to, relationships were built on love and trust and not lies.

"Mind sharing with me? Makes it sometimes easier to understand" she offered and added "But you don't have to, if you don't want to..."

"It's really just a small thing... i wondered if you didn't notice how people... well guys were looking at you... and how you could love me..." he replied and bit his lip.

"Hm... in all honesty? I don't really care for how people look at me, or guys look at me. Most of them chicken out, the moment they see Dean's, Sam's, Gabe's, Lucifer's, Michale's, Bobby's or Castiel's death glare." she replied and shrugged, thinking over if she didn't forget any of her male friends or 'parents'.

"And i love you because, you know all about me and you still see me as ME... As Pascal Walker, the idiot from another dimension, who keeps getting herself in trouble. You saw how rotten and broken my soul was and you still are here with me...I need normalcy between all this crazy happenings... and you're the most normal person i know and you treat me like a normal person..." she replied and blushed looking at their hands and shrugging once again.

Chuck was speechless, he had expected a lot of explaining, but nothing that would make all his doubts just vanish. He loved her and she apparently loved him too, thought it was a mystery to Chuck, he wasn't one to doubt her.

"Chuck please, I love you... and love makes no sense at all and i don't want it to make sense, as long as it means i can stay with you..." she said and gave her attention fully to the cake in front of her.

"You're right i was being stupid... There is no reason for falling in love with someone and you see me as just Chuck Shurley, which makes me happy. So i guess again you prove me wrong." he replied and squeezed her hand in return.

She beamed at him, sending a million butterflies in Chuck's stomach on a mission to cause a turmoil.

The two decided to call it a day and meet the others, so they went in search for the others and found Castiel and Dean sitting on a bench.

As they approached them they saw Sam and Gabriel covered in glitter, coming from the other side of the amusement park.

That story must be worth a billion dollar, as the two looked quite funny and the people kept staring at them.

_**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-**_

_**So this was my 26th Chapter and the rest of this short story in between will be in the next chapter~**_

_**stay tuned **_

_**xxx Impala67-Ilana :***_


	27. only one day

_So here it is chapter 27 and I don't know, but I'm all, but okay with it... :(_

_xxx Impala67-Ilana thanks for the reviews so far and the following and stuff :*_

_Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural_

Chapter 27: Only one day...

Sam stood in front of the body length mirror and re-adjusted his tie for the hundredth time. He didn't know what else to do, while he waited for everything to settle down and his cue.

A soft knock sounded through the room and he smiled warmly, "It's open" he said and waited for a few seconds, to hear the door click and open.

It was closed, once again a soft click signaling it, Pascal standing behind him wearing a dark blue dress.

Sam had chosen the dress, though it had needed a lot of persuasion till he had accepted the fact, that he'd take the role of the 'wife' for the whole ordeal.

It was a knee length blue dress, shoulder free and neck holder, hugging the slim figure of his 'sister' perfectly.

"Hey, Sammy..." she said and smiled warmly at him, she could see he was looking at her through the mirror.

She took the few steps separating them and hugged the 6'4 tall man from behind, her arms too short to completely hug his frame.

She smiled against his back and just stood there for a few minutes, giving him all support and strength she could muster, though her nervousness was breathtaking.

There were no words needed so Sam would understand, what she wanted to tell him.

_'Everything's going to be okay', 'I'm there for you', 'There is nothing that could ruin this moment', 'It's all you wished for, suck it up...'_

She let go of him and told him to turn around in a soft and yet commanding tone, her hands went to straighten his collar and adjust his tie properly.

Pascal reached up and brushed a few strands of brown hair out of his face and smiled at him.

"Your mom, Dean and Bobby... are going to come soon and with them Jo, Ellen and Jody... I'm going to look for Gabe now... do you need anything else?" she asked.

Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "thanks for being here..." he said and she smiled.

"Always by your side..." she replied and turned around to leave the room, "Pas..." her head turned so she was looking over her shoulder.

"It's our mom..." he said and the blonde girl shook her head slightly smiling about Sam, her family.

The second youngest Winchester looked at her retreating frame and watched her close the door behind her.

He really hoped for her to one day take his place in this room and to have her moment, with all of them present.

Breathing in deeply Sam knew, she had come to calm him and she had fully succeeded, the first small doubts he had had, were gone.

And instead of fearing that everything could get ruined or someone might crash their small hope of normality, he looked forward to that one single moment in his life he had wished for.

Knowing that Jess would've wanted him to be happy and that wherever she was now, she would drink a beer with Ash and his Dad for him and Gabriel.

"_I've waited a hundred years.  
But I'd wait a million more for you.  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do."_

Pascal crossed the floor and opened the other door leading into Gabriel's preparation room, he turned around and was in her arms in mere seconds.

"What did he say? Is he going to run? I bet he is! Oh god..." he murmured over and over again.

While the girl he was crushing with his angel strength, tried her best to not suffocate, since she couldn't fill her lungs with much needed air.

"Gabriel... brother you're killing my daughter..." Michael commented and Lucifer watched the two with a small smile on his lips.

The honey hair colored angel let go of her and looked her once over, to make sure she was doing fine.

"He's not going to run and he's still there and his eyes... spoke more than any human word could... you'll see for yourself..." she told him after coughing and regaining the ability to breath.

Lucifer walked up to his brother and daughter and put an arm around her slim shoulders.

"You look stunning... and you my brother look as handsome as a trickster could" he said and grinned, got elbowed by Michael and muttered a small sorry.

Pascal retreated to the small complexion of a sofa and a few chairs, sitting down next to Chuck she watched the brothers interact, as soon Balthazar and Castiel popped in, joining their brothers.

Chuck had his arm around Pascal's waist and held her close to him, he started to feel more confident in showing his affection for her, from the day with the theme park on.

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled contently seeing her whole family getting along and growing bigger.

The step Sam and Gabriel were taking, would unite them forever and even beyond that.

They had invited a lot of people, friends, people they had helped over the years and some other hunters they knew good enough to share this moment with.

Gabriel was telling Michael about some story that had happened to him while he had been disguised as a trickster, when the door opened without any knock.

Not even bothering to look who it was close to everyone knew, the impulsive brother of Sam had entered.

"Okay get your feathery ass ready, it's about to start... everyone else take your positions or seats. Cas, you come with me..." he said and smiled at Pascal, when he spotted her.

After having fought like three year old's and they had been bruised and beaten, Dean had accepted Chuck as her boyfriend.

And she had in return accepted Dean to be a 'tiny bit' of overprotective, though she had to start calling Mary- mom. Because that had been Dean's condition, if he would start to see Chuck as her boyfriend, not merely an addition to their strange family.

"Oh and Pas of course too..." he said and waited for the two called people to follow him out, before he told the rest of the people, still stalking the floors and hallways, to get ready.

_"__If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,__  
__If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,__  
__Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,__  
__I would have known what I was living for all along.__  
__What I've been living for."_

Pascal sat behind the piano and started to play the song, Sam and Gabriel had chosen for the entrance of Sam, singing into a microphone that had been attached to the piano.

They couldn't quite marry in the Sioux Fall church, since South Dakota didn't allow same-sex marriage, in addition to that they couldn't legally marry anyways.

Gabriel didn't exist and Sam was wanted in most states of America, though of course everyone knew, they'd done nothing wrong.

So Michael had given the pair his present and had just snapped a church and to the happiness of everyone Pastor Jim was the one to hold the ceremony.

Everyone stood up when Gabriel walked in, Lucifer walking him in as a substitute for a father or mother.

He stopped in front of Pastor Jim at the altar and Lucifer sat down, next to where Michael and Mary would later on sit with him.

Gabriel wore a black tux and a white tie, a small Lilly pinned to his lapel and a white tissue looked out of his breast pocket.

Lucifer wore a black suit and a black tie, his blonde hair combed neatly and a tissue in his pocket.

Pascal kept the melody steady in a repetition of the chorus when the bridesmaids and groomsmen came in.

Sam's choices had been Jo, Dean, Jody and Pascal, though last one couldn't quite be the bridesmaid from the beginning as she had to play the piano, she would just walk over and stand next to Dean, Jody and Jo, when the ceremony would start.

First to enter the small church were Dean and Castiel, as Dean was a substitute to Sam's bridesmaid since Sam didn't knew that many women.

He wore a dark blue tux and a black tie, while Castiel wore a black tux and a dark blue tie.

Each of them stood at the side of the ones they were witnessing for, Dean where Sam would later on be standing and Castiel right behind Gabriel.

After them Balthazar entered the church Jo at his arm, leading her up the aisle, again Jo wore the same blue dress Pascal wore and her hair fell in blond curls around her shoulders, a strand was pinned back with a flower ornament.

Balthazar on the other hand wore a black tux and a dark blue tie, like Castiel wore and his face had a smug grin on it.

Next were Jody and Chuck, as Gabriel and Chuck had somehow gotten big friends over the weeks of training with Dean and writing down his dreams.

Jody had her hair halfway up done and wore a few flower ornaments herself, the blue dress suited her as it did with the other bridesmaids.

Chuck on the other hand was dressed like the other two groomsmen and with a black suit and a dark blue tie.

Everyone stood up as they saw Sam, Mary and Bobby entering the church and knew this was some kind of bride's walk.

The last people to enter the church were Mary and Bobby, each of them holding a hand of Sam as they lead him up the aisle towards the altar and his soon to be husband.

Sam wore a white suit and a black tie, he had a small flower at his lapel as Gabriel had and had a black tissue pocking out of his breast pocket.

_"__Your love is my turning page,__  
__Where only the sweetest words remain.__  
__Every kiss is a cursive line,__  
__Every touch is a redefining phrase."_

Pascal had timed the song perfectly and so ended the last few sentences of the lyrics perfectly, when Sam stood next to Gabriel and the people in the church slowly sat down. Pascal made her way through the rows of people and stood just in time next to Jo, when everyone was sitting down and Pastor Jim started with the ceremony.

More than once they had to get out the tissues and wipe away tears that had sprung into their eyes, from the heartfelt moments of the vows, ring exchanges and promises.

Pascal sneaked back to the piano and played a last song, as the bride and his groom walked out of the church together.

Next thing everyone knew they were on a small beach with chairs, tables, food a dance floor and a band playing music.

Lucifer stood on the small stage that had been standing, behind him the band and a microphone in his hands.

"No worries, I won't sing... my daughter might do that... I just wanted to say. That this is my gift to you... The party and the honeymoon afterward and for those who aren't angels, no worries again. I'll snap you all right back to your homes" he said and smiled, "alive" he then added and the group of people that were the closest to Sam and Gabriel laughed.

The only ones at the party where the ones that were closest to Gabriel and Sam, the angels and hunters who had lived with them at Bobby's place.

Pascal made her way up to the stage, wearing black dress pants a white dress shirt and a black vest. Rather elegantly her hair was in an up-do and she was wearing little make-up.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and angel, I would like the groom and groom to come on the dance floor, for their official dance." she said into the microphone and the band behind her started to play another Song Sam had decided on, for their waltz.  
It was 'Breath me' by Sia and she loved the choice of song, since it was a slow one, with a wonderful text, though she thought it was a little sad.

Watching Sam and Gabriel, despite the height difference, dance in such a graceful and loving manner, made her succumb to the urge to cry.

It was like after having had so much pain and tears, that God thought for this split second, he would give them the joys of a normal day.

As normal as it could be with an archangel and a hunter marrying.

The song ended with last notes of the piano and the two kissed each other in a way only two people who's souls were connected could.

"The next are the brother of the groom and the other brother of the groom... please..." Pascal said with a smile on her lips.

She refrained from calling one of the two bride, as they still were men and she liked to keep it equally, despite the fact of dressing and the aisle walk.

Dean appeared at Sam's side and Castiel at Gabriel's, thought the blue eyed angel seemed a little nervous.

Either Jimmy, hadn't been a good dancer, or Castiel himself didn't know how to dance, but a reassuring smile of Gabriel did it's deed and Castiel relaxed lightly.

Dean though seemed completely in his role as older brother and good dancer, as he lead Sam over the parquet.

Pascal watched them and tears slowly made their way down her cheek, she couldn't help it and she saw Mary, Jody and even Ellen crying too.

While Jo tried her best to keep the tears away, as she wanted to display how strong she was and Pascal truly admired that.

She let the song play it's last tunes and smiled at the crowed who were clapping, Dean making a bowing gesture, always the one to lift the mood.

She looked up when a white tissue was held up in front of her, taking it she followed the fingers to a hand, an arm and the body they belonged to.

"Thanks..." she said and wiped away the tears, smiling at Balthazar, "I have to thank you, for refusing Gabriel's wish for Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on'"

She laughed softly and nodded, "I didn't think you would survive the wedding... or Celine Dion would..."

Chuck looked at Balthazar and Pascal on the stage, he had poofed himself next to her, handing her a tissue and the two were conversing nicely.

There was no jealousy as he knew the two shared a different bound, then he himself and she did. It was more a bound of thankfulness and emotions probably even the two didn't understand themselves.

Though Chuck could see with an eye of an author, that the two were not more than just friends, who respected each other and loved each other in a way.

Only family and close friends could.

Sam sat down next to Chuck and smiled at the prophet, "Hey, so you enjoying yourself?" he asked and Chuck smiled back.

The younger Winchester had always the intention to make everyone feel comfortable and that made him even more so, a person you could only love.

"Yes, of course and my congratulations..." he said and took a sip from the champagne that had been served.

Sam looked from Pascal who currently was slapping Balthazar's shoulder in a friendly manner, towards Chuck who stole glances at her.

Chuck felt Sam's eyes on him, "I think he still misses Acheliah... and it's sad he can't be with her, though she seems so close to him..." Chuck said and Sam nodded.

He put a hand on Chuck's shoulder and stood up, "You're great body... don't ever change..." he said and walked over to Ellen and Bobby.

Just when Sam had left, someone held his/her hands over Chuck's eyes, "So who might I be" a voice he knew very well asked.

"I think you're my girlfriend..." he said, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, she kissed him behind his ear and nodded, noticing he couldn't see it.

"Right..." she said and put down her hands, waiting for Chuck to turn around, "You don't have to sing anymore?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No... the others thought I should dance myself a bit... with my handsome boyfriend... whom I couldn't see the whole day..." she replied and took his hands in her's.

_"__I surrender who I've been for who you are,__  
__For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.__  
__If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,__  
__Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along.__  
__What I've been living for."_

Chuck had his hand on he right hip and the other holding her left hand, while her right one was on his shoulder.

They were dancing on their very own way, to the song that was being played by the band.

"I love you... Chuck..." she whispered and looked at him with her now blue colored eyes, he smiled warmly at her.

"I love you, too" he replied and leaned forward kissing her, not quite caring for Dean Winchester, who was currently held back by Castiel.

Accepting him as her boyfriend was one thing, a kiss was still a little too much for the heart of the older Winchester.

Michael was leaning against Lucifer, watching their 'daughter' dance with Chuck and kissing him.

He sighed deeply, "What's wrong?" Lucifer asked him, a hand loosely on the hip of the other archangel.

"When things look this peaceful and wonderful... there is always something bound to happen..." he said and sighed once more.

Lucifer moved a little so he was holding Michael in his arms, "I would suggest, to not think about that, right now... She's happy, we have each other... and for right now... everything's peaceful..." he said and leaned down to kiss Michael's lips.

The wedding seemed to be the night of romance to those with their partners and those who had their family around, God had given a few moments of peacefulness to enjoy.  
They gathered after a few dances and talks, for the final dinner, before Gabriel and Sam would go for their four days honeymoon.

Due to the circumstances they couldn't expand to the usual time, as Raphael probably wouldn't give them the time.

They sat in silence, as the waiters were serving the first dish, Dean to speak up, holding his new glass of champagne.

"I'm not the one for the chick-flick speeches, or that feel-touchy stuff. So I'm making this short. I'm happy you're happy Sammy... and in the end? That's all that matters... though I would've wished for someone less sugar addicted..." he joked and the others lifted their glasses smiling and agreeing with Dean.

Next was Mary, who was holding back fresh tears, saying how proud and happy she was for both and that she didn't knew anyone who would be better for her son, than Gabriel.

Everyone brought out a toast on the pair and the last to say something was Pascal who just, shook her head.

"What shall I say, if everything had been said? Only thing I can say is... you guys really killed my nerves... but I'm glad in the end you're doing it together..."

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the moments they got together, not knowing when their next would be.

After having Dinner Sam and Gabriel were zapped to their honeymoon by Lucifer and he zapped the others back home, being tired and exhausted everyone went to bed. Though some were still awake talking in whispered voices and hoping to not wake anyone in the bigger house.

Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,  
When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well.  
With a whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes.  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees.

_Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural_

_Oh my god... this chapter? I think it sucks... though I really tried and I'm writing that through a new wave of depression... though I hope you like it ;)_

_leave a comment so I can know your opinion~_

_xxx Imapala67-Ilana_


	28. mother of all

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter go to:

**HellsTheTwerd and aLoggedInReader**

_Sry for the delay in chapters, but the story slowly gets to its piek and there are a few ideas i'm wrapping my head around :3 so hopefully you'll like this chapter, though it might sound rushed and stuff :* _

_xxxImpala67-Ilana_

_**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**_

_Chapter. 28 Mother of all..._

"Why did you call me? I was under the impression, we're low-life next to you..." the blonde girl said and smiled a toothy smile. Perl white teeth on display, and red painted lips moved into a smile, which was rather creepy.

She twirled her blonde hair around her index finger and watched with her blue eyes, how the black skinned woman in a suit watched her.

"Lilith...I called you, because we have the same intentions... regarding this planet... and the Winchesters." the black skinned woman replied and sat down on an armchair, crossing her legs and tapping with a manicured fingernail on the leather of the armchair's arm.

"I don't know yet Raphael... you didn't tell me about your intentions..." the demon inside of the young dentist replied and sighed in fake disappointment.

"We want the Winchesters for example dead..." Raphael replied and looked at the blonde with a rather displeased face, she didn't want to make deals with demons, but having three of her brothers on her back, the Winchesters and even their two new additions, as in the prophet and his girlfriend who didn't deserve the title as 'The slayer'

"Good point..." Lilith despised the Winchesters probably even more, than she just despised the angels or humans.

So if getting rid of the Winchesters was the first step to get world domination and yeah despite what everyone was thinking, that was actually the plan of the demons, before killing of the humans.

Lilith would gladly team up with the archangel.

Hey! Who could say they had an archangel and a whole angel army to fight with them? Against a small family with a handful of angels.

"So what's next on your big archangels to-do list?" she asked and started to rasp her nails, not even really caring for the plans of Raphael, as long as they included her demons getting out a little.

There was probably still the problem with the Crossroad demons and their followers, but she'd solve that problem soon anyways.

Whatever made Crowley so sure of the Winchesters kicking Raphael's and her ass, would soon vanish into thin air, the moment he saw their bloody heads at the gates of hell.

Lilith actually enjoyed the thought of having the Winchesters heads at the gates of hell, though it would probably a waste of beauty with Dean.

He was truly good looking and she would probably also enjoy the thought of enslaving him and his boy-toy-angel, but then again she couldn't do that.

Raphael would surly see that as a forfeited loss, though the currently blonde demon was wondering, what the two humans had done to piss of Raphael.

"You're thinking about things, that should not concern you, the only thing that should concern you. Is what you have to do next, which is enslaving me the four horsemen of the apocalypse." the black haired woman replied and her ice-cold eyes were fixed on the younger looking woman.

"And how do you think I should do that? They are the four horsemen of the apocalypse... and we don't have one at our hands. Especially with Lucifer out of the cage, without causing the start of it..." Lilith commented and progressed with rasping her nails of the other hand, making them sharp and ready to rip out throats and hearts.

"Leave that to me just cause a demonic mess, so I can do my plan... nothing more nothing less... You should be able to pull that through...right?" Raphael asked and stood up from the armchair.

Not even looking a second time at Lilith she vanished in a flutter of wings, going to god-knows-where.

Lilith clapped her hands and a few demons appeared, "Princess of hell?" they asked, she knew the demonic sisters for a long time and she knew, if havoc was what was asked for, the two would know what to do.

"Cause havoc, distract the Winchesters and kill as many humans as you want, I don't care... and take as many demons with you as you need..." she sighed and got up from her chair as well, "Oh and leave out those details, to the Crossroad demons, wouldn't want them to know... You may leave now..." with that the room was left empty, aside from two human bodies laying on the ground, necks broken and blood pouring out of their open wounds.

**-1-**

Usually Dean liked diners, they were small and busy and no one really cared for who you were, unlike some high class restaurants.

Diners had greasy food -especially burgers- and lots of pie, never forget the pie.

But right now? Dean wished he would be in some high class restaurant instead of this little diner in Grant Pass.

In front of him stood a young woman, brown haired and wearing a waitress uniform, usually nothing out of the ordinary.

But that wasn't just some random girl.

No, that bitch in front of him? Was Eve the mother of all, older than angels and seemingly stronger than anything, they had confronted up until now.

It wasn't enough that Raphael had managed to summon the four horsemen and bind death to her hand, but now Eve had to make an appearance, where was this shit going anyways?

The whole thing with the mother of all had started, when Dean and Sam had heard of virgin girls disappearing.

Of course they had to take that task upon themselves and came out with dragons, freakin' dragons, from all the shit out there, it had to be dragons, that were real.

Not fuckin' unicorns or the Easter-bunnies -would've been a change for the start to have something good real- no! It had to be fuckin' dragons.

They managed to kill one of them and wound another, but the seemingly old creatures had gotten away with a girl and what to do with a virgin girl?

Of course go sacrifice her to summon your mommy, for whatever reason it was necessary to have that bitch walk on earth.

But monsters were never highly intelligent or needed any reason right? Well that had been what they had thought, but it seemed that dragons were far more intelligent than the other beasts.

Summoning Eve had caused millions of monsters to go havoc, to kill and turn humans, as if it was some kind of 'free-membership' to some golf-club.

And after having traveled in time and shot a phoenix, yeah they existed and they were nothing like that Harry Potter bird.

Though Dean wouldn't know, he'd never watch Harry Potter of course, so they had shot a guy who was a phoenix and with lots of trouble they had gotten their hands on his ashes.

Which turned out to be deadly for Eve, they couldn't know if the lore was right, but after having witnessed the brown haired woman, tell one of her monsters to get rid of it.

Dean was more than just sure that it would definitely kill her or harm her in some way, but now they were stranded anyways.

"Look... I never intended to harm this planet... in fact, I'm very content with the contract as it was. I sent out my Alphas, they turned some of your kind, you killed some of them and so on. A perfect cycle, with one big point. We don't kill your Alphas, you don't kill mine and it was all fine." Eve said matter-of-factually and had both her hands placed on the counter.

"But than Raphael decided to harm my first born and well she intends to cause the apocalypse and that's what I can't let happen..."

So far the woman sounded sane, that's if Dean wouldn't have had witnessed the mass destruction she had caused.

"Why keep us alive?" Pascal suddenly asked, Dean's eyes wandered to her, she was the only one to not be restricted by any Jefferson Starships.

Another thing Dean had to mention, were Eve's newest creations, monster-hybrids and as the one who had found them Dean had been the one to name them.

He came up with Jefferson Starship, as they were horrible and hard to kill, though Sam had refused to call them that, in the end it had been him to warn them, shouting 'Jefferson Starships'.

"That my dearest, is a good question. I need some good hunters to find Raphael and to get her out of her little shell and then just let me get my hands on her throat." Pascal blinked a few times, she liked Eve's way of thinking.

Not the whole 'I turn humans into monsters and make fuckin' hybrids.' But the good old, 'I'm going to strangle that bitch to death' way of thinking.

"So if we find Raphael you can kill her?" Pascal asked, "Of course, you're holy tax accountant over there, should know..." she smiled at him, "You can't use your powers and this goes for all your brothers and sisters, since I'm older than you... my presence makes you limp"

Castiel's expression spoke volumes about the truth in Eve's words, Dean knew what Pascal was about to do, but he wouldn't let her.

They would never make a contract with a monster, they'd kill Raphael their way, or die trying.

"We don't make contracts with monster bitches" he told her his voice dark and filled with hate, Pascal looked at him biting her lower lip, Sam had his mouth half open in protest.

"Well honey, it's not you I want to make a contract with, it's her. If you ever have something of value for me, we can talk about a contract..." Eve said and turned away from Dean to look at Pascal.

"What could I have of value for you?" Pascal asked and tilted her head, she knew very well Dean would've more to offer, he was longer in that business and had probably killed a billion of Eve's kids.

"The knowledge how it is to have no own family... ever..." Pascal swallowed, it had been a secret a good kept one, no one knew of it.

Not in the other dimension she had lived in and not in the dimension she was actually from, not having felt the need to say it.

Dean looked between the two women, not quite catching what Eve meant, because she goddamn had a family!

"She's got a family! She's got us, don't try to turn her head you fuckin' bitch" he hissed at her, family was always a topic, that no one was allowed to touch or mess with, not on Dean-freakin-Winchester's watch.

"You're such an ape, Dean..." Eve said in a chiding voice, turning just her head over her shoulder to look at the young man for a short moment.

"Your little sister, as you feel towards her. Can't bear any children." Eve said and couldn't help the smirk playing on her lips, when she saw Dean's jaw drop.

Sam tried to fight off the Jefferson Starships holding him, to walk over to Pascal, just to give her the support of someone who's with her.

But they were by far stronger than him, Eve though seemed to sense more than just angels, commanding the Jefferson Starships to let go of him.

He walked over to Pascal and put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it, making the blonde look from Eve up to him.

"It's okay... we got you..." Sam said and gave her a gentle smile, showing dimples and this in return made Pascal smile a little failed smile, but nevertheless she tried to smile.

"Eve is... right... I can't get any children... it's an injury I got from being disobedient..." Pascal explained shortly.

"But to come back to the actual topic at hand... we're doing this... the deal... with one exception. If this is all over? You go back to your purgatory, no more virgin sacrifices, your dragons keep a low profile and so do your alphas and everything goes back to normal ways"

Eve's smile widened, "I love how you don't budge... you know I could kill you? Turn you into one of my little kids?" Eve stepped forward, but the only movement Pascal did, was pushing herself in front of Sam and keeping her hand on his leg, to keep him behind her.

He wanted to protest, but she shook her head.

"I promised Gabe to do all I can to protect you... besides if you could kill or turn me, you'd have already done so.."

The brown haired girl just looked at her and turned to wave with a hand, so her little monster kids, let go of Dean and Castiel.

"You got yourself a deal...I'm going with you of course, can't have my deal broken, or someone harm you... this is my bonus, because I like you little girl" the mother of all monsters and human mankind said.

**-2-**

Pascal looked at Michael and Lucifer, "There isn't much we can do, huh?" she asked and tried to smile, but it failed.

"You don't have to... we can do something else... we could fight her and..." but Pascal cut Lucifer off, "She's got Sam... and Gabriel is weakening per second.. Either I I die trying to save my family or I die fighting her and lose them anyways?" a smile slowly crept up her lips and now it was a true smile, one she wanted to have for so long.

"I don't think there is much of a choice, I'm a... Winchester now... and Winchesters priority? Is always the family..."

Pascal knew she was hurting Lucifer and Michael, the three of them had tried to work their heads around the fact that she was their child, that she was part of them and in a different sense of way, not at all.

She wasn't like them, not an angel but a human, she was what had caused the war between Lucifer and Michael in the bible and yet had been wrong.

Raphael had to be stopped and if there was only one way to do so? She'd take that chance and die trying, like Dean had phrased it.

But with Eve on their side, the angels under Michael's command, the demons under Lucifer's command and the crossroad demons, who were bound to Crowley-the crossroad demon had taken a liking to Bobby and teasing him- they might have a slight chance, against the four horsemen and Raphael.

Up till then they didn't even know that, there were still demons betraying Lucifer and running for Lilith's side who had sided with Raphael, feeling betrayed by Lucifer.

"No matter how much you think you're not one of us, you're more of an angel than any grace could make you one. I know there isn't much we can do... but this should give you at least a little protection.." Michael said and handed her his archangel-blade.

"You can't... what if Raphael gets her hands on it?" she asked, couldn't risk to put her family into danger, just because of her stupid, not thoroughly thought out plan.

Lucifer knew what Michael wanted to convey with what he was doing, but he also knew that his lover wasn't good with words.

"What your dad means... is that we can't lose you a second time to her... not after we had fights and a war going on, just to avenge you... We can't do much, but what we can do is make sure, that we might see you alive again... You're stubborn just like me... and I hope you got at least a bit of the Winchester's luck, with surviving the impossible.." Lucifer was easier with feelings, it was like talking to a father she had wished for, for so long.

Bobby surely had been a great deal of a father, Dean had done a great deal of being both a bigger brother and father and even Gabriel had taken her in as if she was his.

She hugged both and kissed both on the cheek, promising to try at least not to die, but trying and not dying were different pair of shoes.

Dean awaited her on the porch, next to him Castiel and Jo, Pascal stopped dead in her tracks, upon seeing the young blonde.

"No way..." she said, "What?" Jo asked and looked straight into the blue eyes of her friend, "You're not coming..." she said and tried to convince her friend of staying.

"Sam is as much of a brother to me, as he is to you and don't even bother trying to convince me. As you see Mom and Dean already failed..." Jo replied and Pascal sighed.

"Take this at least, your shotgun won't help..." she said and handed the archangel-blade of Michael to her friend.

"You sure? Don't you need it yourself?" The Harvelle asked, Pascal glanced at her two dads, her real dads. "No... I promised to try stay alive and besides... family always comes first..." she replied and smirked at Dean.

Though this whole situation wasn't made for smiles or smirks, or even a proud smile, Dean wasn't able to hold back his proud smile.

"I think this is a suicide mission, but good luck anyways... "Eve said and looked at Pascal, "You sure you don't want to tell him?" she asked.

"He knows... and he'll understand..." Pascal replied and bent her knees a little, as Dean had told them to make angel-poofing easier.

None of them knew if they'd survive the fight with Raphael and most likely? They believed they wouldn't, but they'd do all they could to save Sam.

And that Jo and Dean had locked Bobby, Ellen and Mary in the panic-room, with Chuck who was startled by the bunch of people, spoke volumes about the opinions of the parents.

But if it was family on the line? You'd do all in your powers to save said family and there was no way too long and no way too stony, to save them.

_**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**_

_So this was the chapter, next one will explain how Raphael got her hands on Sammy, how the house lives with Eve and what happens to our heroic soldiers :*_

_thanks for reading ;)_

_xxx Impala67-Ilana_


End file.
